You don't know Jack
by Dexterine
Summary: Octobre 2006 ; une violente attaque terroriste secoue les USA. Autopsie d'un désastre où le passé et le présent se mêlent, et où tout le monde cache un secret. Bien sûr, vous ne savez rien sur Jack, mais rassurez vous, Bobby à un plan.
1. Prologue

_..._

**You don't know Jack**

_..._

_**Résumé complet :** Octobre 2006 ; une violente attaque terroriste secoue les USA. Autopsie d'un désastre où s'entrecroisent une créature échappée de l'enfer, une tête tranchée, un adolescent rebelle, un généticien toxicomane, une mère en quête de rédemption, deux Winchester sous tension et une guérilla de chasseurs assoiffés de vengeance.  
>Bien sûr, vous ne savez rien sur Jack, mais rassurez vous, Bobby à un plan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour a tous !<em>

_Une note de l'auteur rapide, je vous rassure, ce sera la seule:  
>Ca m'a pris a peut près deux ans mais j'ai fini par terminer cette histoire ! Cette fic étant <strong>terriblement longue<strong>, je préfère que vous lisiez à votre rythme plutôt que de vous imposer un séquençage. (et puis je suis carrément trop fainéante pour poster à intervalles réguliers…)_

_Une chose que je tiens à préciser ; cette histoire a été entièrement écrite sur un clavier qwerty sans le moindre accent, ni cédilles, ni trémas, ni aucun de ces petits éléments décoratifs de la langue française. J'ai dû les retaper un par un… Malgré les multiples relectures, il est fort possible que j'en ai oublié. J'espère avoir éliminé un max de fautes, _mea-culpa pour celles qui restent_!_

_Pour situer le contexte, j'ai lâché SPN quelque part pendant la quatrième saison donc n'attendez aucune référence aux événements qui s'y déroulent (ou dans les saisons suivantes en l'occurrence). Désolée pour toute forme de AU qui pourrait en découler._

_Je dédie cette fanfic à Neil, ma muse (malgré sa coupe de cheveux), et à Jack et William, qui trainent surement quelque part.  
>Et merci à Moth pour la première relecture :)<em>

_Ca y est, j'ai fini. Bon voyage en Dexoland !  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You Don't Know Jack"<strong>

***  
><strong><br>PROLOGUE  
><strong>  
>***<p>

Les États-Unis étaient rentrés dans leur carapace, avaient fermé les fenêtres et pointé des mitraillettes dans toutes les directions. Tout ça pour une toute petite attaque terroriste de rien du tout. Une toute _petite_, _ridicule_, _insignifiante _explosion atomique. Il n'y avait même pas eu de morts ; juste un gros _boum _et une jolie lumière. La belle affaire. Quelques radiations ici et là, bon - c'était _atomique_ - mais pas de quoi braquer les missiles sur Cuba. Ou les Russes. Ou la _Suisse_.

Personne n'avait revendiqué l'attaque officiellement ; ce n'était pas comme si Bobby Singer allait lever la main au fond de la classe en disant… _"euh… excusez moi mais…hum…..". _Le fait que l'explosion ait eu lieu à six kilomètres dans le ciel, sur un point parfaitement perpendiculaire au Salvage Yard ne faisait pas de lui un criminel, _si ? _

Voyons, Bobby Singer - un pauvre petit garagiste du Middle West - ne pouvait pas être responsable de la première détonation atomique sur le sol Américain, puis de l'exode massif des habitants du Dakota vers les états voisins, de la fermeture des frontières, de l'effondrement de Wall Street, du redéploiement de l'US Army en Afghanistan, de l'interruption des négociations diplomatiques avec la Palestine…

Pas _entièrement _responsable en tout cas.

Tandis que CNN diffusait les images de tanks américains investissant les rues de Kaboul, et que le New York Times s'épanchait sur la crise de l'import-export, Robert Singer Jr. contemplait avec stupéfaction les imprévisibles connexions entre la chasse et la géopolitique mondiale. L'explosion était l'illustration parfaite d'un plan - Bobby tenait à ce qu'il soit parfaitement clair que ça n'avait jamais été _son _plan - qui devient hors de contrôle.

Toutefois, pour arriver à ce jour fatidique - désormais connu dans le monde des chasseurs comme _Le Jour Où Bobby Singer Déclara La Guerre A l'Amérique_ - il fallait remonter très loin dans le temps et voyager au travers de tout le pays. Et pour être parfaitement équitable avec ce pauvre Bobby Singer, il fallait reconnaitre l'implication _d'au moins _trois personnages clefs ; Jack, Bulle et William.

Comme pour le battement d'aile du papillon, une longue série d'événements avaient convergé vers un point central au beau milieu du Dakota, et même si on pouvait remonter jusqu'à Mathusalem pour trouver la racine du problème, Bobby Singer considérait que la machine infernale s'était mise en place en 2000, avec la mort de Charlie Hobbes.


	2. Chapter 1

__..._..._..._..._..._...  
><em>

**- OCTOBRE 2000 -**

_**Quelque part en Amérique**_

___..._..._..._..._..._..._**  
><strong>_

Certains disent que quand on meurt, on voit une lumière blanche qui nous emmène _ailleurs_. La définition du "ailleurs" restait la grande inconnue, mais Charlie Hobbes allait bientôt faire le voyage, quelque soit la destination. Il se demandait si il verrait défiler sa vie devant ses yeux ou si les instances cosmiques décideraient que dix sept ans, c'était trop jeune pour avoir droit à un film posthume.

"Est-ce que je dois enlever mes vêtements ?" demanda-t-il.

Il tenait le bas se son t-shirt entre ses mains, prêt à le faire passer au dessus de sa tête si on le lui demandait. L'autre homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et, lentement, leva le menton vers le jeune garçon. Les rayons du soleil coulaient sur son visage, épousant ses traits fins avec douceur. Ils lui donnaient un air à la fois terrible et majestueux.

"Non," répondit il.

Charlie hocha la tête. Ses mains restèrent agrippées au tissu et il sentait qu'elles étaient moites. Elles tremblaient. Ou peut-être que c'était tout son corps qui chancelait.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que je dois faire autre chose ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Si tu veux prier, tu peux. Si tu as des dernières paroles, je les écouterai."

Charlie déglutit. Sa pomme d'Adam se déplaça de haut en bas avec lenteur, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de billard.

"J'ai envie de vomir…" murmura-t-il.

Toujours avec la même voix calme et monotone, l'autre homme dit, "Alors fais le."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas vomir maintenant."

C'était le début de l'automne et les arbres aux feuilles dorées murmuraient au rythme d'une légère brise. Le soleil bas de la fin du jour lançait des ombres tentaculaires contre l'herbe verte. L'homme regarda au loin, derrière le garçon, le soleil qui caressait la cime des arbres, "C'est bientôt l'heure."

Charlie sourit, mais on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. "Tu iras voir ma mère, hein? Tu lui donneras la boite ?"

"Je le ferai."

"Tu lui expliqueras ?"

"Je veillerai à ce qu'elle reçoive tes affaires. Je ne lui parlerai pas."

"Mais Jack -"

"Charlie," l'homme s'avança et déposa une main sur l'épaule frêle de l'adolescent, "il est là."

Charlie ferma les yeux et des larmes rondes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sans dire un mot, il hocha la tête.

"Garde les yeux fermés."

Derrière ses paupières closes, Charlie entendit le froissement d'ailes. Il senti une odeur de souffre et de feu, d'abord lointaine, puis de plus en plus vive, jusqu'à devenir écœurante. Les ailes claquaient dans l'air sur un rythme tribal, enivrant, étourdissant, diabolique.

La chaleur grandissait contre son visage comme s'il approchait du soleil, et, avec elle, la terreur ultime au creux de son ventre. Au milieu du chaos, il y avait la voix de Jack, familière, calme. Charlie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait, mais les mots, par leur seule existence, suffisaient à l'apaiser.

Le bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol, puis le silence. Plus d'ailes qui fouettent l'air, plus de mots, à peine son cœur dans sa poitrine et la chaleur lancinante, presque insupportable, contre sa peau.

"Peu importe où tu vas, Charlie Hobbes," souffla la voix de Jack, "garde une place pour moi."

Et Charlie pressa ses mains contre ses yeux clos alors que les flammes l'engloutissaient.


	3. Chapter 2

"_La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack, il était mort."_

_**Kelly "Rocket" Applewood, Glenhaven, Colorado**_

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><em>

**- OCTOBRE 2006 -**

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

Quand Robert Singer Jr. ouvrit les yeux, il ne restait de son rêve qu'une vague image de supermarché et de beurre de cacahuète répandu sur un carrelage blanc. Confortablement installé dans son lit, il secoua la tête pour effacer de son cerveau les images incohérentes. La fenêtre était ouverte, comme il l'avait laissée en allant se coucher et un courant glacial venait engourdir son pied droit, échappé des couvertures. Le réveil, sur la table de chevet, indiquait 5h22 en petites barres vertes.

Il détestait se réveiller en pleine nuit et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, sans raison particulière. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vieux ; comme un grand-père qui se couche avec le soleil et se réveille avec les poules.

En soupirant, Bobby repoussa les épaisseurs de couvertures et balança ses pieds dans le vide. Ses articulations engourdies ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se sentir plus jeune ; à l'approche de l'hiver c'était comme si tout ses muscles rouillaient pendant la nuit. De la main gauche il se massa l'épaule droite, les dents serrées, la tête balançant lentement d'un côté à l'autre.

Finalement il se leva complètement dans une symphonie de craquements, hanches, genoux, chevilles. Il grogna. Hors des couvertures, l'air glacial envoya des frissons dans tout son corps. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser et la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras et jambes.

D'un pas fatigué, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le jardin - si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi - était éclairé par une lune faiblarde, si bien que les carcasses des voitures se dessinaient à peine dans l'obscurité. Il y avait pourtant un lampadaire, pile au milieu de tout le foutoir, comme un phare dans une mer de métal. Sa lumière fatiguée n'éclairait que la nuée d'insectes qui tournaient autour. Une chauve-souris passa rapidement dans le halo et Bobby sourit en pensant qu'elle avalait les mêmes moustiques qui lui avaient piqué les fesses la nuit dernière.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un battement d'aile, très fort et très proche, comme si une chauve-souris grosse comme son pick-up venait de passer juste sous son nez. Il regarda en l'air. Rien.

Un choc sourd au dessus de lui. Son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge ; quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber sur son toit. Ou de se poser.

Il resta immobile, les yeux vissés sur le plafond, parfaitement silencieux. Les hypothèses explosaient dans sa tête comme des bulles de savon ; chauve-souris en surpoids, Dumbo l'éléphant, horrible monstre. Soudain, ce qui n'était qu'un gros "_boum_" indistinct devint clairement des pas. Des pas sur son toit. Bobby Singer plongea sur son lit et se saisit du Glock qui dormait paisiblement sous son oreiller.

A genoux sur son matelas, la crosse du flingue serrée fermement entre ses doigts, le canon froid le long de son visage, Bobby fixa ses yeux sur la fenêtre. C'était comme être dans l'une de ces séries de science-fiction où des vortex s'ouvraient sur des mondes parallèles et dégueulaient des monstres. Le vortex c'était le rectangle noir dessiné par sa fenêtre. L'univers parallèle, c'était dehors, la nuit et un truc énorme sur son toit.

Tout à coup, silence. Seul le joyeux bourdonnement des insectes autour du lampadaire persistait, imperturbable. Puis, un pas à nouveau. Un pas, un seul, et un bruit d'ailes déployées. Des ailes lourdes, énormes, qui claquent dans l'air.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…_

Une _boule de feu _tomba devant la fenêtre en laissant une trainée rougeâtre sur son passage. _Nom de Dieu ! _Le son des ailes battant l'air était étourdissant. Bobby l'entendait résonner dans sa poitrine. C'était régulier et intense, comme le battement d'un cœur gigantesque. Les doigts du chasseur se resserrèrent sur l'arme, caressèrent la gâchette.

La fenêtre éclata et, avec elle, une bonne partie du mur. Projeté par le souffle, Bobby s'envola littéralement. La violence du choc lui fit serrer les poings ; une erreur dramatique quand on tient une arme. Le coup parti alors qu'il était au milieu de son vol plané. Pendant l'interminable seconde où il flottait dans l'air, il n'aurait pas su dire où pointait le canon de son arme mais il sentit la chaleur de la balle lui caresser la joue.

Son dos heurta violemment le mur opposé, et tout son corps s'écrasa sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Sonné, il leva la tête vers le trou béant qui avait autrefois été sa fenêtre. Dans un cercle de feu donnant sur la nuit noire, se dessinait la silhouette la plus effrayante que Bobby n'ait jamais vu.

Deux bons mètres de haut. Des ailes immenses repliées dans son dos. La tête disproportionnée d'un buffle, surmontée de cornes enroulées sur elles mêmes. Hormis un visage bovin, la partie supérieure du corps semblait humaine, bien que la peau fut anormalement rouge. En revanche, le bas du corps, à partir de la taille, était définitivement animal. Deux pattes recouvertes de fourrure brune se terminaient par des sabots, plus gros que ceux d'un cheval. Une odeur de souffre et de cendres suintait de la créature. Comme si elle avait pris feu et qu'il ne restait que des braises ardentes, la chose irradiait d'un halo orangé.

_Tu vas te réveiller Singer, tu vas te réveiller… _

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de la bête incandescente et un masque d'horreur avait glissé sur ses traits. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, il ne l'avait même jamais lu, ni _imaginé_. Cette chose était tout bonnement impossible. Aussi impossible qu'elle soit, elle fit pourtant un pas ; un pas qui fit trembler la maison du sol au grenier. La créature souffla lourdement au travers de ses naseaux dans un bruit chevalin et ses ailes s'ébrouèrent, faisant s'envoler un nuage de fumée noire.

Bobby remarqua qu'il tremblait au moment où il pensa à attraper son arme, tombée à quelques centimètres de son pied. Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de bouger de toute façon, figé de terreur quand les yeux de la créature s'abattirent sur lui.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Au Roadhouse**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

Debout derrière le comptoir de ce qu'elle appelait avec tendresse 'son saloon', Ellen Harvelle astiquait machinalement un verre avec un torchon à carreaux.

"Tu peux frotter jusqu'à demain, il y a peu de chances qu'un génie sorte de là," remarqua Ash en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

Elle répondit un vague 'hum', sans tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard était absorbé par quelque chose dans la salle. Quand Ash jeta un œil, il ne vit que la multitude habituelle de corps crasseux, noyés dans un nuage de fumée. Le brouhaha du Roadhouse était toujours le même. Entre ces murs, c'était l'église des Laissés-pour-compte, Notre-Dame-des-Ames-Perdues, et tous les clients parlaient à voix basse, avec une révérence presque religieuse. A cette différence près que c'était Axl Rose dans le juke-box multicolore qui chantait la messe.

Ash tapota ses doigts un à un contre le zinc et n'obtint toujours pas de réaction. Il se pencha finalement au dessus du comptoir et attrapa lui-même une chope.

"Hey. C'est pas un self service," grogna Ellen.

Elle posa le torchon et le verre qu'elle s'était si bien appliqué à lustrer et servit une pression à son ami.

"Tu as l'air pensive," dit il.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, dans la masse de visages qui s'agglutinaient dans le bar. "Tu vois ça ?"

"Ça quoi ? La bande de poivrots de d'habitude ?"

"Blondie."

Ash fronça les sourcils et replongea les yeux dans la salle enfumée. Il vit alors une forme inhabituelle ; un corps plein de courbes rebondies emprisonnées dans un t-shirt blanc et surmontées d'une crinière blonde, qui ondulait entre les tables. '_Obèse' _était le mot adéquat, mais Ash s'était toujours interdit de l'attribuer aux dames, même en pensée. Sur le t-shirt blanc courait l'inscription "_Sunny Florida_", entourée de palmiers et de la fidèle reproduction d'une Cadillac dans le soleil couchant.

"J'en ai vu des trucs bizarres dans mon saloon, mais un dépliant touristique pour la Floride avec la coupe de Van Halen, c'est une première," dit Ellen.

"Elle s'est surement perdue."

"Merci, Sherlock."

Ash attrapa la bière posée devant lui et plongea allégrement le nez dans la mousse.

"Quelqu'un a soif."

"Je viens de faire quatre heures de route dans une poubelle sans clim," rétorqua Ash.

"Tu as pu voir Buzz ?"

Il tourna la tête une seconde pour roter dans sa main, "Ouais, je l'ai vu, si on peut dire. Il est toujours dans le coma, mais les charlatans -" il leva un doigt, "pardon, les _docteurs _- disent qu'il devrait s'en tirer."

"Hum. C'est vraiment moche ?"

"C'est artistique."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Ils lui ont tellement arrangé la face qu'on dirait un Picasso."

"Ash!"

"Quoi ? C'est vrai : des angles bizarres et un fort impact."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta un dernier et sans espoir ; "Ash." Il se contenta de siroter sa mousse alors qu'elle secouait la tête comme une maman qui fait la leçon.

"On est certains que c'est un '_quelqu'un' _et pas un '_quelque chose'?_" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"J'en mettrais ma tête à couper ; quelqu'un de bien humain a torturé Buzz. Mais si tu veux mon avis," il s'interrompit pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bière, "ça lui pendait au nez. Buzz l'embrouille, Buzz la magouille, Buzz qui dérouille."

"C'est un bon gars," remarqua Ellen.

"Ça pourrait aussi bien être le Grand Schtroumpf, quand tu dois du fric à la moitié du pays, faut t'attendre à t'en prendre plein la gueule à un moment ou à un autre. "

"Il a juste quelque problèmes."

Ash sourit en reniflant, "Ouais, et bien maintenant son principal problème va être de se balader dans la rue sans faire peur aux enfants."

"Peu importe," conclu-t-elle, "on ne se trucide pas entre chasseurs. C'est malsain."

Ash leva sa bière en l'air, "Amen."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Est-ce que quelqu'un enquête ?"

"_Enquêter _est un grand mot, mais les Lovett sont sur le coup."

"Lovett ? Ce n'est pas la bande de dégénérés en Harley Davidson qui ont tagué mon écriteau ?"

"Ceux là même."

Ellen secoua la tête en soupirant, "Je devrais peut être aller à l'hôpital moi-même. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de Buzz mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'il va se réveiller tout seul dans sa chambre aseptisée et découvrir qu'il ne peut plus marcher. Surtout si les _Lovett _-" elle cracha le nom comme si il lui écorchait la gorge "- sont chargés de l'affaire."

"Sainte Ellen, tu es une mère pour nous tous." ironisa Ash.

Ellen avait déjà levé un bras menaçant, armé d'un torchon sale, en direction de la tête du jeune homme quand une voix les interrompit.

"Excusez moi." C'était Blondie.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous," demanda Ellen, sur un ton qui laissait bien entendre qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ash remarqua que la femme était plus vieille qu'il ne le pensait. La cinquantaine peut-être. Elle tendit un petit rectangle de papier en direction d'Ellen. "Vous reconnaissez cet homme ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ash inclina la tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la photo. C'était le portrait d'un homme entre deux âges. Son visage était entouré de cheveux noirs qui grisonnaient sur les tempes. Ash n'avait jamais vu ces traits fins, ni ces grands yeux noirs, ni ce nez aquilin sur cette peau tannée. C'était un illustre inconnu qui regardait l'objectif avec mépris.

Ellen jeta négligemment son torchon par-dessus son épaule, s'empara de la photo et la plaça devant son nez. '_Blondie' _trépignait d'impatience.

"Hum, non. Désolée, ça ne me dit rien."

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa dans une expression de détresse absolue. "Il s'appelle Jack," dit elle, "regardez. Regardez bien."

"Vous savez combien de types de ce genre je sers chaque jour ? La moitié s'appelle Jack, les autres sont des John."

Ellen rendit la photo à la blonde en s'excusant une dernière fois, puis reparti à son époussetage méthodique du comptoir. La blonde se retourna rageusement vers Ash - qui ne lui offrit qu'un sourire gêné - puis s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'opaque nuage de fumée qui planait sur la salle .

Quand Ash se retourna vers Ellen, elle était au téléphone, les yeux plantés dans le dos de Blondie comme un harpon dans une baleine. Le correspondant devait être absent, car Ellen raccrocha brutalement après une bonne minute de silence. Elle composa un second numéro - ou peut-être le même, pour autant qu'Ash ait pu en juger - et raccrocha de la même façon.

"Un problème ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Surement."


	4. Chapter 3

"_Bien-sur que je le reconnais. C'est Jack. Jack-Juste-Jack. Ça fait une paye que j'avais pas vu ses yeux de fouine. Il est mort, ça fait longtemps maintenant, hein Larry ? Ouais, je dirais une dizaine d'années. C'est pas plus mal, on n'a jamais pu encadrer sa tronche, hein Larry ?"_

_**Thomas et Larry Carpenter, Belford, Ohio.**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Diamondville, Wyoming**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

De fines craquelures couraient sur le reflet des frères Winchester, captif dans le rectangle d'un miroir suspendu au plafond. Quelque chose de malsain et perturbant fascinait Sam dans cette vision de lui-même et de son frère, étendus dans l'obscurité, au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis plus d'une heure, les yeux happés par l'ironique absurdité de la scène ; tout avait commencé par le corps d'un Winchester accroché au plafond, et voila que vingt ans plus tard, ils y étaient tous les deux, coincés dans le cadre d'un miroir sans doute destiné à d'autre sortes de réflexions. Quelle espèce de raison esthétique ou décorative pourrait amener le directeur d'un établissement comme celui-ci, à accrocher un miroir comme celui là, au dessus d'un lit ?

Ils étaient échoués à Diamondville, Wyoming, une petite ville normale d'Amérique profonde ; le genre d'endroits où vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec vos parents et finissiez par empailler des animaux. La seule raison de leur présence ici était que les lumières étaient apparues au travers du pare-brise alors que Dean ronflait déjà et que Sam baillait à intervalles réguliers. Diamondville et son motel crasseux n'étaient qu'une étape dans leur itinéraire, rien de plus qu'un contretemps. Et puis pendant une soirée ça leur permettait de s'assurer que le genre humain n'avait pas encore été éradiqué. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient traversé des endroits tellement déserts que personne n'avait besoin de carte, il suffisait de savoir compter ; _la prochaine station essence ? Et bien si vous prenez la route le lundi matin, tournez à droite mercredi à l'heure du thé_.

Depuis plusieurs heures, Sam bataillait avec l'insomnie de l'Enfer. Il avait compté deux cent cinquante trois moutons (ceux de la fin comptaient double car il avaient des têtes supplémentaires et étaient phosphorescents), ensuite il avait inventé un nouveau langage avec sa grammaire, ses conjugaisons et ses exceptions, et puis il avait récité le dictionnaire à l'envers, s'était arrêté sur "_yaourt_", et ce fut l'ennui à nouveau.

_Nom de dieu_, il avait besoin de dormir ; son corps était déjà en hibernation. Mais dormir c'était fermer les yeux - fermer les yeux sur ce miroir et son double gisant au dessus de lui comme un cadavre.

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers son aîné. Le mouvement simultané au plafond le fit frémir. Dans l'obscurité, Dean n'était qu'une forme massive, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'était recroquevillé à l'extrémité du lit, aussi loin de Sam que le matelas le permettait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à partager le même lit, mais c'était le genre de choses auxquelles il fallait s'attendre en débarquant dans un motel au milieu de la nuit ; la dernière chambre disponible et le gérant qui vous tendait la clef avec un regard concupiscent.

Ni Sam ni son frère ne reprenait plus personne sur leur lien de parenté. Parfois Dean levait les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé, quand on supposait avec plus ou moins de finesse leur homosexualité, mais la plupart du temps, ils laissaient dire.

Demain serait une autre longue journée dans une interminable série, et Sam Winchester devait dormir. Il passa un bras contre son visage de façon à cacher au mieux le miroir - ou plutôt, l'idée du miroir - au dessus de lui et, dans le confort de la présence de son frère, il ferma les yeux.

Son téléphone choisit précisément cet instant pour vibrer contre la table de nuit. Ce fut surtout le brusque mouvement de Dean qui le fit réagir et tendre le bras.

"Putain…" grogna l'ainé, "c'est pas une heure pour appeler."

Sam n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais il était d'accord sur le principe. Il attrapa son téléphone du bout des doigts et souleva le clapet. La lumière du petit appareil lui agressa les yeux, si bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le nom de l'appelant.

"Ici Sam", dit il simplement en se redressant. Dean s'était déjà refugié sous la couverture et grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sam supposa qu'il lui suggérait d'avoir cette conversation ailleurs.

"_Hey, c'est Ellen."_

"Hey."

"_Je te réveille?_"

Sam balança ses pieds hors du lit et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était plus de trois heures.

"Non."

"_Oh. Désolée. Quand on travaille au Roadhouse, on vit la nuit et j'ai pas pensé que -"_

"J'ai dit non, Ellen. Je ne dormais pas."

Il aurait bien voulu cependant. Sous les grognements de son frère, il alla se refugier dans le cagibi qui servait de salle de bain.

"Ça faisait longtemps, quoi de neuf?"

"_La routine dans l'ensemble. Oh, et le truc dont je vous ai parlé dans l'Oregon, le mangeur de tête ? Ça a été un beau bordel, mais c'est réglé. Ce n'est pas plus mal que vous ne l'ayez pas pris finalement, on a assez de chasseurs comme ça à l'hôpital. C'est une épidémie en ce moment. D'ailleurs -_

Sam entreprit de s'assoir sur le sol et caser son immense silhouette dans un si petit espace s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. A dire vrai, s'il n'était pas juste épuisé au delà de toute limite humainement possible, l'idée de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le sol l'aurait répugné. Le carrelage avait dû être blanc à une autre époque, mais aujourd'hui il affichait un chatoyant camaïeu du jaune au vert et représentait un magnifique composite de fluides et secrétions humaines desséchées.

Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et casa ses jambes plus ou moins où elles tombèrent.

" _- je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, peut-être juste aller là bas pour voir si je peux donner un coup de main, mais je me dis que je serais surement plus utile ici."_

"Quoi?"

"_Sam, tu m'écoutes ?"_

"Excuse moi, je suis un peu à coté de mes pompes, il est tard. Tu disais ?"

"_Je disais ; la grosse affaire du moment c'est qu'on a retrouvé un chasseur dans l'Ohio qui semble avoir été torturé par une personne bien humaine. Ça fait jaser, mais on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé."_

"Quel chasseur ?"

"_Burton Zoley."_

"Buzz?"

"_Tu le connais ?" _

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps - ni la motivation - d'acheter du shampoing récemment et les mèches grasses qu'il ébouriffa restèrent en suspension.

"Hum, ouais, je le connais. Dean lui a foutu une raclée au billard une fois. Il l'a mal prit. Ça a finit sur le parking et on a eu le temps de sympathiser dans la cellule du Sheriff."

"_Il n'aime pas perdre, mais il a un bon fond."_

"Quelqu'un enquête ? "

"_Ouais. Une grosse bande de débiles, si tu veux mon avis, mais ils feront l'affaire." _A l'autre bout du fil Ellen soupira, _"c'est moche, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'étripe entre chasseurs. Et sans trop m'avancer je peux déjà dire que ce ne sera pas la dernière." _Elle marqua une pause puis repris, sur un ton plus enjoué, "_Sinon, dans la rubrique faits divers de Radio Road House : Ash s'est trouvé une copine_."

Contre toute attente la nouvelle fit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage du jeune Winchester.

"_Pas sure que ce soit parti pour durer cela dit_," ajouta-t-elle après un silence, "_elle est mormone_."

Sam sourit franchement cette fois, d'une oreille à l'autre.

"_Mais tu te doutes que je n'appelle pas pour te raconter la vie sexuelle d'Ash - ou plutôt l'absence de vie sexuelle d'Ash - Je t'ai dit qu'elle était mormone ? - Non, en fait je cherche à joindre Bobby. Ou Jefferson_."

"Hum," dit Sam en se frottant distraitement le menton, "on se dirige vers Bobby en ce moment, mais on n'a pas réussi à le contacter non plus."

"_Une idée d'où il peut être?"_

"Pas vraiment. Il a toujours ses affaires à droite à gauche. Est-ce qu'on peut aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

Blottit contre le lavabo, les pieds calés contre la cuvette des toilettes, Sam espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle réponde par la négative et n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour se sentir coupable.

"_En fait, oui. Vous pouvez transmettre un message si vous voyez Bobby avant que j'arrive à le contacter." _

Un message ? Facile. Il devrait pouvoir le faire, "Quel message ?'

"_Bobby et Jeff ont posé une alerte sur une personne."_

"Une alerte ?"

"_Ils ont demandés à être prévenus au cas ou quelqu'un mentionnerait un nom. Je ne peux joindre ni l'un, ni l'autre."_

"Ok. Qui a mentionné qui ?"

"_Une femme est venue dans mon saloon ce soir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, définitivement pas un chasseur. Elle a montré une photo à tout le monde en demandant des infos. Sur la photo, il y avait Jack. L'alerte est sur lui_."

"Jack ?"

"_Hum. Oui. C'est un chasseur qui trainait par ici. Il est mort il y a longtemps."_

"Pourquoi Jeff et Bobby mettraient une alerte sur un type qui est mort ?"

"_J'en sais rien, Sam. Et je ne veux pas savoir. On me demande de téléphoner si on parle de Jack alors je téléphone si on parle de Jack, c'est tout."_

Sam se massa lentement les tempes avec sa main libre.

"Ok, je transmettrai," dit il

"_Ça va ?" _demanda soudainement Ellen

"Juste fatigué."

"_Il est trois heures du matin, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?"_

Il sourit, "Je suis au téléphone."

"_Tu sais ce que je veux dire." _

"Ça a été une dure semaine," _Une dure année_, corrigea instantanément son cerveau. "On a tous les deux besoin d'un break."

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'il s'agissait précisément de la raison pour laquelle ils se dirigeaient vers Bobby. Parce qu'ils étaient épuisés physiquement et moralement. Parce qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux à bout et qu'ils avaient besoin de retrouver la paisible et familière sécurité du Salvage Yard. Parce que la maison de Bobby était, avec l'Impala, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer.

Et ils n'avaient plus de cash. Plus de carte de crédit. Plus de carte d'assurance.

"_Dean est avec toi ?" _

Pendant une seconde, Sam étudia cette question. Était-ce une question rhétorique qui supposait que les Winchester étaient aussi conjoints que les deux lobes d'un même cerveau, que si l'un était au téléphone l'autre était forcement dans la même pièce - ou était ce une vraie question ?

"Il dort," dit il finalement. Il ajouta la suite après un silence, "il est malade."

"_Malade comment ?"_

Sam leva la tête vers le plafond gris et sans reflet. "Il a fait une mauvaise hypothermie. C'est devenu une pneumonie puis une sorte de bronchite. Maintenant c'est juste un rhume. Mais ça s'accroche."

"_Vous avez vu un médecin?"_

_Un médecin ? _Sam grimaça. Il avait tellement vu de médecins et de couloirs d'hôpitaux ces derniers jours que la seule vue d'un pansement lui donnait la migraine. "On a vu toute l'équipe des urgences et Dean a des bonbons de toutes les couleurs à avaler matin, midi et soir."

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Ellen resta silencieuse un moment, si bien que, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid, Sam commença à s'endormir.

"_Tu sais que vous pouvez venir ici à n'importe quel moment, n'est-ce pas?" _dit elle soudainement.

"Oui."

"_Et tu sais aussi que tu peux appeler jour et nuit, 24/24 ?"_

"Oui, Ellen."

"_Sam -"_

"Je sais Ellen. Et je te remercie, mais ça va. Je veux dire ; on va bien. On a juste… On va rester chez Bobby quelque temps."

"_Ok…" _

"Jack, c'est ça ? Quelqu'un cherche Jack? Je transmettrai."

"_Oui. Merci Sam. Et prends soin de ton frère, ok ?"_

"Je ne fais que ça. Bonne nuit Ellen."

En quittant la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre, Sam nota la différence de température entre les deux pièces. Il venait de passer un long moment contre le carrelage froid, mais il était presque certain que la chambre était bien trop surchauffée. En prenant soin de ne pas perturber les lignes de sel, il entre-ouvrit une fenêtre et regagna le lit. Il surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil qui le fit sursauter et il marmonna un juron quand le miroir au plafond plaida coupable.

De l'autre coté du lit, Dean s'était rendormit dans un improbable imbroglio de couvertures. Sam se pencha vers lui et attrapa doucement une main qui dépassait des draps. Elle n'était pas chaude. En tous les cas, pas aussi chaude que quelques jours plus tôt, quand Dean crachait ses poumons en délirant à propos de Ronald McDonald, d'avion et de rats. Satisfait, Sam s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas.

….

Un Wendigo. Deux Wendigos. Trois Wendigos…


	5. Chapter 4

"_Oh. Hum… Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Et puis comment vous avez eu cette photo ? Z'êtes un poulet c'est ca ? Putain de poulet. J'aime pas les poulets."_

_**Joseph Fiers dit "Parano Joe", Rayonne, Iowa**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Quelque part dans l'état de Washington**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

Jefferson Hartley avait faillit s'endormir, une nouvelle fois. La voiture avait fait un dangereux écart sur le coté et caressé les arbres d'un peu trop prés à son goût.

"Putain de bordel…" grommela-t-il

Il jeta un œil à la boite sur le siège passager. Ça lui souleva l'estomac. Il écrasa une main contre sa bouche, concentré sur sa respiration. Nom de dieu, ca sentait le sang et la mort.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Au Roadhouse**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

"Tu as vu la photo ?"

Ellen leva un regard distrait vers le type accoudé au comptoir. Tiberius Gauger, dans son imperméable brun, le visage dissimulé sous un chapeau à larges bords, l'observait attentivement. Ses grandes mains encerclaient le même verre de whisky qu'elle lui avait servit une heure plus tôt.

"Je l'ai vu," répondit elle.

"Jack est revenu."

Elle soupira, "Il est mort depuis six ans, Tiberius. Il est temps de passer à autre chose."

"Tu sais ce qu'on raconte."

"Hum, la même chose que pour le lapin de Pâques."

Tiberius Gauger dévoila un râtelier de dents jaunies, "La blonde avec la photo," dit il, "tu as la moindre idée de qui c'était, Ellen ?"

"Non, et je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ce que c'est que d'être un chasseur. Parfois tu ne rentres pas à la maison. Et parfois des gens te cherchent. Ils débarquent ici avec des photos et des questions et ils repartent avec plus de questions et autant de regrets. C'est comme ça."

"Et tu crois qu'elle est de la famille de Jack ? Sa petite femme, ou sa grand tante peut-être ?"

"Je ne crois rien du tout," dit elle en se retournant vers sa caisse enregistreuse.

Il était tard, - ou tôt, selon comment on regardait les choses - le Road House allait bientôt fermer et elle devait encore compter la caisse et s'assurer qu'aucun ivrogne ne s'était endormit sur les chiottes.

"C'était Annie Hobbes. La mère de Charlie," dit l'homme.

Elle s'arrêta net, les billets dans les mains, entre un George Washington et un Abraham Lincoln.

Tiberius Gauger frappa son verre contre le bois du comptoir. D'un geste vif il releva le col de son imperméable et jeta une poignée de dollars à côté de son whisky.

"Si il y a quelque chose à découvrir, Ellen, quelqu'un finira par le découvrir. Peut-être pas moi, peut-être un autre chasseur. Quoi qu'il en soit, des têtes devront tomber."

Elle se retourna pour voir sa grande silhouette s'enfoncer dans la fumée du saloon. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait croisé les doigts sans s'en rendre compte. Un geste nerveux. _Ne soit pas ridicule, Ellen_.

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Diamondville, Wyoming**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

"Dean, les trucs incrustés dans le lavabo ont développé un système politique."

"Républicains ou démocrates ?"

Sam laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps avec un long soupir. "J'en peux plus," souffla-t-il, "j'en peux plus de cette crasse, j'en peux plus de porter les mêmes fringues depuis huit jours, j'en peux plus de voir les gens tourner la tête quand ils nous voient."

Lentement, Dean reposa le café qu'il avait commencé à boire. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sam ?"

"Rien."

Et il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était comme ça, c'était la situation actuelle. Ils gardaient bon espoir qu'elle s'améliore un jour ou l'autre ; le cycle de vie d'un Winchester semblait constamment alterner entre moyen et très bas, si bien qu'on pouvait facilement arriver à la conclusion que a) ils étaient coriaces et b) ils étaient stupides. Mais l'équilibre leur convenait - comprendre : ils étaient toujours vivants.

Ils étaient dans la zone rouge du très bas, celle où il fallait s'agripper/s'acharner/se torturer pour réussir à remonter la pente avec un bras dans le dos et une corde en fil barbelé. Même l'impala avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle était comme ces vieux qui ne prennent plus la peine de s'habiller le matin ; elle restait en pyjama toute la journée en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, Sam se retourna vers la gazinière et scella le sort des œufs qui criaient dans la poêle. Sans pitié, sa main nerveuse en fit une charpie frénétique.

"J'avais dit au plat," commenta Dean derrière son épaule.

"C'est dommage parce que tu auras des œufs brouillés."

"Je ne vais pas les manger."

Sam se retourna, tous les buchers de l'Enfer brulant dans ses yeux, sa main serrée si fort autour de la spatule que ses articulations en devenaient blanches. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler ; toute sa posture criait "_J'ai une spatule et je sais comment m'en servir_". Dean prit un air penaud et regarda ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec le problème de base, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Sam le regardait avec l'air de vouloir lui écraser la poêle dans la tronche.

Les œufs commencèrent à bruler et ils se prirent un bon coup de spatule pour la peine. Quand Sam estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment amochés, il décida d'en finir et d'honorer leur sacrifice. Il approcha de la table, se prit les pieds dans une béquille de son frère, se cogna la hanche contre une chaise, sauva les œufs mais pas le café qui s'écrasa sur le sol comme une tache d'encre de Rorschach.

Il y avait des jours comme ça…

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><em>**_

_**Quelque part dans l'état de Washington**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

Le t-shirt que Jefferson Hartley avait appuyé contre son ventre était lourd de sang. Une chance qu'il soit noir, au moins il ne voyait pas le liquide rouge s'échapper de lui. Charlie hantait ses pensées. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant, plus de six ans.

Il abattit la dernière pelletée de terre dans un soupir de douleur et jeta la pelle sur le sol. Il vacilla. Sa main droite appuyait sur le t-shirt noir, le t-shirt noir appuyait sur son ventre, et le trou béant qui donnait droit sur ses entrailles appuyait sur son espérance de vie.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ; il y avait eu un '_Plan A' _à l'origine, qui n'impliquait pas de tuer qui que ce soit - ni de se faire tuer. Jefferson se demanda soudainement pourquoi il s'encombrait encore avec des Plans A alors qu'il avait établit son palmarès de chasseur sur un long historique de plans de secours. Ça devait être ça qu'on appelait _l'optimisme_. Son dernier Plan A s'en était allé rejoindre le cimetière des Plans A foireux ; au final Jefferson n'avait pas réussi à penser à une seule façon de raisonner avec son adversaire, alors il s'était retourné vers la bonne vieille méthode de la violence gratuite ; Plan Z.

Sa main libre continuait sa besogne ; il n'était pas venu si loin pour échouer maintenant. Des doigts tremblants glissèrent dans la boite prés de lui. C'était un simple petit carton, comme un colis postal, carré et innocent. A y regarder de plus prés, l'un des angles commençait à suinter d'un liquide rouge et poisseux.

Avec un effort qui lui fit serrer les dents, Jefferson souleva une tête tranchée de la petite boite. Ses doigts s'agrippaient aux cheveux pour l'extraire. La tête tomba une première fois sur le sol. Le chasseur grogna. Le cou avait été tranché net, sans bavure, mais les yeux étaient restés ouverts. Ils étaient vides, ronds et blancs. La bouche était ouverte elle aussi, on devinait les dents et la langue, à demie échappée sur la droite. Le visage entier, contorsionné par l'horreur était une superbe effronterie qui se moquait de Jefferson.

Le chasseur attrapa la tête par les cheveux et la jeta dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser. Avec des doigts tremblants, il déversa des poignées de terre sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement dans le trou. Il savait qu'il enterrait toutes les réponses à la disparition de Charlie. Il savait aussi que certaines réponses ne valaient pas tous les morts que les questions laissaient sur leur passage.

Juste une petite pause. Juste un tout petit moment pour souffler. Fermer les yeux. Se reposer.

La blessure faisait déjà un peu moins mal. C'était comme un écho de la douleur initiale. Il pourrait juste rester là quelques minutes. Juste quelques - Un bruit le fit sursauter.

Avec son instinct revint la douleur. _Bien_. La douleur est une alliée quand il s'agit de rester concentré sur la survie.

Jefferson n'avait plus la force de se relever, mais le jour n'était pas venu où il se rendrait sans combattre. La main qui n'était pas occupée à maintenir ses organes à l'intérieur glissa vers sa ceinture. Ses doigts ensanglantés auraient dû rencontrer le métal froid de son arme…Sauf qu'il l'avait laissée dans la voiture.

_Merde ! _Un chasseur sans son flingue, c'est comme un violon sans corde, joli mais inutile.

Le sang qui suintait déjà entre ses doigts donnait une bonne indication de ce que lui réservait son avenir proche, flingue ou pas flingue. Alors il tourna la tête, prêt à recevoir ce que le destin avait prévu pour lui.


	6. Chapter 5

"_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez ?"_

_**Warren Ellroys, Columbus, Idaho**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

_**Dakota du sud**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

"_Si vous avez des tuiles à changer, il est temps de vous y mettre ! Fiona nous arrive dessus et c'est une grosse, grosse madame en colère ! Selon les derniers rapports météo, la tempête devrait frapper le sud du Dakota au plus fort dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, alors les amis, à vos anoraks ! Vous êtes toujours sur KWFC 88, la radio d'information du Middle West. Et maintenant, une page de -"_

Sam éteignit la radio en grognant. Une tempête ? Ben voyons ! Il aurait aimé être prévenu si quelqu'un avait décidé de jeter une malédiction sur lui, ce serait la moindre des politesses. Une tempête maintenant… C'était juste _parfait _! La magnifique conclusion d'un magnifique désastre qui s'appelait Octobre 06'. A rentrer dans les annales.

Ils auraient pu être en Californie à cette heure ci, à siroter des cocktails sur la plage, mais parce qu'ils étaient des Winchester, ils étaient au milieu du _putain de Dakota _à foncer droit sur une _putain de tempête _qui s'appelait Fiona. Mais c'était le pain quotidien, la routine, rien de neuf là dedans. La frustration était la meilleure amie de Sam Winchester. Il l'avait carrément élevée à un autre niveau, du genre _; J'ai refermé les portes de l'enfer et tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est un t-shirt "j'aime pas les barbecues". _

Quand il tourna dans l'allée de Bobby Singer, il se gara près de la maison, exactement au même endroit où ils se garaient à chaque fois. Il nota que la voiture de leur vieil ami n'était pas là. Ils avaient les clefs de toute façon, pas qu'il n'apprécie particulièrement de s'introduire chez Bobby en son absence, mais ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que les Winchester avaient besoin d'un toit.

En coupant le contact Sam réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se garer à l'arrière pour épargner à son aîné les marches du porche, mais Dean était déjà en train de sortir de la voiture dans un ballet disgracieux de béquilles et de plâtre.

Sam avait la tête dans le coffre et rassemblait leurs affaires quand il entendit le "_Nom de dieu_". Il leva le nez distraitement, prêt à voir Dean affalé sur le sol mais le découvrit debout sur ses deux béquilles, stoïque devant la maison.

"On a forcé la porte," dit il en se retournant vers Sam "passe moi mon flingue."

Sam avait la foi. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était juste comme ça, c'était juste en lui. C'était cette foi qui faisait que, lorsque les événements tournaient comme ils tournaient en ce moment, Sam ne pouvait refréner le hurlement dans sa tête ; _"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?". _Et pour lui répondre, Dieu lui envoya une bourrasque de vent en plein dans la tête ; _"Parce que j'aime pas ta coupe de cheveux."_


	7. Chapter 6

"_Jack. Ouais, je suis sûr. Jack. J'ai rien d'autre à dire, c'est juste Jack. Vous avez de la monnaie pour une bière ? "_

_**Alexander Jarvis, Kensington, Iowa**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

Ekko l'avait senti dès le début que ce type était louche, mais il l'avait accepté quand même, d'une part parce que son compte en banque ne lui permettait pas de dire non, et d'autre part, parce qu'il parait que c'est illégal de refuser un client. Le sénateur qui avait fait passer cette loi n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais conduit un taxi à Chicago.

L'homme sur la banquette arrière avait quelque chose de vaguement familier, comme une vieille connaissance dont on ne peut plus replacer le nom. Et c'était surement ce qui rendait Ekko le plus suspicieux ; la plupart de ses connaissances n'étaient pas fréquentables. Dans son rétro, il avait observé le visage sous la casquette ; un visage rond, mal rasé et dont les yeux perçants baladaient dans le taxi comme pour s'en imprégner.

Ekko détestait les tordus, ceux qui criaient '_suivez cette voiture' _ou ceux qui faisaient toute sortes de trucs bizarres sur sa banquette. Celui là avait simplement marmonné '_Roule'_, sans plus de précision. Alors Ekko avait roulé, il avait même pris l'intersection vers le highway ; sept kilomètres sans le moindre espace pour s'arrêter, et un compteur qui tourne, tourne, tourne. L'homme n'avait émit aucune objection à son choix d'itinéraire.

"Vous vous appelez comment ?" demanda le type soudainement.

"Ekko. C'est marqué sur ma plaque," répondit il en désignant la plaque d'identification qui trônait sur le tableau de bord.

"Pas banal comme nom."

"Pas banal aux USA, peut-être."

"Vous êtes d'où?"

"A l'origine, du Rwanda. Mais j'ai vécu longtemps au Congo." Il jeta un œil à son client dans le rétroviseur - un bon gros blanc du Middle West - et il se sentit obligé de préciser, "c'est en Afrique."

L'homme hocha la tête, "Joli pays."

"L'Afrique ? C'est un continent."

_Pitié, que ce type se taise_, supplia Ekko en pensée. Son taxi était un laboratoire ethnologique. Tout y passait, depuis les questions sur la culture des bananes jusqu'au théories sur l'importation des diamants de sang. Son accent évidemment, sa façon de changer les "r" en "l", fascinait les Américains comme un animal du zoo fascine un enfant. Et parfois, derrière la vitre de protection du taxi, il avait l'impression d'être en cage.

"Je m'appelle Bobby," dit simplement l'homme, "Bobby Singer. Et j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi."

On frappa contre la vitre entre conducteur et passager. Quand Ekko regarda dans le rétroviseur, il vit le canon métallique d'un flingue.

_Merde… _

Il venait de prendre la bretelle d'autoroute, c'était trop tard maintenant. Sept kilomètres sans plus aucune possibilité de s'arrêter.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_**  
><strong>_

La maison était sans dessus dessous. Une saisissante odeur de moisie émanait de la cuisine où le frigo grand ouvert se déversait sur le sol. Toute la vie de Robert Singer Jr. était étalée par terre comme un cadavre à l'agonie. Les tiroirs renversés vomissaient notes, photos et magazines et les livres perdaient leurs pages, éventrés sur le parquet.

Quelqu'un était entré chez Bobby et avait complètement changé le décor habituel des sages piles de livres et des troupeaux de moutons sous les armoires, et ce fut comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la tête de Sam et avait changé les meubles de place ici aussi.

Le jeune Winchester avançait prudemment, enjambant le désordre avec grâce. Dean quand à lui, plantait ses béquilles partout, sans se soucier de ce qu'il touchait.

"Un cambriolage?" demanda l'aîné d'une voix neutre.

Les deux mains sur ses hanches, Sam poussa un soupir, "Peut-être."

Dean se dirigea vers une petite boite à biscuit qui gisait sur le sol, près d'une bibliothèque. Non sans difficultés, il se baissa pour la ramasser. "Le fric qu'il gardait là dedans est parti," constata-t-il.

Sam hocha lentement la tête "Reste là," dit il, "je vérifie l'étage."

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'aîné des Winchester se retourna sur le salon dévasté et entreprit de tâter le capharnaüm avec le bout de sa béquille.

"On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, Bobby," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

Sam redescendit du premier quelques minutes plus tard pour constater que son frère avait réussit à se déplacer, clopin-clopant, jusqu'au bureau de Bobby où il était apparemment concentré sur un objet.

Dean leva la tête en l'entendant arriver. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose," annonça-t-il

"Moi aussi ; il y a un trou gros comme l'impala dans le mur de la chambre de Bobby."

"Pardon ?"

"Tout le contour est comme carbonisé," Sam dessina un grand geste circulaire avec une main, "en fait, on dirait que le mur s'est pris une météorite."

Dean resta silencieux une minute, les sourcils froncés, le regard incrédule, "pas de trace de Bobby?"

"Pas de sang. Il n'y a rien de brulé dans la chambre." Sam claqua la langue dans sa bouche. Il parla doucement, comme si il réfléchissait en même temps, "J'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé pendant qu'il dormait ; le lit est défait, il y a un verre d'eau plein sur la table de nuit," il marqua une pause, "La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai trouvé ni son flingue, ni son couteau."

"Bobby ne s'en sépare jamais."

"Exactement. Donc si ils ne sont pas dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il est partit avec. Sa voiture n'est pas là non plus."

Dean émis un long soupir, les yeux sur le sol. Il reposait tout son poids sur ses béquilles et ses bras en tremblaient d'effort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?" demanda Sam en désignant le bureau de la tête.

Dean attrapa le répondeur de Bobby qui trônait près du téléphone. C'était l'une de ces vieilles machines à cassette magnétique, une relique des années 80 que le vieux chasseur n'avait jamais voulu remplacer par ces choses modernes et compliquées du 21eme siècle. Le chiffre 1 clignotait en rouge sur le gros cadran et Dean appuya sur _Reverse_. La machine s'ébroua comme un vieux cheval. Quand un _'clac' _annonça que la cassette était bien rembobinée, Dean appuya sur _Play_.

"_Hey, Singer. On m'a donné votre numéro. On m'a dit que vous vous occupiez de ce genre de cas ; quelqu'un a profané la tombe d'une vieille dame innocente. Dans l'état de Washington. Assyria. Je suis sur que vous savez de quelle tombe je parle, n'est-ce pas ? On a déterré grand-mère Maybel. Tout se paye, Singer."_

"C'est un gosse," dit Sam, mi-étonné, mi-horrifié.

Les yeux vissés sur le répondeur, Dean hocha la tête.

"Ça date de quand?"

L'aîné grogna, "Comment tu veux que je le sache avec cette machine préhistorique ?"

"Tu peux le repasser?"

Rembobine. _Clac_. Play.

"_Hey, Singer -"_

"La voix est jeune, c'est sûr," commenta Dean, "Mais ce machin déforme les sons et le mec marmonne," il regarda son frère, "Tu connais une grand-mère Maybel ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

Dean coinça sa béquille droite sous son aisselle et plongea son visage dans sa main, "on avait _vraiment _pas besoin de ça," répéta-t-il.

Sam déposa une main sur la frêle épaule de son frère. Impossible de ne pas remarquer comme il avait maigri au cours du mois dernier. Les ombres dans les joues de Dean se suffisaient à elles-mêmes et sous les doigts de Sam, même au travers de la veste de cuir, les os saillants pointaient leur accusation vers lui.

"Il vaut mieux que tu montes tant que tu te sens bien," dit il, "les chambres et la salle de bain sont en haut et je n'aurai pas la force de te porter."

Dean plongea des yeux vides dans les siens et hocha la tête. Une reddition simple. Sam n'avait pas attendu de résistance de toute façon. Il semblait que depuis que son aîné avait quitté l'hôpital, il s'était résolu à son sort. L'ancien Dean se manifestait parfois au travers de petites rebellions, comme quand il jetait son café au travers de la pièce ou qu'il refusait de se raser. Le reste du temps, Sam trainait une coquille vide, écrasée par la fatalité.

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><em>

_**Assyria, Etat de Washington**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

Il y avait cinq cadavres dans la cave. Le premier était couché dans l'escalier. Son cou épousait la forme géométrique d'une marche dans un angle droit parfait. Trois autres, deux femmes et un homme, s'enchevêtraient avec confusion, comme si la mort venue les cueillir avait créé la débâcle.

Un cinquième corps était attaché au mur par une grosse chaine rouillée. Sa tête manquait.

De gros sabots se posèrent presque avec douceur sur le béton quand la chose avança, à demie pliée sur elle même comme une mante religieuse. Quand la grosse main velue toucha la chaine, les maillons se mirent à fondre et libèrent le corps sans tête qui glissa sur le sol au ralentit.

Et puis la bête l'attrapa par les bras et le fit basculer sans effort par-dessus l'une de ses larges épaules. Une odeur de chair brulée vint s'ajouter à celle métallique des litres de sang qui maculaient les murs.

La créature se baissa encore et posa l'une de ses mains sur le sol. C'était une chose énorme, hirsute, griffue, qui toucha le béton et se baigna dans le sang encore chaud. La bête porta ensuite sa main à ses lèvres et, avec une langue noire et fourchue, lécha le sang de ses doigts . Une décharge enflammée parcouru ses ailes.

La bête se releva. Elle était si haute que le bout de ses cornes traçaient des sillons dans le plafond, faisant s'effriter le plâtre qui retombait comme de la neige. Elle secoua ses ailes et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat doré. Un a un, les poils sombres qui recouvraient sa peau s'embrasèrent. Le feu s'empara complètement de la bête, il brulait sur elle, en elle. Sa grande gueule s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un hurlement terrible qui s'acheva dans une tornade de flammes.


	8. Chapter 7

_Je me permets d'intervenir dans ce chapitre car je dit quelque part « les clients [du Walmart] étaient tellement louches que quelqu'un avait créé un site web », et je suis justement retombée sur le dit site web récemment alors je voulais en faire profiter tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de le découvrir, allez donc peopleofwalmart (point) com, et vous verrez ce que Sam a du affronter. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
>DEX (promis, je me tais après!)<br>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hum, ouais. Je me rappelle de lui. Pas bavard. Pas vu depuis longtemps. Surement mort quelque part. Son nom ? Hum… John ou Jack, quelque chose de simple comme ca."<em>

_**Terence Donatien, Gange, Ohio**_

_**...**_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**...**_

Sam avait commencé par la cuisine ; l'odeur de pourriture était trop pénible pour être ignorée. La plupart des aliments durent être jetés et tout ce qui pouvait être sauvé fut soigneusement rangé.

Quand le rez-de-chaussée fut présentable, il s'attaqua au trou dans la chambre de l'étage. Il récupéra de vieilles planches dans la remise et composa un set de bricolage avec les outils que Bobby y consignait. D'ordinaire, ce genre de mission était plutôt du ressort de Dean, le cadet n'ayant jamais été un manuel. A première vue, il ne voyait rien d'insurmontable à planter des clous avec un marteau, mais c'était avant qu'il ne réalise l'importance de l'isolation et l'intérêt d'un niveau.

Il batailla pendant deux bonnes heures avec les planches et les clous, manquant à trois reprise de perdre un doigt sous son propre marteau. Une écharde grosse comme son pied l'atteint au visage, à quelques centimètres de l'œil gauche et le vocabulaire de Sam Winchester s'enrichit de quelques nouvelles trouvailles.

_**...**_

_**Kirspick, Iowa**_

_**...**_

Il n'avait plus que trois doigts à la main gauche et il les resserra sur le rectangle de papier. Son autre main amena un verre contre ses lèvres. Il regarda la femme. Son visage rond et gras était dominé par deux yeux perçants qui le fixaient. Lui n'avait plus qu'œil.

"Admettons que je sache qui c'est," dit il, "pourquoi je vous le dirais?"

Elle planta son regard porcin dans le sien, "Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez qui c'est. Je sais qui c'est. Et je sais que vous savez."

"Alors vous voulez quoi ?"

"Je veux savoir où le trouver."

Il laissa échapper un rire sonore, et tendit la photographie à la blonde. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'attraper et continua de le fixer en frappant un index contre la table. Il étouffa son rire dans une longue expiration, comme on souffle sur une bougie pour l'éteindre.

"Annie, - c'est bien ça votre nom, Annie ?", elle ne répondit rien, il continua, "Annie, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous mettez les pieds."

Elle s'agita soudainement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, "Ne commencez pas avec votre baratin ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ! "

"Oh vraiment ?"

"Oui vraiment. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. J'en ai vu d'autres des gens comme vous. Je suis sur la piste de ce type," Elle pointa le menton vers la photo, "et je ne lâcherai pas avant de l'avoir trouvé."

Il sourit d'abord, puis finit son verre. Il claqua des doigts en direction du barman et en commanda un second ainsi qu'un jus d'orange pour la dame.

"Au Canada, il y a une ville qui s'appelle Gardens Heights," commença-t-il d'un ton monocorde, "Dans cette ville il y a un parc. C'est une petite merveille, avec des fleurs partout, des ruisseaux et des oiseaux. Le parc est entretenu par un vieux jardinier, et si vous lui donnez un penny, il vous racontera une histoire à propos des gardénias."

"Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?"

"Dans ce parc," poursuivit il, "il y a un arbre. C'est le plus vieux Saule pleureur de tout le comté. Et c'est là que vous trouverez Jack."

La bouche de la femme dessina un 'O' mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres.

"C'est là qu'il a demandé à ce qu'on verse ses cendres."

Elle recula brutalement contre la banquette. Le mouvement envoya une onde dans ses bourlets qui s'agitèrent en écho. Le barman déposa leurs boissons sur la table. L'homme attrapa son verre et commença à le faire tourner distraitement sans y toucher. Son œil unique regardait le liquide se balader sur les glaçons.

"Vous mentez," dit elle. "Je sais qu'il est vivant."

"Jack est mort il y a plus de six ans."

"C'est-ce que certains disent, oui. Mais vous savez aussi ce qu'on dit d'autre sur Jack. Je sais que vous savez."

"Oui, je sais. Et je sais aussi ce qu'on dit sur les licornes et la petite souris. Je vais vous dire une bonne chose Annie ; je ne crois que ce que je vois. J'ai vu l'intérieur de Jack étalé sur le sol. J'ai vu, aussi clairement que je vous vois, son corps sur le bucher et j'ai sentit l'odeur de la chair brulée quand on y a mis le feu et j'ai entendu le bruit de ses yeux exploser sous la chaleur."

Elle baissa la tête vers le sol.

"J'ai vu Jack mort," dit il, "Ça me suffit pour savoir qu'il est mort. Peu importe ce que les gens disent. Si je peux vous donner un seul conseil Annie ; ne croyez pas ce que les chasseurs racontent. Surtout pas dans des bars comme celui-ci."

"Ca veut dire que je ne dois pas croire un mot de ce que vous venez de me dire," lança-t-elle avec sagacité.

Il sourit, "Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non."

_**_**... **_**_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_**... **_**_

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand le trou fut suffisamment calfeutré pour empêcher la pluie et le vent d'entrer. Sam admira son œuvre, tapotant ici et là pour vérifier la solidité. Dean aurait surement fait mieux.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à ranger, nettoyer et clouer. Des heures entières plié en deux, accroupi ou à genoux et la seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout était la nécessité de veiller sur son frère. Sans ça, il se serait juste étendu sur le tapis au pied du lit de Bobby et y serait resté jusqu'au lendemain.

Il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean depuis le temps où le vieux Singer était encore _Oncle Bobby_. Dean était sur le lit, le plâtre immaculé reposant sur les couvertures comme un iceberg sur l'Atlantique. Il lisait des vieux comics que Sam avait déterré dans la pagaille. Il aurait d'ailleurs été plus approprié de dire qu'il les _re_lisait, considérant que c'était lui qui les avait amené ici à la base. Pour une raison ou une autre, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment accroché avec les super-héros - à l'exception peut-être de Batman, mais c'était différent car Batman était cent pour cent humain, alors que les autres…. Disons que si Sam découvrait un jour qu'il était arrivé sur terre dans un vaisseau spatial et qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire du pop-corn juste en regardant un épis de maïs, se trouver une cape et des collants ne serait pas sa première priorité.

Dean détacha les yeux du seizième tome de la _Créature du Marais _juste les quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'assurer que la forme colossale qui s'approchait de lui était bien son cadet.

"Il est sept heures," dit Sam, "l'heure de la bouffe."

Et la _Créature du Marais _s'envola rejoindre Superman et ses amis à l'autre bout du lit. Dean s'économisa l'effort de soupirer, ou de grogner, ou même de gémir ; son visage exprimait déjà suffisamment de lassitude juste en restant figé, inutile d'être redondant. Sam s'assit sur le lit et plongea une main dans le sac de papier posé sur ses genoux. Il en ressortit une feuille qui semblait avoir été pliée et dépliée maintes fois.

"Alors…" souffla-t-il pensivement, "au menu aujourd'hui on a ; paracétamol, thiamphénicol, et deux autres trucs dont je ne sais pas prononcer le nom."

"C'est pas ce que j'avais commandé."

"Et pour accompagner le tout," continua Sam, "le chef vous propose une eau du robinet millésime 2006."

Dean esquissa une moitié de sourire - ou peut-être juste un tiers - avant d'agencer les oreillers pour s'assoir plus confortablement. Il observa Sam ouvrir avec application chacune des tablettes inscrites sur l'ordonnance médicale. Son cadet mettait un point d'honneur à suivre à la lettre les consignes des médecins et Dean commençait à aller mieux, doucement mais surement. Très doucement, pour être honnête.

"J'étais HS pendant un bon moment, t'aurais du me réveiller," dit il.

Sam ne leva pas le nez des pilules qui s'amoncelaient dans sa main, "Pour faire quoi, t'assoir et me regarder?"

"Je sais pas. Aider à retrouver Bobby par exemple."

"Antalgiques ou pas?"

"Non, ça va." Sam scruta le visage de son grand-frère. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. "Sam, au point ou j'en suis, si j'avais besoin d'antalgiques, je te le dirais."

"Ok. Et pour Bobby j'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer à chercher. Les points? "

"Hum, rien n'a lâché, mais ça gratte."

"Il y a encore du pus ?"

"J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de dignité ou pas?"

"De toute façon il va falloir que je t'amène à la douche, je referai le bandage dans la foulée."

"J'en salive d'avance."

"Ouvre."

"Sam, je peux prendre mes cachetons tout seul."

Sam versa les médicaments dans la main de son frère en soupirant. Dean attrapa le verre d'eau à ses cotés et entreprit d'avaler une à une les petites pilules colorées.

"Donc rien sur Bobby ?" demanda-t-il entre une gélule bleue et un cachet blanc.

"J'ai passé la maison à l'EMF sans résultat. Le trou est complètement carbonisé, j'ai rien trouvé de particulier."

"Le message sur le répondeur?"

Sam secoua la tête, "J'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher dessus. On ne sait même pas si c'est lié. En fait, on ne sait même pas si Bobby a disparu. Pour autant qu'on sache, ca pourrait être le boulot de vandales et Bobby pourrait être à Disneyland en ce moment."

Dean regarda son cadet avec étonnement, "Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ton optimisme surement, plus l'habitude. Ou peut-être que t'essaye de faire de l'humour, je ne sais pas trop. Ça me fait drôle"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, "Oh, tant que j'y pense," il se leva pour attraper un paquet de vieilles photos qu'il avait déposé sur la commode quelques heures plus tôt, "j'ai trouvé ça en rangeant le bordel en bas."

Dean observa la main tendue de son frère, les sourcils froncés. "C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il

"Regarde," répondit Sam.

Dean se saisit de la pile de clichés avec suspicion, . La première image était la Plymouth Fury 58 que Bobby avait amoureusement retapée pendant l'été 97 et qui était partie en fumée le printemps suivant. Le vieux chasseur, vêtu de son éternelle chemise à carreaux, posait fièrement à côté de son bijou, une main sur le capot ouvert, l'autre brandissant une clef à molette.

Sam observa le visage de son frère. Il vit d'abord ses yeux s'élargir dans une expression de surprise, puis il vit des fossettes se dessiner dans ses joues creuses.

"Oh ! C'est moi qui ai pris cette photo !" s'écria Dean.

"Je sais," dit Sam. "Je t'avais offert un appareil jetable pour ton anniversaire, tu te rappelles ?"

"Bien sur que je me rappelle," rétorqua l'aîné, "Bobby avait dit qu'il le ferait développer pour moi la prochaine fois qu'on viendrait, mais on est jamais revenus."

"C'était la fois où il a foutu papa dehors à grand coups de carabine."

Dean survola des photos de paysages (avec des doigts dans le champ) et s'arrêta sur un cliché qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tendit la photo à son cadet, "Ose me dire que j'avais tort de t'obliger à les couper."

Un Samuel Winchester de 15 ans faisait un doigt d'honneur à l'objectif. Le point était mauvais et la moitié du cliché était floue, mais on distinguait bien la tignasse ébouriffée que Sam s'était évertué à conserver pendant son adolescence.

"Je trouve que ça me va bien."

Dean fit de gros yeux, "Sam, ce n'est pas une coupe de cheveux ; c'est un appel au secours."

Il passa à d'autres images. Il y avait Bobby en train de repeindre sa clôture, John assit sur le porche, une bière dans la main et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un sourire, Sam et Dean au bord de l'étang des Metcalf, Dean qui jette Sam dans l'étang des Metcalf, Sam qui sort de l'étang des Metcalf en pointant son frère du doigt, Bobby surprit dans sa cuisine avec un tablier, John qui tente de couvrir l'objectif avec sa main, et toute une série sur Roosevelt, le rottweiler ; Roosevelt qui dort, Roosevelt qui joue avec Sam, Roosevelt qui lève une patte contre la roue de l'Impala.

"Nom de dieu, j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie…" murmura Dean

Sam aussi. Leur famille avait presque l'air normale là dessus. Il se leva, laissant son frère sur les chemins des souvenirs, et entreprit de ranger les médicaments. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'ordonnance pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié. Demain, il téléphonerait à l'hôpital pour ce problème de pus. Dans un calepin, il avait noté tout ce que le docteur avait recommandé de vérifier régulièrement et la suppuration faisait partie des risques infectieux à surveiller. Que ça plaise à Dean ou non.

Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire médecine plutôt que du droit. Parfois il se disait qu'il pourrait toujours reprendre ses études, un jour. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de vivre le moment présent et d'essayer de ne pas penser.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose?" Demanda-t-il. Dans le lit, Dean souriait et secouait la tête en faisant défiler les images. Sans lever le nez, il répondit que non. "J'ai dû jeter la plupart des trucs dans la cuisine, je vais aller en ville pour nous trouver quelque chose à manger."

Dean acquiesça.

Sam soupira.

Quelque chose au fond de lui était en colère. Dean ne réagissait pas. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus un rond. Il aurait dû savoir ce que Sam allait devoir faire pour leur trouver de la nourriture. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose. Le regarder au moins. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait 19 ans, on était en 1998, les Broncos avaient gagné le Superbowl, et tout allait bien.

"J'ai mon portable," dit Sam en quittant la pièce.

_**...**_

La seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c'était le Walmart.

Le billard n'était même pas une option. Les bars miteux où des abrutis se faisaient volontairement plumer en jouant avec des boules, on les trouvait uniquement sur les routes miteuses au milieu de nulle part. Pas en plein Dakota du sud, à côté de chez Bobby.

Sam n'avait jamais considéré avoir de domicile où que ce soit, mais ce soir, alors qu'il rodait au volant de l'Impala pour trouver une cible, il réalisa que ce petit coin du monde était la version Winchester - soit complètement tordue - d'une résidence de vacances. Toujours les mêmes voisins qui vous voyaient une fois par an et vous demandaient des nouvelles de la famille. Partout où il pensait à s'arrêter, il réalisait que le gérant, le caissier ou la serveuse l'avait déjà vu, lui avait déjà parlé, connaissait Bobby et savait où le trouver.

C'est ainsi que naquit l'idée du Walmart, le temple de la consommation, ouvert 24/24h, 7/7j. La moitié des employés n'avaient pas de papiers, l'autre moitié était sous-éduquée et les clients étaient tellement louches que quelqu'un avait créé un site web. Le paradis.

Il se perdit en route, mais finit par arriver sur le parking géant et choisit de garer l'impala aussi loin que possible de l'entrée et de ses caméras.

Mon dieu comme il détestait ces endroits plein de monde. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de lumières, trop de bruit. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'aperçut que son cœur battait très vite contre ses tempes.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas 13 ans. Il s'était fait prendre - par son père, pas par le gérant - et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'humiliation quand il avait dû sortir les deux derniers Batman de son pantalon.

Il attrapa un panier pour se donner de la consistance et commença à arpenter les rayons. Ça sentait l'eau de javel sous une couche florale synthétique. Il y avait de la musique d'ascenseur et Sam se demanda si il y avait des gens dont le métier était de composer spécialement ce genre de musique. Et puis il y avait les néons, la lumière artificielle d'un ravissant blanc hôpital.

Est-ce que les gens avaient _vraiment _besoin de tous ces trucs ? Des boites de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de la bouffe à s'en écœurer les yeux. Et des gens, des gens, des gens partout.

La classe moyenne américaine allait au Walmart comme elle allait à l'église ; en famille, prête à avaler un paquet de conneries et à payer pour ça.

Sam se sentait comme un chien dans un jeu de quille, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comme un chasseur agoraphobe dans un aquarium à humains. L'important, c'était de rester concentré. Avant d'arriver aux fromages, il avait déjà croisé un couple d'albinos, un nain et un type en pyjama ; il n'y avait aucun risque que qui que ce soit ne remarque sa tonitruante banalité.

Il était particulièrement injuste, se disait Sam, de constater comme ses frères humains avaient évolué par comparaison avec le surnaturel. Personne n'avait jamais entendu un démon dire, "_Conquérir le monde ? Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, il y a Docteur House à la TV ; j'aime autant m'assoir sur le canapé et commander un Pizza Hut_." L'humanité était passée de fiers guerriers en armure à une variété légumes apathiques tandis que l'autre camp continuait de produire des Antéchrist en puissance.

In-jus-te.

Le billet de dix dollars dans sa poche devait faire diversion. Il couvrirait les deux boites de thon et le paquet de pâtes qu'il avait dans les mains. En se mordant la lèvre, il tentait de calculer si la soupe déshydratée devait rejoindre le panier ou glisser dans sa manche. Mais quelqu'un attrapa la soupe avant qu'il n'ait fini son calcul.

"Je vous conseille de prendre la caisse numéro 7," dit une voix.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui parle ? C'était un grand pays non ? Les supermarchés s'appelaient bien '_super' _pour une raison ; ils étaient censés être immenses pour éviter toute collision entre humains, _pas vrai ? _

C'était un adolescent, seize ans tout au plus. Un jean délavé lui tombait sur les hanches, tandis qu'il se noyait dans un sweat-shirt bleu marine trop grand, paré du logo d'une équipe de base-ball. Ses cheveux châtains clairs formaient une masse difforme, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu la couleur d'un peigne. Ils lui retombaient dans les yeux quand il bougeait la tête. En plus d'une légère odeur corporelle, ce qui frappa surtout Sam, c'était sa maigreur.

"C'est juste un conseil," dit le garçon avec un sourire.

"Et pourquoi la caisse numéro 7?" demanda Sam.

L'adolescent s'avança et se saisit d'un autre sachet de soupe. D'un geste particulièrement habile, il le fit disparaitre dans son sweat-shirt.

"Avec le stand des fondamentalistes dans la galerie, c'est un angle mort pour le vigile."

Sam dévisagea ce criminel en puissance la bouche ouverte, sidéré qu'un puceau boutonneux ait pu le repérer.

Le gosse sourit, "je dis ça, je dis rien. Bonne soirée M'sieur."

Les yeux de Sam restèrent plantés dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du rayon. Seul devant les soupes déshydratées, les mains autour de ses boites de thon, Sam se demanda quand l'Amérique était devenue un pays où des gosses rachitiques piquaient de la bouffe les magasins. Puis il réalisa que ça avait toujours été le cas, et il glissa la soupe dans sa manche.


	9. Chapter 8

"_Je vous dis que je ne le connais pas ! Vous allez encore me faire chier longtemps avec vos questions ?"_

_**Max "Hammer" Smith, Gladbrook, Iowa**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

_**Quelque part en Amérique**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

On dit parfois que, quand on va trop vite, on court droit vers le tombeau ouvert qui nous attends. D'où l'expression, _à tombeau ouvert_. C'était si particulièrement à propos ce soir, qu'Ekko en trouva même la force de sourire.

Son taxi fendait l'air comme jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être Buck dans _l'Appel de la Forêt ;_ le chien qui redevient sauvage. Dans les rues de Chicago son taxi était un brave labrador obéissant, respectueux des règles et de l'ordre du trafic, mais sur cette route, cette nuit, il redevenait loup. Débridé des entraves de la ville, libre, enfin.

Contre le volant, ses mains tremblaient. L'excitation et la peur le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit une fenêtre dans l'espoir que l'air frais l'aide à se détendre. Dans la radio, Buddy Holly chantait son amour pour Peggy Sue et, sur le bas côté, un panneau lui souhaita la bienvenue dans le Dakota du sud.

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><em>

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

Dean était dans la cuisine. Sam ne lui demanda pas comment il était arrivé là, il le savait déjà : en étant complètement stupide, en faisant l'équilibriste dans l'escalier et en risquant de se tuer bêtement.

Dean ne demanda pas comment Sam s'en était tiré avec la nourriture. Il s'imaginait surement que des billets de cent poussaient comme les pissenlits et qu'on n'avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser. Ou peut-être que l'Armée du Salut avait affrété le traineau du Père Noël pour déposer de la bouffe dans leur boite aux lettres. Ou peut-être même que - _Non_.Sam ne savait pas trop d'où venait ce pic de colère qui lui brulait la gorge, mais il fallait impérativement qu'il le garde sous contrôle aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait enterré toute sa frustration et sa rage dans une petite boite au fond de son cerveau, mais la boite était pleine et le couvercle fuyait. Il ne savait plus où trouver la force d'en construire une autre.

"J'ai passé des coups de fils," dit simplement Dean.

"Et ?" Sam déposa les sacs provisions sur la table et entreprit de les ranger. Le gosse avait raison, la caisse 7 était un magnifique point de sortie.

"Et tu vas pas le croire."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me surprendre, les martiens nous attaquent ?" demanda Sam, indifférent, depuis la porte du frigo.

"Bobby est au Texas, à une foire aux bestiaux."

Sam se retourna pour dévisager son aîné, "Pardon ?"

Dean haussa les épaules, "il aime les chevaux."

Exaspéré, Sam claqua des doigts devant le nez de son frère comme pour le sortir d'un rêve, "Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ?"

"Quoi?"

"Ça n'a aucun sens, Dean ! T'es juste posé là à dire n'importe quoi !"

Sans réaction, Dean répéta, "Il est au Texas."

Sam plongea son visage dans une main et essaya de respirer lentement. Il était juste fatigué. Il avait besoin de manger et de dormir. C'était le stress qui le rendait nerveux. Trop de stress et pas assez de sommeil. Demain ça irait mieux. Demain il appellerait l'hôpital pour demander si les phases de délire étaient dues aux médicaments. Demain -

"J'ai appelé le vieux Ferguson," dit calmement Dean, "tu te souviens de lui ? C'était un contact de papa, on est allé chez lui une fois, il a un grand ranch dans le Colorado."

Sam le dévisageait en silence, ne sachant ni que faire, ni quoi dire, ni jusqu'où Dean poursuivrait son délire. Il le revoyait à l'hôpital baragouiner des histoires incompréhensibles en se tortillant sur son lit, ses poignets entravés de peur qu'il ne se blesse. Un docteur avait parlé de possibles altérations de la réalité, des divagations fiévreuses qui pourrait naitre du traumatisme et de l'effet cumulé de tous les médicaments. Mais _bon dieu _qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait faire de plus ? Il respectait la posologie au gramme près, il regardait Dean avaler les comprimés, il comptait ceux qui restaient dans le tube.

"Sam ?"

"Quoi?"

"Le vieux Ferguson, tu te souviens ?"

"Non, Dean. Je ne me souviens pas d'un vieux Ferguson, ni d'un ranch dans le Colorado."

"Vraiment ? Tu devais avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Enfin bref, j'ai appelé ce type et je suis tombé sur sa femme. Ferguson est au Texas avec des copains pour une foire aux bestiaux. Elle m'a donné son portable et je l'ai appelé. Il était surpris de m'entendre le vieux, quand j'ai dit '_Winchester_', il croyait que j'étais papa, que j'étais mort et que j'appelais depuis l'au-delà."

Dean avait l'air normal. Enfin aussi normal qu'il l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Toujours maigre et pâle, mais lucide.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça."

"Je te regarde comment ?"

"Comme si je venais de m'échapper d'un asile. Je ne suis pas zinzin. Tu ne te souviens pas de Ferguson, c'est pas de ma faute."

"Et quel est le rapport avec Bobby ?" demanda Sam, suspicieux.

"Le rapport c'est que Bobby et Ferguson sont amis, que Bobby aime les chevaux et qu'ils sont allés ensemble à cette foire à la con."

"Tu as parlé à Bobby ?"

"Non, Ferguson était seul quand j'ai appelé, mais je lui ai dit de prévenir Bobby qu'on le cherche. Il devrait rappeler."

Sam balada ses yeux sur la pâle face de son frère. Le vert de ses yeux était plus clair que d'habitude, ou peut être que c'était juste les vaisseaux rouges autour et les cernes en dessous qui donnaient cette impression.

"Ecoute, tu peux appeler Ferguson toi-même si tu ne me crois pas, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça."

"Ok," dit Sam en balayant distraitement une main entre lui et son frère pour couper la connexion, "je te crois. Si Bobby est au Texas il faut qu'il se ramène ici fissa parce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il ya quand même un sacré trou dans son mur."

Quand Sam commença à s'équiper d'une poêle et d'une casserole, Dean lui demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. "La cuisine," avait il répondu.

"Bonne chance."

"Tu veux m'aider?"

"Non. Je préfère te regarder foutre le feu et attendre le moment de dire '_Je te l'avais bien dis'_."

"Ha ha."

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><em>

_**Quelque part dans le Dakota**_

_**_**_..._..._..._..._..._...**_  
><strong>_

La nuit était de tombée, et avec elle, un épais brouillard. Une ombre furtive glissait entre les épis de maïs, aussi discrète d'un chat. Sans aucune difficulté, elle enjamba une clôture de bois et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la ferme. L'ombre s'arrêta à hauteur de la bâtisse, tapie dans l'obscurité, à l'abri des regards.

Les fenêtres dessinaient des rectangles dorés sur la façade. A l'intérieur, on devinait la lueur chaleureuse d'un feu de cheminée et l'odeur diffuse du diner que l'on vient de poser sur la table. L'ombre observa la scène du repas familial, au travers des vitres. Chaque fenêtre était le découpage parfait d'un tableau de Norman Rockwell ; Papa, Maman, les Enfants, tous assis autour d'un délicieux rôti, se tenant par les mains pour le bénédicité.

La silhouette noire regagna le manteau de la nuit en direction des dépendances. Le brouillard laissait à peine filtrer quelques rayons de lune, mais l'ombre naviguait avec aisance dans le domaine. Elle connaissait son chemin.

La forme massive d'un pigeonnier se dessina dans le brouillard et l'ombre glissa à l'intérieur. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, les oiseaux s'étaient refugiés dans la charpente de l'étable, laissant le pigeonnier vide et silencieux. Au cas ou quelqu'un aurait pu douter que l'endroit leur appartenait, les pigeons avaient pris soin de laisser derrière eux une odeur de guano qui prenait à la gorge.

L'ombre se servit d'un briquet pour allumer les bougies disposées dans le petit espace. Il y avait une paillasse sur le sol et un duvet de camping. Au milieu, une glacière bleue azur était recouvertes de livres, de feuilles et de notes. Un sac à dos attendait patiemment son propriétaire dans un coin.

A la lumière des bougies, l'ombre était devenue un jeune garçon, ou plutôt un adolescent. Seize ans tout au plus, maigre, un jean délavé lui tombant sur les hanches. Sa fine constitution se noyait dans un sweat-shirt bleu marine flanqué du logo d'une équipe de baseball. Une masse de cheveux châtains clairs dominait l'ensemble avec effronterie et les mèches retombaient dans ses yeux sombres quand il bougeait la tête.

Il s'assit sur la paillasse et déversa le contenu du sac plastique qu'il portait. Il y avait de la nourriture, majoritairement, et aussi une bombe de peinture. Il s'attaqua à une barre chocolatée d'une main - avec l'aide de ses dents pour l'emballage métallique - et de l'autre, se saisit d'un crayon. Tout en mâchant, il lu les notes griffonnées sur la glacière et entoura un mot : _Winchester_.

Il glissa son index le long de ses notes, comme pour mieux lire ce qui était écrit et son visage prit lentement une expression de grande concentration. Il enfourna tout le reste de la barre chocolatée dans sa bouche comme un écureuil stockant des noisettes dans ses bajoues.

Le garçon attrapa un carnet qui gisait à ses pieds et le feuilleta rapidement. Il souffla de frustration.

Un bras nerveux balaya les notes qui valsèrent sur le sol dans un ballet aérien. Le garçon resta un moment sans bouger, le regard perdu dans l'azur de la glacière, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Parmi le choix restreint de denrées stockées à l'intérieur, il choisit la bouteille de whisky. Le même malt que buvait Bobby Singer. D'ailleurs, c'était là qu'il l'avait volé. Il ouvrit la bouteille et en avala une lampée qui aurait fait tomber un pilier de bar.

Il se saisit finalement de la bombe de peinture - qu'il avait volé, elle aussi, il ne se souvenait plus où - et se releva. Contre le mur de pierre, il dessina un grand cercle et, au milieu du cercle, traça des lignes étranges. Le whisky commençait à faire son office et l'adolescent dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réussir à faire le point. Il lui semblait que le brouillard se baladait juste sous son nez et le faisait tanguer de droite à gauche.

Quand il en eut fini avec bombe de peinture, il laissa la gravité l'attirer en avant et si le mur n'avait pas était là, il se serait écrasé sur le sol. La tête contre la pierre froide et le corps entièrement fondu dans son œuvre picturale, il soupira. Une main glissa à sa ceinture pour attraper le couteau qui s'y trouvait. C'était un balisong, un couteau papillon, et il le fit danser entre ses doigts avec une aisance remarquable malgré ses yeux clos et son cerveau groggy d'alcool.

Sans décoller la tête du mur, sans même ouvrir les yeux, il trancha la paume de sa main droite et l'écrasa contre le mur, au milieu du dessin. La flamme de chacune des bougies s'éleva d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, comme crachée d'un chalumeau, avant de reprendre une taille normale.

Le garçon se retourna, le dos contre la pierre froide et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Sa main blessée gisait inerte, mollement oubliée à son côté.

L'autre main attrapa la bouteille d'alcool pour une deuxième rasade.

Il resta comme ça un long moment, les yeux dans la lune brumeuse qu'on entre-apercevait par les petites lucarnes, laissant l'alcool trouver son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

"Cito, longe, tarde " souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 9

"_Détruisez cette photo, arrêtez de poser des questions et rentrez chez vous."_

'_**Calamity' Jane Petrhygrew, sur la route de Stoner city, Ohio**_

_**__..._..._..._..._..._...  
><em>**_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...  
><strong>_

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel gris comme une télé mal réglée. Il était dehors, sur la balancelle. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormit dans le jardin. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'être sortit. Il avait juste ouvert la porte pour prendre l'air quelques minutes, il faisait nuit, et voila qu'il se réveillait en pleine journée, dehors, recroquevillé sur la balancelle et tremblant de froid. Il passa une main sur son visage. Le bout de ses doigts tâta la profondeur de ses cernes et glissa sur les marques que le bois avait laissé sur sa joue.

Il devait être encore plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. La veille, il avait regardé Dean promener ses petits poids dans son assiette et les ramener à leur point de départ, sains et sauf. Plus tard, il l'avait laissé seul dans la salle de bain et quand il avait finit par entrer, il avait ramassé son grand frère sur le sol, empêtré dans son jean, les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant. Ensuite, il y avait eu les médicaments. Et puis les cauchemars, Dean, les yeux grands ouverts, serrant le bras de Sam assez fort pour laisser une marque, _"Enlève les ! Enlèves les!" _et Sam, d'une voix rassurante, _"Il n'y a pas de rats, Dean, tu es dans ton lit, il n'y a pas de rats."_

Et finalement il se revoyait descendre l'escalier, prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'endormir dehors. Tout ses muscles faisaient mal, endoloris par le bois et le froid. Sa montre indiquait plus de neuf heures. Il avait besoin de caféine. En intraveineuse si possible.

Il avait pensé à voler du café mais pas les filtres qui allaient avec. Il attrapa un torchon et l'enfourna dans la cafetière. Le liquide noir coula avec peine et une infinie lenteur jusque dans la tasse. Quand elle fut enfin pleine, Sam la vida d'un trait. Le café coula le long de sa gorge en brulant tout sur son passage. Il sentit vaguement le gout du torchon sale mais son cerveau ne fit rien de l'information.

"_Active toi un peu, tu ressemble à un zombie", _dit John Winchester, quelque part au fond de sa tête.

Alors Sam prit un grande inspiration et grimpa l'escalier qui le menait à son frère.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Central Washington Hospital, Wenatchee, Washington State**_

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...  
><strong>_

"La tête !"

L'infirmière sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha le dossier de son patient. Il était complètement amorphe depuis plus de deux heures et voila qu'il se mettait à hurler, en agitant les bras comme un hystérique.

"Appelez le docteur Haddon !" s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse des deux aides-soignants.

"La tête ! Où est la tête !" cria l'homme sur le lit.

"Monsieur, vous devez vous calmer," tenta-t-elle d'un voix rassurante, "tout va bien. Vous êtes à l'hôpital."

Il ne semblait ni l'entendre, ni la voir. Son regard fou se perdait dans le plafond et ses doigts agrippaient les rebords métalliques de son lit avec frénésie. L'infirmière feuilleta le dossier qu'elle avait ramassé, à la recherche de son nom. Parfois entendre quelqu'un les appeler par leur nom les aidaient à se détendre.

John Doe.

_Evidemment_.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

C'était le docteur Haddon, armé de son stéthoscope.

"Le patient vient de se réveiller. Il est agité."

Le médecin s'approcha de son John Doe qui tremblait sur son lit, les doigts ancrés dans les draps, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux grands ouverts. Il murmurait une étrange litanie ; "La tête est dans le trou… J'ai perdu la tête…"

"Il a l'air terrifié," commenta l'infirmière.

Le médecin se pencha au dessus du lit,

"Monsieur, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je suis le docteur Assar Haddon. Je vais écouter votre cœur maintenant, d'accord?"

"Il était dans la boite…"

Apres avoir posé son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de John Doe et écouté les battements erratiques entre les murmures insensés, le docteur s'adressa à l'infirmière ;

"Donnez lui dix milligramme d'Alprazolam. Il n'est pas encore question d'augmenter la morphine. Si il reste agité on va devoir l'entraver."

"Oh mon dieu… la tête est partie !"

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_..._..._..._..._..._...  
><strong>_

"Je me disais," lança Dean, "quitte à être là, on pourrait se rendre utiles."

Sam se retourna de sa position devant l'évier où il nettoyait énergiquement la vaisselle de leur petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner auquel d'ailleurs, Dean avait à peine touché.

"Se rendre utile ?"

Dean lui jeta un regard, puis haussa les épaules, "Ouais. Je ne sais pas. Faire quelque chose pour Bobby. Repeindre, tondre la pelouse, classer les bouquins par ordre alphabétique, des trucs comme ca."

Un sourcil dubitatif s'arqua lentement sur le visage du plus jeune. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon, une hanche appuyée contre l'évier. Face à lui, Dean était assis, le haut du corps à moitié couché sur la table comme un adolescent qui s'ennuie à mourir, la tête sur un bras. Ses cheveux clairs étaient bien trop longs selon tous les standards de Dean Winchester et trouvaient leur chemin, enchevêtrés les uns aux autres, jusqu'au milieu de son front. Il ne s'était pas rasé non plus depuis près de deux semaines et Sam essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas voir leur père dans les traits de son frère.

Quand il posa un regard éloquent sur le plâtre qui terminait la jambe droite de Dean, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel ; "C'est sûr que je ne vais pas changer une tuile," dit il, agacé, "mais j'ai toujours deux mains en état de marche."

Sam s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il finit par hocher la tête, et lança, avec un début d'enthousiasme, "J'imagine qu'on doit pouvoir trouver des choses à faire pour rendre service à Bobby"

"Sûr."

Le plus jeune se retourna alors vers l'évier, satisfait et frustré. Satisfait que Dean semble enfin avoir envie de faire quelque chose, frustré parce qu'il aurait voulu dire autre chose mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Il replongea ses deux mains dans la mousse et commença à frotter comme si les assiettes étaient responsables du karma qui rendait sa vie infernale.

"Sam ?"

"Hum."

"Sam ?"

"Quoi ?" dit il en se retournant.

Dean était assis droit sur sa chaise à présent, avec le visage sombre de celui qui a quelque chose d'important et de désagréable à dire mais ne sait pas comment faire. Il souffla, puis passa une main derrière son crâne avant de se lancer, sur un ton grave ;

"Est-ce que t'es malade ou quelque chose ?"

Le plus jeune fut surprit, si bien qu'il ne trouva pas tout de suite les mots pour répondre et resta planté là, à regarder son frère blessé, maigre, malade, lui demander si lui, Sam Winchester, allait bien. Il hésita longtemps sur la réaction à adopter, sur la contenance à donner à sa posture pour lui répondre de ne pas s'inquiéter - et que Dean le croit. Surement un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs pour l'œil fatigué mais toujours aiguisé de son aîné.

"Je sais que les dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles -"

"Je vais bien," interrompit Sam avec un demi sourire, "Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? "

Dean étouffa un rire ironique, "J'évite autant que possible. Avec ces foutus médocs, j'ai plus d'appétit, plus de libido et en plus envie de rien. Sam, mon _petit frère _doit me déshabiller pour me porter dans la douche et me poser sur les toilettes. Mais tu sais ce qui me rend le plus malade ? C'est que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu vas encore plus mal que moi."

"Je….Je ne sais pas," hésita Sam en regardant ses chaussures.

"Tu ne sais pas quoi?"

Sam se mordillait la lèvre inferieure comme s'il avait peur que les mots ne s'échappent sans son consentement. En face de lui, toujours assis sur sa chaise, Dean jouait la patience et laissait à son frère le temps de trouver ses propres mots. C'était l'un de ces moment clefs où Sam pouvait soit améliorer la situation, soit transformer la cuisine en champ de bataille. Et tout reposait sur la symbiose entre le ton de sa voix, le choix de ses mots et les muscles de son visage.

"Ok. La vérité," commença-t-il, en posant les mains sur ses hanches, "c'est que je suis en colère."

"En colère," répéta Dean, pas vraiment surprit, "contre moi ?"

"Non, pas contre toi. Contre moi."

Dean sourit, "Et bien on y arrive."

"On arrive à quoi ?"

"A ce que tu finisses par dire ce qui est marqué en fluo sur ta tronche."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, "oh, je t'en prie."

"Me prends pas pour un novice, Sam. Et ne détourne pas la conversation."

"Sinon quoi, tu te casse l'autre jambe?"

"Ça se pourrait bien."

Sam sourit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. "Je suis en colère contre moi. Parce ce que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Et parce que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Nom de dieu Dean…" il secoua la tête, "Tu réalises que t'es passé à un cheveu de mourir sous mon nez ? Oh, et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire ; _Ce n'est pas de ta faute - bla, bla, bla - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir - Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu…._ Mais tu ne sais pas -"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire," coupa Dean.

"Ah vraiment ?" demanda Sam avec cynisme.

"Non. Parce que c'est _carrément _de ta faute."

La bouche de Sam forma un 'O' de surprise mais ne laissa pas échapper le moindre murmure.

"C'est carrément et complètement de ta faute," poursuivit Dean. "Tu m'as lâché comme une pauvre merde en plein milieu d'une chasse parce que tu piques des crises comme si t'avais tes règles. Si c'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de qui ?"

Sam en eut le souffle coupé. Il laissa tomber ses épaules, affligé, accablé, mais surtout stupéfait par la soudaine énergie qui lui tenait tête. Dean avait été apathique pendant des semaines et, presque honteusement, Sam avait finit par s'habituer au silence. Mais Dean avait choisit juste maintenant, juste cette conversation, pour faire son come-back.

"Maintenant qu'on a éclaircit ce point, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me faire des excuses. Moi je t'en voudrais encore pendant un moment, ensuite tu pourrais arrêter de faire cette tronche."

"Dean… je suis désolé…"

"J'espère bien que tu l'es, ça t'apprendra peut-être à réfléchir la prochaine fois que tu fais des sautes d'humeur. Mais arrête de chouiner parce que ça me rend dingue. C'est moi le malade ; le seul que je veux entendre chouiner maintenant, c'est moi." Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter, "enfin, chouiner de manière parfaitement virile et hétérosexuelle, bien sur."

Sam allait dire quelque chose quand le bruit strident de la sonnette l'interrompit.

Les yeux des Winchester se croisèrent en posant la même question : qui pouvait bien se présenter à la porte de Bobby ?

"Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une sonnette," commenta l'aîné.

"Reste là," dit Sam en s'engageant dans le corridor.

Dean n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se déplacer de toute façon. Son plâtre le retenait au carrelage comme une ancre retient un bateau. Et puis il commençait à avoir la nausée et l'impression de respirer du papier de verre. Et puis ces foutus points qui grattaient, grattaient, grattaient…

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

L'homme à la porte s'appelait Arthur Blair, et il faisait partie du bureau du Sheriff. Du moins c'est-ce que disait sa plaque, et sa voix au ton condescendant, qui évoquait à Sam un vendeur de voiture d'occasion. Le haut de son visage se perdait sous l'ombre du chapeau réglementaire mais sa veste kaki semblait plus appartenir à un dépôt vente militaire qu'aux hommes du Sheriff.

Sam le toisa, prenant la mesure du danger, sans réussir à réconcilier les deux voix dans sa tête ; celle du chasseur, prudent et paranoïaque et celle de l'étudiant en droit, respectueux de la loi.

Le bureau du Sheriff avait noté récemment une augmentation significative des actes de vandalisme dans la région. Des saccages, des tags, des vols et même des incendies criminels. Les voisins du Salvage Yard avaient porté une plainte commune devant le juge. Le Sheriff était, bien entendu, particulièrement concerné par la sécurité de ses concitoyens, alors si Sam avait remarqué quelque chose, ce serait d'une grande aide pour les autorités. Ce serait surement mieux d'en parler à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs. _Non ? Vous êtes sûr ?_ Il était pourtant _capital _que Sam soit bien conscient de la dangerosité de la situation et que dans le cas où il choisisse néanmoins d'ignorer les recommandations du -

"Melville ?"

C'était la voix de Dean, dans le corridor derrière Sam. Dean qui s'était hissé sur ses béquilles jusqu'à la porte et interrompait la diatribe du visiteur avec exclamation. Interpellé par cette soudaine intervention, Sam s'écarta de l'embrasure pour laisser les deux hommes se regarder. Un mot semblait s'être coincé dans la gorge du représentant du Sheriff.

"Ma main à couper si c'est pas Melville Frost que j'entends là!"

Sam observa deux sourires se donner la réplique ; l'un sur le visage blême de son grand frère, l'autre sous le chapeau d'Arthur Blair ou Melville Frost ou quel qu'ait été son nom. L'homme retira d'ailleurs son couvre chef, laissant s'échapper une masse de boucles brunes.

"Dean-Dong Winchester !" s'écria-t-il, "par tous les diables!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je peux te poser la même question!"

"Entre. Le chien de garde là, c'est mon frangin, Sam. Il ne mord pas."

Melville jeta un regard à Sam. Sans son chapeau, ses yeux bleus clairs donnaient à son visage un halo amical et placide.

"Enchanté. Melville. Je ne travaille pas vraiment pour le Sheriff," dit l'homme en tendant une main.

"J'avais compris. Sam."


	11. Chapter 10

"_Oh."_

_**Jasper J. Jones, Alfortville, Iowa**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

_**Une semaine plus tôt**_

_**Athens, Ohio**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Annie Hobbes était fatiguée. C'était même un euphémisme, elle se sentait comme la roue à plat d'un van de campeurs junkie en road-trip dans les Andes. Si le docteur Weston la voyait aujourd'hui, il se frotterait surement la tempe droite avec sa main gauche, ferait crisser son duvet de barbe grise sous ses ongles et il la regarderait comme un père regarde un enfant qui a fait une bêtise ; moralisateur et condescendant, avant de prodiguer un conseil digne des meilleures tirades de Confucius.

Personne n'avait besoin de faire autant d'années d'études et d'être payé aussi cher pour philosopher sur un canapé. Le seul remède à l'état actuel d'Annie était un verre d'alcool et dix heures de sommeil. Ou l'inverse.

Elle n'était pas habituée à passer autant de temps en voiture, ni à errer dans le Middle West en trainant ses kilos et ses questions comme autant de boulets accrochés à ses chevilles. Il lui avait fallut deux années d'enquête pour atterrir dans l'Ohio. Même pas un tiers du pays. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'atteindrait pas le Pacifique avant ses 80 ans. L'idée lui fit secouer la tête en désapprobation. Ce genre de pensées négatives était exactement ce dont elle n'avait _pas _besoin.

Son boulot lui manquait. La sécurité de sa petite vie à Apalachicola, en Floride, ses collègues, ses amis, ses enfants… même son ex-mari et ses excuses bidon pour éviter de payer la pension, lui manquaient. Cette vie sur la route, ce n'était pas la sienne. Avant ça, le plus loin où elle n'était jamais allé, c'était Gulfport dans le Mississippi pour l'enterrement de Tante Astoria.

C'était surement cet immobilisme qui l'avait conduit dans les bras de Richard Temperton - ou quelqu'ait été son vrai nom - 23 ans plus tôt. A l'époque, elle travaillait encore pour le cabinet du docteur Hyatt (paix à son âme) dans la petite clinique d'Apalachicola. Elle débutait en tant qu'infirmière après avoir passé des années à vendre des frites.

Au début, elle se souvenait d'avoir trouvé le boulot particulièrement excitant, mais, après quelques mois, les escarres de Madame Maudie et les crises d'incontinence de Monsieur Dupree avaient perdu de leur saveur. Et puis un soir, _IL _était arrivé. Il était beau comme un dieu. Dans son souvenir, il avait carrément un halo de lumière autour de la tête et il sentait le bois humide, la forêt et l'aventure. En vérité, il puait comme un chien mouillé qui serait tombé dans les égouts et plaquait un bras sanguinolent contre son torse ; le pauvre homme avait été mordu par un alligator.

Comment avait il pu tomber nez-à-nez avec un Gator préoccupait beaucoup le personnel médical qui avait même jugé bon d'impliquer les Rangers. C'était la septième attaque suspecte en deux mois, sans compter les animaux disparus et - selon les langues de vipères d'Apalachicola - la petite Sophie Hotch qui s'était évaporé dans la nature (encore à ce jour, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé.)

L'homme s'appelait Richard Temperton, et il arrivait de Californie. Il aurait aussi bien pu arriver de Mars, tout ce qu'Annie avait remarqué, c'était qu'il était d'ailleurs, il était exotique, il était magnétique.

Elle avait recousu son bras, il l'avait fait rire.

Elle l'avait badigeonné d'antibiotiques, il l'avait invitée à diner.

Elle avait accepté, il lui avait offert la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

Le lendemain il n'était plus là, et neuf mois plus tard, Charlie était né.

Richard Temperton - Annie appris que ce n'était pas vraiment son nom quand le Dr. Hyatt avait bondit hors de son bureau, les bras en l'air et le visage rougi de colère en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que si quelqu'un avait besoin de soins gratuits il allait chez les bonnes sœurs et qu'il n'était pas mère Theresa et que, _nom d'un chien_, quelqu'un allait devoir payer pour les antibiotiques de ce traine-savate - Richard Temperton donc, repassa par la Floride à plusieurs reprises après la naissance de Charlie. Il n'avait pas semblé particulièrement emballé à l'idée d'avoir une descendance mais il avait eu la décence de ne pas partir en courant.

Lors de l'une de ses visites, quand Charlie avait cinq ans, ils avaient eu une grande discussion et Annie était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne ; pendant tout ce temps, elle avait vu Richard comme un rêve inaccessible et comprenait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à une infirmière au physique disgracieux et à son rejeton bâtard. Et puis finalement, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas elle le problème ; c'était Richard ; il était complètement siphonné. La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas rester en Floride avec elle et Charlie, c'était qu'il avait pour mission de parcourir le pays pour détruire des monstres en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas rester et prendre le risque de les mettre en danger, elle ou Charlie.

Fallait il qu'il la prenne pour une gourde en plus du reste ?

Elle l'avait foutu à la porte comme elle aurait dû le faire les premières fois où il était venu. Il avait demandé une chose cependant, c'était de pouvoir écrire à Charlie et le voir de temps en temps. Honnêtement, elle ne souvenait plus de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, elle était trop en colère, mais au noël suivant, Charlie recevait sa première lettre.

Pendant les 10 années suivantes, Charlie avait reçu des courriers régulièrement, de partout dans le pays et même du Mexique. Annie avait arrêté de les lire par-dessus son épaule et de demander ce qu'il avait dans la tête quand il rentrait en retard de l'école, déposé devant la maison par une grosse mustang bleu-nuit. Plus le temps passait, et plus Annie revoyait l'étranger mystérieux au bras ensanglanté dans le visage de son petit garçon, dans ses attitudes aussi.

Les lettres s'étaient arrêtées brutalement pendant l'été 97. Charlie ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Et puis il y avait eu la maladie, et le mot de Charlie sur son lit qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il devait partir. Ensuite il y avait eu le vide. Le vide que même Lucile, Rose et Sarah, ses autres enfants, ne parvinrent jamais à combler.

Et il y avait eu ce jour - ce _putain de jour _qu'elle n'oublierait jamais - le jour où elle avait trouvé une boite devant sa porte avec tout ce qui restait de son fils et une lettre qui commençait par ; _Maman, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort. _

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir comme ça, à pomper sur ses comptes épargne comme un Deryck pompe au Koweït, à se nourrir dans les stations services et à découvrir un peu plus chaque jour à quel point les monstres dont Richard parlait étaient réels.

C'était une autre longue journée. Une autre journée sans le moindre indice. Une autre journée sans Charlie. Elle enfonça la clef du motel dans la serrure et pesta quand elle se coinça sans vouloir tourner. Finalement le loquet céda et elle pénétra dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se laisser mourir sur son lit.

"Annie."

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha ses clefs. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière. Devant la fenêtre se dessinait la silhouette sombre d'un homme. Elle se plaqua contre la porte, les bras serrés protectivement contre son corps.

"Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-elle.

L'homme avança dans la pièce. La lumière d'un lampadaire à l'extérieur captura ses traits. Il n'était pas très grand mais large d'épaule, la cinquantaine peut-être, avec un visage ovale et des cheveux en bataille.

"Je m'appelle Burton Zoley, Vous savez qui je suis," dit il.

"Buzz ?"

L'homme hocha la tête, "J'ai cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez."

Elle se décolla enfin de la porte et alluma la lumière. Buzz n'avait pas l'air plus menaçant ou rassurant que tous les _chasseurs _- il parait que c'était la dénomination officielle - qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à présent. Il n'était pas armé. En tout cas, il n'avait rien dans les mains.

"On m'a donné votre nom," dit elle. "On m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir des informations à propos de -"

"Je sais ce que vous cherchez," coupa-t-il brutalement en balayant une main nerveuse en l'air. "Tout le monde sait ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et laissa la frustration l'emporter sur la prudence ; "j'en aurais une si les gens comme vous arrêtaient de parler par énigme ! Vous me dites où je peux trouver Jack et je disparais de votre vie, c'est simple non ?"

"Simple ?" Cria Buzz en avançant vers elle, "Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! Vous répandez la rumeur que je sais où est Jack!"

"Mais c'est vrai, non ? Vous savez où il est."

"Ce n'est pas la question Annie ! Vous êtes en train de lâcher les chiens sur mes traces ! Plus vous associez mon nom à celui de Jack et plus nombreux ils sont à se poser des questions ! L'un d'eux va finir par être plus con que les autres et _JE _vais finir dans un cercueil !"

"Mais vous savez."

"Vous ne comprenez rien ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, les gens meurent vraiment ! Charlie est mort, ça ne vous suffit pas ?"

"Je veux savoir ce qui a tué mon fils ! Je veux comprendre ! Je ne partirai pas sans une explication."

"La connerie a tué Charlie ! C'était un gosse, les gosses font des trucs stupides et il y a des moments ou ça ne pardonne pas!"

Annie prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête, le menton en l'air, défiante ; "Seul Jack sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé."

"Et Jack est mort, faites vous une raison."

"Il est vivant. Et vous savez où il est."

Buzz agita la masse de cheveux roux qui culminait au sommet de sa silhouette bourrue, "Continuez comme ça Annie et, vous aurez du sang sur les mains. A commencer par le mien."

Buzz se retourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré et l'enjamba sans un seul regard en arrière. C'était la dernière nuit qu'il passerait sur ses deux pieds.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Aujourd'hui,**_

_**Hôpital Saint Ann, Athens, Ohio**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

"Ecoute…" dit doucement Ellen, "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais… on les trouvera, d'accord ? Ceux qui ont fait ça."

Burton Zoley, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ses jambes aussi immobiles qu'inutiles étendues devant lui, détourna la tête. Son propre corps ne voulait plus répondre, il le gardait prisonnier et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était balader sa tête d'un mur blanc vers un autre.

"J'ai parlé à Eddy Lovett - lui et sa bande, ils ont déjà des pistes," dit Ellen sur un ton qui se voulait surement encourageant.

Elle s'était juré, en montant dans sa voiture pour rejoindre l'Ohio, que la seule chose qu'elle n'offrirai pas à Buzz, c'était sa pitié. C'était un bon chasseur et un homme, si non honnête, au moins fidèle. Il faisait parti de l'histoire du road house comme le bois faisait parti des murs.

Au fil des années, son saloon avait perdu beaucoup de ses habitués, mais Ellen pensait encore qu'on pouvait en sauver certains si seulement on se donnait la peine d'essayer. Et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment ; essayer, de toutes ses forces, de prouver à un homme, brisé au delà de toutes limites, que, peut-être, ça valait le coup de se battre encore un peu. Même si ça signifiait qu'elle fasse la conversation toute seule.

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire," essaya-t-elle, "La famille Lovett ; ils n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude, hein ? Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi sur ce point, mais quand il s'agit de fouiller la merde, ils sont excellents. J'imagine que tu te souviens de toute cette affaire de coucherie avec les filles de Stanley… Tu sais que j'ai encore la marque des dents d'Eddy sur mon comptoir ?"

"Ellen…"

"Oui?"

"Où est Bobby Singer ?"

C'était la première phrase que Buzz prononçait depuis sa sortie du coma et ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Ellen s'était attendu. D'abord surprise, elle se demanda si Buzz était lucide ou si les médicaments lui tapaient un peu trop fort sur la caboche. Cependant, le regard abimé qu'il posait sur elle avait toujours cet éclat mordant que la chasse avait façonné.

"Je ne sais pas," dit elle. "Pourquoi?"

"Je veux lui parler."

"Maintenant ?"

"Oui."

"On ne sait pas où il est. Sur une affaire surement, il n'est pas joignable."

"Jefferson Hartley ?"

Ellen fronça les sourcils. _Bobby et Jefferson_. Les deux noms étaient revenus souvent dans les conversations du Road House ces derniers jours. C'était toujours mauvais signe.

"Pourquoi Jeff et Bobby ?" tenta-t-elle "Est-ce qu'ils sont mêlés à ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des infos?"

"Je dois leur parler. Maintenant."

Ellen soupira, les yeux vers le plafond. Elle avait essayé de ne pas céder à la chimère qui animait les chasseurs, mais les éléments semblaient s'agencer dans un cercle parfait et revenir invariablement au même point ; Jack.

"Buzz, je vais te poser une question et je vais te la poser une seule fois, choisit bien ta réponse ; est-ce que c'est Jack qui t'a fait ça ?"

D'abord Buzz ne réagit pas. Il cligna simplement des yeux, inexpressif. Puis son regard glissa jusqu'au bout de ses pieds - ses pieds qui ne le conduiraient plus jamais nulle part - et une vague de colère s'empara de son visage. Sa mâchoire, qui avait été meurtrie par les heures de torture, se resserra en dépit de la douleur, comme pour contenir un hurlement qui menaçait au fond de sa gorge.

"Buzz…" tenta Ellen, "Bon sang, tu me connais, tu sais que tu peux me parler…"

"Jack est mort," dit il. "Il est mort il y a six ans."

Et sa voix portait encore les stigmates de la violence au creux de son ventre. Elle était âpre et sans vie, longue sur les consonnes, et vide, terriblement vide.

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Melville Frost et Dean Winchester avaient une histoire ensemble. Une histoire de chasse. Une histoire avec un Chlurachan - ou peu importe comment ça s'appelait - et le clocher d'une église. Une histoire dont le dénouement n'était pas complètement clair, mais qui avait valu à Dean le surnom de _Dean-Dong. _

Pendant ce temps là, Sam était à Stanford, loin, loin, loin, sur une autre galaxie. La seule idée que John ait pu laisser son grand frère chasser avec des inconnus le mettait en rage. Qu'était il arrivé à tous les sermons sur l'importance de la famille, à tous les '_on se protège les uns les autres', _à tous les '_on a besoin de personne_' que Sam avait avalé à en vomir quand il était adolescent ?

Le pasteur Jim parlait d'eux comme d'une meute de loups. Bobby parlait de la Sainte Trinité Winchester (et ensuite il éclatait de rire en expliquant qu'il y avait le père, le geek et le simple d'esprit). Qu'ils soient deux ou trois, les Winchester restaient une famille et Sam n'avait pas déserté - _ce n'était pas la légion, bon sang ! - _il était juste à la fac et John avait pris cette pitoyable excuse pour foutre en l'air ses propres tirades et envoyer Dean au casse-pipe en solo.

Sam avait resserré les doigts sur sa bière sans rien dire, laissant Melville poursuivre son histoire de Clurachan et de cloches - dont l'une était son frère. Dean semblait gêné et gardait la tête baissée en souriant bêtement. Il était assis sur le canapé, son plâtre étendu devant lui jusqu'à la table basse, un verre d'eau entre les mains. Il avait fait semblant d'être frustré que ses médicaments et Sam/Stalinelui interdisent une bière mais, en réalité, l'envie de boire était partie avec son appétit, sa libido et son amour-propre.

Quand Melville eu terminé son histoire sur un éclat de rire, Dean semblât vouloir disparaitre dans le tissu du canapé. Sa maigreur aurait presque rendu la chose possible si seulement son énorme plâtre blanc immaculé ne trahissait pas si facilement sa position.

"C'était il y a longtemps," dit il d'une voix timide.

"Hum, pourtant tu m'as l'air d'être toujours dans le feu de l'action, Dean," dit Melville en désignant le plâtre, "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, tu ressemble à un macchabé ?"

"Merci."

"Je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Dean sourit à contre cœur, "Je suis tombé dans un trou."

"Pas de bol," répondit simplement Melville.

"Comme tu dis."

Sam nota que son frère était en train d'essayer de garder une quinte de toux sous contrôle. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. C'était encore trop tôt pour une nouvelle salve de médicaments. Dean devait surement avoir besoin de s'étendre. Sam prit note quelque part dans sa tête qu'il devrait d'abord lui faire avaler quelque chose même s'il fallait pour ça lui enfoncer un entonnoir dans le gosier. Ça allait encore être une bonne partie de rigolade.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien," commenta Melville.

"Toujours mieux que toi. Tu ressemble à un Village People," rétorqua Dean en désignant le déguisement du Sheriff.

Ce n'était pas une remarque anodine, Sam appris plus tard dans la conversation, car Melville Frost était gay. Ce qui expliquait la gène générale de son aîné vis-à-vis de lui. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Dean aurait certainement bien mieux dissimulé ses sentiments, mais il n'avait que la peau sur les os et plus aucune barrière entre ses émotions et le monde extérieur.

Les Winchester avaient grandi dans un monde où régnait la testostérone, où chasser des monstres rimait avec culbuter des filles et où la valeur d'un homme se mesurait aussi bien à la taille de son flingue qu'à celle de son pénis. Les chasseurs parlaient des homos comme ils parlaient des ectoplasmes ; c'était mou, c'était anormal, c'était dégueulasse.

Dean avait fait avec Melville ce qu'il faisait avec tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ; une attaque frontale. _Village People _était le début des hostilités. Dans la suite de la conversation, malgré sa toux et son état général, il avait placé Tootsie, la cage au folles, quelques Drag Queens et même fait une illustration avec ses doigts. Sam était consterné mais Melville s'était contenté de sourire poliment, sans jamais montrer d'agacement.

L'histoire qui l'avait amené ici en revanche, était intrigante : il avait reçu un coup de téléphone au beau milieu de la nuit, lui indiquant précisément cette adresse, l'adresse de Bobby. Il ne connaissait pas l'appelant, n'avait pas reconnu sa voix et n'avait rien pu obtenir d'autre de lui que l'adresse du Salvage Yard. Il était dans le sud, sur une affaire de Trown _('Ah ! Un Trown, c'est le truc qui vous enfonce un gros dard dans le-' 'Dean!') _et il avait tout laissé tomber pour venir ici.

Quand Sam lui avait demandé pourquoi tant de précipitation à écouter les mystérieux conseils d'un inconnu au téléphone, Melville avait pris un air grave et expliqué ; "Je suis sur la piste d'une créature depuis longtemps. Le type au téléphone m'a dit que je la trouverai ici."

"Quel genre de créature ?"

"J'ai pas lu la bible récemment, mais si je cherchais des adjectifs, j'irais probablement regarder dedans."

"Je vois," dit Sam.

Melville frotta le plat de ses mains contre ses cuisses et prit une profonde inspiration, "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne l'ai même jamais vu. On est tombé dessus en enquêtant sur une combustion spontanée en Pennsylvanie, à Westlake, une maison de correction."

"C'est qui 'on' ?" demanda Dean.

"Mon… _partenaire_, Levy, et moi."

"Levy ?" s'écria Dean avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

"Levy Czoldek."

"Je sais ! Je connais Levy ! Levy de Transylvanie ! On l'appelle _l'empaleur_…" Dean secoua la tête, horrifié, "je croyais que c'était à cause de Dracula !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors que le visage de Dean se contorsionnait dans une mimique de pur dégout.

"J'ai la nausée…" murmura l'aîné.

Sam toussa très fort en essayant d'éviter le regard de Melville.

"C'est bon," dit ce dernier avec un demi sourire, "j'ai l'habitude." Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et reprit son histoire, "Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On enquêtait sur un truc qui paraissait simple et c'est comme si l'Enfer s'était ouvert sous nos pieds." Melville bu une gorgée de bière puis passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés, "Levy a vu quelque chose, il est devenu cinglé ; il s'est mis à hurler au Diable, à la damnation éternelle. Il est parti comme une furie dans les couloirs. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais…" il marqua une pause, regarda le plafond, puis continua, "D'abord je l'ai entendu hurler. Un cri d'agonie. Parfois je me réveille encore la nuit et je l'entends… Et ensuite je l'ai vu ; Levy, en flamme, des pieds à la tête, une véritable torche hurlante. Depuis trois ans, je ne peux plus manger de viande grillée ; j'ai l'odeur de sa chair brulée incrustée dans le nez."

Sam grimaça. A sa droite, Dean luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

"En un claquement de doigts," poursuivit Melville, "c'était toute la maison de correction qui était en flamme. C'était un carnage ; sept gamins sont morts et quasiment tous les matons. Les flics sont arrivés, évidemment, et les télés aussi. J'ai été obligé de disparaitre. La chose avait quitté les lieux de toute façon. J'ai essayé de la tracer, mais c'est un fantôme. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil. J'ai lu tous les bouquins, parlé à tous les '_spécialistes'_… je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher suffisamment, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée.

"Et puis la semaine dernière ce type m'appelle, et me dit que la chose est dans le Dakota. Il me dit clairement que la bête qui a tué Levy est ici," il pointa un doigt vers le sol, "à cette adresse, maintenant, et que si je bouge tout de suite, j'ai une chance de l'attraper."

"A cette adresse ? Chez Bobby ?" s'étonna Sam.

"Robert Singer Jr. Salvage Yard, cette ville, cet état," dit Melville.

"Ca n'a pas de sens."

"C'est-ce que je me suis dit aussi. Ça sonne bien trop beau pour être vrai, mais il faudrait être vraiment stupide pour ne pas au moins jeter un œil. J'ai trouvé des activités suspectes dans la région." Il regarda Sam, "ce que je t'ai dit à la porte est vrai, les tags, les cambriolages, et les incendies surtout. Ça fait parti du modus operandi que j'ai pu identifier. Partout où cette chose passe, on retrouve les mêmes actes de vandalisme. Et le feu, bien sur."

Le trou béant dans le mur de la chambre de Bobby se dessina dans la vision de Sam, comme une image lumineuse imprimée dans sa rétine. Il revoyait les contours brulés, l'impossible et pourtant inévitable conclusion que quelque chose était entré. Et l'absence de Bobby bien sur. Bobby qui était censé être au Texas en ce moment mais qui n'avait bizarrement jamais trouvé le temps de passer un coup de fil.

"Bizarre qu'une chose comme tu la décris aille taguer des murs et cambrioler des maisons," commenta doucement Dean. Sa voix était aussi faible que ses traits fatigués.

Melville s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et bu une gorgée de bière, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi," dit il pensivement, puis il rit sans humour, "Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est." Il posa sa bière sur la table basse et entreprit de se lever "De toute évidence, c'était une fausse alerte," dit il.

"Je ne crois pas," interrompit Sam, "Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, à l'étage."

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Ekko trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre. Nom de dieu, il avait besoin de prendre quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ces dix dernières années, n'avaient été qu'une lente descente aux Enfers, une deshumanisation méthodique, étape par étape et la drogue n'avait été qu'un palier. Le palier qui avait conduit à la case prison. Il avait finit par en sortir, de la prison d'abord puis de la drogue ensuite.

Il s'accordait un peu de cocaïne, de temps en temps, ou un cachet d'amphétamine, quand c'était nécessaire. Honnêtement, ce n'était rien. Qui a Chicago n'était pas sous acide ? Et puis même si les drogues ne menaient à rien, au moins elles prenaient la route avec vue.

Là tout de suite, les deux pieds dans la boue du Dakota, avec son cœur en furie dans sa poitrine et ses mains moites, il aurait vraiment voulu avoir un cachet, un tout petit cachet, ou même un verre d'alcool, rien que ca, juste pour pouvoir respirer.

Il allait peut-être enfin retrouver sa vie. Sa vie d'avant. Sa vie où il était un brillant scientifique respecté. Où des gens payaient pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il plaça ses jumelles contre ses yeux. Dans les lentilles grossissantes, il vit le gosse descendre du pigeonnier. Ce gosse aux cheveux hirsutes et à la dégaine malade allait lui rendre sa vie.

Sa vie d'avant Jack.


	12. Chapter 11

"Il a un numéro sur le bras. Certains disent que c'est comme un numéro de série, vous savez ? Comme pour les robots."

"Comme pour les Terminators."

"Oui, voila, comme pour les Terminators."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit un Terminator."

**Fred Gibson et Alyson Mann, Gillette Grove, Iowa**

****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>

**Dakota du Sud******

****_..._..._..._..._..._...****

De tous les visages qui hantaient la mémoire d'Ekko, seuls deux étaient parfaitement clairs. D'abord, il y avait ce connard de Dekkerd qui avait osé venir le voir en prison, pour son deuxième séjour à Sing Sing. Ekko revoyait le parloir - il en sentait même l'odeur - et Dekkerd, avec son pantalon de lin blanc, ses cheveux gominés, son sourire et ses millions, qui se tenait devant lui. Dans son souvenir, l'homme avait un regard malsain, il le jugeait, affligé, pathétique, comme on regarde un cheval qu'on doit abattre.

Dire que, à peine quelques années auparavant, cet enfoiré lui mangeait dans la main ! Dekkerd était carrément venu le chercher au fin fond du Congo, il l'avait supplié, il lui avait offert une fortune pour son "projet". Quelqu'un comme Ekko, ça n'avait pas de prix ; il était le plus éminent expert en biologie moléculaire de tout le continent.

Parfois Ekko se demandait si ce n'étaient pas les drogues qui avaient enraciné ces images dans son cerveau ; cette vie paraissait si lointaine maintenant. Dekkerd, l'équipe de recherche, le laboratoire offshore, le centre d'étude en Namibie, les allers-retours au Smithonian, les conférences à Washington… Si loin. Si irréel. Mais le visage de Dekkerd, lui, était bien vivant dans sa mémoire.

L'autre visage dont les traits étaient parfaitement clairs, c'était celui de Jack.

Jack.

Jack !

Une méduse de cinq millimètres avait lancé Ekko sur la voie du prix Nobel de médecine, et un seul homme avait tout fait exploser.

…Jack…

Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il avait ravagé sa vie du sol au plafond. Il l'avait conduit dans la rue, il l'avait conduit dans la drogue, entre les murs des prisons…

Ekko avait fini par reprendre pied et trouvé une seconde chance dans son taxi. Mais la vie était la pire des putains parfois, elle vous baisait avec une ironie magistrale, et aujourd'hui Ekko aurait vendu son âme pour seulement le _voir_. Juste voir Jack.

Ce soir il se tenait là, silencieux, dans l'ombre du pigeonnier, à attendre. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, jamais tenu d'armes entre ses mains auparavant. A une époque, c'était sa plus grande fierté ; ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Quiconque se trouvait au Rwanda en 1994 ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Si il avait appris une chose, c'était que l'usage d'un instrument de mort était toujours particulièrement facile à acquérir, comme si notre nature humaine nous conditionnait à savoir nous entretuer.

Ce soir, il était prêt à tout. Si il y avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse un jour juste revoir Jack, revoir son visage, entendre sa voix, alors il tuerait n'importe quoi.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Des Moines, Iowa**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes la mère de Charlie Hobbes?" demanda Regina.

En face d'elle, sur le canapé, Annie Hobbes resserra ses doigts potelés autour d'un tasse de thé, "Oui. Vous l'avez connu ?"

Regina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, "On peut dire ça."

Les deux femmes s'observèrent un moment sans mot dire ; Regina la sèche et froide, Annie, la ronde et joviale, engagées dans une lutte silencieuse pour la vérité.

"Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez, Annie," dit finalement Regina, en frottant le verre de ses lunettes.

"Ce que je veux, c'est comprendre comment et pourquoi mon fils est mort."

"Et vous vous réveillez maintenant ? La mort de Charlie, c'était il y a six ans."

"J'ai mes raisons."

"Hum. Certainement les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles vous avez laissé un gosse de 17 ans parcourir le pays tout seul en tuant des monstres," cracha Regina. "J'imagine que vous étiez occupée à recevoir le prix de la mère de l'année."

Annie pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans une fine ligne blanche. Ses yeux se durcirent et elle inspira profondément en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

"Charlie a choisit de partir de la maison. Il est partit en pleine nuit, sans rien dire à personne. Je ne l'ai pas mis dehors. C'est lui qui voulait cette vie de vagabond, comme son père. J'étais censée faire quoi ? J'étais mariée, j'ai d'autres enfants ! Je ne pouvais pas tout plaquer pour lui courir après ! C'était son choix !"

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Regina réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et elle toisa son invitée de haut en bas. Annie était une boule de nerf sous tension. Ses joues rondes viraient au rouge pivoine et ses mains agrippaient ses genoux, enfonçant des ongles pointus au travers du jean.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" demanda Regina.

Une partie de la rage semblât s'estomper instantanément pour laisser place à une autre émotion, tout aussi forte ; le désespoir. Il recouvrit le visage d'Annie comme un masque translucide. Les yeux dans le vide et la voix triste, elle commença à raconter son histoire,

"Il y a six ans, j'ai trouvé une boite devant ma porte. Il y avait toutes les affaires de Charlie dedans. Pas grand-chose ; quelques vêtements, des photos de notre famille, des choses qui lui appartenaient. Et il y avait une lettre. Ca commençait comme ca : '_Maman, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort._'" Annie avait les yeux fermés maintenant, "Il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, il me disait que même si il était mort, il allait bien. Il disait qu'il serait toujours avec nous. Je… je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il était, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire," répéta-t-elle, "Alors je n'ai rien fait.

"Depuis ce jour, je ne peux pas dormir sans avaler la moitié d'une tablette de tranquillisants. Et ca marche encore mieux si je bois de l'alcool. J'ai dépensé des centaines de dollars chez le psy pour qu'il finisse par me dire que mes insomnies étaient dues à, je cite : '_un sentiment d'impuissance vis-à-vis de ma propre existence',_

"Il m'a fallut 4 ans de psychanalyse pour comprendre que je ne dormais plus parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir perdu mon fils, et tout ce que le psy a pu faire pour moi, c'est me prescrire un somnifère qui assommerait un cheval.

"Aujourd'hui, tous mes enfants sont grands, j'ai divorcé et j'ai économisé suffisamment pour faire ce que j'aurais du faire dès le départ ; comprendre la mort de mon fils aîné. Retrouver son corps. Lui rendre hommage."

Une voile froid, sombre et lourd s'était posé sur la pièce. Regina entendait son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas repensé à Charlie depuis longtemps. Une fois que les gens sont morts, que leur corps n'est plus qu'un paquet de cendres soulevé par le vent, on ne récolte rien de bon à les garder dans la tête. La mémoire d'un chasseur était comme les étagères d'un musée ; recouvertes de bocaux où des cadavres sans nom baignaient dans du formol. Si vous vous approchiez, vous pouviez lire l'étiquette et pleurer.

"Annie," dit elle d'une voix calme, "Est-ce que vous êtes consciente que ce que vous allez apprendre ne vous aidera pas à dormir ? C'est même le contraire. Vous êtes en train de marcher sur un chemin dangereux ; la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, et encore moins à entendre."

La blonde hocha la tête lentement, "Je sais, mais je le dois à mon fils. Je dois savoir."

Regina savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait détruire cette femme. Elle le savait aussi clairement qu'elle savait que la terre était ronde. Annie Hobbes était entrée dans sa maison et c'était une coquille vide qui allait en sortir. Si Regina ouvrait la bouche, tout ce qu'Annie Hobbes était allait mourir là, devant sa tasse de thé.

"Annie," dit elle doucement, "Est-ce que vous avez déjà été témoin d'un miracle ?"

"Un miracle ?"

"Quelque chose d'impossible et de merveilleux qui soit arrivé autour de vous ou à votre famille ?"

Annie, déstabilisée, plissa le front, abaissant ses sourcils en deux lignes convexes au dessus de ses yeux, "En fait…" hésita-t-elle, "oui. J'ai été diagnostiquée avec un cancer généralisé fulgurant. Les médecins me donnaient six mois, tout au plus. C'était il y a plus de dix ans."

"Un miracle."

"Et bien oui, le cancer s'est résorbé du jour au lendemain, sans explications ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi-"

"Dans notre milieu," interrompit Regina, "on appelle ca un _deal_. Un deal que Charlie à contracté pour vous sauver. Et j'ai bien peur que la suite ne vous plaise encore moins."

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Sam avait commencé à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour Bobby quand Melville avait parlé de …cette _chose_. Jusqu'à présent c'était une absence ordinaire ; même l'idée d'une foire aux bestiaux au Texas semblait plausible. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu trou dans le mur… Ce trou que Melville avait inspecté pendant une demie heure, en déballant des poudres et des fluides bizarres, pour finalement déclarer avec assurance que c'était bien _ça_. _La chose_.

La vérité, c'était que Sam était juste trop fatigué. Il n'avait pas vu le danger parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix ; la chasse les avait rattrapés. Melville était parti sur une autre piste quelques heures plus tôt, et les Winchester seraient partis avec lui si seulement Dean était mobile. Ils allaient devoir mener l'enquête depuis la maison, sans indices et sans énergie. Pourvu que Bobby ne soit pas en train d'espérer un sauvetage miraculeux quelque part dans le pays.

Alors que son frère, assommé par les médicaments, dormait à l'étage, Sam Winchester naviguait sur internet et feuilletait le journal de leur père. Jusqu'à présent il avait trouvé un gros paquet de rien du tout, surplombé d'une chape de frustration. Les documents de Bobby n'étaient pas plus prolixes. Une créature comme celle décrite par Melville n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçue, et pourtant les décennies de chasse consignées par Bobby et John éludaient royalement le sujet.

Quelque chose toutefois avait retenu l'attention de Sam pendant une minute, une mention dans des notes manuscrites de Bobby ; "_Mai 12.3.54 ; j'ai vu à Assyria couler le sang des kidnappés". _

La première chose qui l'avait marqué, c'était que l'entrée soit datée de 1954, alors que Bobby devait encore être en couches culottes. Une erreur surement, l'écriture du chasseur n'était pas forcement des plus lisibles ; Sam s'abimait les yeux sur des pattes de mouches hirsutes et alambiquées.

L'autre élément qui avait allumé une petite flamme dans son cerveau ; c'était Assyria. Il était certain d'avoir entendu parler de cette ville peu de temps auparavant mais il était incapable de se souvenir des circonstances.

Assyria. Google n'avait rien à en dire, alors Sam était passé à autre chose. Puis à autre chose. Et encore à autre chose. Finalement il avait consulté ses e-mails, écouté de la musique et s'était fait un sandwich au jambon. Pendant ce temps, la grande aiguille rejoignait la petite au dessus du signe 12 sur la grosse horloge de Bobby Singer. Une journée de plus. Et dire que Sam commençait à peine à s'habituer à la précédente. Il s'échoua dans un fauteuil moelleux en soupirant sa fatigue et son ennui à qui voulait l'entendre.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se plongea dans la lecture du premier livre que ses doigts rencontrèrent en se baladant sur le guéridon. Quand son téléphone sonna, il était en train de découvrir que la couleur des bougies avaient en fait une incidence sur la portée des rituels d'invocation. Il fut surpris de découvrir le nom de George W. Bush clignoter sur l'écran. Instinctivement, il regarda l'escalier avant de décrocher,

"Dean ?"

"_Ouais_."

"Ça va ? Tu sais que je suis juste au rez-de-chaussée?"

"_Je sais. Il faut que je te parle et j'ai pas envie de hurler. Ramène toi"_

Sam était déjà dans l'escalier quand Dean raccrocha brutalement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Un problème ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la chambre, les rideaux tirés ne laissaient pas filtrer grand-chose du soleil couchant. Seule la petite lampe de chevet restait allumée - parce que Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir dans le noir complet sans faire de cauchemars. Dean justement, était assis sur le lit, son plâtre bien en évidence sur les

couvertures. Il semblait agité.

"Bobby vient d'appeler," dit il en désignant son portable.

"Bobby. Singer ?" rétorqua Sam, incrédule.

"Oui, Bobby, t'en connais combien ?"

Sam avança dans la pièce. Il essaya d'être discret quand il jeta un œil au sac qui renfermait les médicaments. Jusqu'à présent Dean avait plutôt bien répondu au sevrage de Morphine et n'avait jamais semblé réclamer plus de drogues.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas passé ? Tu lui as dis qu'on le cherche partout?" demanda Sam avec suspicion.

"Il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"D'abord il m'a demandé de la fermer, ensuite il a dit que quelqu'un allait venir ici pour déposer un paquet."

"Un paquet ?" Sam arqua un sourcil dubitatif en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Il a dit de garder le paquet _et _le messager dans sa maison, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et il a dit de ne pas poser de questions. Et de ne surtout pas toucher le paquet."

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre inconsciemment. Dean secoua la tête, et prit une grande inspiration, "Ecoute Sam, je ne vais pas te mentir ; je vois des rats. Partout. Là en ce moment alors que je te parle," sans lâcher son cadet des yeux il agita une main vers l'un des angles de la pièce, "je les vois du coin de l'œil essayer de grimper sur les murs. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là. Je sais que si je tourne la tête vers eux, ils vont disparaitre. Je les entends aussi. Parfois quand je suis dans la douche, je sens l'odeur de pourriture et d'eau croupie. Je vois tout ça, mais je sais que c'est juste dans ma tête." Le regard vert intense ne lâcha pas Sam une seule seconde, il pencha la tête avec lui quand son cadet regarda la sol, "Je peux faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux," dit Dean. "Il n'y a pas de rats sur les murs et je viens de parler à Bobby. Ça, c'est la réalité."

Les yeux de Sam glissèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et y restèrent un moment. L'une de ses grandes mains traça se contour de sa mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchissait. Dean soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le cadre du lit, "Je suis lucide," et il tendit le téléphone vers son frère.

Apres une courte hésitation, Sam s'en saisit et tapota sur le clavier. Le dernier appel reçu avait duré un peu plus d'une minute, il provenait d'un numéro caché. Quelqu'un avait bien parlé à Dean juste avant que Sam ne grimpe à l'étage.

"Satisfait ?"

"Je ne fais pas ça contre toi," dit doucement Sam.

"J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance," marmonna l'aîné, les yeux au bout de son plâtre. Il marqua une pause avant de demander, "On fait quoi maintenant ?"

Sam posa les deux mains sur ses hanches et regarda par la fenêtre, "On attend, je suppose."


	13. Chapter 12

"Jamais vu cette tête. Il s'appelle 'Jack' vous dites ? Hum.. J'ai bien entendu une histoire ou deux sur un type qui s'appelle Jack."

**Sarah Foxlike, Invergill, Iowa**

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

**Central Washington Hospital, Wenatchee, **

**Washington State**

****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>

Monsieur Westminster avait un cancer du pancréas et il allait mourir. Il le savait, les docteurs le savaient, et la famille, de toute évidence, venait de recevoir le message. La femme, les parents, les enfants, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les amis et même quelques collègues de bureau, avaient débarqués les uns après les autres, les bras chargés de fleurs et les bouches pleines de bons sentiments.

En revanche, personne n'était venu visiter le type couché dans le lit d'à côté. Il était resté seul toute la journée à regarder les fleurs et les ballons s'accumuler pour son voisin. En réalité, il n'attendait qu'une chose ; la fin des heures de visite.

Westminster s'était endormi dans sa morphine quand les infirmières boutèrent les derniers résistants hors de la chambre. Pour John Doe, c'était l'heure d'agir. Il détacha toutes les perfusions qui lui perforaient les bras et entreprit de se lever. Quelques heures plus tôt, un chirurgien avait les deux mains plongées dans son abdomen ; bouger maintenant c'était comme s'enfoncer un poignard rouillé dans les entrailles et le faire tourner sur lui-même.

Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et des cris au fond de la gorge, mais il était debout. Alors il avança.

Première chose à faire ; trouver des fringues. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait le plus les hôpitaux, c'était pour leur tendance à toujours lui coller ce genre de pyjamas colorés avec aération postérieure. Fallait il qu'on ait le cul à l'air pour être convalescent ?

La femme de Westminster lui avait laissé un sac de vêtements, soit disant pour qu'il puisse garder sa dignité pendant la chimio. Jefferson s'était demandé en quoi baver sur sa propre chemise au lieu de la blouse de l'hosto pouvait rendre la chose plus digne.

Les vêtements du cancéreux étaient trop étriqués pour lui et il dû batailler longuement - douloureusement surtout - pour réussir à les enfiler. Il ne pouvait pas fermer le bouton du pantalon, mais ça ferait l'affaire. D'un pas chancelant, il quitta la chambre.

Face à la douleur, il n'avait qu'une alternative ; resté concentré. Occuper son esprit. Focaliser son cerveau sur autre chose que ses boyaux. La priorité, c'était de trouver un téléphone. Ensuite voler une voiture. Ensuite… et bien ensuite, il verrait quand il y serait. Le bout du couloir paraissait déjà une éternité plus loin.

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Dean picorait ses grains de maïs comme une poule anorexique, sous le regard acéré de son petit frère.

"Il faut que tu manges."

Le ton condescendant n'échappa pas à Dean Winchester, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?" grogna-t-il

"Une visite guidée de ton assiette à un épis de maïs."

Dean haussa les épaules en enfournant quelques grains dans sa bouche.

"Tu sais que si tu ne manges pas, je te ramène à l'hôpital, et ils vont t'enfoncer un tuyau dans le nez qui ira directement verser de la bouillie dans ton estomac."

"C'est censé m'ouvrir l'appétit ?"

Sam posa ses deux coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains jointes, "Dean."

"Quoi? Je mange !"

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Dean avala une nouvelle fourchette. Les frères Winchester avaient des choses à se dire, même si Dean ne le savait pas encore. Sam avait bien noté sur son agenda une conversation épique avec son aîné ; des choses échappées de l'Enfer n'avait pas réussi à le détourner d'une idée comme celle là quand elle était incrustée sous sa tignasse. Et puis Dean était à terre, c'était le meilleur moment pour extraire une conversation du cadavre encore chaud de son amour propre.

"Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose," commença-t-il.

Tout en mâchant, Dean leva des yeux indifférents vers lui, "A propos de quoi?"

"A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Wyoming."

"Ha. Je le savais ; c'est toi qui m'a poussé dans le trou."

Ça ne fit pas rire Sam. Il pris une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux tombèrent par inadvertance sur le plâtre blanc et y restèrent posés. "Je t'ai dit que je t'avais cherché comme un hystérique pendant quatre jours et que j'avais fais des battues avec les pompiers et même les flics pour arriver à te trouver."

Dean déposa sa fourchette sur le bois de la table et repoussa son assiette au loin en se tapotant le ventre. L'épis de maïs était à peine à demi grignoté mais c'était déjà trop ; son estomac criait vengeance.

"Ouais, je sais tout ça," répondit il comme s'il pensait clore la conversation.

Mais Sam n'en avait pas terminé. Il se frotta la bouche avec une main, les yeux toujours obnubilés par la blancheur du plâtre. "En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact," dit il.

Il sentait les yeux de Dean sur lui, le regard vert et froid contre sa peau, qui demandait une explication. Quand elle ne vint pas, Dean tenta d'un ton morne, "Quoi ? Tu as enjolivé ? T'as pas fait de battues avec les flics ? Je trouvais que ça donnait un petit côté John Wayne, mais je ne t'en veux pas."

S'il pensait aider, ce n'était pas le cas. Sam avala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains, "Non, je les ai faites ces foutues battues, avec les flics, les pompiers et la moitié du bled. En revanche… ça n'a pas vraiment duré quatre jours..."

Dean fronça les sourcils. L'incompréhension marquait ses traits comme de la peinture noire sur un mur blanc. Sa maigreur rendait toutes ses émotions si évidentes qu'il n'avait presque plus besoin de parler.

"Combien de temps j'ai passé dans ce trou ?" demanda-t-il, horrifié et confus.

Sam secoua la tête, "Quatre jours, Dean. Tu es resté quatre jours là dedans, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

"Alors fait des phrases qui ont un sens, je ne comprends rien !"

Sam avait inspiré le souffle qui devait lui permettre de dire ce qui lui rongeait les sangs depuis un mois mais il fut interrompu par trois coups secs portés contre la porte d'entrée de la maison.

"C'est le facteur," commenta Dean.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Annie Hobbes n'y connaissait absolument rien en mécanique, mais elle était persuadée que le moteur n'était pas censé cracher de la fumée comme une locomotive d'avant guerre. Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste _parfait _? Juste ce dont elle avait besoin ; une panne au milieu de nulle part ? Et quand elle pensait '_nulle part'_, elle n'exagérait même pas. Aucune couverture portable et ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle ? Des champs. Des champs, des champs, et encore des champs. Au moins elle aurait de quoi manger si elle devait passer le reste de sa vie à croupir ici ; d'ici au prochain été si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait se faire une salade grecque.

Elle frappa le volant plusieurs fois et commença à pleurer. Elle pleura comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert les vannes d'un barrage derrière ses yeux. Elle pleura comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis dix ans et réservé toutes ses larmes pour ce moment. Elle pleura pour les petits chinois qui cassaient des briques dans des carrières, elle pleura pour la faim dans le monde, elle pleura même pour ces salauds de Raiders qui n'étaient pas foutu de gagner un Superbowl, mais surtout elle pleura pour Charlie. Son fils lui manquait comme l'oxygène manque à quelqu'un qui se noie.

On frappa contre la portière de la voiture et elle sursauta. Le visage d'un jeune homme se dessina derrière la vitre. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, était blond avec de grands yeux bruns et affichait un sourire si amical, si chaleureux, qu'il arrêta les larmes dans les yeux d'Annie comme on ferme un robinet. Elle baissa la vitre. Le garçon retira sa casquette sur laquelle était inscrit "_Dr. Feel Good_" et la salua. Elle répondit un maigre _bonjour _encore étranglé de sanglots.

"Vous avez un problème, M'dame ?" demanda le garçon.

Elle avait un millier de problèmes mais décida qu'il valait mieux en sélectionner un seul ; "Je suis en panne," dit elle.

Si c'était possible, le sourire du garçon s'élargit, "Vous avez de la chance, m'dame, vous êtes tombé en panne au bon moment." Quand elle le regarda sans comprendre il expliqua, "il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage sur cette route, vous auriez pu rester là jusqu'à demain !"

"Vous vous y connaissez en voiture ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si je m'y connais ? Ça ressemble a quoi ça, m'dame ?" il désigna sa propre voiture qu'il avait garé derrière celle d'Annie, et c'était une dépanneuse affublée du logo J. Brown's Car Repair.

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

En lieu et place de facteur, il y avait un grand type, maigre et dégingandé, à la peau noire et aux dents blanches qui regardait Sam de haut en bas.

"Vous êtes Sam ?" demanda-t-il

"Ça dépend qui demande."

"Je suis Ekko. Singer a dit de livrer le paquet ici. Il a dit ; il y aura Sam, grand, baraque, drôle de coupe de cheveux. C'est vous ?" Sam hocha la tête bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa coupe de cheveux. "Il doit y avoir un autre homme. Votre frère. C'est-ce que Singer a dit."

"Il est à l'intérieur. Vous avez un paquet pour nous ?"

Ekko hésita. Ces jeux d'agent secret, ce n'était pas son métier. Il était généticien - accessoirement chauffeur de taxi pour payer les factures - pas James Bond. Cela ravivait d'étranges souvenirs d'une vie antérieure où un autre Ekko avait du entrer au Congo avec de faux papiers pour fuir le génocide.

"C'est dans le coffre," dit il en désignant sa voiture, "J'ai besoin d'aide pour le sortir."

Sam jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor derrière lui. Il vit Dean, penché contre ses béquilles devant la porte de la cuisine. Le grand frère hocha la tête, alors Sam suivit Ekko jusqu'à son vieux tacot.

"Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus discret qu'un taxi à voler ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je _suis _taxi."

Sam fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ekko venait d'ouvrir son coffre. A l'intérieur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains et les pieds attachés par une corde grossière, il y avait le garçon du Walmart.

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Rockyville, Montana**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Les tuiles crissèrent sous le poids des lourds sabots quand la créature atterrit sur le toit. Deux grandes ailes sombres, veinées de sillons noirs, s'ébattirent dans un nuage de cendres. La chose inclina sa tête avec un geste tout animal, semblable à une chouette. Une chouette énorme, cornue, terrible et dont les yeux étaient les âtres de cheminées qui brulaient éternellement.

Melville Frost sentit la chose avant de la voir. Une odeur sulfurique, rance, impure. Sur le sol devant lui s'étalait une ombre difforme. Elle happait la lumière comme un trou noir dévore des galaxies.

Un souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il avait passé des années à la chasser, et elle était là. _La chose_.

Il leva les yeux.

Aucun témoignage n'avait fait honneur à l'abomination sur le toit. Tout ce à quoi Melville s'attendait, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir ; tout s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Il réalisa soudainement les deux erreurs qu'il avait commises. La première, c'était d'avoir cru chasser la bête pendant tout ce temps alors que _personne _ne chasse quelque chose comme _ça_ ; c'est lui qui vous chasse.

La seconde erreur, c'était d'avoir cherché vengeance ; il n'y avait pas de vengeance possible. Juste la mort.

La chose leva une main hirsute et griffue. Une flamme jaillit de sa paume et dansa entre ses longs doigts noirs. Melville resta figé, ses bras tremblants le long de son corps. Il espérait que ce soit rapide. Plus rapide que pour Levy.

"Qu'on en finisse," dit il avec une assurance qu'il n'expliquait pas lui-même.

La créature s'élança vivement du toit, ses grandes ailes déployées dans l'air. Melville fut surpris que quelque chose d'aussi massif puisse se déplacer aussi vite. Presque avec grâce. Quand la bête atterrit devant lui, le sol trembla. L'odeur de mort était suffocante, la peur toxique ; elle attaquait Melville de l'intérieur, comme un cancer.

Il devait lever la tête pour apercevoir les gouffres incandescents qui servait d'yeux à la chose. S'il avait tendu la main - si seulement il avait pu bouger - il aurait pu toucher le pelage sombre, la peau rouge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es…" murmura-t-il

La chose pencha l'une de ses cornes sur un côté, donnant l'impression qu'elle était trop lourde pour sa tête. Dans un bruit chevalin, elle cracha un filet de fumée noire hors de ses naseaux.

"N'as-tu pas une idée ?"

La voix était abyssale, graveleuse. On aurait dit qu'elle se répercutait sur la roche d'une caverne. Dans le son, il y avait un léger accent, tortueux, vétuste.

Et Melville réalisa que la chose avait raison, il avait une idée.


	14. Chapter 13

"_Oh non, non, non ! Je ne sais rien, je ne veux pas savoir. Remballez cette photo !"_

_**Renee Harper, Swanville, Iowa**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'écria Sam

"Le paquet," répondit Ekko.

Les yeux de Sam coururent sur le corps chétif, tassé dans le coffre. Le garçon avait la bouche remplie de tissus et recouverte d'un bandana. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient reliés par la même corde dans son dos, lui infligeant une position de maitre yogi ou de gymnaste en représentation. Il était surement resté longtemps dans le noir ; ses yeux affolés clignaient et reclignaient.

"Bobby n'a pas parlé d'un gosse…" murmura Sam.

Ekko plongea les mains dans le coffre, attrapant le garçon sous les aisselles, "On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont _Bobby _n'a pas parlé," dit il, "Aidez moi."

Sam regarda derrière lui, la maison et son frère, qui venait de se hisser sur le perron. Il ne distinguait pas son visage, mais il devinait sa curiosité.

"Sam, aidez moi," répéta Ekko.

Il avait déjà hissé la moitié du corps hors du coffre. Le garçon se débattait mollement, quelques râles de protestation s'échappaient de sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les liens qui l'entravaient. Sam finit par glisser ses mains dans l'angle des genoux et aida Ekko à extraire le corps. Le garçon était une poupée de chiffon, il ne pesait rien.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" cria Dean depuis le perron.

"Ce que Bobby voulait qu'on réceptionne apparemment."

"Mais c'est une personne !"

Sam, Ekko et leur fardeau étaient devant la porte d'entrée à présent, et Dean ne semblait pas vouloir se pousser de l'embrasure. "C'est un gamin," dit il.

"Et il serait surement mieux dedans que dehors," grogna Ekko en repositionnant ses mains.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se déplaça, laissant les autres entrer. Ils déposèrent le garçon sur le canapé. Sam tassa les coussins dans une tentative pour apporter un peu de confort, mais vu le regard que l'adolescent lui envoya, ce qui serait confortable pour lui serait surement qu'ils aillent tous bruler en Enfer.

"On fait quoi, on le détache ?" demanda Dean avec scepticisme.

"Il frappe et il mord," répondit Ekko, "je vous conseille de le laisser comme ça."

"Et vous êtes qui vous ?"

"Ekko." Il tendit une main vers l'aîné des Winchester, qui resta stoïque.

"Je répète," dit Dean sur un ton qui aurait pu être menaçant s'il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'un courant d'air pourrait le faire tomber, "qui êtes vous?"

"Je suis chauffeur de taxi. A Chicago."

Dean hocha la tête, et avec un sourire ironique ; "et le week-end vous livrez des gosses dans le Dakota."

Toujours agenouillé près du canapé, les yeux scotchés sur le maigre vermisseau qui s'agitait sous ses liens, Sam établit une liste ; fraude, vol à l'étalage, kidnapping. Il ne rêvait que de faire profil bas - de disparaitre si possible - et au lieu de ça, lui et son frère étaient en train de créer un empire du crime comme il en avait rêvé à l'école quand les autres enfants le pointait du doigt parce qu'il avait des trous dans ses chaussures.

Son regard grimpa sur la silhouette haute et fuselée de celui qui se faisait appeler Ekko. Il y avait une sorte d'électricité autour de lui, une présence lourde et sauvage qu'on ne retrouvait que chez les gens qui avaient abandonné l'idée de passer inaperçus. Sam avait noté son accent, cette façon atypique de prononcer les "r" qu'il attribuait à l'Afrique. Ou quelque part par là.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir et, d'une petite voix demanda, "On est censés faire quoi maintenant?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" rétorqua Ekko.

Derrière lui, Dean secoua la tête en murmurant "faut que je m'asseye." Il glissa lentement sur un fauteuil, sous le regard attentif de son cadet. Son plâtre resta en évidence, tendu devant lui.

"Bonne question," dit Sam une fois qu'il fut certain que Dean n'allait pas se liquéfier dans les prochaines minutes, "qu'est-ce vous savez ?"

"A peu près autant que vous, je suppose. Je ne connaissais pas Bobby Singer avant jeudi dernier, quand il à grimpé dans mon taxi et qu'il m'a menacé d'un flingue."

"Il ressemblait à quoi?"

"A un gros con de blanc antipathique," rétorqua Ekko en levant une main nerveuse en l'air, "Vous croyez que je prends le portrait de tous les tarés qui montent dans mon taxi ? Vous savez combien de fois on m'a menacé avec un flingue ?"

"Si vous êtes vraiment chauffeur de taxi, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"Ca veut dire quoi '_si je suis vraiment chauffeur de taxi'_ ? C'est quoi dehors ? Une soucoupe volante ? J'ai l'air d'être de la CIA peut-être ?"

Sur le canapé, le garçon s'agita. Ses yeux fous les regardèrent tous les uns après les autres, Sam, Dean puis Ekko. Des sons étouffés s'échappaient du tissu sur sa bouche.

"Au téléphone, Bobby m'a dit de garder le paquet _et _le messager dans la maison," dit doucement Dean, "il a aussi dit de ne pas poser de questions. En fait je crois qu'il a dit de ne pas _parler au paquet_… mais je pensais que j'avais mal compris ou que j'étais," il regarda Sam et agita une main contre sa tête, "tu sais."

"Mais c'est qui lui ?" demanda Sam en pointant un doigt sur l'adolescent.

"Il s'appelle William, c'est tout ce que je sais."

Dean claqua le plat de sa main contre sa cuisse, "Ah ! Ça me parait clair." Il marqua une pause, regarda en l'air, puis demanda, "Est-ce que je suis stone ? Sam ?"

Sam l'ignora, "Qu'est-ce que Bobby vous a dit exactement ?" demanda-t-il.

Ekko haussa les épaules en soupirant, "Il m'a donné l'adresse d'une ferme dans le Dakota, pas loin d'ici en fait," il gesticula dans la direction générale de la fenêtre, "puis il m'a dit que dans le pigeonnier de cette ferme, je trouverai un garçon répondant au nom de William. Il m'a donné une arme. Il m'a dit que je devais ramener le garçon ici, par tous les moyens.""Mais pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi vous ?"

Ekko regarda Sam, puis Dean, alors qu'un drôle de sourire glissait sur son visage, "Pour Jack bien sur ! C'est pour ça qu'on est tous là, non?"

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Dean virait lentement au vert. Toute cette histoire était aussi indigeste qu'un plateau de fruits de mers périmés. Il savait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas s'intéresser plus de deux minutes à la conversation. Héro, Echo - quelque soit son nom - lui rappelait un mauvais clown échappé d'un cirque et s'il plissait juste un peu les yeux, il pouvait voir des rats courir le long des murs.

L'adolescent s'énervait de plus en plus sur le canapé. Il bougeait, se crispait et commençait à entailler ses poignets sur les cordes.

"Jack ?"

Ekko sourit et ses dents étaient si blanches qu'on aurait dit qu'elles n'avait jamais servit à rien d'autre qu'à sourire, "Evidemment. Il va venir."

"Quelqu'un m'a parlé d'un Jack il n'y a pas longtemps," murmura Sam pour lui-même.

Il avait le visage de celui qui se concentre pour rechercher quelque chose d'enterré dans sa mémoire. _Jack_. Ce n'était pas vraiment le prénom de plus mystérieux de l'histoire. C'était le genre de petit mot de quatre lettres qui allait se lover dans les coins poussiéreux de votre cerveau ; vous saviez qu'il devait se connecter avec une autre donnée, un souvenir ou un visage, mais votre mémoire avait stocké les deux à des endroits différents.

"Sam?"

Il ignora l'invective de son frère et resta concentré sur les fouilles archéologiques dans sa tête.

_Jack_.

Bien sur !

Son visage s'illumina, "C'est Ellen. Oui, elle a appelé au milieu de la nuit pour qu'on prévienne Bobby et Jeff que quelqu'un cherchait un certain Jack !"

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne connaissez pas Jack ?" demanda Ekko, entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

Dans un mouvement brusque l'adolescent projeta sa tète contre le visage de Sam, assis au pied du canapé. Le haut d'un crâne connecta avec les fragiles os du nez dans un craquement sinistre. Sam tomba à la renverse, surpris et choqué. Il porta les deux mains à son nez qui fuyait déjà d'un liquide rouge, comme une bouche d'incendie sous pression. Le garçon se tortilla comme un vers pour tomber du canapé et ramper lamentablement sur le sol.

Par pur reflexe Dean essaya de se lever, balançant malgré lui son poids sur sa jambe plâtrée. Il retomba dans le fauteuil avec un cri de douleur.

Ekko dégaina l'arme à sa ceinture et la pointa droit sur la tête de William, "Bouge plus!" cria-t-il.

Le garçon continua de ramper tant bien que mal sur le tapis. Il gagnait à peine une poignée de centimètres à chaque tentative mais il persévérait inlassablement.

"Bouge plus, j'ai dis!"

Il continua jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le soulève comme on arrache une mauvaise herbe du sol et ne le jette littéralement contre le canapé. Le garçon atterrit dans un bruit sourd contre le dossier puis rebondit sur l'assise. Ses bras maintenus dans son dos durent se tordre pour endurer le choc.

Devant lui culminait un Sam Winchester essoufflé, une trainée de sang coulait depuis son nez jusqu'au col de son t-shirt, traçant une ligne horizontale à la place de sa bouche.

"Je vous avais prévenus que c'était une vraie saloperie," commenta Ekko en rangeant son arme.

"Ça va Sammy ?" demanda Dean, inquiet.

Sam passa un bras contre son visage, étalant le sang plutôt que de l'enlever. Il jeta un œil à son ainé et hocha la tête. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici," dit il en se tournant vers Ekko, "Je veux savoir qui est Jack."

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

"Je suis Jeremy Finch", dit il, "Tout le monde m'appelle Jem."

Annie avait attrapé un mouchoir en papier, reniflé et s'était essuyé le visage avec sa manche. Ensuite elle s'était également présentée.

"Faut pas vous mettre dans de états pareils pour un peu de fumée, m'dame. Les moteurs, c'est comme les gens, c'est capricieux. Suffit de lui parler gentiment."

Annie sourit, ce qui était un peu inespéré compte tenu de la situation.

Le garçon pointa un doigt quelque part vers les pieds d'Annie et demanda, "Vous voulez bien soulever cette manette là ?"

Annie souleva la dite manette et le capot s'ouvrit libérant un nuage de fumée comme si on avait fait un barbecue sous le capot.

"Wow, wow, wow," s'écria Jeremy Finch en retroussant ses manches. "Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur."

Le haut de son corps plongea dans la fumée et disparu, avalé par la voiture. Annie quitta l'habitacle pour le rejoindre. Elle avait déjà oublié sa crise de désespoir, toute son attention était portée sur Jeremy "_Jem_" Finch et sa troublante ressemblance avec plusieurs habitants de sa mémoire. Il lui rappelait le docteur sexy dans son soap opéra préféré mais était aussi vaguement familier avec ce type dans l'émission de cuisine. Quand il souriait, c'était Sinatra, ou peut-être Marvin Gaye. Jeremy Finch condensait tous ces gens là bien qu'ils aient tous été plus vieux et que certains étaient noirs, ce qui finit de convaincre Annie qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps devant la TV.

Enfoncée si profond dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le garçon annonça qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici et allait devoir la remorquer. Le bon sens et la civilité retrouvèrent leur chemin dans son esprit et Annie commença par s'excuser d'avoir perturbé sa journée. Il lui répondit que ce n'était rien mais elle insista, s'excusant à nouveau ; "J'imagine que vous alliez quelque part avant de tomber sur moi, je ne veux pas vous retarder - " le garçon l'interrompit en levant une main en l'air avant qu'elle ne commence à dire qu'elle pourrait attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne vais pas laisser une demoiselle dans la détresse. J'aurais l'air de quel genre de héro, hein ?"

Et il sourit à nouveau, comme Clark Gable et ce bon vieux Bob Kennedy réunis.

"Je vais vous dire ce que je vais faire," dit il, "je vais remorquer votre voiture jusqu'au garage de mon patron, c'est à moins de deux heures d'ici. Vous verrez, on dirait qu'il y a eu des grizzly dans son arbre généalogique mais si quelqu'un peu sauver un désastre comme votre voiture, c'est bien lui."

**_..._..._..._..._..._...**

_**Central Washington Hospital, Wenatchee, Washington State**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...****_

Jefferson Hartley n'était pas un homme de foi. Il ne croyait pas plus en dieu qu'en, disons… autre chose qui n'existerait pas. Le pasteur Jim lui avait dit un jour qu'un athée mort, c'était quelqu'un de tout habillé pour aller nulle part (à croire que le padre tirait ses citations ésotériques des albums de Meat Loaf). Tout ce dont Jefferson était sûr, c'était que ceux qui partaient et revenaient après, étaient deux fois plus chiants la seconde fois. Appelez ça l'expérience.

"Je peux vous aider, mon fils ?" demanda une voix.

Jefferson tourna péniblement la tête pour découvrir le visage souriant d'un pasteur. Il était dans une chapelle après tout, ce genre de types avait tendance à trainer dans ce genre d'endroits.

"Je fais juste une pause," maugréa-t-il.

Une pause entre le couloir A et le couloir B parce que d'une part, il était perdu, et d'autre part, il avait une cicatrice qui reliait son bas ventre à son sternum et les intestins qui jouaient un remake de la Grande Evasion.

Loin de se laisser décourager par le visage fermé et le ton bourru du chasseur, le pasteur choisit de s'assoir sur le banc devant lui. Jefferson soupira, calant l'un de ses bras contre son ventre de peur que ses boyaux n'explosent au visage d'un homme de dieu.

"Je ne veux pas paraitre grossier," tenta-t-il, "mais je ne suis pas vraiment une grenouille de bénitier."

Le pasteur devait avoir la cinquantaine, le crâne un peu dégarni, les tempes blanchissantes et de grosses lunettes sur le nez. Son sourire, qui semblait figé sur son visage, avait quelque chose d'apaisant et d'agréable. Jefferson fut certain de s'être vraiment arrêté au mauvais endroit quand son cerveau conclu qu'il fallait bien un sourire comme celui là pour attirer les petits garçons.

"Vraiment, j'avais juste besoin de m'assoir," dit il en essayant d'avoir l'air agréable.

"Vous savez, _Il _écoute tout le monde. Que vous croyez en lui ou non, _Il _croit suffisamment en vous pour vous deux," dit le pasteur sur ce ton à la fois cérémonieux et paternaliste des hommes d'Eglise.

Jefferson sourit sans conviction, "Si _'IL' _croit en moi, c'est que le pauvre bonhomme est arrivé en bas de sa liste de choses à faire."

"Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez l'air… disons…"

"A moitié cané ? Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez. Si vous voulez je pourrais passer un message au vieux barbu quand je le verrais, lui dire que vous pensez à lui."

Le pasteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le bout de ses souliers vernis. Et Jefferson réalisa qu'il venait de blasphémer devant un prêtre. Dans une chapelle.

"Je suis désolé," dit il doucement, "J'voulais pas vous offenser. C'est juste… une mauvaise journée."

"Je ne suis pas offensé," dit le pasteur, "Je suis triste pour vous. Les gens qui parlent comme vous le faites sont ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir."

Jefferson rencontra les yeux bruns derrière les grosses lunettes. C'étaient des yeux compréhensif et patients.

"Je suis le pasteur Matthews."

"Jefferson."

"J'aimerai dire que je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Jefferson, mais vous semblez bien préoccupé."

Jefferson regarda les vitraux colorés dessiner des formes géométriques et il soupira. "Imaginez qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment important que tout le monde désire et que tout le monde cherche," dit il, "Et imaginez que cette chose, ce soit vous qui l'ayez caché," dit il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ca ?"

"Hum, pour protéger les gens."

"Les protéger de quoi ?"

"De leur désirs. Parfois les gens pensent vouloir quelque chose vraiment très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'obtiennent et qu'ils réalisent que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils voulaient."

Le pasteur hocha la tête, "Alors je penserai que j'ai fais une bonne chose."

Jefferson leva le nez au ciel, une main caressant distraitement les contours de sa mâchoire, "C'est-ce que je pensais aussi. Maintenant je ne suis plus très sûr."


	15. Chapter 14

"_Si je cherchais Jack - je ne dis pas que je le cherche, mais si je le cherchais, je chercherais là où je suis sûr de ne pas le trouver. Parce que je n'irais jamais me cacher ailleurs que là où je sais qu'on ne me chercheras pas."_

**Terry "Looney" Banks, LeVomet, Ohio. **

****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_****_..._..._..._..._..._...**  
><strong>_

Dans une autre vie, Ekko était généticien. Il était né au Rwanda et avait travaillé au Karisoke Research Center dans les montagnes Virunga, avant d'obtenir le droit et les financements pour poursuivre ses études en Amérique. Il avait toujours eu l'idée de revenir. Travailler en Afrique, travailler dans son pays pour améliorer la qualité de la recherche scientifique, c'était son objectif, malgré toutes les tentations Américaines et les dollars qui fleurissaient comme les tulipes au printemps.

Ekko avait obtenu les honneurs d'Harvard avec son Ph.D sur la génétique moléculaire appliquée au prolongement de la vie au travers de la sénescence et du phénomène de transdifferentiation. Ses travaux étaient encore cités dans les cours de médecine des plus grandes universités du monde. Mais si un étudiant demandait où était l'auteur aujourd'hui, l'enseignant embarrassé répondait qu'il avait disparu.

Disparu.

Comme si les gens pouvait juste _disparaitre_.

C'était juste un moyen d'éviter de répondre que le brillant et respecté auteur des théories sur l'interruption de la sénescence programmée, était interné dans l'aile psychiatrique de la prison de Sing Sing. Difficile d'admettre qu'on enseigne à l'élite de la nation les élucubrations scientifiques d'un homme qui passe se journées à rebondir contre les murs d'une cellule capitonnée.

Le génocide Rwandais avait, bien évidemment, joué un rôle capital dans la carrière d'Ekko. Même s'il trouvait parfaitement inconsistant l'idée de divisions ethniques au sein d'une même nation, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses origines qui le considéraient Tutsie avant de le considérer humain. Un génocide reste un génocide, quelque soit le côté de la machette où l'on se situe. Parce qu'Ekko n'avait pas plus envie de tuer que d'être tué, et parce que son laboratoire et les richesses technologiques qu'il contenait représentait une cible de choix, lui et son équipe avaient dû fuir.

Lui qui atterrissait aux Etats-Unis en classe business, était entré au Congo comme un clandestin, après trois jours de marche au travers de la jungle pour éviter les postes frontière et chargé de tout le matériel qu'il avait pu porter. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses recherches. Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'Afrique. Avec son équipe, il était parvenu à monter un laboratoire clandestin au sein même du Congo - qui s'appelait toujours Zaïre à l'époque - suffisamment proche de la frontière pour poursuivre les relevés endogènes ; il travaillait sur une bactérie unicellulaire qu'on ne trouvait que dans le lac Kivu.

La cicatrice qui courait sur le Rwanda ne serait jamais vraiment cautérisée, pourtant Ekko avait toujours pensé à rentrer quand les hostilités entre Hutus et Tutsie seraient terminées - ou au moins calmées. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement - _Dekkerd_, en avait décidé autrement.

Dekkerd, c'était l'un de ces types tellement bourré de pognon qu'il chiait des lingots et pétait du Chanel. Il dirigeait - _dirige toujours_, précisa même Ekko - un laboratoire pharmaceutique en Allemagne. C'était le genre de personne qui s'intéressait à la science parce qu'un microscope permettait de rendre une pièce d'un dollar aussi grosse qu'une voiture. La science, c'était de l'argent et le cerveau d'Ekko, c'était les mines du roi Salomon. Dekkerd, avec son pantalon de lin blanc, son chapeau de cow-boy et son chewing-gum étaient venu jusqu'au fin fond de la jungle pour chercher Ekko personnellement.

Il avait une offre à lui faire. Vous savez, le genre d'offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser ? Ekko l'avait refusée. Lui aimait la science parce qu'elle ramenait les types comme Dekkerd à leur statut de primates distanciés de l'ourang-outan par un seul minuscule, insignifiant, petit chromosome.

Pendant trois mois, il avait dû supporter la présence de Dekkerd, son insistance, les millions qu'il agitait sous son nez comme on agite une carotte devant un cheval. Il avait fini par dire oui. Pas pour l'argent. C'est important de retenir ca ; _pas pour l'argent_. Il avait accepté pour trois raisons, la première, c'était que la situation politique du Rwanda s'était stabilisée et que la majorité de son équipe avait décidé de rentrer pour retrouver leurs familles - ou ce qu'il en restait. Ekko lui, n'avait plus de famille.

La seconde raison, c'était que ses recherches dans leurs conditions actuelles, étaient condamnées.

Mais surtout, il y avait le projet. Plus que les millions, plus que toutes les raisons qu'Ekko aurait pu invoquer, le projet que Dekkerd lui faisait miroiter était la quintessence de tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé jusqu'à présent.

Il s'était donc envolé pour la Namibie et le laboratoire Offshore - à peine légal - que les industries Dekkerd avait établit dans les eaux internationales. Dans ces eaux là, il y avait le Saint Graal de la biologie moléculaire : la _Turritopsis Nutricula_. C'est une méduse de 5 mm qui barbote tranquillement dans les courants chauds autour du globe. C'est aussi le seul animal au monde qui soit immortel.

_Immortel_. Ce n'était pas le genre de mot que l'on pouvait se permettre d'employer à la légère dans le monde scientifique, mais la Turritopsis Nutricula représentait - et représente toujours - l'impossible exception à la règle. L'immortalité n'est pas une attribution surnaturelle qui apparait par hasard ou parce que Dieu, Allah, ou n'importe qu'elle autre entité supérieure a décidé qu'une méduse serait le glorieux et indestructible représentant du futur. D'ailleurs la Turritopsis Nutricula n'est pas du tout indestructible. La science et la rationalité ont expliqué le phénomène ; cette méduse inverse tout simplement son processus de vieillissement une fois qu'elle a atteint sa maturité sexuelle. C'est comme si une femme redevenait adolescente après sa ménopause - ou un homme après son andropause - et recommençait le cycle indéfiniment. Pas de vieillissement, pas de mort. La méduse était l'incarnation vivante du processus de Transdifferenciation qui avait valu à Ekko sa première reconnaissance internationale.

Voyez vous, chez l'homme, les cellules se répliquent un nombre défini de fois. Une fois qu'elles ont atteint leur nombre maximal de divisions, elles commencent à souffrir de dysfonctionnements. On appelle cela la sénescence réplicative ; l'individu vieillit.

Les détails donnés par Ekko commençaient à être de plus en plus complexes à ce niveau de la conversation. Il lançait des mots comme _marginotomie_, _comportement somatique_, _telomerase_... Tout ce que Sam retint, fut que les cellules se divisaient, - peu importe comment et pourquoi - et que ca rendait les gens vieux et les faisaient mourir à la fin.

Certains généticiens pensent que la mort est inscrite dans notre code génétique, que c'est ce vers quoi tend inexorablement la programmation de chacune de nos cellules. Une théorie encore difficile à affirmer ou infirmer. Ce qui intéressait Dekkerd, ce n'était pas les méduses elles mêmes ou encore moins les querelles de généticiens sur le contenu de la programmation chromosomique humaine, non, son seul intérêt ; c'était la synthétisation du phénomène de transdifferenciation et son application cosmétique. Les industries Dekkerd voulaient inverser le processus de vieillissement de la peau et en faire une crème de jour pour femme de millionnaire.

Ekko n'était pas intéressé une seule seconde par la finalité commerciale du projet. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était d'une part, la possibilité de travailler sur la Turritopsis Nutricula avec des moyens illimités et, d'autre part, le parfum délicieux du prix Nobel de médecine qu'il aurait pu obtenir d'ici à cinq ans si seulement il avait pu mener l'entreprise à son terme.

Le petit grain de sable qui grippa tous les rouages de la machine se présenta devant son Bungalow, sous une pluie battante, un mardi matin. Ekko avait ouvert la porte sur un grand type au cheveux noirs, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Ekko se souvenait de tout, depuis sa chemise kaki qui collait à sa peau et dévoilait une musculature respectable, jusqu'au son de sa voix quand il lui demanda si il était bien le responsable en charge de cette mission scientifique.

Techniquement, le responsable c'était Dekkerd mais l'une des conditions posées par Ekko avant d'accepter de rentrer dans le projet était de pouvoir diriger sa propre équipe sans interférence avec la direction du laboratoire. Souhaité, exaucé. Dekkerd était toujours entre deux avions de toute façon, Alors oui, Ekko était le responsable. L'homme demanda ensuite si c'était lui qui avait écrit _ça_, et part "_ça_", il désignait le corpus d'articles qu'Ekko avait publié sur ses recherches. Quand Ekko répondit par l'affirmative, l'homme lui dit qu'il avait des choses à lui montrer.

Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de sollicitations qu'un homme comme Ekko pouvait recevoir chaque jour. Entre les journalistes qui voulaient l'interviewer, les concurrents qui voulaient l'espionner et les VRP qui avaient toujours des tas de choses indispensables à lui vendre, il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais répondre au téléphone.

Mais cet homme à sa porte avait l'air … _intriguant_, c'est le mot que choisit Ekko pour décrire le sentiment partagé d'admiration et de crainte qui s'était emparé de lui. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire ce jour là, juste des centaines de pages à taper et le monde à changer, alors il invita l'homme à entrer dans le bungalow spartiate que les industries Dekkerd mettaient à la disposition de chaque membre de l'équipe.

L'homme s'appelait Jack. Il ne mentionna pas de nom de famille, ce qui convenait à Ekko qui n'en avait pas non plus. Jack était grand et bien bâtit. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient noirs de jais, mais grisonnaient sur les tempes. S'il avait dû lui donner un âge, Ekko l'aurait sans doute placé quelque part avec les cinquantenaires. Jack avait beaucoup de prestance, peut-être une sorte de majesté aussi, malgré l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses vêtement trempés et, sans raison particulière, Ekko se sentait gêné de le recevoir dans le capharnaüm de son studio. Pendant une minute il s'imagina que ce Jack était surement l'associé de Dekkerd, il dégageait la même impression de pouvoir, le charisme en plus.

Jack s'était assis sur le canapé sans prêter la moindre attention aux vêtements qui jonchaient le sol ni aux notes éparpillées partout. Il refusa poliment le thé et le café qu'Ekko proposa et lui jeta un regard amusé quand son hôte suggéra un verre d'eau. Il demanda une serviette.

Quand Ekko s'installa en face de lui, Jack dit avoir lu avec beaucoup d'attention tous ses travaux et suivre sa carrière depuis plusieurs années. Et il lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui proposer, une mission. Ekko avait sourit avec courtoisie et indiqué qu'il était engagé avec les industries Dekkerd et avait signé un contrat de confidentialité lui interdisant de - Jack l'avait interrompu, arguant qu'il n'avait pas de contrat à lui faire signer et même pas d'argent à lui donner ; il avait juste une proposition à lui soumettre. Il saisit quelque chose dans la poche de sa chemise et le montra à Ekko. C'était une fiole médicale dédiée aux prises de sang, pleine du liquide rouge.

"_Je vous demande de jeter un œil à ça quand vous aurez le temps," _avait dit Jack en déposant la fiole sur la table.

Quand Ekko avait demandé ce que c'était, Jack avait sortit une carte sur laquelle était inscrit son nom et un numéro de téléphone. "Quand vous aurez regardé," avait il dit en se levant, "Appelez moi. La seule et unique chose que je vous demande, c'est de n'en parler à personne."

"Parler à personne de quoi ?"

"Personne, Ekko."

Jack était sortit sous la pluie battante, en laissant Ekko assis dans son salon se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Vous avez regardé la fiole ?" demanda Sam avec curiosité.

Ekko eut un sourire ironique, "Evidemment. Ma vie serait très différente aujourd'hui si je l'avais juste jetée dans les toilettes. Parfois…" il marqua une pause, le regard dans le vague, "Parfois je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je pouvais revivre ce moment."

"Il y avait quoi de si spécial ce sang?"

"J'étais un homme occupé, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en futilités. J'ai mis la fiole quelque part dans un frigo du labo et je l'ai complètement oubliée pendant deux mois. Pendant tout ce temps Jack n'est jamais réapparu, je commençais à croire que je l'avais imaginé. Et puis un jour comme un autre, je suis retombé par hasard sur cette petite fiole de sang et la curiosité l'a emporté - ou l'ennui peut-être ce jour là. Je suis allé au labo le soir, quand tout le monde était dehors, j'ai revêtu la combinaison -"

"Quelle combinaison ?" interrompit Sam

Ekko secoua la tête, "Juste le protocole. Il pouvait y avoir n'importe quel virus là dedans, SIDA, Malaria, Ebola, choisissez. La combinaison et les champs stériles, c'est le B-A BA."

Sam hocha la tête. Ce monde là était à des années-lumière du sien mais son indéfectible soif d'apprendre transformait sa curiosité en véritable fascination. Si Ekko n'était pas un mythomane complètement déglingué, les Winchester pouvaient bien être en face de leur tout premier authentique génie certifié. A regarder Dean, la tête mollement appuyée sur une main, elle-même à peine soutenue par un coude paresseux, l'aîné avait lâché l'histoire au niveau des méduses et appréciait silencieusement la division de ses propres cellules.

"J'ai passé le sang par tous les instruments qu'on avait dans le labo," Ekko poussa un long soupir, "et j'ai découvert une chose complètement impossible."

Ekko regarda Sam et son regard avide. Le jeune Winchester attendait la suite comme un enfant attend le père noël. Mais quand ses yeux glissèrent vers Dean, Ekko découvrit l'image qui accompagnait le mot _ennui _dans le dictionnaire. Le fait qu'il ait encore les yeux à demi ouverts était la seule indication qu'il ne dormait pas. Ekko s'en moquait, ses travaux avaient suscité beaucoup de réactions diverses, de la passion jusqu'à la totale négation. Il se focalisa simplement sur Sam pour terminer son histoire.

"Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer tous les détails de ce que j'ai vu," dit il, "mais pour résumer, je regardais du sang humain qui était sur pause."

"Sur pause ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Au travers de tous les tests, malgré tous les éléments chimiques que j'ai versé, malgré la centrifugeuse, malgré les micro-ondes… le sang n'a jamais bougé. Il n'a jamais développé aucune caractéristiques propre au test que je faisais, il n'a jamais été altéré, les cellules n'ont pas bougé d'un iota. Le sang était sur pause. Comme une photo."

"Mais ça veut dire quoi exactement?"

"Justement ! Ca ne veut rien dire du tout ! Ça n'existe pas, c'est impossible !"

"Oh. Je vois," mentit Sam qui ne voyait rien du tout, "Euh… et donc ?"

"C'était tellement incroyable…, j'avais besoin de savoir où il avait trouvé ça et par quel processus il était arrivé à ce résultat. Vous voyez, d'un point de vue purement utopique, c'était l'idée de ce qu'on tentait de reproduire avec la Turritopsis Nutricula ; des cellules non-altérables. Mais à ce point là c'était carrément de la science fiction."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"J'ai rappelé Jack pardi ! Il a répondu aussitôt, comme si il dormait à côté de son téléphone. Il savait ce que j'avais trouvé avant même que je ne lui dise. Le lendemain il était chez moi. Il m'a dit qu'il me fournirait autant de sang que je le voudrais, il m'a dit que je pourrais faire tous les tests possibles et imaginables à la seule condition que ça reste entre lui et moi."

"Vous avez accepté ?"

"Evidemment !" s'écria Ekko avec tellement d'enthousiasme que même Dean semblât réagir. "Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Des cellules inaltérables ce sont des cellules qui contrecarrent la sénescence et rendent même la transdifferenciation obsolète !"

"Euh… je -"

"Immortelles," coupa Ekko, "ce sont des cellules immortelles. Des cellules _humaines _immortelles !"

"Ah. Mais… Jack, il voulait quoi exactement ? Et puis le sang, …il venait d'où ?" demanda Sam

"Jack voulait que j'étudie les cellules, que je décrypte le phénomène, que je l'explique."

Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de rapiécer les éléments qui formaient un patchwork multicolore dans son cerveau. Le droit était tellement plus simple et évident. C'était surement l'une des choses qui l'avaient le plus attiré dans cette voie. Le droit était constant et strict, il ne dépendait pas du temps qu'il faisait, de la situation économique ou d'une malédiction ancestrale. Le droit était aussi ordonné que le surnaturel était chaotique. La biologie moléculaire et la génétique tendaient dangereusement du côté bordélique de la force.

"Etudier le phénomène d'immortalité des cellules," dit il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion," pour quoi faire ? Le dupliquer ?"

Ekko haussa les épaules, "il ne m'a jamais parlé de la finalité et je n'ai pas demandé. La seule idée d'avoir une telle matière de travail, c'était… c'était…"

Ekko n'avait pas besoin de trouver l'adjectif idéal, il agitait les bras avec suffisamment d'éloquence et son visage était illuminé comme une guirlande de noël.

"D'où venait le sang immortel ?"

Ekko sourit, "des veines de Jack."


	16. Chapter 15

"_Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur Jack n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai rencontré une fois. C'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose… Mais la plupart des types dans ce business ont quelque chose. Un grain, un problème, une maladie mentale… ils ont tous quelque chose."_

**Hector Mead, Yellow Creek, Illinois**

**_..._  
><strong>

_**Central Washington Hospital, Wenatchee, Washington State**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Tout était blanc. Un manteau de neige s'était posé devant ses yeux. Il eu une sorte de flash où il revit sa mère étendre les draps propres sur les fils qui courait le long du jardin de la maison familiale. Il avait cinq ans et il jouait au milieu des linges blancs. Ça dura à peine une demie seconde mais il eut le temps de s'imprégner du soleil de la Géorgie et de l'odeur de la lessive. Une série de bips réguliers le ramena à la réalité. Il ne sentait pas grand-chose, en dehors de l'éléphant qui s'était assis sur sa poitrine.

Dans la blancheur immaculée se dessina soudain une tache noire et floue. Il plissa les yeux. La tâche devint une tête, puis un visage, puis Bobby Singer.

"Hey," dit elle.

_Hey_, voulu répondre Jefferson mais il ne fut plus certain de se souvenir quels muscles il fallait bouger pour parler. Il nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, sachant qu'il avait de l'importance - qu'il devrait l'inquiéter sans doute - mais, à l'instant présent, il préférait se focaliser sur des choses plus essentielles, comme respirer par exemple.

La tête de Bobby se fendit d'un sourire. "Debout là dedans."

"…o'by ?"

"En personne."

"…T'es… flou."

"Tu ne rates rien, j'ai à peu près la même tête que d'habitude."

Une main pleine de doigts s'approcha du visage de Jefferson. Elle se déploya comme une mygale et plongea droit sur son nez. Toutes les alarmes dans sa tête tournèrent au rouge et il balança un bras en l'air en espérant qu'il atterrisse sur un point stratégique de son adversaire. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le bras s'arrêta en pleine course, mollement retenu par l'une des mains de Bobby. L'autre main continua son périple jusqu'à son nez où elle attrapa un bout de plastique qui ressemblait étrangement à un masque à oxygène.

"C'est moi. Reste calme," dit Bobby.

"Qu'est-ce…" fut tout ce que Jefferson eu besoin d'articuler pour que Bobby Singer réponde à sa question.

"Tu es à l'hosto. Tu es tombé dans les vapes," Bobby donna un vif coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre, "et je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je t'embarque."

"…s'passe ?"

Bobby avait entrepris de décrocher tous les fils qui sortaient ou entraient dans le corps de Jefferson, "J'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer, Jeff. Il faut qu'on décolle d'ici fissa."

Le corps de Jefferson répondait, ce qui, en soit, devait être une bonne nouvelle, mais il semblait évoluer dans un bol de gelée. Il bougeait au ralentit en ayant l'impression de peser chacune des molécules d'oxygène qu'il perturbait sur son passage. Chaque mouvement demandait un effort. Un effort de concentration d'abord, pour connecter le cerveau et le muscle, et un effort physique ensuite pour lutter contre cette foutue loi de l'inertie. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit, plissant les yeux comme si ça pouvait aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, et trouva à nouveau le visage de Bobby.

"Ça va ?" demanda ce dernier.

Jefferson secoua la tête sans trop savoir si il essayait de dire oui ou non et balança ses pieds hors du lit. Bobby l'aida à se stabiliser et lui attrapa un bras, "A trois. Un. Deux. Trois."

A '_Un_' Jefferson était encore en train d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il était censé se passer à '_trois'_. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ; Bobby le tira littéralement hors du lit. Ses pieds étaient un peu trop loin de son cerveau pour que le message n'ait eut le temps d'arriver.

"Oh là," souffla Bobby en le rattrapant de justesse.

"…'tain…" grogna Jefferson, "…'rais prév'nir !"

"J'ai compté jusqu'à trois," nota Bobby.

Singer passa l'un des bras de Jefferson autour de ses épaules et commença à marcher vers la porte en supportant son poids. Jefferson prenait lentement conscience de son environnement. Chambre d'hôpital, ok. Pantalon trop serré ? _Oh_. Le cancéreux. Bobby Singer, sans danger. Attendez une seconde… Bobby Singer ?

"…s'tu fous là ?" baragouina-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un fauteuil roulant.

_Un fauteuil roulant ? _

Il résista - ou du moins, eu l'impression de résister - mais Bobby Singer le balança avec traitrise sur le fauteuil où il s'écroula misérablement.

"Je sauve tes fesses, voila ce que je fais," Bobby glissa derrière le fauteuil et commença à le pousser à l'extérieur et _nom de dieu_, c'était humiliant.

"Aies l'air malade," murmura Bobby dans son dos.

_Ah, ca va être dur, j'avais justement envie d'aller faire un jogging_, grommela Jefferson dans ses pensées sans trouver l'énergie de le dire à haute voix.

Bobby le poussa - et quelque soit la finalité de cette nouvelle aventure, Jefferson tenait déjà à ce que cette partie soit éditée dans la version grand public - au travers des couloirs qui puaient le désinfectant, dans les ascenseurs lents comme la mort et enfin dans le parking souterrain jusqu'à sa vieille camionnette. Une pensée surgit dans l'esprit de Jefferson comme un champignon nucléaire sur Nagasaki alors que Bobby était en train de l'aider à grimper sur le siège passager.

"…T'srais pas… en train de…m'kidnapper ?"

Bobby grimpa à son tour dans la camionnette, "Même ma tante Esmée ne voudrait pas de toi comme esclave sexuel. Arrête de faire ta mijaurée." Il démarra, pied au plancher. "Attrape la boite sur le siège arrière."

Jefferson le regarda une seconde, soudainement pris d'un doute. Casquette, barbe de trois jours, chemise à carreaux… Ok, c'était bien Singer. Il entreprit de se retourner pour atteindre la banquette arrière.

"Oh merde," s'écria-t-il, "c'est la boite."

"Je sais. Attrape la. Regarde dedans."

"C'est la boite !"

"Jeff ! Réveille toi et attrape cette foutue boite !"

Bobby prit un virage serré et Jefferson se retrouva momentanément collé à la vitre passager. Quand il pu à nouveau bouger, il tendit les bras vers le carton et, avec une moue de dégout, le souleva. C'était lourd et ses bras étaient faibles. La conduite violente de Bobby n'aidait pas, mais à force de grognements il finit par hisser la boite jusqu'au siège avant.

"Regarde dedans. Dis moi où il en est," demanda Bobby.

Maintenant que la boite était sur ses genoux, Jefferson pouvait sentir l'odeur qui en émanait. Le genre d'odeur qui vous agressait le nez, descendait dans votre gorge et arrivait dans votre estomac en criant ; "_Tout le monde dehors_!". Il pressa une main contre sa bouche.

"Si tu veux vomir, ouvre la fenêtre, on a pas le temps de s'arrêter," commenta Bobby, et _merci_, mais Jefferson pouvait très bien s'occuper de ses fesses tout seul.

Il glissa ses doigts sur le couvercle. Doucement, il le souleva en détournant le visage. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais il ne pouvait réprimer la peur que ça lui saute dessus comme un diable à ressorts. Quand rien ne l'attaqua, il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, et regarda dans la boite.

Il vit la tête tranchée, il vit sa peau verdâtre et ses grands yeux blancs, et il porta à nouveau sa main contre sa bouche pour réprimer un spasme venu droit du fond de son ventre. Bobby retira vivement le carton de ses genoux, "Surtout ne lui vomi pas dessus," cria-t-il, "c'est assez degueu comme ça!"

Et l'idée, rien que l'idée de ce qu'il impliquait, déclencha l'apocalypse dans le ventre de Jefferson. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et déversa le maigre contenu de son estomac sur la route de -_ où est-ce qu'il était déjà _? Ah oui, Wenatchee. Etat de Washington.

Quand il se rassit enfin, essoufflé et pas franchement mieux, Bobby lui demanda bêtement si il allait bien. _Génial. Juste génial_. _Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, je gerbe par la fenêtre, tout ça_.

"Il commence à être bien décomposé," remarqua Bobby.

Et _franchement_, c'était censé aider ?

"T'aurais dû… dans le coffre," grommela Jefferson en réalisant que le milieu de la phrase manquait.

"Non, on doit garder un œil dessus. Si il tombe en miettes avant qu'on arrive dans le Dakota -"

"Dakota ?" coupa Jefferson avec autant de surprise qu'il pu articuler.

Bobby hocha la tête, "on va chez moi."

"Avec ça ?"

"Oui."

Jefferson pointa un doigt sur la boite, "Avec _ÇA _?" répéta-t-il.

"Oui."

"Où est… le reste ?"

"Le reste ? Du corps ? Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais…."

**_..._**

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Ce coin de l'Ohio était si désert que même la radio ne trouva rien à diffuser. Pendant un bon moment, elle ne fit que tousser et cracher, laissant à Jeremy Finch et Annie Hobbes le temps de faire connaissance.

Il s'appelait Jeremy A. Finch (il tenait à ce qu'on l'appelle _Jem_), avait 23 ans, vivait avec son père et sa sœur Jean Louise, travaillait pour J. Brown Car's Repair à mi-temps pour financer ses études de droit. Il aimait son travail, il aimait l'Ohio, il aimait la vie.

Elle, c'était Annie Hobbes. Touriste.

La radio retrouva son souffle avant qu'elle n'ai besoin de trouver une alternative à "_je cherche la créature immortelle qui a tué mon fils"_ et les Rolling Stones vinrent à son secours avec _Mothers Little Helper. _

_**_..._**  
><em>

**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**

**_..._  
><strong>

Ekko n'avait même pas sentit le vent se lever avant de se retrouver au milieu de la tempête. Il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir entre les quatre murs de sa cellule cela dit, et s'il devait déterminer un point de non retour, il dirait que c'était le jour où il avait oublié de transférer ses résultats hebdomadaires.

C'était ridicule, vraiment ; tous les lundis matin il avait juste à appuyer sur une touche de son ordinateur pour envoyer le rapport des activités du laboratoire directement sur le bureau du Grand Chef en Allemagne. Seulement voila, trop occupé à réaliser des ionogrammes, des numérations et des hémocultures sur le sang de Jack, Ekko avait oublié. Il avait reçu un coup de fil, s'était excusé, avait dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus et avait recommencé trois semaines plus tard. Et le mois suivant. Et le mois d'après, jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère de Dekkerd ne finisse par atterrir sur sa terrasse.

Les millions investis par les industries Dekkerd brassaient de l'air comme on pisse dans un violon et Ekko n'avait rien à en dire. Pour être honnête, il s'en moquait ; il ne pouvait en parler à personne encore, mais il allait sauver le monde. Dans sa tête il avait déjà guérit le cancer et éradiqué la famine, si seulement Jack avait consentit à une publication! Si seulement il avait pu médiatiser ses analyses, les millions de Dekkerd auraient été un vulgaire argent de poche. Mais même en lui garantissant l'anonymat et cinquante pour cent des bénéfices générés par l'exploitation de son sang, Jack n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule requête ; le silence total.

Ekko avait pu tenir Dekkerd à distance pendant six mois. Six mois où il n'avait pas vraiment progressé, par faute de temps et de moyens - il était seul contre le phénomène génétique le plus incroyable de l'histoire - mais pendant lesquels il avait supplié Jack d'accepter une publication scientifique, sans résultat. La suite des événements s'était enchainée à une vitesse ahurissante.

Dans un battement de cils, Ekko s'était retrouvé au tribunal avec le laboratoire sur le dos qui lui reprochait de ne pas avoir honoré son contrat. Ensuite des créanciers avaient débarqué, suivis de près par l'immigration et ce qui ressemblait étrangement au Fisc. Jeté hors de Namibie, persona-non-grata au Rwanda, illégal au Congo ; en moins de deux mois il avait perdu son travail, son argent et son pays. C'était pour résister à cette pression tout en poursuivant son travail avec Jack, qu'il avait commencé à prendre des pilules.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il tenait le Saint Graal entre ses mains ? Chaque goutte de sang qui sortait des veines de Jack représentait l'espoir de changer l'humanité à tout jamais!

Jack ne voulait pas entendre parler de publication, et encore moins de media. Plus Ekko insistait et plus il reculait. Même pour Ekko lui-même, Jack n'avait jamais cédé le moindre centimètre. Il répondait volontiers à toutes les questions nécessitées par les tests - depuis son régime alimentaire jusqu'à la consistance de ses selles - mais il n'avait jamais donné de nom de famille, jamais le moindre indice sur qui il était, jamais pu répondre à l'obsédante question : _pourquoi ?_

Ça convenait à Ekko tant qu'il avait encore un toit sur la tête et un ventre bien rempli, mais alors qu'il avait tout perdu pour poursuivre sa chimère, il estimait que Jack lui devait bien un coup de main. Sans lui demander son avis - qui aurait été négatif de toute façon - Ekko avait envoyé ses résultats de recherche à une prestigieuse revue scientifique. Ils avaient répondu dans l'heure, fascinés comme des vautours par un cadavre. Mais quand ils étaient venus pour constater par eux même - tous les grands ténors du monde scientifiques en ébullition - Jack avait disparu. Evaporé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et ce fut exactement ce que relaya la presse ; Jack n'avait jamais existé. Ekko resta seul avec ses pilules, ruiné, discrédité, puis oublié.

Il devint fou.

Alors oui, si Ekko devait vraiment déterminer le jour où tout avait foutu le camp, il dirait que c'était le lundi matin où, pour la première fois, il avait oublié d'envoyer ce foutu rapport.

**...**

L'immortalité n'était pas une notion que les Winchester pouvaient comprendre. Ils cernaient bien _l'increvabilité ; _l'espace-temps entre maintenant et le moment où ils trouveraient le moyen de tuer le truc qu'il y avait à tuer. Parfois ça prenait plus de temps que d'autres, mais le résultat était toujours le même. C'est pourquoi la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Sam, fut que si Jack était immortel, c'était parce que personne n'avait encore trouvé le moyen de le descendre. Il ne considéra pas la possibilité d'une _immortalité _au sens du dictionnaire. Et il commença même à réfléchir à des moyens de l'exploiter.

Si on pouvait jouer avec la date de péremption d'un être humain, alors les possibilités étaient presque infinies. Sam se disait que si on transposait le concept de manière temporaire, le jeu serait beaucoup plus équilibré entre les monstres et les chasseurs. Il tourna autour de l'idée que, si Dean avait pu utiliser ce genre de faculté quand il était dans ce trou, les choses seraient bien différentes aujourd'hui. Et finalement il se demanda si, quelque soit le secret pour rester immortel, on pouvait l'appliquer de manière rétroactive sur des personnes déjà mortes.

La perspective de déjouer la mort était magnétique, mais quand Sam leva les yeux sur son frère, le charme tomba et il comprit quelque chose d'important. Sous des sourcils froncés, il vit des yeux verts sombres tellement absorbés par un train de pensée qu'ils en tremblaient. Il vit une veine égarée apparaitre contre son front pâle. Il vit des doigts agités se râper contre son jean. Ce que Sam vit vraiment, c'était Dean en train de ressusciter John et peut-être même leur mère, et il su, aussi clairement qu'il savait que le soleil se lève à l'est, qu'il fallait détruire Jack.


	17. Chapter 16

"_Si vous voulez Jack, vous trouvez ceux qui l'ont aidé à disparaitre. Mais sachez qu'on est beaucoup à les chercher ."_

_**Lawrence Tucker, Alfortville Ohio.**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Etat de Washington**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Il y avait une vie après la chasse. Certainement rien d'aussi palpitant que de déjouer la fin du monde avec un couteau suisse et deux allumettes, mais une vie faite de choses simples que l'on devait réapprendre à apprécier, comme recevoir le journal devant sa porte, saluer le facteur, tondre la pelouse.

Jefferson Hartley avait pensé qu'il serait difficile de raccrocher pour se fondre dans le paysage de sa petite ville d'Aberdeen, et puis finalement, il s'était rendu compte que vivre normalement, c'était comme le vélo, ca ne s'oubliait pas. Il aimait sa vie de retraité et il n'avait même pas honte de le dire. Il aimait sa routine, il aimait ses voisins (sauf peut-être Monsieur et Madame Tête-de-con du 162B), il aimait aller à l'épicerie et pouffer comme un ado pré-pubère devant Suzana (ils en étaient déjà au troisième rendez vous). _Merde_, il aimait même descendre les poubelles.

Bien sur, ça n'avait pas été facile, on n'efface pas trois décennies de chasse juste en claquant des doigts. Le problème de ce métier, c'était qu'il ne connaissait jamais la crise ; si vous n'alliez pas à la chasse, la chasse venait à vous. Parfois c'était tragique et parfois c'était juste un coup de fil qui vous demandait de jeter un œil à quelque chose en l'honneur de dieu sait quelle aventure qui vous était arrivé dieu sait quand. Se retirer de la chasse, c'était se retirer de tous les réseaux. C'était arrêter d'honorer les "_tu me dois bien ça" _et ne plus se laisser tenter par les _"tu ne vas pas le croire."_

Jefferson était parfaitement conscient d'avoir eu une chance de _cocu pendu par les couilles _; la plupart des chasseurs sortaient du circuit les pieds devant - ou les boyaux d'abord, selon la situation. Peu d'entre eux avaient le loisir de simplement se retirer du jeu. Et surtout pas de se retirer sur un exploit. Parce que si Gettysburg n'avait pas été pas une _putain de performance héroïque_, alors Jefferson était un canard en tutu. _Mon dernier boulot ? Bah, sauver le monde, tout ça. _

Ça sonnait drôle à ses propres oreilles, mais le mot qui convenait le mieux à sa nouvelle vie, c'était _heureux_. Il était heureux. Jusqu'au coup de téléphone de la semaine dernière bien sur. Pendant quatre ans son principal souci avait été de réussir à inviter Suzana au restaurant sans virer au rouge pivoine, aujourd'hui, il avait tué quatre personnes, il avait une balle dans le ventre, une tête tranchée sur les genoux et une espérance de vie à l'estimation douteuse.

"J'étais bien, tu sais," dit il calmement.

Bobby sourit, sans détacher les yeux de la route qui s'étalait devant lui, "Ils t'ont filé assez de morphine pour t'envoyer sur mars."

"Non, je veux dire, à la retraite."

Il marqua une pause.

"T'as jamais pensé à -"

"Arrêtes, on dirait une réunion du troisième âge," coupa Bobby. "J'suis pas si vieux."

Jefferson renifla bruyamment. "En années de chien, toi et moi on est déjà morts."

Bobby ne répondit pas. Certains de ses doigts imprimèrent un rythme discontinu contre le volant, les autres y restèrent fermement accrochés. L'ombre noire du pare soleil coupait son visage en deux ; ses yeux se perdaient dans la pénombre mais le rouge-orangé de la fin du jour éclairait un maigre sourire.

"J'ai su que tu t'étais recyclé dans la brocante," dit il.

Jefferson éclata de rire pendant une seconde, avant que son ventre meurtri ne lui rappelle que c'était une mauvaise idée. "Merde !" dit il en posant un bras contre son abdomen, "ne me fait pas rire."

"C'était pas censé être drôle," commenta Bobby.

"Dans la brocante ? C'est-ce qui se raconte dans le milieu ?"

Bobby hocha la tête.

"Merde."

"Jeff '_Gettysburg' _Hartley s'est retiré pour vendre des services à thé en porcelaine ; voila ce qu'on dit," précisa Bobby.

"Ok, alors ce n'est pas de la _brocante_," Jefferson lâcha le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, "c'est un magasin d'antiquité."

"Aaah. Je vois."

"Tu vois que dalle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à supporter la moitié de la face de Bobby Singer en train de se foutre de sa gueule. _Sale hypocrite_. A une autre époque, Bobby était le premier à être content de la passion de Jefferson pour les antiquités.

Qui avait trouvé une plume de Quetzalcóatl ? Qui avait le seul exemplaire connu du Necronomicon ? Qui est-ce qu'on appelait à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de quelque chose ? Jefferson, Jefferson et Jefferson. Les "_services à thé en porcelaine_", comme ces connards les appelaient, avaient sauvé la peau de plus de chasseurs que toutes les mitraillettes de l'US Army réunies.

Et il n'y avait absolument rien de dégradant à aimer l'histoire. Jefferson avait passé trente années de sa vie à collecter des artefacts pour combattre le surnaturel, maintenant il faisait exactement la même chose mais pour payer les factures. Et au lieu de vendre des épées magiques, il vendait des chandeliers en cristal. Absolument rien d'humiliant là dedans.

"J'voudrais bien savoir ce que tu feras de ta carcasse quand t'arrêteras," demanda-t-il, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Huh ? _Robert Singer Jr. Salvage Yard _? J'ai un boulot je te rappelle."

"Je t'en prie, tous tes '_clients'" _Jefferson dessina des guillemets avec ses doigts, "sont des chasseurs qui s'arrêtent juste pour te demander des trucs."

"Des trucs comme réparer leurs bagnoles."

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel, "Laisse tomber," et secoua la tête en soupirant, "Je veux juste en finir avec ça. Après je repars vendre des services à vaisselle. Et je t'emmerde."

Le sourire de Bobby n'atteint jamais ses yeux, bien dissimulés derrière une barre d'ombre aussi noire que la nuit. Le silence se déposa dans l'habitacle comme un manteau de neige les premiers jours d'hiver, fébrile, insignifiant, mais de plus en plus froid.

"Tu te rappelle des fils de John ?" dit il soudainement.

Jefferson lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis fit une moue indifférente, "plus ou moins."

"Dean et Sam. Sammy."

Cette fois Jefferson hocha la tête, "Hum. Et ?"

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres crispées de Bobby Singer. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, puis se ravisa, "Non, rien."

"Génial. On a encore a peu près six heures de route, si toutes nos conversations tournent comme ça, je sens qu'on va s'marrer…"

"J'ai déjà pensé à me retirer," dit tout à coup Bobby, "j'veux dire… presque tout le monde est mort ; Bill, John, Daniel, Caleb, Jim… Idaho a disparu, Buzz est dans un fauteuil roulant…" Il secoua la tête, "Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça. Et putain, je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries."

"Mais…?"

Bobby soupira, "Mais il y a encore trop de choses à régler."

"Il y aura toujours des choses à régler, Bobby. On est des chasseurs, on est entrainés à chercher la merde. Mais il y a un jour où tu te réveilleras et tu te diras que tu ne vas pas répondre au téléphone. Tu ne liras que la page des sports dans le journal. Tu oublieras de tracer une ligne de sel devant la porte du garage. Tu feras ça une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Quatre ans après, tu te retourneras, et tu réaliseras que tu es dehors."

"Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de fermer ma porte à clef et de dire au monde d'aller se faire foutre, mais si je faisais ca, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir."

"C'est-ce que je me disais aussi, mais tu sais quoi ? Il y a d'autres chasseurs, plus jeunes et surtout plus sexy que toi qui se feront un plaisir d'aller sauver la veuve et l'orphelin à la place de ta carcasse rouillée. Et la terre continuera de tourner."

"C'est pas tellement la veuve et l'orphelin qui m'inquiètent. Ce sont les autres chasseurs."

"Les autres ?"

"Ceux qui viennent chez moi pour me demander des _trucs_."

Jefferson regarda Bobby pendant une seconde, une main serrée contre le volant, l'autre tapotant nerveusement dessus. "Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?"

"Non," répondit il, juste un peu trop vite, avant d'ajouter, "juste… les autres. Tu sais ? Des tas de gens ont besoin de mon aide."

"Des tas de gens comme Dean et Sam Winchester?"

Bobby grogna, "Ouais. Par exemple."

"Bobby…."

"Quoi ?"

"C'est un secret pour personne que tu es attaché aux Winchester."

"Je ne suis pas attaché aux Winchester," rétorqua Bobby comme si c'était l'idée la plus ridicule de l'univers, "Mais si je ferme les yeux cinq minutes, il y en a un qui se fait tuer et l'autre kidnapper par des trolls."

"C'est malheureusement le lot de tout le monde dans ce milieu. Tu as peur de quoi ; que John descende droit du paradis avec un lance-rocket ?"Jefferson marqua une pause pour rire à sa propre remarque avant d'ajouter avec sérieux ; "Il en serait bien capable, ce con."

Bobby secoua la tête en désapprobation mais ne répondit rien. Jefferson ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Sam et Dean comme lui les connaissait. Les Winchester ne faisaient jamais rien de _simplement stupide _; quand ils donnaient dans le stupide, c'était toujours juste assez compliqué pour qu'on se demande s'il n'y avait pas quelque raison secrète qui nous aurait échappé.

"Ce sont des Winchester et toi, t'es un Singer," dit alors Jefferson, "Ils sont plus que capables de se débrouiller tout seuls, tu sais. Ils n'ont pas seulement été _élevés _par Rambo ; ils sont de la même _famille_."

"Rambo?" demanda Bobby, un sourcil arqué dans un angle aigu.

Jefferson haussa les épaules, "On peut toujours discuter logistique, mais dans le feu de l'action, avoir John dans son équipe, c'est comme d'avoir Babe Ruth chez les Yankees."

Et ça voulait tout dire pour un fan du base-ball des années 30. Bobby ne semblait pas partager cette opinion. Il n'avait rien à redire sur les qualités de chasseur de John Winchester mais il avait plus de problèmes avec ses qualités humaines. Si toutefois le mot _qualité _pouvait être employé dans la même phrase que _humaine_.

Bobby laissa échapper un grognement, "Tu sais ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment ? Ils sont en train d'attendre que Jack tombe du ciel, dans _ma _baraque."

"Ils connaissent Jack ?" s'étonna Jefferson en faisant de gros yeux.

Bobby sourit sans humour, "Pas du tout. Ils n'ont absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils font mais ils le font quand même. Et en plus ils ont un gosse kidnappé dans les pattes, un toxico sur les bras et… est-ce que j'ai parlé du monstre qui lance du feu ?"

"Ah quand même…"

"Bienvenu dans mon Enfer personnel."

_..._

**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**

**_..._  
><strong>

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu avec son nez, soit pas grand-chose, et le lavabo était encore rouge de son propre sang. Il passa ses mains sous un filet d'eau tiède, et s'aspergea le visage. Avec un long soupir, il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux sur un étranger.

Ses épaules dessinaient une ligne droite, stable et solide. La chasse l'avait dessiné comme ça. Il avait déjà pris cinq bons kilos de muscles depuis Stanford, il les voyait sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes. Une machine équipée pour le combat.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la faïence blanche du lavabo alors qu'il se regardait, silencieux, comme s'il découvrait son visage pour la première fois. Quand est-ce qu'il avait vieilli comme ça ? Il avait l'impression d'être une rumeur dans un monde de faits concrets. _Quel est l'intérêt d'être toi, Sam Winchester ? _demandait le miroir.

_..._

"C'est beaucoup dans la même journée," dit Sam en s'asseyant au bout du lit, une main pressée contre ses tempes.

En face de lui, le dos confortablement calé contre une pile d'oreillers, Dean haussa les épaules, "Je ne sais pas, j'ai décroché quelque part en Afrique."

Sam détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il se souvenait d'une époque où son plus gros problème c'était les interros surprise de Monsieur Dodley. Il semblait que depuis cette période, tout n'avait été que de mal en pis. Maintenant leur père était mort, un monstre volant lançait des boules de feu, un toxico venait de leur annoncer l'existence d'un homme immortel et, _oh_, Bobby avait disparu. Sam nota que les événements étaient lâches ; ils se déplaçaient toujours en groupe.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Dean.

Sam poussa un long soupir et détourna les yeux d'un nuage rond qui se dessinait au travers de la fenêtre, "A Dodley-face-de-pet."

Dean fronça les sourcils, une question évidente dans ses traits.

"Dodley-face-de-pet, sciences sociale 101. Alabama," expliqua Sam.

Le grand frère esquissa un sourire sans vie, "C'était il y a au moins dix ans..."

_Dix ans ? Vraiment ? _

Parmi tous les profs qui se bousculaient dans sa mémoire, c'était Dodley-face-de-pet - Pleasant Grove, Alabama - qui incarnait la tyrannie despotique du collège. Dodley et son pantalon à pinces d'où s'échappait un estomac tellement grossi de frites et de hamburgers qu'il ressemblait à un muffin. Dodley et les auréoles de transpirations qui sentaient la friture. Dodley et sa voix de kapo quand il criait, _"En retard, Winchester, en retard !"_

"J'aurais pu passer le reste de ma vie sans t'entendre reparler de ce type," commenta Dean avec une fausse irritation.

Et Sam aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à Pleasant Grove, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à haute voix. Ses yeux glissèrent involontairement sur le plâtre blanc et il les redirigea vivement contre la tapisserie jaunie. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur toute première visite chez leur oncle Bobby tellement d'années auparavant. Si il déplaçait la commode, il trouverait une inscription à la craie bleue disant ; _Sammy était là - 1990_.

"Ecoute, Sam," commença Dean avec gravité, "Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me croyais pas, je ne me croirais pas non plus si je me voyais avaler mes médocs et me battre avec des rats imaginaires -"

"Dean -"

L'intéressé leva une main en l'air juste à temps pour épargner à Sam un plongeon dans un amas de condescendance fumante, "Ecoute moi," dit il, "je crois qu'on a déjà entendu parler de Jack."

La curiosité piquée au vif, Sam demanda à son aîné de préciser, alors Dean expliqua, "C'était un peu avant que tu partes à Stanford. On était dans l'Iowa et papa nous avait demandé de faire des recherches sur la disparition d'un gamin. Charlie… Charlie quelque chose."

"Charlie Hobbes," compléta Sam qu'un éclair de mémoire venait de frapper. "Je me souviens. C'était un adolescent qui avait conclu un pacte avec un démon et qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain bien avant la fin de son contrat."

"Exact. Tu te rappelles de l'enquête ?" demanda Dean.

Sam secoua la tête. "J'avais déjà la tête en Californie," dit il, "je bossais comme un forcené dans ce drive-in pour mettre de l'argent de côté."

"Hum. Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens que tu n'étais pas très coopératif."

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, "Est-ce que c'est le moment ou je dois comprendre un sous entendu mystérieux ?"

"C'était juste une remarque."

C'était juste une remarque. C'était juste une critique. C'était juste de la merde, voila ce que c'était. Il semblait à Sam qu'il était condamné a passer le reste de sa vie à s'excuser pour Stanford. Il était prêt à reconnaitre ses torts mais il allait falloir qu'un jour Dean réalise que leurs problèmes de communication marchaient dans les deux sens. S'il l'avait voulu, Sam aurait pu transformer toute cette conversation en règlement de compte à Ok Corral, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à relever le défi.

"Alors, Charlie Hobbes," dit il pour recentrer le sujet.

"Ouais, Charlie Hobbes. Il avait à peine 17 ans, trainait avec un paquet de chasseurs et il avait une date de péremption tatouée sur l'âme. Un beau matin il a dit adieu à tout le monde et il a mis les voiles avec un type louche."

"Je me souviens de ça. Et je me souviens aussi qu'on a rien trouvé de plus."

"Si ; on a trouvé que le type louche en question s'appelait Jack."

"Dean, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, est-ce que tu sais combien de types dans ce pays s'appellent Jack ?"

"Sam, sans vouloir jouer les mecs qui connaissent leur boulot, je n'aurais pas mentionné ça si je ne pensais pas qu'on parlait du même Jack."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?"

"Pendant que tu vendais des frites au drive-in, j'ai interrogé des gens qui avaient connu Charlie. Le seul dénominateur commun, c'était Jack. Apparemment il avait pris le gosse sous son aile et promit de le sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand j'ai demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre pour faire ça, on m'a raconté des tas d'histoires à son sujet, notamment qu'il pouvait vivre éternellement."

Ce n'était certainement pas le souvenir le plus significatif que Sam avait de cette période, mais l'histoire de Dean avait effectivement quelque chose de familier. Il ne demanda pas plus de détails car il savait que l'enquête s'était terminée sur un bain de sang entre lui et son père pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir ni avec Charlie ni avec Jack.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Ekko soit cinglé," dit finalement Dean, d'une voix fatiguée. "Je crois que Jack est vraiment ce qu'on dit qu'il est."

Sam laissa une mèche de cheveux reposer sur son nez pendant une seconde, puis balança vivement la tête sur un côté pour s'en débarrasser. Il était à peu prés arrivé à la même conclusion que son frère, même si son cerveau à lui était passé par des chemins de traverse. Dans ses circonvolutions, il s'était surpris à penser à une vieille chanson des Stones crachée par un autoradio grésillant au milieu du désert.

"Et je crois que toi et moi, on vient encore de signer pour un châtiment karmique," soupira l'aîné. "Tu sais, des fois je me dis que je vis dans une réalité parallèle et que mon corps est en fait allongé dans un hôpital psychiatrique à l'heure où je te parle. Tu n'es pas réel, ce plâtre n'est pas réel et Dean Winchester n'est qu'un amoncèlement de signaux électriques sur un encéphalogramme dans un asile de frappadingues."

Tout le visage de Sam conspira à représenter les variantes de la surprise, depuis le simple étonnement jusqu'à une franche stupéfaction. "Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?" demanda-t-il après une bonne minute.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu fais de la philosophie. Et tu parles de toi à la troisième personne." Pour ajouter à l'effarement de son cadet, Dean haussa les épaules, et l'émotion qui passa fugacement sur son visage était positivement vexée. Sam s'empêcha consciemment de rire. "Excuse moi, c'était tellement profond, ça m'a fait mal au ventre," dit il.

"C'est dans mon bouquin ; _Dean Winchester ; une anthologie en citations_."

"Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur ?"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le gosse ?" Demanda soudainement Dean.

Sam avait redouté la question depuis qu'il avait aidé son frère à grimper l'escalier. Que faire de William ? On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un gosse attaché toute la nuit sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de manger, de boire, d'utiliser les toilettes. Et puis c'était un _gosse_, ce genre de chose impliquait forcement des parents, de la famille, quelqu'un qui devait le chercher. Peu importait quelles étaient les raisons de Bobby pour ordonner son kidnapping, _c'était _un kidnapping. John avait toujours dit de ne _jamais _rien faire dont on ne pouvait pas assumer l'intégralité des conséquences et Sam ne contemplait pas la prison à vie d'un bon œil.

Il avait redouté la question parce que, d'une part, il n'avait aucune réponse à y apporter (il avait la phobie des questions sans réponse), et d'autre part, parce qu'il savait ce que Dean sous entendait ; il passait le flambeau.

"T'es en charge maintenant Sammy," dit Dean, l'air placide et indifférent. "C'est à toi de prendre les décisions. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On prends toujours les décisions ensemble."

"Ouais, quand je peux marcher et te botter le cul, on peut discuter. Ce soir je ne bougerais pas les fesses de ce lit même si l'apocalypse nous tombait dessus et qu'un troupeau de démons ouvrait un peep show dans le salon. C'est juste toi Sam."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement, "T'en a jamais marre d'être aussi dramatique ?"

La main droite de Dean s'agita vaguement dans la direction générale de ses jambes, "Sam, je peux à peine marcher et je vois des rats grimper sur le lit. A moins que tu me dises qu'ils sont vraiment là, je trouve plutôt raisonnable de ma part d'admettre que je ne suis pas la personne la plus recommandée pour gérer une situation de crise."

"Je ne t'ai pas cherché," dit Sam d'une petite voix.

Dean le regarda sans comprendre. Il semblait encore dans l'élan de sa précédente tirade, comme s'il espérait y avoir insufflé suffisamment de noblesse pour que Sam saisisse la perche et l'opportunité d'être enfin le PDG de l'entreprise Winchester Bros. Il s'était surement préparé à ce que Sam y mette de la mauvaise volonté par pur esprit de contradiction, mais il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas vu arriver cet air affligé et terriblement coupable qui marquait tout à coup son cadet.

Sam trouva une soudaine fascination pour l'enchevêtrement des couvertures et pris une longue inspiration, "Je suis parti, Dean. J'ai fait mon sac et je suis parti."

On y était. C'était le moment que Dean avait redouté depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur sa chambre d'hôpital, sa jambe plâtrée et le visage pathétique de Sam qui, un mois plus tard, avait à peine changé. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur la poitrine de son petit frère ; il le sentait autant qu'il le voyait, mais il n'avait pas encore rassemblé la force de l'extraire aux forceps. Il aurait dû se douter que Sam, fidèle à ses habitudes, larguerait sa bombe en pleine zone démilitarisée.

"Quelque part en chemin - ne me demande pas pourquoi - j'ai fais demi-tour," poursuivit Sam. "Je suis revenu dans le Wyoming. Je suis passé au motel et tu n'étais pas là ; je me suis dit que tu étais parti de ton côté. Et puis… je ne sais pas, une intuition ; je suis retourné à l'usine." Sam avait les yeux sur les couvertures mais le regard lointain, "Là j'ai trouvé l'impala, et j'ai compris… J'ai paniqué ; j'ai appelé la police, les pompiers, la garde nationale…"

Sam marqua une pause pour soupirer et entortiller ses doigts dans un bout de couverture,"Ils ont ratissé la zone avec des chiens. Ils t'ont trouvé en une demie heure."

Ses mots étaient maquillés d'une colère cristalline, elle découpait les sons avec férocité, dure sur les consonnes, courte sur les voyelles. C'était Sam en train de verser des gobelets d'eau pour éteindre un volcan.

"Tu as passé quatre jours dans ce puits, avec une jambe cassée et les rats qui essayaient de te bouffer, parce que c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour me mettre à te chercher."

Sam avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait à dire, comme il voulait le dire. Il n'y avait ni bon moment, ni bonne façon de le faire, alors autant s'y prendre à la méthode Winchester ; comme on arrache un sparadrap d'une plaie purulente. Il était plutôt content de lui, même si il avait l'impression d'avoir frappé son aîné avec une barre de fer.

Pendant une minute complète, Dean ne répondit pas, et Sam se demanda si il avait compris. L'expression de Dean n'avait pas changée, il restait impassible, terne et fade comme il l'avait été depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital mais le feu dans ses yeux était sans équivoque. Il n'avait pas perdu un seul mot. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Sam venait de dire.

"Dean…" tenta-t-il, "Je suis -"

"Tu devrais descendre maintenant. Tu es en charge."

"Dean -"

"Descends."

Sam se leva et quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.


	18. Chapter 17

"_Le seul Jack que je connaisse c'est Jack Daniels, le meilleur copain de Johnnie Walker !"_

_**Stephen T. Gregory, Greymouth, Iowa**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

"Si je te détache," dit Sam, "tu vas essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide ?"

Il avait les mains sur les hanches, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol et le regard défiant qu'il avait longtemps réservé au seul plaisir de son paternel. William l'observait en remontant ses yeux gris tout le long du jeune Winchester, jaugeant la quantité de muscles peut-être, ou juste réalisant le gigantisme de son interlocuteur. Le bandana était toujours sur sa bouche et ses poignets toujours reliés à ses pieds. Lentement, il secoua la tête.

Sam se baissa et tendit une main vers son visage. Quand William eut un sursaut instinctif, la main repartit dans ses retranchements. "Je veux juste t'enlever ça," dit Sam. "Tu ne vas pas essayer de me mordre, hein ?"

Les yeux de William ne répondirent rien mais il leva la tête, le menton en l'air, exposant sa gorge. C'était une capitulation, le dépôt des armes, alors Sam approcha à nouveau la main avec prudence et le garçon se laissa faire. Quand le bandana tomba sur le sol, William secoua la tête, articulant sa mâchoire comme pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait encore.

"Tu as soif ?" demanda Sam en présentant une bouteille d'eau.

William regardait partout autour de lui, partout sauf Sam, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, une arme, une issue, n'importe quoi. Ses yeux trouvèrent la fenêtre et le soleil de la fin du jour.

"Will ?" demanda Sam.

Le garçon tourna finalement la tête vers lui et, pour la première fois, Sam prit le temps de regarder son visage. Il était maigre et creusé, chétif, malade, mais avec une force dans la mâchoire et une détermination dans le regard qui lui rappelaient Dean. Ou peut-être même John. Une fine cicatrice courait à droite de son œil pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Des yeux gris hantaient l'ensemble, comme des fenêtres ouvertes sur une tempête.

Quand le garçon resta silencieux, Sam réitéra sa proposition en secouant la bouteille d'eau sous son nez. Lentement, Wiliam acquiesça. Le jeune Winchester dévissa le bouchon et approcha le goulot de la bouche aux lèvres sèches. Les yeux gris ne quittèrent pas les siens un seul instant alors que William avalait sans broncher l'eau bénite assaisonnée au sel marin.

"Je voudrais te détacher," dit calmement Sam en s'asseyant sur la table basse, "mais je ne suis pas certain de ce que tu vas faire." Il tapota doucement sur son nez encore gonflé et qui commençait à prendre une charmante teinte violette. Un coin des lèvres de William se souleva dans un rictus que Sam interpréta plus comme désolé qu'amusé.

"William, c'est bien ça ton nom ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Je sais que tu peux parler," dit Sam, "tu m'as parlé au supermarché, tu te souviens ?"

Les yeux gris restèrent posés sur Sam, sans plus d'invitation que d'opposition. William ne donnait rien, il ne prenait rien, n'ouvrait aucune faille. Quelle espèce d'adolescent pourrait rester aussi calme face à son kidnappeur ?

Si Samuel Winchester avait du écrire un livre sur sa vie de chasseur - dans l'hypothèse où il ait trouvé un jour le temps, la motivation et le talent pour coucher sur papier son autobiographie, et qu'il devienne suffisamment frappé pour penser que ça puisse intéresser quelqu'un - s'il écrivait ses mémoires de chasseur donc, il passerait surement beaucoup plus de temps à parler de psychologie que de surnaturel. Il était d'avis que le feu et la poudre étaient largement survendus dans le milieu, alors que dans les faits, il passait beaucoup plus de temps au Lavomatic que dans les cimetières. Plus de temps à recoudre ses jeans que sa peau. Plus de temps à lire des livres que des incantations.

Dans un souci littéraire - toujours dans l'improbable hypothèse où il décide un jour d'écrire un bouquin - il ferait l'impasse sur la routine qui n'intéressait personne, mais il prendrait soin de rester réaliste et de ne pas faire une version écrite de la nuit des morts vivants. Alors il parlerait de psychologie, parce que selon lui, c'était la clef de voute du boulot de chasseur (le reste étant tuer le monstre, sauver le monde, etc, etc.) Il parlerait de l'impression particulière qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait William et ses membres liés par la corde, sa posture défensive malgré la position imposée, et ses muscles tendus jusque dans sa mâchoire.

Les yeux gris étaient silencieux comme les pierres - ou peut-être que c'était Sam qui ne parlait pas leur langage - mais parce que la psychologie était une part prépondérante de son travail, le jeune Winchester avait déjà établit plusieurs postulats ;

1 - Sa première rencontre avec William n'avait rien d'accidentel ;

2 - William savait où il se trouvait et pourquoi ;

3- William avait peur de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était ni lui, ni son frère, ni Ekko. Quelque chose qui n'était pas un flingue et qui pouvait potentiellement arriver par la fenêtre.

Restait à connecter les pourquoi et les comment. Si il ne se trompait pas - et il était sûr de ne pas se tromper - il avait une carte à jouer.

"Tu es chez Bobby Singer," dit il posément, "Je suis Sam Winchester. Tu as vu mon frère, Dean, et le grand maigre, c'est Ekko. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pas de réponse. Nouveau coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Toujours sur la même voix calme, Sam continua ;

"Maintenant, je vais te détacher et te laisser partir." Réaction. Les yeux gris fondirent sur lui avec suspicion. Sam haussa les épaules, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. De mon point de vue, tu ne sers à rien." Il leva deux mains ouvertes vers le garçon, "sans t'offenser."

Sam attendit une réaction, il ne reçu rien. Alors il déployât le couteau à sa ceinture, se pencha vers William - ignorant le recul spontané de l'adolescent - et entreprit de détacher ses liens.

Tout en tranchant la corde, il expliqua ; "Si tu marches vers le nord pendant 3 kilomètres, tu arriveras en ville. Je te donnerai assez d'argent pour t'acheter à manger et un ticket de bus pour Tombouctou. Evidemment, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si tu évitais les flics, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas plus envie de leur parler que nous."

La corde tombait à mesure sur le sol et quand l'adolescent fut finalement libéré, il enserra protectivement ses poignets meurtris contre son corps.

"Tu veux un bandage pour ça ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu me laisse partir ? Comme ça ?"

Première brèche. Sam haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire, "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, William. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je te conserve dans du formol jusqu'à ce que je trouve quoi faire de toi ?"

"C'est une blague ?"

"Je ne blague jamais avec les gens que je kidnappe."

Il se leva et commença à fouiller son portefeuille en espérant que l'adolescent réagisse avant qu'il ne remarque la retentissante absence de dollars.

"Je ne pars pas."

_Amen_.

"Comment ça tu ne pars pas ?" demanda Sam, perplexe.

"Vous m'avez assommé, attaché et trainé ici dans le coffre d'une bagnole. J'y suis, j'y reste."

Hypothèse confirmée ; William avait peur de quelque chose. Ce qui pouvait signifier plusieurs corollaires ; soit Bobby voulait qu'on le garde ici pour le protéger, soit pour le surveiller, soit pour une toute autre raison que Sam avait intérêt à découvrir rapidement.

Il se rassit sur la table basse, déposa ses coudes contre ses cuisses et joignit ses mains devant lui, "Alors il va falloir qu'on parle," dit il.


	19. Chapter 17 bis

_« Jack… j'ai mal rien que de prononcer le nom… »_

_**Harry Berzinguer, Golton, Ohio**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

William n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche quand Dean essaya de se tuer - ou de prouver quelque chose, Sam n'aurait pas su dire - en dévalant l'escalier. Les jurons, plus que le son des membres qui cognaient contre les murs mirent le cadet en mouvement.

Dean était assis sur une marche au milieu de l'escalier, ses deux jambes tendues devant lui et ses béquilles déjà arrivées en bas. Sam ne savait pas encore s'il avait atterrit ici par la technique du roulé-boulé ou simplement en glissant sur ses fesses. Il pouvait juste être certain que la loi de la gravité était impliquée.

Sans rien dire, Sam gravit la moitié des marches et commença à inspecter son grand frère. Pas de sang. Tous les membres étaient à la bonne place et dans le bon angle. Rien de cassé à part peut-être l'ego de Dean Winchester, déjà passablement maltraité - Dean, qui resta furieusement silencieux pendant que Sam procédait à son inspection. De son côté, le cadet devait faire un effort conscient pour ne pas hurler sur son abruti de frère en lui demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête quand il se lançait dans des acrobaties pareilles. La guerre des nerfs était en marche. Dean saisit à contre cœur la main tendue et se remis d'aplomb. Ensemble, les frères Winchester descendirent les dernières marches qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée.

William n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il pliait et dépliait ses genoux et ses coudes, tournait ses chevilles et ses poignets sans jamais laisser la douleur s'infiltrer sur son visage vide. Pour avoir déjà été attaché comme cela pendant des heures, Sam savait à quoi s'attendre quand le sang regagnait enfin les extrémités. L'adolescent refusait de laisser paraitre ce qu'il devait considérer comme un signe de faiblesse ; Sam en prit bonne note et l'ajouta à son profil psychologique.

Soutenu par les bras de son cadet, Dean se laissa guider jusqu'au salon mais opposa de la résistance quand Sam essaya de l'entrainer vers un fauteuil.

"Lâche moi," grogna-t-il en chassant les mains de Sam comme on chasserait un insecte.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de saborder le travail entreprit avec William, Sam jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter. Il laissa Dean en équilibre sur son pied valide et s'éloigna pour se retrancher dans son espace vital. Espace vital que Dean avait non seulement envahi ce dernier mois, mais sur lequel il avait carrément commencé à construire sa maison de vacances.

En traînant sa jambe plâtrée comme un boulet, l'aîné alla s'adosser contre le bureau de Bobby. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait William. Plus que de le regarder, il le transperçait, le découpait en petits morceaux et le disséquait de haut en bas. Comme Sam s'y était attendu, William ne renvoya qu'un océan d'indifférence.

L'une des mains de Dean s'égara sur le bureau pour rencontrer quelque chose que Sam n'identifia que grâce au son mécanique des touches ; le répondeur. Le plan de Dean devint clair aussitôt que Sam reconnu le son de la cassette qui se rembobine. Il avait complètement oublié le message.

"_Hey, Singer. On m'a donné votre numéro. On m'a dit que vous vous occupiez de ce genre de cas ; quelqu'un a profané la tombe d'une vieille dame innocente. Dans l'état de Washington. Assyria. Je suis sur que vous savez de quelle tombe je parle, n'est-ce pas ? On a déterré grand-mère Maybel. Tout se paye, Singer."_

Il apparaissait parfaitement limpide à présent que la voix dans la machine était celle de William.

"Tu veux bien expliquer ça ?" demanda Dean.

Si Sam devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait établit sur la personnalité du garçon, il n'aurait pas recommandé une attaque frontale. William était plus que défensif ; il était _indifférent_. Cela supposait qu'il avait déjà été confronté à une situation où il devait se protéger, se défendre, et qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'impressionner. A en juger par son aspect général, sa maigreur en tête de liste, c'était un gamin des rues - un fugueur surement - un garçon qui connaissait si bien la violence qu'il n'y répondait plus que par un vague haussement de sourcils. User de menaces, c'était l'entrainer sur son terrain, un terrain stérile d'où rien ne pouvait sortir. D'ailleurs, rien n'en sortit d'autre qu'un regard neutre couronné d'une paire de sourcils obliques.

D'un geste de la main, Sam interrompit son frère avant qu'il n'empire la situation.

"William," dit il, "si tu as l'intention de rester ici, il va falloir que tu parles. On a beaucoup trop de choses à régler pour perdre du temps à consommer de l'espace et de l'oxygène."

William soupira en plongeant son regard gris dans les méandres du parquet. "J'ai prévenu Singer," dit il, "juste pour le mettre en mouvement."

"Prévenu de quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"De quoi j'ai l'air de parler dans mon message ?"

"De quelqu'un qui a déterré une tombe. Qui est grand-mère Maybel ? Pourquoi est-ce que Bobby devrait s'en méfier ?"

William sourit et c'était comme si tout son visage prenait vie soudainement, ses yeux s'éclairaient tandis qu'un pourpre timide gagnait ses joues creuses. "Je me suis trompé sur vous," dit il.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose frappa Sam - le frappa réellement, comme si John Winchester à l'intérieur de sa tête venait de lui envoyer une claque dans le cerveau en criant '_C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ?' _Il demanda à son frère de rejouer le message sur le répondeur et, non sans un regard soupçonneux, Dean s'exécuta. La voix enregistrée de William résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

"…

_Dans l'état de Washington. Assyria_

…"

Assyria était dans la mémoire récente de Sam. Mais où ?

Il y était ; les notes de Bobby : "_Mai 12.3.54 ; j'ai vu à Assyria couler le sang des kidnappés"_

S'il avait dû expliquer à posteriori comment son esprit était parvenu à assembler les pièces du puzzle, Sam aurait surement invoqué la force de l'habitude ; depuis son adolescence son cerveau était entrainé à déceler ce genre de modèles. Et puis il connaissait Bobby, il connaissait ses méthodes, sa façon de raisonner. Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout l'avaient conduit à voir le message dans le message, les mots sous les mots. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des chemins tortueux par lesquels son raisonnement était passé pour voir ça :

"_Mai 12.3.54 ; j'ai vu à Assyria couler le sang des kidnappés". _

J'ai vu à Assyria Couler le sang des Kidnappés.

**J'**ai …**A**ssyria …**C**ouler …**K**idnappés.

**J**…**A**…**C**…**K**.

Une fois qu'il en était arrivé là, le reste se mis en place plus facilement. C'était comme détruire un immeuble ; faites tomber le mur porteur et c'est toute la charpente qui s'écroule.

"_Mai 12.3.54_", Mai comme Maybel. 12.3.54, comme un numéro de série, ou comme une date. Une date inscrite sur une tombe. Sa cervelle s'était tellement contorsionnée pour en arriver là que le visage de Sam n'était plus qu'un grand désert de concentration.

"Sam ?" demanda Dean au loin.

Et puis tout à coup, Sam se mit à sourire. A sourire, puis à rire. A rire à s'en taper les mains contre les cuisses. "Bobby Singer, sournois petit salopard !" s'écria-t-il

Il n'avait pas deviné le secret de Bobby, il l'avait trouvé ; comme si la réponse avait toujours été dissimulée dans un bloc de marbre au fond de son esprit et que tout ce que Sam avait eu à faire fut de sculpter tout autour. William secoua la tête, plus amusé que surpris par la soudaine commotion. Dean en revanche, paraissait plus aigri à mesure que l'hilarité de son frère augmentait.

"Tu veux bien expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" cracha-t-il.

Et l'intonation, la nuance amère colorée de suffisamment d'exaspération pour repeindre toute la pièce, coupa le rire de Sam à la source. Dans son état, demander à Dean de connecter les points que Sam venait de connecter, c'était demander à un chêne de se plier comme un roseau. La dernière chose dont Dean avait besoin - en plus d'être diminué physiquement - c'était qu'on remette sa matière grise en question, alors Sam repris son sérieux et dévoila la rocambolesque conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé ;

"Jack est immortel, d'accord ? Il a disparu depuis 6 ans et tout le monde se met soudainement à le chercher... C'est le moment que choisit Bobby pour disparaitre en faisant croire qu'il est en vacances au Texas. Tu en déduis quoi ?"

Si Sam posait une question au lieu de simplement expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert, c'était parce qu'il voulait que Dean le suive activement dans son périple. Il ne voulait pas le téléporter au milieu de l'Eldorado sans lui faire d'abord traverser la jungle et l'Amazone. C'était seulement comme ça que Dean aimait ses voyages ; bruts et tordus. Il se laissa volontiers entrainer, les sourcils froncés par l'effort, en mobilisant toute l'énergie qui stagnait derrière ses yeux.

"J'en déduis que Bobby en sait plus long sur Jack qu'il ne veut bien le dire," répondit il.

"Exact," s'écria Sam, "Il en sait plus long que tout ceux qui le _cherchent_. Donc..?"

"Donc il sait où il est," conclut Dean.

"Et il sait où il est parce que c'est lui qui l'a mit là."

"Je ne te suis plus."

Sam sourit, "Quel est le meilleur endroit au monde pour planquer un type qui ne peut pas mourir ?"

Sam observa l'éclair de lucidité frapper son frère comme la foudre frappe un arbre.

"Salaud de Singer…" murmura l'aîné, "il a planqué Jack dans le cercueil de Maybel !". Les frères se regardèrent l'un l'autre, enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?" demanda la voix exotique d'Ekko.

Le chauffeur de taxi était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil. Il semblait économiser ses interventions si bien que les autres oubliaient régulièrement sa présence. Ekko ne parlait que quand il avait quelque chose à dire.

"Ça devait être le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser," répondit Sam.

"Se débarrasser de Jack? Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est un monstre!" Dean semblait dénoncer l'évidence même. "Les fantômes, les démons, les types immortels, tout ça, c'est dans le même panier ; le panier des méchants. On brule, on exorcise, on enterre si il faut, du moment qu'on s'en débarrasse."

"Bobby n'a pas fait ça tout seul," intervint William. Quand il s'assura de l'attention de l'assistance, il poursuivit, "Ils étaient quatre. Robert Singer, Jefferson Hartley, Burton Zoley et Caleb McNabb. J'ai cru un moment que John Winchester avait fait parti du complot mais je suis certain que non maintenant."

"Comment sais tu tout ça ?" demanda Dean.

William haussa les épaules, "Je le sais, c'est tout. Caleb McNabb est mort l'année dernière, ce qui laisse les trois autres dans la nature. Il a suffit d'une étincelle et tout a prit feu."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Quelqu'un a réveillé le souvenir de Jack ; quelqu'un a allumé le feu. Il y a des chasseurs qui veulent son immortalité et il y a des chasseurs qui veulent juste sa peau. Au final, ils veulent tous un morceau de Jack."

"Et toi, tu veux quoi?" demanda Sam.

"Moi ? Je veux que cette erreur de la nature aille griller en Enfer."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai mes raisons."

Dean souffla avec impatience mais eu la bonne idée de ne pas commenter.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé Bobby ?" demanda Sam en essayant de rester concentré. Il avait l'impression de tenir le bout d'une pelote de laine ; s'il continuait de tirer lentement sur le fil, il démêlait l'ensemble, mais si jamais il le lâchait, il risquait de créer un nœud plus complexe qu'un tableau de Jackson Pollock.

"Je vous l'ai dit ; pour le mettre en mouvement. Je savais que Jack était enterré à Assyria, mais j'étais en retard, quelqu'un l'avait déjà récupéré."

"Qui ?"

"Une bande de chasseurs têtes brûlées un peu plus malins que les autres."

"Comment ont ils su où Jack était caché ?"

A la surprise de Sam, ce fut la voix de Dean qui répondit, "Ils ont torturé Buzz."

L'aîné regardait dans le vide, apparemment focalisé sur le même effort de concentration qui occupait Sam. Et sa réponse était logique. Evidente même. Si la rumeur s'était répandue que Jefferson, Bobby et Buzz connaissaient l'emplacement de Jack, alors ils se baladaient tous les trois avec une cible sur le front. Bobby et Jefferson s'étaient évaporés suffisamment vite, mais Buzz n'avait pas eu cette chance.

"Ils ont torturé Buzz et ils ont su ou creuser pour avoir Jack," résuma Dean, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Jefferson Hartley est intervenu," expliqua William, "Il a remonté la piste des chasseurs. Ces abrutis s'étaient planqués dans une cave à peine à deux kilomètres du cimetière d'Assyria. Jefferson les a cueillis facilement."

"Jack est avec Jefferson maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu leur trace. Bobby et Jefferson avaient un plan de secours si jamais la tombe de Maybel était découverte ; ils devaient déplacer Jack à un autre endroit. Je n'ai aucune idée du second lieu de livraison et c'est pour cela que j'ai téléphone à Singer, je voulais le mettre en mouvement, qu'il me guide jusqu'au nouvel emplacement. Mais j'ai perdu leur trace à tous les deux. Je sais juste que Jefferson a été blessé durant l'opération et qu'il n'a surement pas pu sortir le corps de Jack à lui seul."

"Comment ça '_le corps de Jack_', il n'est pas censé être immortel?" remarqua Sam.

William avait ouvert la bouche, mais ce fut Ekko, qui répondit. "Jack subit les mêmes altérations que n'importe quel corps humain sauf qu'elles sont toutes réversibles à un degré relativement proportionnel à la nature de l'altération."

Un léger silence plana dans la pièce et fut nettement tranché par Dean Winchester qui, dévisageant le généticien s'écria : "on en fait des comme vous avec des sous titres ?"

"Il est capable de mourir," expliqua Ekko plus simplement, "mais il ne peut pas faire durer le phénomène. Son corps revient toujours à son état de départ ; la vie."

Il marqua une pause puis jugea nécessaire d'illustrer ses propos d'exemples concrets ; "Si vous lui coupez la tête," poursuivit il, "Jack va mourir. Mais quand il aura atteint un certain niveau de décomposition, son corps se remettra en marche et sa tête se reformera en haut de son corps," expliqua-t-il. "Dans le cas présent, enterré dans un cercueil, il est probablement mort d'asphyxie. Au contact de l'oxygène son corps a du reprendre lentement des fonctions vitales normales."

"En combien de temps ?"

Ekko se frotta la mâchoire, "Vu les dégâts du manque d'oxygène sur le cerveau et le temps de reconstruction des connexions neuronales-"

"Pas plus de trois syllabes par mot," coupa Dean en levant un doigt menaçant.

"Je dirais huit heures."

"Jack était mort quand Jefferson est venu le chercher," dit William, "et Jefferson a pris une balle dans le ventre. Il n'a pas pu sortir Jack de la cave."

"Il n'a pas pu le sortir _en entier_, mais il a pu emmener des morceaux," remarqua Ekko, s'attirant tous les regards. "Si j'étais lui", dit il, "J'aurais juste pris la tête. Ça laisse une fenêtre d'environ vingt sept heures avant que le corps ne se remette en route, le temps de rejoindre Singer au point de rendez vous et de réfléchir à un plan B."

_J'aurais fais pareil, c'est la décision la plus rationnelle, _pensa Sam, après quoi il expérimenta une demie seconde d'hyper-conscience qui fit exploser dans son cerveau la voix oubliée de la raison, répercutant un "ESPECE DE DINGUO!" contre toutes les parois de son crâne.

"Ok," dit-il bien qu'absolument rien ne soit OK dans cette situation, "essayons de reprendre depuis le début-"

C'était une belle tentative de mise en perspective, mais elle fut interrompue par Dean demandant à William, "Tu as quel âge ? 15 ans ?"

"16."

"Qui donne les ordres ?"

William arqua un sourcil dubitatif et s'enfonça dans le canapé, une main posée sur chaque genoux, "De quoi tu parles ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, je parle d'un ado qui n'a même pas de poils au menton et qui fomente un complot pour capturer une créature surnaturelle. Qui est derrière tout ça?"

William sourit avec toute la pétulance de l'adolescence. "Premièrement," commença-t-il sur un ton calme et posé, "Jack _n'est pas _une créature surnaturelle. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai ni dieu ni maitre."

Sentant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien si ils persévéraient dans l'affrontement direct, Sam informa son frère qu'il prenait le relais. Il suffit d'un regard entre eux pour que Dean capitule, levant deux paumes ouvertes en l'air, laissant à son cadet le choix des armes.

"C'est de Jack que tu as peur ?" demanda Sam.

Le garçon secoua la tête, "je n'ai pas peur de Jack."

"Mais il va venir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu regardes par la fenêtre toutes les cinq minutes ? Tu penses que Bobby nous a tous réunis ici pour une grande séance de retrouvailles ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de Jack," répéta William.

"Alors peut être que tu as peur de la chose qui a foutu ton plan en l'air," dit Sam.

C'était du bluff, comme parier table rase quand on a qu'une pauvre paire de deux, mais c'était ce qui faisait la différence entre un bon joueur et un excellent joueur. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait expliqué Dean quand il avait enseigné les bases du poker à son cadet. _Si tu veux gagner à ce jeu, Sammy, tu dois faire croire à ton adversaire que tu as des noix de coco dans ton caleçon alors qu'on sait tous les deux que ce sont des cacahuètes. C'est ça, la différence entre un bon et un excellent joueur. _La différence entre William et Sam Winchester.

Sam su que William avait mordu à l'hameçon quand les yeux gris se heurtèrent une fois de plus à la fenêtre avant de courir se refugier dans les lames du parquet.

"Tu voulais que Bobby parte rejoindre Jefferson dans leur nouvelle planque, mais quelque chose est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage entier de William se referma. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma la porte à clef. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ ; l'adolescent ne donnait plus rien.

Sam remarqua pour la première fois le bandage sur sa main droite. Jusque là, il avait juste considéré que le tissu maculé de sang séché faisait partit du personnage, au même titre que les cheveux hirsutes, les vêtements déchirés et les chaussures pleines de boue. Il l'envisageait sous un nouvel éclairage maintenant.

Sam regarda l'intérieur de ses propres paumes, il y trouva une vieille cicatrice, ré-ouverte à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de trouver rapidement de l'hémoglobine pour assaisonner une recette spéciale. La majorité des rituels de protection impliquait du sang.

"Tu as peur du monstre qui lance du feu," dit il.

Pas de réponse.

"Tu utilises quoi pour te protéger de lui, quel genre de rituel ?"

Pas de réponse.

"William, plus on en sait, mieux on peut te protéger."

William ferma les yeux très fort, laissant des ridules se dessiner sur son visage. Paradoxalement, elles lui donnaient l'air encore plus jeune. "Cito, Longue, Tarde" murmura-t-il

"Vite, loin, tard ?" Traduisit Sam que les années de goulag surnaturel avaient façonné en dictionnaire de locution latine.

Les yeux de William s'ouvrirent et harponnèrent les Winchester avec angoisse, "Antipestis," dit il, "Il faut tracer l'Antipestis."

L'Antipestis. C'était une sorte de 4 qui ressemblait vaguement à une croix et qu'on traçait sur sa porte pour éloigner la peste. Les millions de cadavres que la Mort Noire avait laissé derrière elle étaient un vibrant témoignage de son inutilité contre le virus, cependant plusieurs théories soutenaient que l'Antipestis était efficace contre certaines formes de surnaturel. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Sam en avait connaissance.

Il chercha conseil dans le visage de son frère mais Dean l'envoya se faire voir juste en levant le nez et en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Sam plongea son visage dans sa main et s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il était loin d'être un expert sur le sujet de l'Anti-pestis. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait être vraiment efficace contre quoi que soit. Ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole de _conjuration _et en aucun cas d'_invitation_. S'il le traçait, le pire qui risquait d'arriver serait d'avoir gaspillé de la peinture. Au travers de la fenêtre il regarda les derniers rayons de soleil disparaitre et décida que ça valait le coup d'essayer.


	20. Chapter 18

"_Vous voulez savoir si je connais Jack ? Bien sur que je connais Jack. Est-ce que je veux vous en parler ? certainement pas. Ce qu'il se passe entre chasseurs, reste entre chasseurs."_

_**Jonah Mealton, Beaver Creek, Ohio**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Au fond du Salvage Yard de Bobby Singer, il y avait un vieux pick-up Chevrolet des années 30. Il était de couleur rouille, bien que des taches de peinture bleue subsistaient par endroit pour rappeler sa splendeur d'antan. Dans la remorque du pick-up, il y avait un cadavre sans tête. Ses vêtements, un jean et un simple t-shirt, étaient en parti brûlés révélant la chair carbonisée en dessous.

**...**

"Hey. Je peux m'assoir là?" demanda Dean en inclinant le goulot de sa bière vers l'espace à côté de William.

Le garçon, assit sur la première des cinq marches qui descendaient vers le Salvage Yard, se décala vers la droite ; "c'est un pays libre."

Dean prit son temps pour s'installer, jouant sur l'équilibre entre son plâtre et son corps qu'il maitrisait de mieux en mieux. Il avait cru avoir envie d'une bière mais même la petite symphonie de bulles quand il avait décapsulé la bouteille n'était pas parvenue à motiver son estomac. Il considéra la bouteille pendant une longue et silencieuse minute et finit par se rendre à l'évidence ; il ne la boirait pas.

"Bière ?" demanda-t-il.

William regarda Dean, puis la bouteille, puis Dean à nouveau. Il était une forteresse assiégée ; son visage vide et la tension dans ses muscles étaient comme des murailles dressées contre l'envahisseur. Quoi qu'on lui dise, quoi qu'on lui offre, il semblait toujours se méfier, guetter le couteau qu'on lui planterait dans le dos.

"C'est juste une bière," dit Dean, "une bonne marque en plus". Il commença à lever les coins de sa bouche pour offrir un sourire pacifique mais il en perdit l'énergie en court de route.

"Non," dit William. Quelques secondes plus tard il ajouta, "merci."

"Pas de problème. Une bière de perdue dix de retrouvées."

Dean déposa la bouteille sur le bois du porche et s'installa confortablement contre les marches. Le paysage qui s'ouvrait devant lui était aussi familier que son propre prénom. "Alors William, c'est quoi ton histoire ?" tenta-t-il sur le ton le plus anodin.

William renifla, "Tu veux quelle version ?"

"Il y en a plusieurs ?"

"Et bien je peux te dire que j'ai fugué parce que j'ai mal vécu le divorce de mes parents mais que ma famille me manque et…" il s'interrompit, traversé par une idée, "je peux pleurer sur commande, tu veux voir ?" Dean répondit qu'il n'y tenait pas particulièrement et William haussa les épaules, "Tu rates un truc intéressant, j'ai beaucoup bossé là dessus. Ça marche surtout sur les gens qui me prennent en stop à vrai dire. Parfois les caissiers des supermarché aussi mais il faut être futés avec cette race là."

"D'autres versions ?"

William inspira profondément et leva le nez vers le ciel noir. Il avait enserré ses deux genoux entre ses bras et Dean pouvait voir le début d'un couteau glissé dans sa chaussure. "Parfois je suis le fils d'un routier de passage ou bien je bosse avec un cirque."

"J'ai bossé avec un cirque une fois," dit pensivement l'aîné des Winchester. "Enfin… c'était plus un gourbi pouilleux avec des caniches à la place des lions, mais mon vieux, j'avais jamais vu des caniches faire ce genre de trucs."

William ne sourit pas mais ses épaules se détendirent un peu.

"Et si tu me donnais une version crédible ?" demanda Dean, "Je ne sais pas, disons, la vraie?"

"Ça doit être sympa de parcourir le pays avec son frangin."

Dean le laissa esquiver. "Il y a des hauts et des bas."

William pointa un doigt vers le plâtre blanc, "Ça c'est le bas, j'imagine."

"C'est plus que bas," grogna Dean.

"Différentes version ?"

Dean baissa la tête. Au bas des marches une colonie de fourmis s'affairait, nourrissant, combattant, collectant, transportant, construisant. Un flot ininterrompu de petites vie qui existaient et mourraient avec le même enthousiasme.

"Une seule," dit il. Sa voix s'envola dans l'air du Dakota pour y ajouter une nouvelle touche de glace.

"Pas envie d'en parler, hein ?"

"Non."

"Ça me va. Pas envie de l'entendre de toute façon. Je fais la conversation par politesse."

"Oh, c'est tellement gentil à toi de bien vouloir prendre le temps de discuter avec moi," ironisa Dean, "Tu pourrais aussi me masser les pieds tant que tu y es."

"C'est toi qui a lancé l'idée de se raconter nos vies," remarqua William.

Dean prit une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha bruyamment en secouant la tête, "Je sens que je vais t'adorer. Juste comme le truc qui me gratte sous mon plâtre mais que je peux pas atteindre."

"Si ca peut t'aider, Dean, je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

"Ça m'aide vachement, ouais."

Une chouette se posa quelque part dans l'obscurité et commença à hululer. Pas plus tard que l'année dernière, toutes les chouettes dans le monde de Dean Winchester roucoulaient, mais Sam-o-matic était passé par là avec sa mitraillette à orthographe et avait changé le chant de la chouette en hululement. Comme si ca pouvait intéresser quelqu'un.

"Écoute, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire," dit William, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense devoir me sauver, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Je n'essaie pas de te sauver."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je galère un peu pour me sauver moi même."

"Alors pourquoi t'es là à discuter comme si tu voulais qu'on devienne copains ?"

Dean haussa les épaules, "J'ai mon quart d'heure social, faut croire."

William sourit et attrapa la bière qui attendait patiemment contre le bois du porche. Il en bu une rasade. "Comment tu connais Singer ?" demanda-t-il.

Dean nota que c'était la première question à peu près personnelle que William lui posait mais il ne considéra pas cela comme une ouverture. Le garçon était intelligent - c'était la première chose qu'il avait établit à son sujet - William menait la conversation où bon lui semblait, laissait entrevoir uniquement ce qu'il voulait qu'on voit et rien de plus. Dean frotta sa mâchoire contre l'une de ses mains, "Bobby était un contact de mon père."

"Toi, Sam et votre père, vous avez chassé longtemps ensemble ?"

"D'aussi loin que je me souvienne."

William hocha la tête. Quelque chose avait changé sur son visage. Au départ Dean ne parvint pas à identifier de quoi il s'agissait mais petit à petit, il décela une ombre familière dans les yeux gris. Il reconnu cette mine parce qu'il la voyait tous les matins dans le miroir ; c'était l'expression que prenait sa figure à chaque fois que l'univers marquait un point dans la bataille qui les opposait.

Si Sam n'était pas en odeur de sainteté, Dean lui faisait pourtant confiance pour avoir couvert les bases ; William ne serait pas en train de respirer de l'oxygène s'il n'avait pas passé le test de l'eau bénite et du sel. L'adolescent n'était qu'un membre de plus au club des humains anonymes et il paraissait évident pour n'importe qui avec deux yeux - et un nez également - qu'il n'était pas le fils chéri d'une famille aimante. Dean n'émettait aucune théorie particulière, il laissait son esprit vagabonder entre un fugueur, un orphelin, un enfant battu, et quelques autres théories de sa composition. Peut être que dans le monde de ce garçon, chasser en famille était l'équivalent d'un trip à Disneyland.

**...**

"Dean, il faut que je te parle."

Sam avait cette fameuse attitude - les mains posées sur les hanches et un pied autonome tambourinant sur le sol - qui indiquait qu'il était préoccupé. Parce que Sam n'était rien sinon un jusque-boutiste, il prenait soin d'ajouter à sa posture déjà bien explicite, un visage aux traits si tendus qu'ils risquaient de lâcher s'il essayait de sourire. Dean leva les yeux vers son cadet mais ne fit pas mine de bouger avant que Sam ne précise ; "_maintenant_".

Sans même qu'il n'ai le temps de réfléchir à la logistique à mettre en place pour détacher ses fesses de la marche, William bondit sur ses deux pieds en déclarant qu'il allait faire une razzia dans la cuisine. Sam attendit patiemment qu'il disparaisse dans la maison pour venir s'agenouiller à hauteur de son grand frère en déclarant, "Bobby vient d'appeler."

Dean fut si interpellé qu'il en oublia que Sam était la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de discuter et demanda aussitôt si Bobby allait bien et ce qu'il avait dit. Sam souffla lentement, relâchant un soupir plaintif dans l'air froid du Dakota et commença à raconter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Singer - c'était plus un monologue d'ailleurs, car Bobby n'avait pas eu beaucoup de patience pour les états d'âme des Winchester.

En substance, Bobby avait demandé trois choses.

La première, c'était d'effacer l'Antipestis. Ce qu'il s'était passé exactement quand Sam l'avait informé qu'ils avaient tracé cette protection sur les conseils de William, fut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Quand le vieux chasseur avait décidé de revenir dans la conversation, il avait demandé sur un ton abrupt quel était le _putain de problème _des Winchester.

"Pardon ?" S'était étonné Sam.

"_J'ai dis ; c'est quoi votre putain de problème à vous les Winchester ? Est-ce que vous êtes capables de ne pas faire de conneries pendant cinq minutes ? Vous allez me tuer avant l'heure et toute la planète avec, vous le savez ça?" _avait répondu Bobby.

Si Bobby voulait savoir quel était le _putain de problème _des Winchester, Sam allait lui dire quel était son _putain de problème_. Il allait lui dire que son _putain de problème _c'était le monde entier qui semblait avoir une dent contre eux juste pour le principe. Et puis peut-être aussi tous les gens qui cachaient des choses dans des cercueils et qui disparaissaient quand ça commençait à sentir le roussi tout en laissant les petits camarades nettoyer derrière eux. Il allait lui dire tout ça mais un fragment de raison l'avait emporté in extremis sur la colère et la langue de Sam avait tourné sept fois sur elle-même comme elle tournait actuellement pour éviter de retranscrire cette partie de la conversation à son aîné.

"C'est quoi le problème avec l'Antipestis ?" demanda Dean, "Au mieux ça éloigne les monstres, au pire c'est juste de la peinture sur la porte."

Sam traça la ligne de ses sourcils avec ses doigts, anticipant le mal de crâne qui criait son nom en lettres capitales. "Quelque chose va venir."

"Quelque chose comme ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose comme Jack, je suppose."

"Si j'étais immortel et que des gugus m'avaient enterré dans le cercueil d'une vieille mamie pour toute l'éternité, je serais sacrement en pétard," reconnu Dean.

"C'est-ce que je pense aussi. Bobby a dit que _'quelque chose' _allait venir ici," Sam captura le regard de son frère dans le sien, "et qu'il fallait le laisser entrer."

Dean n'eut pas l'air aussi surpris que Sam l'avait été au téléphone. Il avait arpenté la pièce comme un lion en cage, pointant un index accusateur en l'air, agitant la tête dans tous les sens. Dean quand à lui, baissa juste les yeux vers son plâtre, puis vers ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses. Sans raison particulière, Sam sentit une drôle d'émotion l'envahir. Il refusait d'appeler ça de la pitié - personne ne prenait son frère en pitié - mais ce qu'il ressentit envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Appelons ça de la compassion. De la compassion pour un esprit vagabond emprisonné dans son foutu plâtre, emprisonné dans sa propre chair, comme ces types comateux que tout le monde croit morts mais qui entendent et ressentent tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?" demanda l'aîné d'une voix aussi morne que ses traits.

"Il a dit que tout devrait bien se passer. Il a dit qu'il avait la situation bien en main et que si on faisait juste ce qu'il demandait, tout irait bien."

A dire vrai ce n'était pas exactement les mots de Bobby (_"Sam pour une fois dans ta vie, tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais ce que je dis sinon tout le monde ici va finir en pâtée pour chien ! Capito ?")_, mais c'étaient ceux que Dean aurait employé si il avait dû relater la même conversation. Aujourd'hui c'était à Sam d'être le gardien de la flamme, c'était à lui de conserver l'esprit des Winchester au dessus du niveau de la mer.

"Et il veut qu'on fasse quoi exactement ?""Premièrement, effacer toute forme de protection. Deuxièmement, il nous veut tous dans la même pièce, silencieux et immobiles. Et troisièmement…" il marqua une pause, regarda son aîné puis la maison derrière lui, "troisièmement," reprit il à voix basse, "il veut William, hors d'état de nuire."

Dean fit de gros yeux étonnés, "Le gosse ? Il veut qu'on le protège tu veux dire ?"

"Non. Il a dit _hors d'état de nuire_."

"J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de demander pourquoi."

Sam secoua la tête et marmonna comme s'il se parlait à lui même, "Je suis censé faire quoi, l'assommer et le ranger dans un placard ?"

"Tu peux toujours creuser un trou dans le sol, le jeter dedans et l'oublier."

Et c'était sans doute le coup le plus bas que Dean n'ai jamais porté sur son cadet. C'était tellement injuste qu'il regretta avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Cependant, ce qui lui restait de fierté l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser. Sam ne répondit rien. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il était en charge maintenant, et ça signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de démarrer une guerre civile. Au fond de sa tête, un minuscule John Winchester se tordait de rire. _"Tu vois un peu ce que j'ai enduré pendant toutes ces années,"_ disait il.

"Toi et moi, on a beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair," dit Sam quand il fut certain de contrôler sa voix, "mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de l'avis du meilleur chasseur que je connaisse. Et il se trouve que c'est mon grand frère."

Dean détourna la tête. Sam n'avait pas mentionné la dernière partie de la conversation téléphonique, celle ou Bobby lui demandait d'avoir confiance en lui et où Sam avait répondu que c'était le cas, mais qu'il ne lui pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Dean. Ils avaient effectivement beaucoup de choses à discuter et plus d'abcès à crever qu'un lépreux en phase terminale ; Sam avait fait le premier pas avec son mea-culpa, mais c'était tout juste la partie visible de l'iceberg, un petit glaçon sur l'Atlantique. Si Dean était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'était pas plus innocent que Sam coupable et que le problème avait commencé bien avant le Wyoming. Bien avant qu'il ne tombe dans ce foutu puits.

"Dean ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas quoi faire," admis Sam.

"La salle de bain," dit l'aîné.

"Pardon ?"

"Si j'étais toi," repris Dean, "Je rassemblerais tout le monde dans la salle de bain."

"Et pourquoi la salle de bain ?"

"C'est la plus petite pièce de l'étage, facile à couvrir, facile à défendre. De l'eau à volonté. Deux fenêtres, deux points de sortie. La fenêtre sud offre une vue sur tout le salvage yard et la fenêtre nord donne droit sur le porche ; en cas d'urgence on peut sauter sans se casser une jambe et on a directement accès à la voiture."

Les yeux de Sam étaient encadrés au nord par une paire de sourcils froncés et au sud par une bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise. Dean se lassa du spectacle en une poignée de secondes et informa son cadet que des types étaient morts à force de faire cette tronche ridicule. Un sourire glissa sur le visage de Sam quand il secoua la tête pour déclarer ; "T'es plutôt bon quand tu fais pas la gueule."

"Ouais, c'est ça," grogna Dean avec dérision, "aide moi plutôt à lever les fesses de cette marche avant que je fusionne avec la maison."

**_..._**

**_Sur la route_**

_**_..._  
><strong>_

"Je sais !" s'écria Bobby en frappant un poing contre le volant de sa voiture.

Jefferson haussa les épaules, "Je sais que tu sais. Je voulais juste souligner à quel point ce plan était merdique."

"C'est pas merdique," grogna Bobby, "C'est la meilleur idée qu'on ait eu depuis des années."

"Je te rappelle qu'enterrer Jack sonnait aussi comme une bonne idée sur le moment."

"Et je te rappelle qu'on a eu la paix pendant six ans."

"…Dit le type qui ne s'est _pas _prit une balle aujourd'hui."

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel dans un grand mouvement dramatique.

"Tu lui as parlé?" demanda tout à coup Jefferson. Il avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à passer du coq à l'âne, suivant le fil tordu de ses pensées comme s'il espérait que le monde autour marchait avec lui.

"Parlé à qui ?" demanda Bobby qui malgré tous ses efforts, n'était pas devin.

"La mère de Charlie."

"Si je lui avait parlé, je serais sans doute dans le même état que Buzz aujourd'hui."

"C'est quand même drôle quand on y réfléchit. J'ai beaucoup pensé à Jack et à Charlie pendant ces six années mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le danger viendrait d'une infirmière à la retraite au fin fond de la Floride. Tu sais, c'est comme ce qu'on dit sur le battement d'aile du papillon ; la mère de Charlie c'est le papillon, et elle a déclenché une putain de tornade. On a pensé à tout sauf à elle. Elle nous a bien baisé."

"Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait," corrigea Bobby, "elle cherche juste des réponses."

"A ce propos, je me suis toujours demandé ; est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Avec Charlie, j'veux dire ?"

Bobby secoua la tête, "Il est venu me parler comme si il me disait adieu. Ensuite il est monté dans la voiture avec Jack et plus personne ne l'a jamais revu. C'est tout ce que je sais de la disparition de Charlie Hobbes."

"Tu crois qu'il est toujours en vie ?"

"Non."

"Tu crois que Jack l'a tué ?"

Bobby s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, "je crois que Jack l'aimait," dit il.

"Ça veut dire oui ou non ?"

"Ça veut dire peut être que oui et peut être que non."

"Ça reste un plan merdique," conclu Jefferson.

"Si tu as une meilleure idée surtout t'étouffe pas avec !"

Jefferson haussa les épaules avec une moue blasée, "On pourrait perdre sans se battre, ça serait une nouvelle expérience."

"On va s'en tenir à mon plan si tu veux bien," rétorqua Bobby.

"Il y a plus de trous dans ton plan que dans un gruyère périmé."

"Tout va bien se passer. Tout est sous contrôle. La seule inconnue c'est William."

"Putain de grosse inconnue si tu veux mon avis," commenta Jefferson. "Le genre d'inconnue qui peut changer un bon plan en un plan où tout le monde meurt à la fin."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une pensée que tu n'as pas partagé ?" grogna Bobby.

"Pas que je me souvienne. Sérieusement Bobby, William n'est pas le seul électron libre dans ce merdier, les fils de John sont au moins aussi imprévisibles."

"T'occupes pas des Winchester, ils feront ce qui doit être fait même si ils râlent tout le long du processus."

"Admettons. Mais c'est quoi la solution pour William ? Tu sais qu'on peut ni le garder, ni le laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bobby resserra les poings contre le volant parce que Jefferson venait de mettre le doigt sur la seule question à laquelle il n'avait pas le début de la queue d'une réponse. Il avançait à l'aveugle sur un terrain miné et s'il il faisait le moindre pas de travers, il transformait tout le monde en confettis.

**_..._**

**_Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud_**

_**_..._  
><strong>_

William se décolla du mur qui l'avait dissimulé à la vue des Winchester pendant leur petite réunion secrète. Dans le salon, Ekko s'était endormit, recroquevillé sur l'un des gros fauteuils de Bobby, une pile de livres sur les genoux. Il ne se réveilla pas quand William s'approcha de lui, un couteau entre les mains.


	21. Chapter 19

"_Pas vu. Connais pas."_

_**Irina Nasdarova, Hopper Bridge, Dakota**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Sam ne s'était pas juste assis sur ses deux mains pendant que Dean moisissait dans son trou. Il avait pris le bus jusqu'à Casper - sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot - et fait du stop sur la highway 80. C'était seulement aux abords de Cheyenne, à la fin du premier jour qu'il avait songé à téléphoner. Et Dean, plus têtu qu'une bourrique de l'Enfer, n'avait pas répondu.

Sam s'était dirigé vers l'ouest, dans la direction générale de la Californie. Ce n'était pas prémédité, _vraiment_. Il avait juste attrapé son sac à dos et pris la route la plus proche. Le fait qu'elle ait couru se jeter tout droit dans le Pacifique n'était qu'une coïncidence. Vers le milieu de la seconde journée, quand le premier panneau indiquant San Francisco se dessina au travers des vitres et que le chauffeur annonça qu'on passait dans la time-zone de la côte ouest, Sam réalisa qu'il retournait à Stanford. Il était comme ces chiens qu'on abandonne au milieu de nulle part et qui parcourent des milliers de kilomètres pour rentrer chez eux.

Un flashback l'avait ramené quelques années en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait fait ce même voyage. Son cœur était juste aussi lourd, ses mains aussi moites, mais cette fois c'était la voix de Dean qui résonnait dans sa tête, plutôt que celle de son père.

Le vieux qui conduisait la Sedan qui l'avait pris en stop sentait la naphtaline et ses doigts avaient pris la forme du volant tellement il passait de temps dans sa voiture. Il avait fait des yeux de merlan frit quand Sam lui avait demandé de le déposer là. _Là _étant l'épicentre du vide intersidéral entre Helena city, 50 habitants et Stone ville, 32 âmes. Sam devait faire demi tour.

Dans une Sedan crasseuse sur une route paumée au milieu de nulle part, Sam venait de réaliser que les Rolling Stones avaient raison ; tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se battre bec et ongles pour obtenir juste le contraire de ce qu'il avait et le résultat était loin d'être satisfaisant. Quand il avait cru valoir mieux que la vie que leur père leur imposait, il s'était battu. Quand il avait cru vouloir être étudiant, il s'était battu. Quand il avait cru vouloir vivre par lui même, il s'était battu. Il s'était battu tout le long du chemin et il continuait de se battre même quand tout le monde était à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait gagné à part des contusions et des cicatrices ? Rien. Un sentiment d'indépendance en carton-pâte peut-être.

En fait, Sam était le cancer de la famille Winchester, la cellule qui avait décidé de devenir séparatiste en envoyant tout l'organisme au tapis. Penser sa propre existence comme une maladie létale aurait donné du fil à retordre à plus d'un psychanalyste ; ils auraient pu écrire des thèses sur la satisfaction terriblement coupable du jeune Winchester quand il se représentait en brave cellule révolutionnaire. Dieu merci Sam n'avait jamais consulté de psy ; s'il avait dû s'écouter raconter sa vie, il serait surement devenu timbré.

Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Fatigué d'être en colère. Fatigué de courir. Fatigué de jouer les Poncho Villa du peuple et de mener des croisades contre des moulins à vent qui soufflaient plus fort qu'un réacteur d'avion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Samuel Winchester déposait les armes. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie combattre, c'était bien son frère, Dean ; le dernier pont entre Sammy et Sam, le dernier rempart entre la nuit et le jour. Ça ne signifiait pas que Sam faisait table rase du passé ; certaines choses avaient été dites - par lui comme par son aîné - qui ne pouvaient pas être retirées, mais il était prêt à discuter. Prêt à s'excuser et prêt à pardonner.

Il avait sauté dans la première voiture qui avait eu pitié de lui - un Monster-truck recouvert de peintures pornographiques - et il était revenu dans le Wyoming.

A ce moment là, Dean croupissait déjà depuis trois jours dans son trou.

**_..._**

Les premières heures dans la salle de bain de Bobby Singer s'écoulèrent calmement, à l'exception de deux événements notables.

Le premier fut particulièrement singulier puisqu'une météorite s'écrasa au fond du Salvage Yard. A ce moment là, Dean était à la fenêtre sud tandis que Sam et Ekko, assis sur le sol carrelé, étaient au cœur d'une grande discussion sur la définition de l'immortalité et ses applications techniques. William explorait les voies du silence depuis qu'il s'était de nouveau retrouvé pieds et poings liés, couché sur une couverture au fond de la baignoire. Dehors, Fiona enrageait en déchirant le ciel du Dakota d'éclairs tortueux et la météorite était tombée. C'était du moins ce que Dean - le visage blême et les yeux ronds comme des billes - s'était soudainement écrié.

Sam et Ekko avaient bondit sur leur pieds mais atteignirent la fenêtre trop tard pour voir quoi que ce soit. Dean décrivit une boule de feu descendant en diagonale, il traça la trajectoire avec sa main, pointant un index par delà les voitures, là où l'impact aurait dû avoir lieu. Il ne restait que la pluie et l'obscurité, régulièrement interrompue par les stroboscopes venus du ciel.

"Je te jure que je l'ai vu, Sam, je te jure !"

Sans la moindre condescendance, ni dans son geste ni dans sa voix, Sam avait posé une main sur le dos de son aîné et dit qu'il le croyait. Ce fut dans ce contexte que survint le second incident ; profitant que tout le monde soit agglutiné à la fenêtre à la recherche d'un astéroïde fantôme, William entrepris de se contorsionner et parvint à se déplacer suffisamment pour attraper une bonne poignée du pantalon d'Ekko. Le chauffeur de taxi se mit à hurler en secouant la jambe comme un beau diable. William lâcha prise et ce fut la seule fantaisie qu'il s'autorisa. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'attirer l'attention maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son couteau.

Le reste des heures s'égraina sans incident particulier.

**_..._**

Fiona était sur scène et c'était son heure de gloire. Elle hurlait, tambourinait, criait, déchirait, tonnait dans une représentation unique au dessus du Dakota. La piscine de lumière au pied du seul et unique lampadaire du Salvage Yard chevrotait comme une vieille femme en hiver. Autour d'elle, les cadavres des voitures s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres. Ou plutôt c'était la nuit qui les aspirait, qui les avalait dans son géant estomac comme elle avait déjà dévoré la moitié du pays.

La bête savait qu'ils étaient aux aguets dans la maison, regroupés comme un troupeau de brebis apeurées, alors quand elle toucha le sol, elle apaisa le feu qui embrasait son corps, replia ses grandes ailes contre son dos et fusionna avec l'obscurité. La nuit était son royaume, le monstre la portait comme un manteau, la laissait l'envelopper, l'habiller de ténèbres. Il se courba sur ses larges pattes, et avança, regroupé sur lui même, à la manière d'un insecte.

Quand le monstre grimpa sur la remorque du pick-up, la voiture hurla son agonie métallique et s'enfonça dans le sol de quelques centimètres. La chose posa des yeux ardents sur le corps sans tête et attendit. Si la remorque du pick-up était le tombeau, la cabine ; l'église qui surplombait le cimetière, alors la bête était une gargouille. La pluie battait fort, elle ondulait sur ses cornes, se frayait un chemin sur le corps hirsute, difforme, inondait la peau rougeâtre.

_**_..._**_

_**Sur la route**_

_**_..._**_

"Bobby."

Alerté par le degrés d'inquiétude que Jefferson était parvenu à condenser dans son simple prénom, Bobby Singer détourna les yeux de la route et trouva à ses côtés un Jefferson livide, plus pâle encore que sur son lit d'hôpital où il avait pourtant fait une bonne imitation des draps. Il était translucide, avec une petite touche verdâtre au niveau des joues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Bobby avec anxiété.

En guise de réponse Jefferson inclina le carton qu'il avait sur les genoux de manière à ce que Singer puisse voir à l'intérieur. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait rien à voir ; la tête n'était plus là. À la place, ne subsistait qu'un tas de cendres noires où s'ébattaient quelques asticots.

"Argh !" s'écria Bobby derrière le plat de sa main, pressé contre sa bouche.

Le visage de Jefferson visitait le spectre colorimétrique de l'océan ; bleu, vert, brun et son estomac était embarqué sur la croisière de l'enfer. Il gonflait ses joues d'air et fermait les yeux, les mains crispées en deux poings. De son côté Bobby tenta de calculer le temps qui leur restait avant d'atteindre le Salvage Yard et arriva à une conclusion qui était loin de le satisfaire. Alors il pressa sur la pédale des gaz comme s'ils étaient poursuivit par les hordes de l'enfer et quelques flics.

_**_..._**_

_**Salvage Yard, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_..._**_

C'était comme regarder l'une de ces séries de science-fiction qui passaient tard le soir. Les tissus déchirés du cou s'étirèrent d'eux-mêmes, veine par veine, artère par artère, vertèbre par vertèbre, comme le canevas d'une tapisserie. Suivant un programme précis, ils s'enroulaient, se tendaient, prenaient mille virages et autant de lignes droites. Après quelques secondes, ils avaient déjà ébauché une tête en haut du corps, et s'afféraient maintenant à lui donner un air humain. Du cartilage se posait ça et là, de l'os, et finalement de la peau jusqu'à dessiner un visage fantomatique.

Quand la tête fut complètement terminée sur le plan esthétique, elle paraissait aussi naturelle que n'importe quelle autre tête en haut de n'importe quel autre corps qui serait en bonne voie de décomposition. Et puis finalement, le sang afflua. On pouvait le suivre à l'œil nu sous la peau verdâtre. Il laissait une timide teinte rosée sur son passage. Il guérissait les brulures et les trous que les oiseaux avaient picoré jusqu'à ce que le corps finisse par ressembler à un homme endormi.

Les yeux s'agitèrent sous les paupières closes avant de s'ouvrirent brutalement sur deux billes blanches. Deux points noirs se dessinèrent en leur centre et s'allongèrent - une goutte d'encre dans de l'eau - pour former deux iris. L'homme cligna une première fois, lentement. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche et avala une rasade d'air. Il cligna à nouveau, plus vite et, au milieu des éclairs et du tonnerre, se mit à hurler.

**_..._**

"Toi," fut le premier mot qui s'échappa d'une gorge si sèche que le son crissa comme du papier de verre.

"Moi," dit la bête. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir sur la cabine du Pick-up, recroquevillé comme un oiseau sur une branche dans une tentative ridicule pour paraitre plus petite. Comme la grenouille qui voulait se faire plus grosse que le bœuf, mais dans l'autre sens.

L'homme se releva sur ses coudes et commença à regarder autour de lui. Il était de plus en plus conscient de quelque chose contre sa peau. Au départ, c'était juste une impression générale, imprécise, floue, puis cela changea en une température. Chaud ? Non. Froid. C'était froid. Petit à petit l'impression se précisa, comme un objectif d'appareil photo qui ferait le point, et _ça _devint gluant, fuyant, courant. Les adjectifs défilèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve le bon : mouillé. C'était mouillé et froid contre sa peau. Il relia l'information avec ce que voyaient ses yeux et vocalisa sa conclusion ; "Il pleut."

La chose ne bougea pas, resta silencieuse ; ils avaient tout le temps de l'univers. Quand les yeux de l'homme retrouvèrent la forme monstrueuse perchée au dessus de lui, il demanda "Combien de temps ?"

"Six ans," répondit la chose.

"Six ans ? Seulement ?"

La bête tourna son énorme tête cornue vers la demeure de Bobby Singer. Au travers de la tempête la maison paraissait irréelle, le reflet d'une autre dimension, lointaine, derrière un rideau de pluie comme derrière le mur du sommeil. Dans la remorque, l'homme entrepris de s'assoir et le processus sembla non seulement demander un effort intense, mais infliger en plus de violentes douleurs. Il perdit des gémissements plaintifs dans la tempête mais se retrouva finalement assis, articulant ses jointures de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. "Je n'aurais pas cru te revoir avant un bon millénaire," dit il.

L'énorme tête aux yeux de feu revint vers lui. Quand la bête parla, ce fut dans une langue morte depuis deux millénaires. Elle prononça un long mot plein de voyelles mais ponctué de quelques consonnes mélodiques et - "Appelle moi Jack," coupa Jack.

"Jack," repris la bête, et elle continua de faire vibrer sa voix caverneuse au son de cette langue antédiluvienne. Fiona accompagna son discours d'une symphonie de sa composition, majoritairement basée sur des percussions et des basses. Le monologue devint un dialogue quand Jack commença à répondre, testant ses cordes vocales sur les intonations sinueuses et les sonorités subtiles de cette langue qui n'avait surement jamais résonné dans le Dakota avant ce jour. Si un curieux avait pu surprendre cette étonnante conversation, il n'aurait pu identifier que deux mots, deux noms, qui revenaient régulièrement dans la bouche du monstre comme dans celle de Jack, "_Charlie_" et "_William_".

_**_..._**_

_**Dans la maison de Bobby Singer**_

_**_..._**_

Il n'était pas tout à fait exact de dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucun incident après le coup d'esbroufe de William. Il n'y avait pas eut _d'incident majeur_, mais plutôt un événement que certaines personnes dans cette pièce auraient pu voir venir si elles n'avaient pas eu l'esprit occupé ailleurs. L'événement en question se déroula en trois étapes. Il y eut tout d'abord Sam, insistant pour que Dean avale ses médicaments, ensuite il y eut Dean cédant à son cadet pour le faire taire et puis il y eut l'estomac de Dean refusant catégoriquement le mélange entre le stress et les antibiotiques.

Si la vie était un film, il y avait beaucoup trop d'erreur de scenario dans celle de Dean Winchester. Qui lui avait collé ce réalisateur de série Z qui faisait des traveling latéraux à vous en donner le vertige ? Et par pitié qu'on réécrive ses dialogues ; depuis vingt minutes ce n'était que des variantes de la même voyelle alors qu'il se vidait, la tête la première, dans les toilettes.

"J'veux mourir…" gémissait il.

"On en est tous là," commenta William, cynique, alors qu'il grimaçait de dégout face à l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce.

C'est ainsi que Sam laissa son arme entre les mains d'un généticien-devenu-toxico-devenu-taxi et se retrouva dans la cuisine pour chercher du Coca (l'arme secrète de John Winchester face à la gastroentérite) et de la sauge (l'arme secrète de Bobby Singer face aux odeurs nauséabondes) et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un nouveau problème.


	22. Chapter 20

"_Jack ? Ce n'est pas un homme. C'est un monstre. Pas mauvais au poker cela dit."_

_**Eddie Lovett, Ainsworth, Iowa**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Pour Krokett, le berger allemand, retrouver Dean dans son puits avait été aussi amusant que d'attraper un frisbee sur la plage. Il avait reniflé un t-shirt et couru joyeusement dans les ruines de la vieille usine en agitant sa queue en l'air. Il s'était baladé au milieu de la ferraille et dans des vieilles coursives, suivit de près par l'équipe de recherche et finalement, il s'était arrêté devant un trou entouré d'herbes folles, avait aboyé, tourné sur lui même et _pouf_, Dean était apparu dans le faisceau d'une lampe torche.

Un pic-nic à la plage.

Et c'était surement le summum d'une montagne de frustration plus haute que l'Everest pour Sam Winchester. Depuis que le camion-du-vice l'avait déposé à six kilomètres du motel et qu'il avait marché jusque là pour découvrir que leur chambre était exactement dans le même état que quand il l'avait quittée (même sa note sur le frigo n'avait pas bougé), l'univers semblait s'être mis en position d'attaque, avoir retroussé ses manches et déclaré haut et fort, "_mon petit Sammy, maintenant tu vas dérouiller_."

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dean, c'était dans cette usine stupide sur la chasse stupide de cet esprit stupide. Alors tout naturellement Sam décida d'y retourner pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de son stupide frère. Il était préoccupé, mais pas encore inquiet. Il zappa l'inquiétude et passa directement à l'hystérie quand il découvrit l'Impala, à l'endroit exact où Dean l'avait garée… _putain, quatre jours plus tôt ! _

C'est là que Sam avait commencé à courir, à faire des porte-voix avec ses mains et à hurler les quatre lettres du prénom de son aîné assez fort pour qu'on l'entende sur Mars. Pendant des heures, armé de sa lampe de poche et de son téléphone, il avait arpenté l'usine - soulevant, poussant, tirant, ouvrant, vidant - tout ce qui se présentait devant lui. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher sur le jour numéro quatre et Sam irait faire de la danse du ventre sur les tables du Road-House avant de laisser un cinquième jour se lever sur la disparition de son frère. Il appela le 911, les pompiers et même le centre antipoison (mais c'était une erreur de numéro car il voulait en fait appeler les Rangers.)

Ils avaient débarqué rapidement, demandé à Sam pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de rechercher quelqu'un dans une usine où il était interdit d'entrer, avaient reçu une réponse aussi stupide que la question, et finalement, _finalement_, sous une auréole de lumière au son des trompettes du paradis, Krokett était arrivé. Sam avait dégoté un t-shirt à faire renifler (qui aurait cru que la propension de Dean à jeter ses affaires sales sur la banquette arrière de l'impala pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie ?) et on retrouva Dean. Où ce qu'il en restait.

Il ne répondait pas aux appels. Il ne bougeait pas. Quand on finit par le remonter à l'aide d'un treuil improvisé, Dean ne ressemblait pas à Dean. Il ressemblait à un amoncèlement de merde vaguement moulé dans la forme d'un être humain. On ne pouvait pas dire où s'arrêtait la crasse et où commençait la peau. Quand le corps sortit du trou, un rat était encore accroché par les dents à l'un de ses bras. C'était une vision tellement abominable que quand l'un des ambulanciers s'écria "_il est vivant!_", Sam ne put qu'éclater de rire ; il n'y avait que Dean pour commencer sa propre décomposition et rester pour admirer le travail.

La suite était floue. D'une façon ou d'une autre il s'était retrouvé dans une ambulance, mais pas la même que son frère. Apparemment il avait fallut en appeler une autre juste pour lui.

Les médecins avaient plein de mots compliqués pour décrire tout ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère. Ça commençait par une jambe tordue dans le mauvais sens et ça finissait par des infections diverses et variées en faisant un détour par une hypothermie, une pneumonie et d'autres rimes en -ie. Quand Dean avait finit par se réveiller quelques jours plus tard, les médecins rajoutèrent un stress post-traumatique à la liste de ses afflictions.

En général c'était Dean qui jouait le rôle de Mister Hyde. Sam c'était Jeckyll ; la part du duo qu'on exposait en société, celui qui - bien qu'il descende d'un croisement entre un Big Foot et le Géant Vert - parvenait à se contorsionner suffisamment pour rentrer dans le moule de la normalité. Certaines personnes plus sensibles que les autres peut-être, remarquaient tout de suite quelque chose de déplacé chez Dean, quelque chose qui le mettait directement hors course pour les missions d'infiltration des "_gens normaux_" mais Sam n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à identifier ce que c'était. Pour lui Dean était juste Dean ; un composite de paradoxes à la logique inextricable et surmonté d'un complexe identitaire qu'un esprit combatif et un langage coloré parachevaient magistralement. Non _vraiment_, c'était quoi le problème avec ces gens ?

Mais même si Sam était habituellement la partie visible de l'iceberg Winchester, tout le monde à l'hôpital le prit pour un sociopathe. Il oublia de manger, de dormir, de se laver. Il resta assis pendant quatre jours, se remémorant les quatre précédents jours avec une telle précision que ca lui prit quatre jours pour s'en rappeler. Et puis Dean avait ouvert les yeux et fait une si belle démonstration de délire fiévreux qu'on l'attacha aux barreaux du lit. Il voyait des rats partout. _Des rats, des rats, des rats !_ Même quand il commença à revenir dans notre dimension et qu'il reconnu Sam, il lui demanda depuis quand il avait des moustaches.

Ce fut autour de cette période que la culpabilité frappa le plus fort ; à chaque fois que Sam entendait son frère marmonner des pensées incohérentes, qu'il voyait ses yeux glisser sur des rats imaginaires, qu'il le regardait tirer sur ses entraves comme un forcené, il y avait un panneau lumineux qui clignotait dans sa tête avec inscrit en lettres fluo : _"C'est de ta faute, Sam."_

Pendant quelques jours il avait envisagé de se noyer dans le whisky. Il avait vu un show à la télé qui prévenait que l'alcool pouvait vous changer en quelqu'un d'autre. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ; un break d'avec lui-même. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné ; il était toujours le même coupable Sam Winchester, un mal de crâne en plus.

Le séjour à l'hôpital dura trois semaines et deux jours exactement et toutes les cartes de crédit y passèrent. Dean serait resté une semaine de plus si Sam avait osé tenter la carte d'assurance au nom de Minie Bikini.

**_..._**

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_..._**_

Quand Sam traversa le salon pour rejoindre l'étage - armé d'une bouteille de Coca et de brins de sauge -il lui semblât apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange au travers de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, Fiona pleurait à grosses larmes et Sam dû s'approcher et plisser les yeux pour découvrir quelqu'un debout devant l'entrée du Salvage Yard. Depuis que Dean piquait une tête dans les WC ; plus personne n'avait surveillé les fenêtres.

Jusqu'ici Bobby semblait avoir orchestré chacun des événements et il y avait fort à parier que cela fasse également parti de son superbe et mystérieux master-plan. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Sam fut de demander son opinion à son aîné. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de changer les pensées en action, car l'homme avança vers la maison.

_**_..._**_

_**Sur la route**_

_**_..._**_

Jefferson était dans les vapes depuis qu'il avait vomi à nouveau. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre cette fois, mais il avait visé la boite en carton. Heureusement il n'y avait plus de tête tranchée à l'intérieur. Pas que ca n'ait beaucoup rassuré Bobby ; côté timing il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Son esprit tournait en boucle sur les même thèmes ; Jack, la-chose-qui-crache-du-feu, William. Deux d'entre eux devaient mourir ce soir.

**_..._**

_**Dans la maison de Bobby Singer**_

_**_..._**_

Sam était plus préoccupé par Ekko que par qui que ce soit d'autre. William était attaché et Dean était à peu près aussi menaçant qu'une peau de banane sur un trottoir ; le danger ne pouvait venir que d'Ekko. Il n'était pas entrainé à se servir d'une arme, mais surtout il était irrationnel et imprévisible. Il pouvait aussi bien se rendre sans broncher ou décider de tirer à l'aveuglette, ou se suicider, ou sauter par la fenêtre et s'envoler.

_Un problème à la fois_, se dit Sam en se saisissant du fusil que Bobby conservait à côté de la cheminé. C'était un Winchester - ça faisait parti des blagues Carambar qui bidonnaient l'univers - et Sam l'arma lentement alors que l'homme approchait inexorablement de la porte d'entrée.

La capacité d'analyse de Sam était toujours particulièrement aiguisée et si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, il aurait trouvé le temps d'être fier de lui parce qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ; Ekko fit quelque chose d'irrationnel. Il hurla. Il hurla si fort que même l'homme dans la tempête leva la tête vers la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Le corps de Sam se mit en mouvement avant même que ses oreilles ne transmettent l'intégralité du message à son cerveau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé et pointa le Winchester sur la tête du visiteur. C'est là, et seulement là, que le message arriva dans sa tête, Ekko avait crié _"Jack ! Jack !"_

_**_..._**_

_**Au Road-House **_

_**_..._**_

"Tu penses à quoi ; un truc un peu mystique type fin du monde, genre pluie de crapauds et nuages de sang, ou bien quelque chose de plus régulier comme …hum… je sais pas, peut-être une réunion Tupperware en plein air ?"

"Ash. Regarde mon visage," dit Ellen en pointant un doigt vers sa tête."Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles ?"

"Non."

"Ok. Maintenant regarde mon dos ; c'est moi en train de ne plus t'écouter."

"Tu peux pas nier que quelque chose est en train de se passer !" s'écria Ash.

"Ah non, je ne nie pas que tu me gonfles."

"Ellen."

Elle sortit la tête d'un carton de serviette en papier qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir depuis dix minutes, "Quoi!"

"Regarde autour de toi."

Ellen regarda son saloon. C'était calme vu l'heure. Certains des habitués manquaient à l'appel. "Je suis censée voir quoi ?"

"Ok, j'ai l'impression que tu as raté quelques épisodes. Pas de panique, tonton Ash est là. En ce moment, vois tu, il y a la tempête du siècle sur le Dakota du Sud. Ça, c'est Fiona. Bonjour Fiona, voici Ellen. Quand je dis tempête du siècle c'est vraiment _tempête du siècle_, j'ai vérifié au service de météorologie, il y en a une comme ça tous les cent dix ou cent vingt ans. Une histoire de convergence de courants entre les Appalaches et les Rocheuses. D'ailleurs il y a des graphiques super chouettes sur le site internet de -"

"Ash," coupa Ellen, "tu as dix secondes."

"Un troupeau de chasseurs s'est donné rendez vous là bas et personne ne sait pourquoi."

"Quoi ?"

"Ils sont au moins une vingtaine à ce que je sais. Tous dans le Dakota du Sud pendant la tempête. Si ça sent pas l'Apocalypse, je suis une ballerine."

Ellen resta sans bouger, sans réaction, sans respirer. La tournure dramatique des événements portaient l'indéniable patte de Bobby Singer et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'il ait un _sacré putain de bon plan _pour se sortir de là.

**_..._**

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_..._**_

Sam n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. Il n'avait jamais eu _besoin _d'avoir de l'imagination. Son cerveau était mieux rangé que les étagères d'un maniaque compulsif ; il avait des petits compartiments avec des images associées à des mots comme _docteur, prof, agent fédéral _etc. A chaque fois qu'il rencontrait l'un de ces mots, son esprit sortait l'image correspondante de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas à se fatiguer à en imaginer une nouvelle. Jack était entré dans un compartiment entre le Monstre du Loch Ness et le Yeti- des choses mystiques et encore floues - mais Sam n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pourrait ressembler à _ça_.

Sa silhouette spectrale se dessinait par intermittence dans l'obscurité au rythme des éclairs. On aurait dit qu'il avait cuit pendant des années sous le soleil jusqu'à ce que tous ses fluides soient complètement desséchés. Son visage sec, encerclé de cheveux noirs, était taillé comme de la roche, offrant des angles aigus et des crevasses. Il s'était arrêté quand Ekko avait hurlé à l'étage et regardait maintenant Sam sans rien dire. Dans la maison quelqu'un dévala l'escalier et accouru au travers du salon.

"Ekko, remonte dans la salle de bain. Maintenant," cria Sam qui tenait toujours Jack en joue.

"Mais c'est Jack ! C'est Jack !" Il était ivre de joie et sautillait comme une puce sous tension. "Il existe vraiment ! Tu le vois ? Tu le vois, hein ?"

"Ekko. Remonte à l'étage," répéta Sam. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher sa cible des yeux, il ne savait pas à quelle vitesse _cette chose _pouvait se déplacer. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait bondir jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle de bain et alors son frère serait sans défense.

"Non, je veux lui parler ! Je veux lui parler !"

"Ekko." C'était Jack qui criait depuis l'extérieur. Il se tenait debout sur ses deux pieds, les mains les long du corps, vêtu de défroques sales et trouées, totalement indifférent au vent comme à la pluie ou au froid. Entendre Jack prononcer son nom envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps du chauffeur de taxi. Il cessa immédiatement de gigoter et fixa Jack la bouche ouverte.

"Fait ce qu'il dit," dit Jack.

"Mais -"

"Fait ce qu'il dit."

Il sembla à Sam qu'Ekko voulait argumenter, mais comme un enfant punit par ses parents, il finit par accepter son sort et retourna vers l'escalier.

"Donne l'arme à mon frère," dit Sam, "même si il est en train de vomir du sang, je veux qu'il ait un flingue dans les mains. Compris ?"

"Compris," répondit Ekko dans un soupir avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

Ce n'était plus que Sam et Jack. Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte, un fusil braqué sur Jack. Jack dans la tempête, sans arme, sans rien.

"Tu peux baisser ton fusil," dit il.

"Je préfère le garder là où il est."

Jack hocha la tête. "Dans ce cas je te préviens, je vais rentrer dans cette maison."

"Et pourquoi ça?" Jack sourit et Sam arma le chien du fusil. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" cria-t-il.

Il y avait tellement de vent que la pluie traçait des lignes horizontales, "As-tu remarqué cette légère brise ?" dit Jack en levant un index en l'air.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" répéta Sam.

Jack ne répondit rien et avança d'un pas décidé, droit vers lui.

**_..._**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !" cria Dean quand Ekko revint dans la salle de bain.

L'aîné des Winchester avait réussi à se détacher des toilettes, non pas qu'il se sente mieux mais simplement parce que son corps n'avait plus rien à évacuer. Se soulever du carrelage était une toute autre aventure qu'il réservait pour le tome 2 de son autobiographie.

Ekko se précipita vers la fenêtre. "C'est Jack ! Il est là !"

"Tu as un contact visuel ?"

"Tu veux dire est-ce que je le vois ?"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, "oui, je veux dire est-ce que tu le vois."

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

"Rien."

"Et Sam ? Où est Sam ?"

"Il pointe un flingue sur Jack." Ekko se retourna, "oh, d'ailleurs…" Il se baissa vers Dean et lui tendit son arme. Instinctivement, Dean se plaqua contre le mur.

"Ekko, quand on donne un flingue à quelqu'un, on lui tend la partie qui n'est _pas _susceptible de le tuer. Mais merci."

"Désolé."

Le contact froid de l'arme était familier et rassurant, mais _bon dieu _comme c'était lourd. S'il était attaqué par quelque chose, Dean espérait que ce soit un troupeau de nains parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lever son bras plus haut que le bidet.

"Sam a dit quoi ? On reste là ou on le rejoint ?" demanda Dean.

Ekko était retourné coller son nez à la fenêtre, "on reste ici."

Apparemment William n'était pas de cet avis. Dans un sursaut brutal il se débarrassa des cordes que son couteau avait inlassablement entaillé et se jeta littéralement hors de la baignoire. Il se prit les pieds sur le plâtre de Dean (qui hurla de douleur), tomba à plat ventre sur le carrelage, se releva et tituba hors de la salle de bain. Ekko avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner pendant tout le processus d'évasion.

Au rez de chaussée, un coup de feu retenti.


	23. Chapter 21

"_Tout ce qu'on sait sur Jack, c'est qu'il nous doit du fric. Cet enfoiré."_

_**Syd & Ace Ridgewyck, Urbana, Ohio**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud**_

_**_**...**_  
><strong>_

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous amassés dans la salle de bain comme un groupe de survivants de l'Apocalypse, Ekko et Samuel Winchester avaient pris le temps de discuter. Il avait semblé à Sam qu'ils vivaient chacun sur deux planètes différentes tant la génétique lui était étrangère. Et puis il s'était avéré qu'Ekko n'avait absolument aucune idée des choses tapies dans le noir. Même après avoir étudié quelque chose comme Jack, il restait convaincu qu'une explication scientifique flottait quelque part, juste hors de portée mais que quelqu'un, un jour, mettrait la main dessus.

Dans un monde strictement divisé entre ceux qui ne croyaient en rien et ceux qui croyaient en tout, il était très difficile d'être Sam Winchester. Il se sentait parfois comme un partisan du mouvement écologiste pendant les élections ; le représentant d'une minorité dont tout le monde savait qu'elle avait raison mais pour qui personne n'était assez désespéré pour voter. Cependant sa conversation avec Ekko avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans son esprit.

"La génétique est jeune ; il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore encore," avait dit le généticien. "Auparavant quand on ne pouvait pas expliquer quelque chose, on accusait Dieu. Maintenant on admet qu'on ne connait pas la réponse et on attend de mettre en place la technologie qui pourra la trouver. Est-ce que je crois à la magie et aux légendes ? Non. Est-ce que je crois au surnaturel ? Non. Je crois que tout ce qui existe est naturel et répond à une explication parfaitement scientifique. Maintenant est-ce que je crois avoir toutes les réponses ? Certainement pas. Jack est un magnifique exemple de question en suspend. "

Pour la première fois, Sam considéra le fait que le surnaturel n'était en fait qu'une variation de formes naturelles que personne ne pouvait encore expliquer. Peut-être que dans un millénaire, tout le monde rigolerait bien de ces pathétiques chasseurs qui combattaient les forces du mal. En attendant, son frère aîné ne trouvait pas matière à rire. Il avait soupiré bruyamment à l'annonce de cette théorie, levant les yeux au ciel pour symboliser son agacement comme lui seul savait le faire.

Quand Sam, les sourcils froncés, lui avait demandé s'il avait une remarque à formuler, Dean avait juste haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'il serait très intéressé de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de _naturel _dans le fait qu'un nuage de fumée noire possède un instituteur pour lui faire commettre des sévices sexuels sur des gamins à peine en âge de marcher avant de leur arracher les yeux et de les gober (même si Dean avait précisé dans une moue que ce n'était qu'un pur exemple théorique, Sam avait reconnu l'affaire de Cold Springs, 6 mois plus tôt.)

"Je pense que c'est intéressant d'envisager d'autres points de vue, Dean," avait rétorqué Sam, "J'essaie juste de garder l'esprit ouvert."

"Sam, si ton esprit continue de s'ouvrir, ton cerveau va finir par couler par tes oreilles."

_**...**_

"Ne bouge pas," cria Sam

Jack n'écouta pas et continua d'avancer vers lui, vers la maison, vers on frère. Il fallut une demie seconde pour que sa raison ordonne à son doigt de presser la détente mais pendant ce laps, il eu le temps de se demander ce qu'une cartouche de Winchester ferait à un être immortel, imagina que ça ne ferait que le mettre en colère et commença à penser à son prochain mouvement.

La cartouche atteint Jack en pleine poitrine. À une si courte distance l'impact fut violent et le fit reculer d'un bon mètre avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le dos. _Quoi ? C'est déjà finit_? se demanda Sam, _tout ça pour ça ?_ Il avait commencé à baisser son fusil quand il vit le corps bouger. Jack se releva sur ses coudes, puis s'assis sur le sol trempé. Sur son t-shirt déchiré et déjà recouvert de crasse, se dessinait la trace d'un cercle de sang qui grandissait. Jack porta une main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le trou béant qu'avait ouvert l'impact et en ressortirent la cartouche.

Sam en avait oublié son arme, pendante à son côté avec les restes de sa santé mentale. Parler d'un être immortel est une chose, le voir extraire une balle de son torse en est une autre. Le voir se relever d'un coup qui aurait tué n'importe qui, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'empêcher d'avancer, l'empêcher d'entrer, de vous tuer, de détruire tout ce qui avait de la valeur à vos yeux, était encore une chose bien - bien différente.

Jack était debout à présent et il n'avait pas l'air content. Le cerveau de Sam, engourdit par la surprise et la peur, ne pouvait pas en même temps lui donner l'impulsion de bouger pour se mettre à couvert et le laisser réfléchir à un moyen de sortir Dean de là. Il resta donc stoïque, complètement focalisé sur la seconde partie. Il envisagea la fenêtre, puis l'escalier. Il envisagea de tenir un siège dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que la cavalerie arrive. Si elle arrivait un jour.

Le fil de ses pensée fut interrompu par un bruit de verre brisé. Jack était juste en face de lui à ce moment. Il voyait enfin clairement son visage, un visage aux traits fins, encadré de cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ses yeux sombres étaient deux planètes inhospitalières qui gravitaient autour d'un nez solaire. Il avait entendu le verre brisé lui aussi et penchait la tête pour essayer de voir derrière Sam.

"William !" cria Dean à l'étage.

Ça mit Jack en mouvement, il fonça droit dans la maison, bousculant Sam comme s'il n'avait même pas été là. Sans réfléchir, Sam le suivit en courant. William avait brisé une fenêtre de l'étage et fait le grand plongeon. Il avait atterrit à l'arrière de la maison, et commençait à se relever péniblement. Il boitait, trainait une jambe derrière lui mais il continuait d'avancer comme s'il était poursuivit par les hordes de l'enfer. Jack ne s'encombra pas avec les portes ; il se jeta littéralement dans la fenêtre du salon. Sam le suivit par le même chemin en essayant d'éviter de s'entailler sur le verre brisé.

"William !" cria Jack.

La silhouette chancelante de l'adolescent avait déjà dépassé la clôture et commençait à s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Il donnait tout ce qui lui restait à essayer de les distancier, mais Jack et Sam étaient plus rapides ; ils gagnaient du terrain à chaque seconde.

Et puis tout à coup, quelque chose surgit devant William. Quelque chose d'énorme tout droit échappé des profondeurs de l'Enfer ; une créature monstrueuse avec deux ailes enflammées, un corps mi-homme mi-animal, rouge comme des braises. William tomba à la renverse en poussant un cri déchirant. "_Non _!"

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta. Ils étaient tous morts.

_**...**_

Dean ne pouvait juste pas se lever. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était garder ses deux fesses rachitiques sur ce putain de carrelage et attendre. Il avait renoncé à demander à Ekko de lui décrire ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre ; le grand noir ne donnait que des variations de voyelles et appelait dieu toutes les deux phrases.

_Mon Dieu, Grand Dieu, Oh mon dieu_. Dieu et encore Dieu. Il semblait pourtant à Dean Winchester que s'il y avait une entité suprême qui faisait - au sens strict - la pluie et le beau temps sur le genre humain, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans d'âge mental. Il était persuadé qu'un jour la Terre allait exploser dans une tornade de flammes, et ce jour là, le dernier son qu'on entendrait résonner dans l'univers serait un gigantesque et phénoménal : "_oups_."

Savoir Sam en danger si proche de lui et être incapable de lever son _putain de cul _de ce _putain de carrelage _lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre le _putain de lavabo_. Il avait soudainement plein de choses à dire à son frère, à commencer par _je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, petit frère. _Et si ce n'était pas le sommet du Mont Pathétique à Pitoyable City il n'était plus un Winchester. D'ailleurs il ne se sentait pas comme un Winchester à l'instant présent ; il se sentait comme la serpillère qu'on utilise pour nettoyer les toilettes d'un restaurant routier.

Ekko poussa un hurlement strident et pendant une seconde Dean se demanda si ça faisait parti du package "_mon dieu, mon dieu_" où si quelque chose venait effectivement de se passer. A voir Ekko se blottir sous la fenêtre presque aussi blanc que Sam après trois jours à la plage, il semblait que c'était la seconde option.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Dean.

Ekko plaquait ses deux mains contre sa bouche si bien que Dean ne voyait que les deux billes terrifiées de ses yeux.

"Ekko ! Nom de dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le Diable… le Diable…!"

_Ok. _

Dean attrapa le couteau que William avait laissé tomber dans son coup d'esbroufe et commença à découper son plâtre.

_**...**_

William poussa un hurlement juste au moment où Jack arrivait sur lui. Jack d'ailleurs, paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué l'énorme monstre enflammé qui volait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'agenouilla à côté du garçon et l'enserra pour le restreindre.

"Non ! Non, je t'en supplie… Ne fais pas ça ! Non…" pleurait William. Son regard était fixé sur le monstre, il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de Jack autour de lui.

Sam était debout. Immobile. Il ne sentait ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni le froid. Juste la peur. Une terreur venue du fond de son être qui l'empêchait de bouger, de penser. La créature battit lentement des ailes et se posa, presque avec douceur, devant William et Jack. Le feu qui brulait sur elle ne semblait pas une seconde incommodé par la pluie ; la chose avait l'air plus puissante que toute les tempêtes. Quand elle planta ses gros sabots dans le sol et commença à avancer, Jack se remit debout soulevant William avec lui.

"Recule," cria-t-il.

La chose parut hésiter. Son regard - plutôt les deux âtres de feu qui brulaient entre ses cornes - était sur William.

"Recule," répéta Jack en serrant le jeune garçon contre lui. Il cria ensuite quelque chose dans une langue étrange et cette fois, la bête fit un pas en arrière.

"Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie…. Ne fais pas ça!" marmonnait William en pleurant.

La bête recula encore et ébattit ses ailes dans la tempête. Elle se souleva du sol et disparu avec un éclair.

Dans les bras de Jack, William poussa un cri et laissa une crise de larme et de tremblements envahir tout son corps.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

Sam réalisa qu'on s'adressait à lui quand Jack agita une main dans son champ de vision. "Quel est ton nom," répéta-t-il

"Sam."

"Aide moi à ramener William à l'intérieur, Sam. Sinon vous allez tous les deux finir avec une pneumonie." William semblait avoir été vidé de toute combattivité ; si Jack n'avait pas deux mains fermement ancrées autour de sa poitrine, il serait tombé sur le sol

Mécaniquement, Sam attrapa un bras du garçon et aida Jack à le ramener vers la maison.

Il y a un moment, quand vous ne pouvez plus faire la différence ente le monde réel et les rêves, où vos sens ne sont plus fiables, où votre raison ne vous sert plus à rien, où vous êtes comme suspendu entre deux mondes et il ne vous reste qu'à attendre d'être aspiré dans l'un ou l'autre.

Dean était resté sur le seuil pendant quatre jours. Mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être un heure ou une éternité car, entre les mondes, plus rien ne compte, pas même le temps. Des images colorées s'étaient installées dans sa tête, il y avait aussi des gens et de la musique. Dean ne savait pas quand ses yeux étaient ouverts ou quand ils étaient fermés. Il ne savait pas si il dormait. Il ne savait même pas si il était vivant.

Tout ce qui l'ancrait habituellement à la réalité était parti ; il ne pouvait ni sentir, ni toucher, ni voir, ni entendre, ni gouter. Il était un vaisseau perdu dans l'espace. Un reste de lucidité lui murmurait que le monde réel n'était pas un trou noir, que la réalité était censée être animée et bruyante. Cela voulait dire que le réel, c'était les images et les couleurs. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui semblaient si hors de propos ? C'était comme si un poisson regardait l'océan et se disait que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour vivre.

Dean arriva à la conclusion que la réalité était à peu prés aussi solide qu'une couche de crasse au dessus d'un égout d'eau croupie qui s'écoule à tout jamais et il y avait des choses dans les profondeurs que vous n'aviez même pas envie d'imaginer.

Dans le monde des Winchester, le futur n'était pas quelque chose dont tout le monde faisait l'expérience à une vitesse de soixante minutes par heure, c'était une terre promise que seuls certains héros atteignaient. Il fallait se battre pour y parvenir. Sans trop savoir comment, Dean avait vaincu. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur une chambre d'hôpital et il était vivant. Sam avait des moustaches et il y avait des rats sur les murs, mais il était vivant.

Quand Sam avait dix ans, le Salvage Yard de Bobby Singer était Sammy-land. C'était la cabane de Sam Sawyer, la caverne de Sam Baba, l'ile aux pirates de Sam-le-rouge. Sam était heureux dans ce dépotoir ; il aurait pu y rester pour toujours, il pensait que la vie était sa meilleure amie. Il était un joyeux petit inconscient. Quinze en plus tard le Salvage Yard était devenu le lieu où _la chose _était apparue. Plus rien ne pourrait changer ça ; le mal était entré. Il avait volé jusqu'au souffle de vie du jeune William. Atone, le garçon se laissait trainer comme un objet encombrant jusque dans la maison. Ils le déposèrent sur le canapé, et Jack - cette _chose immortelle_ - passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle savait ce qu'était la tendresse.

Sam voyait ses propres mains trembler, son propre corps qui délivrait mécaniquement une réponse physiologique à son stress. La nature n'avait pas prévu de réaction particulière pour le degrés d'horreur de ce soir, alors elle se contenta d'infliger le traitement de base ; tremblements, sueurs froides, et une voix désincarnée au fond des tympans qui hurlait, hurlait.

"Sam !"

C'était Dean. Il était dans l'escalier, debout, accroché à la rampe comme si c'était le dernier morceau de bon sens qui restait dans ce monde. Sam répondit quelque chose, il se savait pas quoi, peut être _"Quoi?"_, peut être _"j'ai toujours aimé le bruit de la pluie"_, et Dean commença à descendre les marches. Et puis Dean vit Jack, penché au dessus de William, et il s'arrêta. Il regarda Sam, puis Jack, puis Sam. Il regarda son frère, trempé, il regarda ses mains qui ne tenaient _pas _d'arme - et qui ne pointaient _pas _l'arme qu'elles ne tenaient pas sur la tête de Jack. Il demanda, "Ça va, Sam?" et Sam secoua la tête pour dire non mais dit oui malgré tout.

Dean arriva en bas des marches, soutenant son poids sur ses béquilles. Et Sam remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de plâtre autour de la jambe. Son cerveau se mit doucement en marche. Si vous aviez regardé dans ses oreilles, vous auriez pu voir les mille petits rouages se remettre à tourner. Plus tard, il appela ce moment "_son reboot_". Dean appela ça "_Le Moment Où Sam Winchester Ressembla A Un Abruti Congénital_."

"Sammy ?"

"Où est ton plâtre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh… j'sais pas. Ça va ? Tu ressembles à… T'as pas l'air bien."

Sam secoua la tête, il allait bien, "je vais bien," et il se demanda si Dean avait vu ce qu'il avait vu, "Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?"

"J'ai rien vu du tout. Mais c'est quoi ça ?" il désignait Jack en train de regarder William comme son prochain déjeuner et William, amorphe, qui se laissait faire.

"Jack," dit Sam.

_**...**_

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_**_**...**_**_

La radio diffusait des vieux standards et Jeremy Finch et Annie Hobbes discutaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

"J'y étais à ce concert figure toi !" s'écria Annie.

"Vraiment ? Je ne t'aurais pas prise pour une fan de Funk…" commenta Jeremy en souriant.

"Kool and the Gang, ce n'est pas du Funk. C'est Kool and the Gang."

"Oh, je vois. Excuse moi d'être né deux générations trop tard."

"Ah ah. Vous les jeunes, vous pensez savoir ce que c'est que la musique, mais vous ne feriez même pas la différence entre un solo de batterie et un clodo qui tape sur des poubelles."

Jeremy éclata de rire, "Tu sais qui disait ça aussi ? Les meilleurs potes de Mozart. Tu crois qu'ils ont dit quoi quand Kool and The Gang est arrivé ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Ils étaient tous morts. Quand t'es mort ton avis ne compte pas."

La radio laissa entrer James Brown en scène pour son _I feel good_. Jeremy monta le son et s'écria ; "Il faut faire attention avec cette chanson et le patron ; il s'appelle J. Brown, J pour Jim. Je crois qu'il a été traumatisé à l'école ; ne jamais passer _I feel good _devant lui !"

Annie sourit et commença à chanter et c'était vrai ; elle se sentait bien, si bien.


	24. Chapter 22

"_Jack, c'est comme les licornes, on en parle beaucoup mais personne ne le voit jamais. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est juste une légende." _

_**Garett McCormick, Truesdale, Illinois**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud **_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Jack était recouvert d'un peau tannée et craquelée, poussiéreuse, comme la couverture d'un vieux livre. Chacun de ses mouvements était une concession nécessaire à la loi de l'inertie. Il bougeait avec une lenteur mathématique, sélectionnant les angles de chacun de ses membres pour économiser toute dépense d'énergie superflue. Il n'était pas vieux, il était ancien, comme les choses que l'on regarde derrière les vitrine des musées.

La mémoire de Sam s'était égarée dans de vétustes recoins qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais à recouvrir. Il y avait une conversation notamment, qui se rejouait dans sa tête comme une VHS usée ; _"il y a plus d'une centaine d'individus sur terre aujourd'hui qui se souviennent de l'odeur de la peinture quand Michelangelo eut fini le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. Plus d'une cinquantaine qui ont vu Pompéi bruler. Plus d'une dizaine qui ont assisté à la crucifixion. Une poignée qui dessinait des animaux sur les grottes des cavernes. Et ils sont toujours là, parmi nous, à attendre leur tour." _

Si Sam ne revoyait plus les traits qui entouraient la voix, il en entendait encore les intonations graves. L'auteur n'avait ni visage ni nom, mais il était accroché à sa mémoire comme une tique à un chien. Sam ne savait même pas si il croyait vraiment que des immortels se promenaient sur terre incognito, à attendre quelque chose - la fin peut-être, ou juste la suite de l'éternité - mais maintenant, Jack était devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur dantesque ; maigre et pâle comme un cadavre mais tout aussi vivant que lui, et ça remettait beaucoup de choses en question.

Combien étaient ils ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Fallait-il les chercher ? Fallait-il s'en méfier ?

Une fascination magnétique aspirait le regard de Sam sur les angles de l'osseuse silhouette de Jack. Imaginez regarder Mona Lisa bouger. Imaginez la vous sourire, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, incliner la tête vers vous, vous inviter à la rejoindre.

Toute l'attention de Jack était sur William. L'une de ses grandes mains encerclait sa nuque, massant doucement, tandis que l'autre, l'index tendu, traçait des lignes imaginaires sur son visage. La tête de l'adolescent dodelinait d'avant en arrière. Ses paupières semblaient plus lourdes que du plomb et quand il les laissa finalement se fermer, c'était comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient détendus en même temps. Il serait tombé en avant si les bras de Jack ne l'avait pas rattrapé et allongé avec douceur sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait…?" murmura Dean.

Jack leva ses yeux noirs vers les frères Winchester. Il les regarda longuement, l'un après l'autre, en s'attardant sur chaque détail, de leur posture à leur tenue vestimentaire. Sam ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désarmé que quand le regard immortel avait plongé dans le sien.

"Il dort," dit Jack de sa voix grise et terne, "je l'ai juste aidé à se détendre." Il marqua une pause, et la façon dont il inclina sa tête recouverte de longs cheveux noirs, évoquait un corbeau. "Vous êtes les fils de John Winchester ?" demanda-t-il.

Par automatisme, Sam chercha une directive sur le visage de son frère, mais Dean était vide. Ses yeux étaient déserts, sa posture démunie. Alors il hocha la tête.

"Où est-il ?" demanda Jack.

"Mort," répondu Sam. "Qui êtes vous… vraiment ?"

Jack leva le menton, à la fois arrogant et majestueux. "Des hommes ont donné leur vie pour répondre à cette question. Pour l'instant, je suis Jack."

"Si je ne peux pas savoir qui, je peux peut-être savoir quoi ; _qu'est-ce que _vous êtes ?"

Jack sourit. "Intelligent petit Winchester. Malheureusement la seule réponse que je puisse donner à cette question ne va pas te satisfaire, comme elle ne satisfait pas les autres chasseurs."

"Je suis curieux."

"Et moi je suis un homme."

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis un homme de chair et de sang," dit Jack, "comme toi."

"J'en doute." Sam n'avait insufflé aucune animosité dans sa remarque ; il voulait juste comprendre. Ce quelque chose chez Jack qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mêlait terreur et respect, et Sam ne voulait pas tirer le diable par la queue.

"J'en ai douté aussi, tu sais. Mais cet homme que tu vois là," Jack désigna Ekko de ses longs doigts décharnés, "a prouvé par la science que toi et moi sommes de la même espèce."

Sam se tourna vers Ekko. Le généticien tremblait comme un junkie en manque de dose, les yeux injectés de sang, les mains crispées. La présence de Jack était un puissant narcotique, ses traits étaient addictifs ; sitôt qu'on posait les yeux sur son visage, on voulait l'explorer. On voulait se perdre dans ses yeux noirs. On voulait se jeter dans le vide depuis les angles de sa mâchoire.

"Je n'ai rien pu expliquer," lâcha finalement Ekko d'une voix translucide.

"Expliquer, non. Mais tu as disséqué mon sang jusqu'à mes chromosomes. Tu as séquencé toute mon identité génétique. Alors dis moi Ekko, selon toutes les lois de la science, _que _suis-je ?"

Ekko secoua la tête, la bouche ouverte. "Tu es un être humain."

"Je suis un être humain," répéta Jack.

"Comment…?" articula Sam.

"Tragiquement."

**_..._**

Sam avait posé une question un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain et que Jack n'était encore qu'une vague idée ; il avait demandé à Ekko ce qu'il avait pensé trouver dans le sang de l'immortel. Alors qu'il l'avait enfin sous les yeux, cet être impossible, Sam commençait à comprendre la réponse que le généticien lui avait offerte.

"Laissez moi vous dire quelque chose," avait commencé le généticien, "tous les poissons possèdent le gêne des pattes. Le gêne est dormant bien sur, les poissons n'ont pas de pattes, comme vous le savez. Ils n'ont pas _besoin _d'avoir de pattes, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant selon la sélection naturelle, seules les facultés les plus utiles à la survie subsistent. Alors pourquoi après des millénaires d'évolutions, les poissons ont toujours conservé ce gêne parfaitement inutile à leur existence ?" Ekko avait déroulé un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres bombées, "Je vais vous dire pourquoi ; parce que si demain l'humanité venait à être éradiquée, d'ici à un million d'années, les poissons sortiront des océans comme ils l'ont fait avant les dinosaures et on repartira au tout début du cycle de l'Evolution."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?" avait demandé Sam avec curiosité.

"Ça veut dire que l'Evolution est cyclique. Ça veut dire que la race humaine est condamnée à l'extinction et qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour changer ça. Sauf une nouvelle Evolution majeure…"

"Et vous pensez que Jack est cette évolution ?"

"Exactement. Jack est peut-être un chainon manquant dans l'Evolution humaine ! Il est peut-être une nouvelle étape de l'humanité, une mutation nécessaire à la survie de l'espèce."

_Ou bien c'est une abomination surnaturelle abjecte condensée dans un corps à l'aspect humanoïde et dont l'objectif est de dominer le monde dans une tornade de sang et de trippes. _

Sam avait beau l'avoir sous les yeux à présent, il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer Jack était une bonne ou une mauvaise augure.

**_..._**

L'esprit de Dean rodait du côté de Morphée. Tous les arbres étaient rouges et leurs troncs entrelacés formaient des mots quand il penchait la tête, et il y avait deux chemins qui passaient l'un sur l'autre mais ne se croisaient jamais, et Dean aurait voulu prendre celui de droite mais il ne pouvait pas descendre de cheval.

Ce fut Jack qui indiqua à l'assemblée que Dean Winchester était en train de tomber dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Il le pointa du doigt pour se faire et Sam se précipita à ses côtés. Il posa des questions qui restèrent sans réponse bien que son aîné ait ouvert la bouche et bougé les lèvres. Finalement le plus jeune manœuvra son grand frère jusqu'à un fauteuil et parvint à lui administrer une dose du remède familial contre les crises de panique ; un shot de Tequila. Avec la guerre mondiale que Dean avait déclaré dans les toilettes, il y avait peu de chances qu'il reste la moindre trace de médicament dans son système. Et Sam avait besoin d'une excuse pour entamer la bouteille.

"Jack…" commença Ekko d'une voix tremblante. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose dehors ?"

"Ce n'est pas une _chose_," répondit calmement Jack.

"C'est le Diable ! C'est Lucifer en personne !" s'écria le généticien.

Il était amusant de voir celui qui un peu plus tôt avait décrit l'Enfer comme _'un phénomène social destiné à exercer une pression psychologique sur le prolétariat'_, trembler en évoquant Lucifer. Le monde de Sam pouvait faire ça aux gens parfois. Le jeune Winchester cherchait plutôt du côté des espèces primitives Lycanthropes et revisitait les vaseuses théories polymorphiques (-voire Chimériques) qu'il avait une fois entendu débattre entre son père et le pasteur Jim.

Mais _Diable _semblait également approprié.

Jack avait une voix monocorde, lisse et vernie comme des souliers neufs, parfaitement antagoniste avec les mots qu'elle formait. Il commença par corriger Ekko, assurant que ce n'était pas _le _Diable. Etonnamment, une partie de Sam se sentie rassurée. Mais c'était juste une partie minoritaire dissidente, le reste du gouvernement Samuel A. Winchester restait en état d'alerte. Jack avait expliqué que "_Diable_" était surtout un titre honorifique qui désignait le Seigneur de l'Enfer en poste, un peu comme le terme César désignait celui qui régnait sur Rome. La chose dehors n'était pas _LE _Diable. Elle était _UN _Diable. Ekko s'était levé en pointant un doigt frénétique vers la fenêtre et en criant _"C'est Lucifer ! C'est Lucifer!"_. Et Jack avait secoué la tête, agacé, les yeux levés au ciel avec une attitude que Sam ne parvint à définir autrement que "_snob_".

"C'est ridicule," avait dit Jack, "Lucifer est un ange. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a d'angélique dans ce que tu as vu dehors, Ekko."

"Lucifer est le Seigneur des Enfers !" s'était écrié Ekko.

"Lucifer _était _le Seigneur des Enfers," avait corrigé Jack. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il jouait du piano dans un club de blues à la Nouvelle-Orléans."

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" C'était Sam, qui essayait d'entrer dans la conversation.

Jack claqua la langue dans sa bouche, comme irrité par tant d'ignorance, mais se résolu à expliquer, "Lucifer à abdiqué il y a près de 15 ans, tout le monde sait ça. Il a retourné les chaises sur les tables et fermé derrière lui en sortant. Les clefs du village sont restées sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un nouveau taulier."

"Un nouveau taulier ?" avait répété Sam, perplexe. Il avait pointé un doigt dans la direction générale de la fenêtre, et commencé à demander si cette chose dehors était _le nouveau taulier_, mais Jack l'avait interrompu d'un revers de main.

"Premièrement, arrêtez de parler de lui comme d'une _chose_. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un différent esthétique en matière de présentation que vous pouvez vous permettre de l'insulter," avait il rétorqué, impatient, "et ensuite il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que pour régner sur l'Enfer il valait mieux effectivement _être _en Enfer plutôt que jouer à cache-cache dans une décharge ? Vous vous prétendez chasseurs mais de toute évidence vous avez des lacunes plus profondes que l'Atlantique."

C'était là que Jack avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et joint ses mains devant son nez comme s'il se préparait à administrer un cours à une classe de demeurés. "Depuis l'abdication de Lucifer et la remise des clefs à Oneiros -" il avait marqué une pose pour prendre note de l'étendue de la confusion sur le visage de ses auditeurs, et il la jugea exaspérante au point d'en soupirer, "J'imagine que vous ne savez pas de qui je parle de toute façon, alors autant passer directement à l'épilogue ; deux anges ont été nommés pour prendre la suite de Lucifer et régner en Enfer. Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous parle de ça étant donné que ça n'a pas le moindre rapport avec la situation actuelle."

A partir de ce niveau, Sam avait entré cette conversation directement dans le top trois des choses les plus improbables qui n'avaient jamais glissé dans ses oreilles (et personne n'avait envie de savoir quelles étaient les deux autres). Il lui fallut entendre la suite pour établir un nouveau record qui défiait les annales. Il envisagea même de secouer son frère, juste pour avoir un visage familier au travers de la brume qu'était devenue la réalité.

La suite de la conversation secoua des fondamentaux. C'était comme de placer des charges explosives sur la structure d'un immeuble. La structure, c'était ce que Sam pensait savoir, et les bombes c'étaient chacun des mots qui quittaient les lèvres de Jack, tous emballés dans un flot de voix grisâtre.

Tout d'abord, apprendre que Lucifer avait mis la clef sous la porte - ou simplement savoir qu'on _pouvait _mettre la clef sous la porte de l'Enfer - fut le premier pas vers la confusion absolue.

Le reste ne fut pas beaucoup plus clair.

_Belzebuth_. C'était le nom de cette chose qui était dehors. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Jack semblait particulièrement hostile à l'idée d'employer le mot "_chose_" pour décrire… _la chose_.

"Il n'est pas une _chose_ et vous lui devez le respect," avait il dit, "Quand il est né, les continents n'étaient pas encore dans leurs forme actuelle, alors si il y a une _chose _qui dérange ici, ce sont les petits humains à peine sortis de l'œuf qui croient tout savoir sur l'univers. Peut on reprocher à un poisson de vivre sous l'eau ? Peut on reprocher à un oiseau d'avoir des plumes ? Alors pourquoi reprocher aux créatures que vous appelez des _montres _de simplement céder à l'inclination de leur nature ? Elles sont ce qu'elles sont. Qui vous donne le droit de juger des créatures qui étaient déjà sur cette terre quand l'humanité n'était encore qu'un lézard amphibie ? Posez vous la question ; quelle est la seule créature sur terre qui soit capable de faire un choix conscient entre le bien et le mal ?" Jack avait sourit, ce fameux sourire sarcastique que Sam détestait déjà, et simplement ajouté, "Ne cherchez pas la réponse trop loin ; elle vous attend dans chaque miroir."

La tirade avait déclenché une nouvelle ère glacière dans le salon de Bobby Singer. Toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans la gorge de Sam vinrent s'échouer et mourir sur sa langue avant qu'il ne puisse les poser. Il considéra - _considéra, comme dans envisager avec sérieux_ - ce que Jack venait de dire et il lui apparu que _peut-être - peut être - _il était prématuré de développer des sentiments haineux envers _la chose_. Ou plutôt Belzebuth, que Jack, par souci de simplicité, appelait Bulle.

Bulle.

Bulle, le terrible seigneur de l'Enfer.

La réaction de Dean, ou plus précisément, la totale _absence _de réaction de Dean, déclencha un frisson électrique dans le dos de son cadet. Ce genre de révélations mystico-religieuses donnait habituellement tout son intérêt au concept de fraternité ; Sam avait besoin d'un compagnon d'infortune pour partager son incertitude, il avait un besoin urgent de réaffirmer sa non-solitude dans ce monde tordu. Mais Dean n'était pas disponible. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et vifs alors qu'ils suivaient la course de rats imaginaires dans chacun des angles de la pièce, et au bout de ses doigts crispés, des ongles blancs s'enfonçaient dans son jean.

Sam ferma les yeux comme on ferme les fenêtres d'une maison pour se cloitrer à l'intérieur. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde, alors que son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un gong bouddhiste. Son cerveau se refugia dans un endroit paisible ou il n'y avait pas de généticien toxicomane discutant avec Mathusalem de l'indéniable présence du Mal Absolu dans le jardin de Bobby Singer.

"Qu'est-ce que Belzebuth fait dans le jardin de Bobby Singer ?" avait soudain demandé Ekko. C'était une question tout à fait pertinente que Sam se posait tout autant mais n'avait pas encore pu extraire de la mélasse au fond de sa gorge.

Jack avait alors jeté un regard sur William. William que le cerveau de Sam avait fait fusionner avec le canapé pour ne pas avoir à réaliser qu'il était toujours là. L'adolescent était groggy et somnolent, en parfait miroir de Dean Winchester. Chacun d'eux avait développé sa propre nuance de gris (Dean tirant sur le vert, William sur le violet) mais les deux avaient la même étiquette sur le visage ;_ ne pas déranger, régénération en cours_.

Même assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé fleurit de Bobby Singer, vêtu de haillons sales et déchirés, trempé jusqu'à l'os, Jack irradiait d'une noblesse magnifique et Sam avait toujours autant de mal à détourner les yeux de lui. D'une voix solennelle, cérémonieusement accompagnée des tambours des éclairs de Fiona, l'être immortel déclara, "Il est temps je crois, que je vous explique le plan de Bobby Singer."


	25. Chapter 23

"Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Cassez vous avec votre photo de merde !"

**Javier Suarès, Stockton, Iowa **

**_..._  
><strong>

**Deux ans plus tôt, **

**Westlake Home For Boys, Pennsylvania**

**_..._  
><strong>

Son paternel avait menacé de l'envoyer dans ce genre d'endroit à peu près tous les jours de son adolescence et la première fois que Melville Frost pénétrait à l'intérieur, c'était dans un costume trois pièces, brandissant une plaque de représentant de la loi. Le vieux Frost se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il pouvait voir son fils aujourd'hui.

La maison de correction était comme il l'avait imaginé ; il y avait de longs couloirs ternes qui sentaient comme le vestiaire d'une équipe de foot, des rangées de casiers métalliques, des bancs, des cadavres de cigarettes. L'oxygène semblait stagner ici, enfermé, immobile, comme tous les gamins aux visages pâles qui erraient dans les coursives.

Le bureau du directeur n'était pas plus engageant. La pièce était un carré parfait aux murs bruns, bercée d'une lumière maladive. Quelques livres qui n'avaient jamais été ouverts trônaient sur une bibliothèque tandis qu'un ficus en plastique tentait de donner un peu de vie à un angle sombre. Le bureau lui-même était une pièce de bois massive, planté au milieu d'un tapis persan. Une large photo de la Westlake Home For Boys sous la neige dominait l'ensemble.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez vous," lança le Directeur Berkowitz en gesticulant vers les maigres chaises qui lui faisaient face. "Café ? Thé ?"

Melville leva une main pour dire non et à sa droite, Levy secoua la tête.

"Ecoutez," commença le Directeur sur cet air mielleux qui envoyait des frissons désagréables dans le dos de Melville, "je sais que vous n'êtes arrivés ici que récemment mais… j'aimerai que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite_ et discrètement_. Vous comprenez, c'est une maison de correction payée par le contribuable, ce n'est pas un lieu où de tels actes criminels peuvent avoir lieu."

"Mr. Berkowitz," commença Melville, "on parle de deux cadavres. On parle d'un suicide et d'une immolation par le feu. Ce n'est pas exactement un vol à l'étalage."

Le Directeur secoua distraitement une main en l'air, "Oui, oui, bien sur, c'est tragique ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon et au gardien Addison. Je veux juste éviter d'affoler inutilement la presse. Evidemment vous avez mon entière collaboration pour trouver le coupable."

"Le coupable d'un suicide," dit calmement Levy avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est à couper au couteau, "c'est généralement le suicidé. En ce qui concerne les combustions spontanées, la police de Philadelphie est beaucoup plus sceptique."

Le Directeur marqua une pause pendant laquelle ses deux petit sourcils tentèrent de se rejoindre sur son front gras. Il sembla décontenancé, puis choisit de sourire, "Dans un endroit comme Westlake Home for Boys, il n'y a pas de combustion spontanée ; il y a 53 garçons avec des allumettes."

"Mr. Berkowitz," intervint Melville, "Il y a deux jours, j'ai demandé a parler au voisin de chambre du suicidé. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné l'autorisation de l'approcher."

"C'est que…" le Directeur gratta l'arrière de son crâne dégarni, "C'est un garçon difficile. Je ne pense pas que vous tirerez quoi que ce soit de lui."

"Mr. Berkowitz, je pense qu'en tant que membre de la police criminelle de Philadelphie nous avons l'habitude de mener des interrogatoires avec des personnes _difficiles_."

"Je sais, je sais… Mais vous pensez vraiment que c'est important ? Il n'était pas présent quand son camarade de chambre s'est donné la mort et -"

"Mr. Berkowitz, si vous tenez à ce que nous réglions cette affaire rapidement, vous allez devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de flexibilité."

Melville aimait les mots de plus de trois syllabes, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être plus autoritaire dans son costume de policier. Finalement Berkowitz céda et demanda à un garde de conduire les deux inspecteurs au block C, chambre 162-A.

Il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant que ces longs couloirs gris jalonnés de portes métalliques. Un endroit charmant pour passer son adolescence. Melville n'était pas dupe ; il savait quel genre de gosses on enfermait là dedans, mais pour lui, un bâtiment pareil était l'incarnation même de l'échec du système social américain. Levy disait que Melville avait deux lobes dans son cerveau ; le gauche et l'extrême gauche, et c'était surement vrai. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser ses pensées déambuler maintenant dans ce genre de militantisme révolutionnaire.

"D'habitude les portes sont ouvertes en journée," dit le garde, comme pour s'excuser de travailler dans un lieu où des enfants étaient enfermés dans des cages, "mais celui-ci est en confinement pour violence et injures. C'est un coriace, je vous le dis."

Le garde ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec un trousseau de clefs gros comme l'encyclopédie universalis et laissa Melville et Levy pénétrer dans un rectangle de quinze mètres carrés. Contre les murs gris, il y avait des étagères recouvertes de bric-à-brac, quelques livres, des vêtements sur le sol et, autour d'une fenêtre grillagée, deux lits austères séparés par un petit chevet.

Le garçon était assis en tailleur sur le lit de droite. Il leva une masse de cheveux ébouriffés vers les nouveaux arrivants et Melville pu voir un visage pâle marqué de plusieurs tuméfactions colorées. Levy demanda au garde de les laisser seuls. L'homme hésita mais referma finalement la porte derrière lui en prenant soin de rappeler aux deux policiers que la bouche de ce garçon était un déversoir à mensonges.

Levy était grand, imposant jusque dans les notes graves de sa voix. Sa mâchoire carrée rappelait ses origines slaves avant même qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour cracher son accent anguleux. C'est pourquoi c'était toujours Melville qui se chargeait de ce genre de mission, Melville et son regard bleu océan, son visage rond entouré de boucles brunes et son sourire enfantin, qui s'approcha du garçon pour l'interroger.

L'adolescent était fin, osseux et revêche. Ses yeux étaient gris, comme si ils avaient absorbé la couleur des murs à force de les regarder et se retrouvaient plantés en haut d'un visage inexpressif. Seules les contusions sur sa face communiquaient à Melville ; elles lui envoyaient un message douloureux qui lui pinça l'estomac.

"Je suis l'inspecteur Braum, et voici l'inspecteur Stocker de la police criminelle de Philadelphie," commença-t-il. "Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions…," Melville jeta rapidement un œil à son dossier pour retrouver le nom du garçon, "…William."


	26. Chapter 24

_"On dirait mon oncle Barney. Sauf que mon oncle Barney est obèse depuis que sa salope de femme l'a quitté."_

_**Walter 'Gom' Bontom, Red Oak, Illinois**_

**_..._  
><strong>

Le corps de Bobby Singer s'écrasa sur le parquet de son salon avant que le coup de feu n'ai finit de résonner contre les murs. Et William le regarda tomber, le Magnum fumant au bout de son bras tendu, le visage aussi impénétrable que les voies du Seigneur.

Une succession de circonstances avaient conduit à ce dramatique dénouement, mais pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, il fallait remonter à la veille et quitter le Dakota pour gagner le Nebraska.

**_..._**

_**Un jour plus tôt,**_

_**Emplacement inconnu, Nebraska**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Tiberius Gauger avait réuni plusieurs de ses connaissances en un groupe hétéroclite de sombres figures et de regards méfiants. Ils ne se réunissaient jamais comme ça ; c'était bien trop dangereux. Une vingtaine des meilleurs chasseurs du pays regroupés dans une grange comme un troupeau d'agneaux sacrificiels, c'était envoyer à l'univers le message suivant ; _"nous aimons les suicides en masse_." Aussi insolite qu'ait été l'événement, il avait pourtant bien eu lieu ; à circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles. Et la circonstance exceptionnelle ; c'était le retour de Jack.

Il y avait seulement deux choses qui pouvaient faire parler un chasseur du Middle West ; le Jack, et Jack. La rumeur était plus grosse que l'homme lui-même, si bien que quand les premiers chasseurs arrivèrent dans le Salvage Yard et découvrirent l'homme derrière la légende, une vague de doute vint perturber les rangs. Mais ceci se produisit plus tard, dans le Dakota. Revenons en aux événements du Nebraska et à ce qui s'était décidé dans cette grange, un jour avant les événements tragiques du Salvage Yard.

Les chasseurs étaient une race bien particulière ; pour réussir à faire que vingt d'entre eux regardent dans la même direction au même moment, il fallait au moins le talent de Tiberius Gauger. C'était le genre de personne qui divisait le monde en deux catégories ; ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, et ceux qui le détestaient. Mais Gauger avait quelque chose de bien plus précieux que l'amour de ses camarades ; il avait leur respect. Quand il parlait ; ils écoutaient. Quand il leur demandait de venir dans le Nebraska ; ils venaient.

"De quel droit Singer a-t-il pu prendre une décision comme celle là tout seul !" s'écria quelqu'un.

"Ils étaient plusieurs. Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Buzz ?" dit quelqu'un d'autre.

"On m'a dit que c'était Jack qui avait eu Buzz, pour se venger !"

L'une des rares voix féminines de l'assemblée s'éleva au dessus de la mêlée "Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?"

Un silence bourdonnant envahit la grange. Les têtes tournèrent toutes en même temps vers Regina Tamarino, dessinant un cercle de cheveux mal peignés autour d'elle.

"Tu as quelque chose à dire, Regina ?" demanda Tiberius Gauger du haut de son estrade.

"Oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire ! Si tu arrêtais de te prendre pour le Messie et de nous dire ce que l'on doit penser !" Elle grimpa sur l'estrade dominant la flopée de chasseurs et les désigna tous d'un grand geste de la main, "Et vous, si vous arrêtiez d'être des moutons stupides ! Ouvrez les yeux !"

De huées et des noms d'oiseaux s'élevèrent mais Regina poursuivit avec pugnacité, "Souvenez vous de Charlie Hobbes ; il faisait confiance à Jack, et maintenant il est mort ! Vous êtes en train de blâmer Singer alors que vous ne savez rien !"

"Personne ne parle de blâmer Singer," dit Gauger en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "On veut juste récupérer Jack."

"Le récupérer pour quoi faire ? Le disséquer ? Vous transformer en une bande de surhommes increvables ? Déjouer la mort ?"

"Peu importe ce que l'on peut tirer de lui, c'est un avantage tactique."

"Bobby Singer n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier une chose pareille! " cria quelqu'un.

"Il ne se l'est pas approprié, il l'a fait _disparaitre_," répondit Regina. Elle pointa un doigt vers la foule des chasseurs, "Et vous savez tous que c'est vrai."

Des voix discordantes s'élevèrent. Certaines en faveur de Regina, d'autres en faveur de Gauger.

"Si Bobby Singer a mis sa vie en danger pour faire disparaitre Jack, et nous protéger de son pouvoir, ça me suffit pour savoir que Jack est dangereux ! On doit faite confiance à Singer et l'aider à remettre le diable dans sa boite."

"J'ai combattu avec Jack," cria Gauger à l'adresse de la foule, "comme la plupart d'entre vous ! S'il avait été une telle menace, comment est-ce qu'il a pu infiltrer nos rangs pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi ? Singer a commis une erreur de jugement, une erreur que nous pouvons rectifier maintenant ! Regardez autour de vous, qui n'a pas perdu un proche dans cette foutue bataille ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que les portes de l'Enfer ont été ouvertes ? On est au bord de l'Apocalypse ! Pour la première fois nous avons la possibilité d'être à armes égales ! Nous pouvons aller là bas, aller dans le Dakota, récupérer Jack et faire le choix d'enfin avoir le dessus dans cette putain de guerre !"

Le discours de Gauger fut accueillit par des applaudissements et des sifflets enthousiastes. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche et l'alluma quand Regina passa devant lui pour descendre de l'estrade.

"Ne fait pas cette tête, Regina. Quand on aura sauvé le monde et que je serais un héro, toi et moi, on pourra reprendre où on en était."

"Il y a une place spéciale en Enfer pour les gens comme toi, Tiberius."

Il lui souffla la fumée de son cigare au visage, "L'Enfer n'a pas de place spéciale ; c'est une démocratie communiste."

Aucun des chasseurs présents ne le savaient encore, mais alors qu'ils criaient en faveur de l'assaut du Salvage Yard, ils étaient tous en train de marcher sagement dans le chemin que Bobby Singer avait tracé pour eux.

**_..._**

Connaissant le gout de Tiberius Gauger pour les mises en scènes dramatiques, il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans son choix du lieu de réunion. La vieille grange semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur des années 20, fébrilement dressée devant une épaisse forêt alors qu'une couverture de mousses commençait à mâcher le bois. Melville Frost gara sa voiture de location au bout de la route terreuse et en sortit pour s'adosser contre la tôle.

Il remonta le col de sa veste battu par le vent froid du Nebraska et fit un geste de la main aux deux chiens de garde que Gauger avait placé devant la porte. Il ne connaissait pas le gorille de gauche, celui avec les cheveux longs et les lunettes, en revanche, l'autre était familier ; c'était Javier Suarès. Melville avait fait connaissance avec son poing gauche dans un bar du Nouveau Mexique.

"Hey, Connardo," murmura-t-il alors qu'il agitait la main. "Tu baise toujours avec ta mère ?"

Suarès, qui s'était dressé, fusil au poing, sitôt qu'il avait entendu la voiture arriver, glissa quelque chose dans l'oreille de son compagnon de garde. Aucun d'eux ne fit mine d'avancer ; ils laissèrent Melville s'installer contre sa voiture et attendre, mais ils crachèrent par terre dans sa direction, comme pour symboliser la ligne qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Melville glissa un chewing-gum à la nicotine dans sa bouche et mâchouilla ostensiblement.

Il y avait quelques autres voitures garées autour de la grange, pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Son regard s'arrêta sur la Dodge Charger bleu nuit des frères Ridgewick. Un autocollant qui disait "_klaxonne si t'as jamais vu une carabine tirer d'un véhicule en marche_" ornait le pare choc arrière. A chaque fois que Melville voyait cette bagnole, il se disait qu'il s'était trompé de voie. Syd et Ace Ridgewick vendaient de la cocaïne pour financer leur carrière de pourfendeurs des forces du mal et _ça _c'était un business qui rapporte. Melville, lui, faisait des piges pour des magasines que personne ne lisait, jouait de la guitare dans les rues comme un pauvre manouche et quand il avait le temps, se faisait embaucher au noir sur des chantiers.

Pourquoi ne pas simplement vendre de la dope et s'offrir une bat-mobile ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui posait un problème de conscience. La vérité, c'était que la drogue le dégoutait. Tous ces junkies squelettiques qui s'entassaient dans des squats et auraient vendu leur mère pour une ligne de colombienne lui donnait envie de vomir.

Un peu plus loin, enfoncé dans les herbes hautes, il y avait un van noir avec une plaque du Minnesota. C'était _la meute_. Melville ne les avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre mais il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la famille Wolfe, comme à peu près tous les chasseurs dans cette partie du pays ; cinq frères et sœurs menés par la sœur ainée, Ellis. Une belle brochette de dégénérés consanguins.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il connaissait le talent de Gauger pour mobiliser les foules. Oh, oui, il pouvait même le voir sur son estrade ; une fine ligne de sueur coulant le long de ses joues rougies d'excitation, les veines de son cou gonflées et bleues comme les autoroutes d'une carte routière, en train de postillonner en agitant les bras. Ce connard se prenait au moins pour le pape.

Melville ne se définissait pas comme un guerrier, ni un soldat d'aucune sorte. Il n'y avait qu'un pas de là jusqu'à _Capitaine America _et trop de chasseurs mégalomanes faisaient ce genre de déclarations en se gargarisant d'eux même, et puis ils se lançaient sur la voie de la sainte quête de leur destinée sacrée et les ennuis commençaient.

En parlant de destinée sacrée, Melville se demandait exactement ce que Gauger avait inventé pour mettre autant de chasseurs en transe. Sa Majesté Gauger avait besoin d'une armée docile pour mener croisade, mais le trésor n'allait certainement pas être divisé équitablement.

Les portes de la grange s'ébattirent brutalement et une femme - que Melville identifia comme étant Regina Tamarino - en sortit comme une furie. Elle se précipita à sa voiture, démarra en trombes et s'enfonça sur la petite route de terre jusqu'à disparaitre. Melville tenta d'avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur de la grange avant que les gorilles ne referment la porte mais il ne vit qu'un amas de formes vaguement humaines et rien de plus. Il lui fallut attendre encore un bon quart d'heure pour que les chasseurs ne commencent à sortir.

La plupart ne lui accordèrent même pas un coup d'œil, d'autres lui jetèrent des regards mauvais en murmurant des insultes. Un ou deux le saluèrent. Si jamais il n'était pas suffisamment clair que Melville Frost n'était pas le bienvenu dans la communauté, certains prenaient soin de le lui rappeler régulièrement. C'était de sa faute après tout, le pauvre homme cumulait les tares ; non seulement il était gay, mais en plus - et c'était presque pire - il était _Canadien_.

Grand dieu.

Melville resta debout devant sa voiture, mâchant son chewing-gum à la nicotine, les yeux rivés sur la grange, à attendre. Tiberius Gauger fut le dernier dehors. Il resta sur le porche à discuter avec Suarès et l'autre chien de garde pendant un moment et finalement, _finalement_, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, seul.

En approchant de lui, Melville claqua joyeusement dans ses mains, "C'était magnifique, on aurait dit Tom Cruise à un congrès de Scientologie," dit il.

Apparemment surpris, Tiberius le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre, "Tu n'étais pas invité, Frost."

"On se demande bien pourquoi."

"Comme pour mon ex-femme je suppose ; différent irréconciliable. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des choses à faire."

Melville se plaça entre Tiberius et sa voiture, "Je me demandais, Gauger, tu leur as raconté quoi pour qu'ils te mangent dans la main, comme ça ? J'veux dire, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas Jack que tu veux vraiment."

Pendant une seconde Melville cru reconnaitre un éclair de panique dans les yeux froids de Gauger et il su qu'il avait fait mouche. Pour retrouver sa consistance l'autre chasseur émis un rire gras en se frappant le ventre, "Des fois je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête de sodomite."

Melville sourit, "C'est marrant parce que je me disais justement que t'étais en train de tous les baiser bien profond."

Tiberius empoigna Melville par un bras et le poussa brutalement de son chemin.

"Je sais ce que tu cherches, Gauger," dit Melville. "Une jolie petite coupe en métal, c'est difficile à partager ça non ?"

Gauger se retourna vers lui en grognant, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Hum, je pense que tu le sais."

Gauger secoua la tête avec exaspération, "Tu as perdu la tête."

"Peut-être bien," dit Melville, "mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher le Saint Graal dans une décharge."

Gauger attrapa tout à coup Melville par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre la tôle de sa voiture. Il plaça son visage si proche du jeune chasseur que son haleine frappa comme une claque. "Ecoute moi bien, petite merde, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires ou je vais tellement t'arranger que ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaitre." Il jeta Melville sur le sol, et grimpa dans sa voiture en marmonnant, "Sale petite pédale !"

Melville ne se releva que quand les feux arrières de la voiture furent tout ce qui resta de Gauger sur la petite route terreuse. Il cracha son chewing-gum dans les herbes hautes et composa un numéro sur son portable.

"Ici Frost. Je suis au lieu de rassemblement, et je viens de parler à Gauger. Tu avais raison ; ce connard pense que Jack a déterré le Graal et il n'a pas envie de partager."

"_Et les chasseurs ? Tu les as vus ? Combien sont-ils ?"_

"Oui, ils sont en route. Une vingtaine, pas plus, mais remontés comme des pendules. Je ne sais pas ce que Gauger leur a raconté mais -"

"_Tu vas venir ?"_

Melville soupira puis se frotta les yeux contre sa manche. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il.

"_Tu dois venir_."

"Ouais. On verra. J'ai fais ma part du boulot. A plus."

"_Melv-"_

Il raccrocha.

Il remonta dans sa voiture en ignorant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Quand il mit le contact et enclencha la première, il ne savait pas encore si il prendrait au nord vers le Dakota ou au sud vers n'importe où ailleurs. Il commença à déplier le papier métallique d'un chewing-gum à la nicotine, mais s'arrêta en cours de route. "Et merde," grogna-t-il en s'allumant une clope.

**_..._**

Bien plus tard, après que tous ces événements ne soient devenus qu'un amas de mauvais souvenirs à ajouter à une longue liste, les Winchester avaient eu une enrichissante conversation avec Jefferson sur la nature de Jack. C'était Sam surtout qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et tenait à comprendre tous les comment et les pourquoi.

"Il ne s'est surement pas juste réveillé un matin en étant gratifié de la vie éternelle, Jeff ! Il y a forcement un pourquoi."

"Oh, merci de faire preuve de tant de perspicacité, Sam. Peut être que toi et ton cerveau géant allaient trouver la réponse à la question à cent mille dollars dans les cinq prochaines minutes alors que je cherche depuis dix ans."

"C'est moi ou ça pue le sarcasme dans cette pièce ?" avait commenté Dean.

"L'une des théories qui agite le plus le slip des chasseurs, c'est celle de cet abruti de Tiberius Gauger," avait dit Jefferson, "Déjà que j'ai jamais pu piffrer les Irlandais, celui-ci est gratiné…Grace à ses connections en Europe, Gauger a pu faire des recherches historiques a propos de Jack et il a réussi à le placer à Salisbury au Moyen Age puis a Jérusalem pendant les croisades. Il n'en a pas fallut plus pour que son petit cerveau se mette à faire des additions."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Gauger pense que Jack est le roi Arthur. Ou au moins l'un des chevaliers de la table ronde."

"Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as bien dis ce que je crois que tu as dis, parce que je sais que tu l'as dit," avait dit Dean.

"Si on exclu le fait que le roi Arthur n'ait jamais vraiment existé," avait commenté Sam, "ce n'est pas une théorie plus bête qu'une autre. Arthur était Romain, Jack a l'air Romain. Arthur a dévoué sa vie à chercher le Saint Graal et la vie éternelle et, de toute évidence, Jack _a_ la vie éternelle. Ça se tient."

"En effet, ça se tient. Ça se tient tellement bien que Gauger a réussi à rallier un bon paquet de chasseurs à sa cause. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils ont tous débarqué chez Bobby la bave aux lèvres ? Ce n'était pas Jack qu'ils voulaient, c'était le Graal."

"Es tu en train de dire que le Graal existe vraiment ?" avait interrogé Sam avec suspicion.

"Ça, j'en sais foutre rien ! J'ai assez à faire avec les légendes Américaines sans m'occuper de celles des Rosbifs. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Jack n'est _pas _Arthur."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ?"

"J'ai fait mes devoir. Si Arthur à existé, il a régné au cinquième siècle. Jack est beaucoup - _beaucoup - _plus vieux."

"Vieux comment ?"

Jefferson avait secoué la tête, "Personne ne peut en être sûr. Mais je mettrais ma main au feu que sa langue natale est le Sumérien. Si j'ai raison, ça le place définitivement au Moyen Orient environ mille ans avant Jésus Christ."

"Oh."

**_..._**

_**Aujourd'hui,**_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**_..._**_

Au cœur de la tempête le rugissement d'un moteur n'était rien de plus que le miaulement d'un chat dans une fosse aux lions, si bien que personne dans la maison de Bobby Singer ne remarqua la voiture qui venait de rejoindre l'impala. Personne non plus n'entendit les portes claquer quand ses occupants descendirent, ni leurs pas sur le porche.

Jack terminait une explication si laconique qu'elle aurait pu tenir sur une slide PowerPoint quand deux hommes firent irruption dans le salon. Le premier était Jefferson Hartley, le second était Bobby Singer lui même. Ils étaient bêtement entrés par la porte. Quand Sam eut le temps d'y repenser quelques jours plus tard, il remarqua comme il était absurde que tout le monde ait été complètement obnubilé par les fenêtres mais que personne n'ai pensé une seconde que quelque chose pouvait juste utiliser la porte d'entrée.

**_..._**

Bobby rencontra trois sortes de visages en pénétrant dans son salon. La première version, c'était celle des frères Winchester et d'Ekko ; une sorte de mélange de surprise et de crétinerie. La deuxième, beaucoup moins familière, était la colère de William. Le garçon était assis sur le canapé plus raide et froid qu'un cadavre, la tête baissée mais les yeux fermement ancrés sur Bobby. Sur son épaule reposait la main osseuse de Jack. Jack, qui offrait la troisième variation, celle que lui seul pouvait offrir ; une majestueuse connivence.

"Bobby ?" C'était Sam et sa manie de crier l'évidence.

L'intéressé assista Jefferson dans son périple hasardeux jusqu'à une chaise, puis se retourna vers les Winchester. "Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?" demanda-t-il.

"Défini _bien,_" ironisa Dean.

L'aîné des frères Winchester n'était pas complètement revenu de son périple à Lalaland, sa voix était vaporeuse, lointaine. Son attention avait été attirée par Jack mentionnant le fameux plan de Bobby Singer quelques minutes plus tôt et Sam l'avait vu faire des efforts de concentration pour rester accroché au wagon. William était revenu parmi les vivants à peu près au même moment.

Quand Bobby tourna la tête vers Jack, son expression changea. Il sembla soudain concerné, plutôt qu'inquiet. Son visage devint brumeux, ses yeux tristes. Il commença un sourire mais changea d'avis à mi-chemin. Il ôta sa casquette, et inspira longuement."Jack," dit il.

"Bobby," répondit Jack.

"J'aimerai dire que je suis content de te voir."

Jack leva le menton en l'air, "Aujourd'hui, on m'a déterré, décapité, brulé et tiré dessus."

Bobby grimaça en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, "hum… désolé pour tout ça…On a été un peu pris au dépourvu…"

"Je vois."

Les yeux de Bobby glissèrent le long du bras de Jack jusqu'à William. Il observa le garçon, sa maigreur, sa peau blafarde, ses yeux gris. Jusque là il n'était qu'un nom, maintenant il avait un visage. Bobby posa l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche et réfléchit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à la question de Jefferson ; _que faire de William ? _Plus il le regardait, assis sur son canapé, le regard si intense qu'on ne savait pas si il allait se mettre à pleurer ou cracher des scorpions, et plus Bobby réalisait que la solution, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.

"Bobby, ton village a téléphoné, ils veulent récupérer leur idiot," déclara Dean. Bobby lui adressa son fameux regard où le sourcil droit s'élève vers le haut du front et où l'ensemble du visage semble crier à la fois "_pardon ?" _et "_vas te faire foutre_". "Ton plan," précisa Dean. "C'est le plan le plus stupide de toute l'histoire des plans."

"Qu'est-ce que je disais," grogna Jefferson au loin.

Bobby dévisagea Jack, l'air stupéfait, une question évidente dans ses traits. Jack attendit pourtant qu'il la formule verbalement pour y répondre.

"Tu leur as expliqué le plan ?" Les yeux de Bobby glissèrent subrepticement sur William, "_Tout _le plan ?"

"Je leur ai dit ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir ; Belzebuth ne peut être anéanti que par moi, et je suis là pour l'anéantir. Le reste n'est que détails."

"Détails," railla Jefferson dans un reniflement ironique, "on va juste tous crever dans cinq minutes. Détails, détails."

"Utiliser quelque chose comme Jack pour tuer quelque chose comme… le _Diable_," commença Sam, "Je suis désolé mais Dean à raison, c'est le plan le plus stupide de -"

"Oh, la ferme !" cria Bobby. "Vous croyez que j'ai pondu un truc pareil tout seul ? Science et Vie Junior page 22 : comment tuer Belzebuth ? Ce n'est pas _mon _plan, mettez vous ça dans le crâne."

Sam aurait voulu poser exactement 27 questions. Il les avait toutes listées par ordre de priorité et elles formaient une liste d'attente du fond de son estomac jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne les laissa pas s'échapper pourtant et il aurait aimé un peu de considération pour cet effort.

Finalement Bobby lâcha un long soupir de frustration, les poings serrés, et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur ce qui avait été la fenêtre de son salon avant que Jack ne la transforme en trou rectangulaire. Il eut une pensée bassement matérialiste sur le coût de toute cette opération mais choisit de ne pas la partager. Au contraire, il se focalisa sur la poursuite du plan - qui n'était pas _son _plan - et demanda d'une voix morne, "Il est dehors ?"

Jack hocha la tête, "Frais et dispo."

Bobby se tourna vers les frères Winchester et prit enfin le temps de les regarder. Il remarqua d'abord les béquilles qui gisaient au pied de l'aîné. Ensuite il remarqua que Dean était translucide et que Sam ressemblait à un cadavre réchauffé avec une aubergine à la place du nez. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas justement fait remarquer à Jefferson leur tendance pathologique à se mettre dans la merde tous seuls ? Un jour normal il leur aurait demandé ce qui leur était encore arrivé, mais les jours normaux étaient une espèce en voie d'extinction, aussi quand il s'assura de leur indivisible attention, il ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua ;

"Dans moins d'une heure une vingtaine de chasseurs va débarquer chez moi. Ils seront tous armés et ils seront tous énervés. Il est possible que certains essaient de me tuer." Avant que les frères n'aient le temps d'argumenter, Bobby leva une main en l'air, "Si c'est le cas, on gérera le moment venu. Ecoutez, je serais ravi de vous faire une dissertation écrite sur le sujet quand j'aurais cinq minutes, mais comme je l'ai dit, ma maison va bientôt se transformer en champ de bataille. J'ai le Diable dans mon jardin et Mathusalem dans mon salon…" il s'interrompit pour soupirer et reprit d'une voix plaintive, "Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, juste d'essayer de collaborer sans vous faire tuer, ni ouvrir un passage sur une dimension parallèle, ni rien de ce que vous faites d'habitude. Vous pouvez faire ça ?"

Dean regarda Sam, Sam regarda Dean et ils se synchronisèrent pour acquiescer. Satisfait, Bobby claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Ce que vous devez savoir," dit-il, "C'est qu'il y un plan. C'est effectivement le plan le plus débile de l'histoire des plans, mais c'est _le _plan."

"Vous croyez que vous allez tous vous en sortir comme ça ?" La voix acide qui venait de s'élever était celle de William et elle attira tous les regards vers l'adolescent.

Bobby posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, contre toute attente, un sourire vint glisser sur ses lèvres, "Oui, William, je crois qu'on va tous s'en sortir comme ça."

Le garçon secoua la tête ; "Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous ne pourrez jamais le tuer ! C'est le _Diable _!"

"J'ai… j'ai un crucifix !" s'écria soudainement Ekko en tendant bravement l'objet qu'il avait découvert dans les affaires de Bobby.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, "Ça n'a pas aidé Jésus, ça ne va pas nous aider. Reste assis et tais toi. Quand à toi William, tu sais très bien qui est derrière tout ça." Le visage de l'adolescent se referma tout à coup et Sam eu la désagréable impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. "Et puis arrêtez de l'appeler _Diable_, il n'est pas le Diable"

"Moi ce qui me turlupine," intervint Jefferson, "C'est comment on s'y prend exactement pour tuer quelque chose comme Belzebuth ?"

"En fait c'est assez simple," poursuivit Jack, "Bulle ne peut pas être tué, mais il peut être anéantit et -"

"Ça fait une différence ?" demanda Sam dont la curiosité était impossible à contenir.

"Bien sur. Tuer signifie ôter la vie, mais on ne peut pas ôter la vie de quelque chose qui ne vit pas. Bulle n'est pas _vivant _au sens ou vous l'entendez, mais il existe. Le contraire d'exister, ce n'est pas la mort ; c'est la non-existence."

Sam compris enfin - assisté par les regards lourds de Bobby et de son frère - à quel point son obsession pour les questions était ridicule. Il essayait de démêler le vrai du faux en enroulant son esprit autour des événements et tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était transformer son cerveau en sushi. De toute évidence rien ne serait clair avant le tombé de rideau final. C'était comme regarder un tableau impressionniste à la loupe ; vous ne voyiez qu'un mélange de couleurs complètement insensé, mais si vous preniez le temps de reculer pour l'apprécier dans sa globalité, vous découvriez des nénuphars sur l'eau transparente d'un petit lac au fond d'un jardin Français par une belle soirée d'été.

"Comme je le disais," repris Jack "tuer Bulle est assez simple ; il suffit de l'enlacer. Le problème voyez vous, c'est que si vous le touchez, vous prenez feu. Quand je dis prendre feu, je ne veux pas dire s'enflammer comme une torche, je veux dire que votre sang se met à bouillir, que vos yeux fondent, que vos os craquent comme du bois, que votre langue devient du charbon dans votre bouche, que -"

"Je crois qu'on a compris," interrompit Jefferson en se tenant l'estomac.

"Il y a aussi quelques conditions. La première, c'est que l'acte doit être volontaire ; on ne peut pas sacrifier le premier pèlerin venu. La seconde, c'est que celui qui enlace Belzebuth part avec lui dans l'autre monde, droit en Enfer, sans passer par la case départ. Et la dernière condition, c'est que le sacrifié doit avoir une âme noire comme la nuit."

"Pourquoi ça ?" interrogea Jefferson.

"Et bien c'est facile de demander à une âme pure de se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité. Un peu plus difficile de trouver un être pourri jusqu'à l'os qui accepte de se changer en barbecue avec pour récompense un aller simple pour l'Enfer. On ne peut pas dire que les volontaires se bousculent au portillon."

"Mais tu es volontaire ?" s'écria Ekko de sa position sur le sol. Il n'avait pas lâché le crucifix et le tripotait avec une ardeur qui aurait fait rougir un homme d'église.

"En effet. Je suis la seule créature capable d'anéantir Bulle et il est la seule chose capable de me tuer."

"Tu veux mourir…." lâcha soudainement Ekko comme si une révélation biblique venait de lui être apportée par un messager du ciel. "C'était pour ça… tout ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Tout le travail sur ton génome… tu ne voulais pas que je le duplique… tu voulais que je l'annule ! "

Jack sourit, "Je me demandais si tu comprendrais un jour Ekko. La génétique était la seule piste que je n'avais pas encore explorée. Peut être qu'il y avait dans mon sang la solution à mon insupportable immortalité."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on peut approcher Belzebuth - _Bulle… _peu importe - suffisamment pour le tuer ? Il peut flamber tout le monde d'une minute à l'autre," demanda Sam, la voix haut perchée par l'inquiétude.

Bobby soupira en secouant la tête, "Winchester…" grogna-t-il. "Vous comprenez vite mais il faut vous expliquer longtemps, hein ? Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a jamais été _mon _plan."


	27. Chapter 25

"_Nom de dieu… c'est Jack…. Oh mon dieu…"_

_**Lisa Reinbeck, Worthington, Illinois**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Les Français ont une expression pour signifier que l'on pense à tout ce que l'on aurait pu dire ou faire alors que l'action est terminée ; c'est _l'esprit de l'escalier_. Comme tous les esprits, celui de l'escalier était violent et mesquin ; il garda sa main glacée sur le cœur de Sam Winchester de longues semaines après les événements de cette fameuse soirée dans le Dakota. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire et qu'il n'avait pas fait le hantait chaque jour et, chaque nuit, le ramenait aux quatre murs du salon de Bobby Singer.

Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement perspicace pour repérer l'erreur que Sam avait commise ce soir là ; il était passé complètement à côté de William, voila ce qu'il avait fait. Ou _pas _fait justement, selon comment on regardait le problème. Cela dit les changements de perspective sur le sujet ne changeaient pas le sujet lui même ; Sam était passé à des années lumières de William.

Considérant l'état de Dean à l'époque, ses phases de semi-conscience interrompues par des délires fiévreux, Sam était censé être le roseau qui ploie dans la tempête mais ne cède pas. Il était censé être le matelot qui tient la barre. Son expérience aux commandes du R.M.S Winchester était au moins digne de celle du commandant du Titanic. Son iceberg à lui avait 16 ans, embaumait d'une écœurante odeur d'égout et avait inventé une nouvelle définition pour le mot détraqué.

Pour sa défense, Sam se remémorait parfois comme la soirée avait été riche en événements et comme il avait été facile de se focaliser sur des choses telles que l'immortel ou le Diable, et d'oublier la chétive silhouette d'un adolescent si communément humain qu'il en devenait ennuyeux.

En fin de compte, que Jack veuille mourir, n'avait pas surpris Sam ; il n'y avait rien de tellement invraisemblable à ce qu'un être immortel cherche à obtenir la seule chose qu'il ne puisse pas avoir. Logique. Et puis Sam était lui même un membre des Désespérés Anonymes abonnés à _tu-veux-juste-ce-que-tu-n'as-pas. _

Bien sur quand Bobby avait finit par révéler que le plan pour tuer Belzebuth avait été fomenté par Belzebuth lui-même, il avait fallut un peu de temps pour digérer l'information. Jack suicidaire passait encore, mais le _Diable _? (Même si ce n'était pas _le Diable_, comme Jack l'avait rappelé une bonne centaine de fois).

"Personne ne parle de suicide," avait dit l'immortel, "Bulle n'est pas en dépression mélancolique. Il ne cherche pas à mourir; il cherche à redescendre." Jack avait pointé le sol du doigt dans un mouvement parfaitement évocateur de ce qu'il entendait par là. "On n'entre pas en Enfer comme dans un moulin, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. L'anéantissement, c'est son seul moyen d'être admis à nouveau de l'autre côté du Styx."

Jack était si désespéré d'en finir avec cette incurable maladie qu'était la vie éternelle qu'il se moquait d'aller en Enfer, au Paradis ou à Disneyland, du moment qu'il était mort. Et puis il remplissait toutes les conditions ; il était volontaire, prêt pour le barbecue géant et surtout, il se vantait d'avoir une âme _plus nécrosée que le sens de l'humour de Bobby Singer_.

**_..._**

**_Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du sud_**

**__...__**

Après les quelques explications nécessaires fournies par Jack et Bobby, il devint acceptable que cette soirée allait finir en méchoui et tout le monde semblât raisonnablement satisfait. Cependant l'explication du reste du plan resta sommaire puisqu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la troupe de Gauger.

Ils apparurent derrière chaque fenêtre comme une mauvaise imitation de Guignol, les armes pointées droit devant eux. Si Dean avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait surement apprécié la stratégie de déploiement. _Synchronisation, unicité et concentration, Sam, c'est la sainte trinité de la chasse en groupe ; un seul cerveau, plein de paires de jambes, _disait il_._

Il était toujours admiratif des troupes bien organisées. Eux étaient parfaitement nuls dans ce domaine ; Sam ne comprenait pas le principe de '_un seul cerveau' _(_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça alors que je pense que… blablabla_) et Dean avait un problème de synchronisation (_Quand tu dis "A trois", tu veux dire 'à trois' juste après deux ou 'à trois' juste avant quatre ?_). Ils était excellents quand ils fonctionnaient en famille mais toutes leurs tentatives pour étendre le groupe s'étaient avérées être de retentissants fiascos.

Cette meute là était millimétrée comme une équipe olympique de Corée du Nord. Ils ne firent pas le moindre mouvement tant que le cerveau de l'opération ne leur en donna pas l'ordre. Et le cerveau c'était Tiberius Gauger et sa lourde masse qui pénétra dans le salon comme AC/DC rentre sur scène ; bruyamment. Fiona d'abord, poussa une gueulante mémorable à l'extérieur. Jack ensuite, frappa dans ses mains en déclarant : "_Jésus descend parmi nous… ayez l'air occupés_." Tiberius enfin, éclata d'un rire gras qui remplit la pièce d'une atmosphère désagréable. Pas que l'atmosphère n'ait été particulièrement agréable avant ça, cela dit.

Pour toute forme de préambule Gauger décida de foncer droit sur Jack et d'apposer la lame d'un couteau contre sa carotide. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel couteau. Déformation professionnelle surement, mais Sam remarqua que l'arme avait été conçue de manière à ce qu'il soit parfaitement clair qu'il y avait un bon et un mauvais côté et que si vous vous teniez du mauvais côté, vous étiez dans la merde.

"Content de te revoir aussi," dit Jack, pas le moins du monde incommodé.

"Loin des yeux, loin du cœur," répondit Tiberius. "Alors comme ça tout ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai ? Si je te tranche la gorge -"

"Si tu lui tranche la gorge, tu vas juste tacher mon canapé," grogna Bobby.

"J'ai vu ton corps bruler…" murmura quelqu'un.

"Moi, je t'ai vu te faire poignarder ! Je t'ai vu te vider de ton sang sur le sol !" cria un autre.

Jack hocha la tête. "C'est vrai," dit il calmement. "Mais aucun de vous ne m'a vu mourir. Vous m'avez juste vu être ce que je suis ; je suis un homme qui ne meurt pas."

"Si tu as ce pouvoir," demanda Tiberius dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Jack, "pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Bobby et sa bande te faire ça ; t'enterrer pendant 6 ans ? Tu aurais pu tous les tuer, tu aurais pu t'échapper de ton cercueil."

"J'aurais pu tous les tuer, c'est vrai. Et j'aurais pu m'échapper quand j'en avais envie. Mais ça aurait détruit tout l'intérêt de mon enterrement_. _J'ai _demandé _à Bobby Singer, Caleb McNaab, Jefferson Hartley, et Burton Zoley de le faire."

Les yeux de Tiberius s'élargirent comme deux soucoupes. Derrière lui, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la masse de chasseurs. "Tu leur as demandé de t'enterrer ?"

"En effet."

"Mais… pourquoi ?"

Les coins de la bouche de Jack se soulevèrent lentement. Son sourire était si dénué d'humour, si dénué de toute émotion en fait, que ça ressemblait surtout à une invitation à regarder ses dents. "Pourquoi," dit il.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" répéta Tiberius.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu respires de l'oxygène Tiberius ?"

"Quoi ?"

Jack poursuivit, "Tu respires pour deux raisons ; la première c'est que ton corps a besoin d'oxygène pour ses fonctions de base. La seconde ; c'est que je n'ai pas pressé mes mains contre ta gorge pour écraser ta trachée. Mais si tu me poses la même question, Tiberius, je n'ai pas de réponse. Mon corps n'a pas besoin d'oxygène et tu peux serrer ma gorge jusqu'à ce que mes os craquent, je serais toujours là. J'étais là quand tes ancêtres pensaient que la terre était plate, je serais là quand l'humanité ne sera qu'un souvenir. J'éteindrais toutes les lumières et je fermerai l'univers à clef derrière moi. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà ennuyé pendant un dimanche après-midi pluvieux ? Mes dimanches après-midis durent des siècles, la pluie ne s'arrête jamais et mon ennui est la seule arme qui me blesse. Je leur ai demandé de m'enterrer dans ce cercueil pour que je puisse au moins prétendre avoir la seule et unique chose qui me soit interdite ; être mort."

**_..._**

La structure du plan s'était dessinée doucement et Sam avait placé les pions sur un grand échiquier imaginaire dans sa tête ;

- _Le cavalier : _Jack demande à Bobby de l'enterrer dans une tombe où personne ne le cherchera, pour avoir la paix et l'impression d'être mort.

- _La tour : _Belzebuth décide de retourner en Enfer et a besoin de Bobby pour retrouver l'immortel.

- _Le fou : _Bobby saute sur l'occasion pour élaborer une réunion d'adieu et s'assurer que plus personne ne cherchera jamais Jack.

- _Les pions : _Tiberius Gauger et sa troupe à la recherche de vie éternelle, qui arrivent la bave aux lèvres juste à temps pour voir leur immortel se faire tuer.

Soit dit en passant, le débarquement de cette bande de crétins, comme celui des alliés sur les plages de Normandie, n'était pas entré dans les annales pour sa discrétion. Mais ceci était un autre sujet qui aurait tout le temps de perturber Sam quand il en aurait finit avec son problème actuel. Et le problème de Sam c'était cette foutue voix dans sa tête qui commençait toutes ses phrases par "_si seulement…"_. Sur son superbe échiquier, il avait juste oublié le Roi William. Et ça faisait de Samuel Winchester, la Reine des Truffes.

Soyons honnêtes, que celui qui n'aurait pas été un peu déboussolé par toutes ces révélations lui jette la première pierre. Dans un pareil capharnaüm, qui aurait prêté attention à William ? Il était juste une petite chose frêle et tranquille, posé sur le canapé comme un galet sur une plage. Il était tellement normal que Sam l'oublia. Il oublia de réaliser comme il était inopportun qu'un être aussi normal figure dans ce tableau biscornu.

Tout et tout le monde était en place, même le chauffeur de taxi toxicomane ; Ekko avait une raison d'être là ; il devait faire le deuil de son rêve. Il détenait certainement plus d'informations sur Jack que tous les autres réunis, si quelqu'un devait le voir mourir, c'était bien lui. Mais la question que cet - _abruti, andouille, débile congénital prématuré - _de Sam Winchester ne s'était pas posé c'était ; _quelle est la raison de William _?

_Si seulement…_

**__...__**

Il y eut quelques autres échanges de paroles entre Jack, Tiberius et Bobby, mais rien qui ne mérite d'être répété. C'était le genre de conversation qu'on peut imaginer entre des barils de testostérone qui n'ont pas spécialement d'affection les uns pour les autres.

Quand l'esprit de l'escalier repassait le film à l'envers pour Sam Winchester, ce moment était entouré du plus gros "_si seulement_" de toute l'histoire des "_si seulement_". C'était le _"si seulement j'avais tourné la tête et regardé William". _Parce que si seulement Sam l'avait fait, juste à ce moment précis, il aurait vu le désespoir grimper dans ses yeux, il aurait vu William atteindre son point de rupture.

Mais il n'avait pas tourné la tête. Et William avait craqué. Dans un geste brutal et complètement soudain, il s'était précipité sur Gauger. Surpris, le gros chasseur était tombé à la renverse et les balles avaient commencé à pleuvoir depuis les fenêtres. Tout le monde s'était jeté sur le sol (Sam s'était jeté sur Dean d'abord). Il y avait eu une sorte de moment suspendu dans le temps et puis la voix de Gauger avait hurlé "STOOOOOOOP" et toutes les armes s'étaient tues.

L'étrange silence qui s'était posé sur le Salvage Yard après la pluie de balles fut interrompu par la voix de Dean, étouffée sous le corps de son frère et qui remarquait ; "On rencontre toujours des gens sympas pendant les Apocalypses."

Quand Sam leva le nez du t-shirt de son frère (et qu'il s'assura que ce dernier n'était pas plus amoché que d'habitude), il vit William à califourchon sur Gauger, le fameux couteau dans sa main droite qui disait clairement à son ancien propriétaire : "_maintenant, c'est toi qui est dans la merde_".

"Willam," dit Jack, "qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'improvise."

"C'est intéressant."

Les mains de William tâtonnèrent autour de la ceinture de Gauger et y trouvèrent un magnum 347 rutilant. De son air supérieur, Jack déclara, "Toute résistance est futile." (En y repensant, Sam n'était pas certain que Jack ait bien dit "_toute résistance est futile" _parce que comme Dean l'avait fait remarquer, c'était une réplique de Star Trek.)

William ressemblait à un animal traqué, son regard était fiévreux et ses traits concentrés alors qu'il semblait réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. C'était le problème des coups d'esbroufe ; ils paraissaient toujours intéressants dans le feu de l'action mais tout se compliquait quand on devait leur trouver une conclusion. Surtout quand on avait une vingtaine de flingues braqués sur la tête.

"Petit, on peut faire ça à la manière forte ou bien… non, en fait il n'y a que la manière forte," déclara Gauger, "Tu poses ce couteau et ce flingue _maintenant. _Sinon_…_ ."

"Tais toi, Gauger," claqua Jack, "et je te conseille de retenir tes hommes. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce gamin vous allez tous flamber comme des hot-dogs."

"Tu es une pourriture…." grimaça William. Ses yeux gris quittèrent Gauger et trouvèrent Bobby qui s'était relevé prés de sa table basse.

"William, c'est inévitable," dit Jack. "C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Tu ne peux pas me tuer."

William tourna vivement la tête vers Jack, sourit, puis revint sur Bobby. "Je ne peux pas te tuer, non. Mais je peux le tuer _lui_."

William leva le bras qui tenait le Magnum 347 et pressa la détente.

Le corps de Bobby Singer s'écrasa sur le parquet de son salon avant que le coup de feu n'ai finit de résonner contre les murs. Et William le regarda tomber, le Magnum fumant au bout de son bras tendu, le visage aussi impénétrable que les voies du seigneur.


	28. Chapter 26

"Vous connaissez Jack ? Non ? Oh. Euh…moi non plus en fait."

**Gerard Z. Price, Hamilton, Dakota du sud**

**_..._  
><strong>

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

"Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber en rade devant mon gourbi, il y a que dalle à des kilomètres à la ronde dans ce trou."

Tout en fouillant dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses lunettes, Annie expliqua que la voiture l'avait lâché bien plus haut sur la nationale et que Jeremy Finch l'avait remorqué jusqu'ici.

Elle ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez juste à temps pour voir les sourcils de Jim Brown former une ligne convexe. "Jeremy Finch, vous dites ?"

"Oui. Jem. Un employé exceptionnel que vous avez là Mr. Brown."

"Aucun Jeremy Finch ne travaille pour ce garage," dit il en frottant des doigts sales contre sa barbe.

"Mais si, un gamin, la vingtaine." Elle décrivit un composite de chanteur de variété, d'acteurs morts et de docteurs sexy.

"Je suis aussi sûr qu'on peut être sûr, m'dame. Je connais chacun de mes gars mieux que leur propre mère, il n'y a aucun Jem Finch ici."

Tout à coup, alors que la vieille radio grésillante entamait l'introduction de "Stairway to Heaven", Annie se remémora pourquoi les nom de Jem, Atticus et Jean Louise Finch lui étaient si familiers ; c'était les personnages de _To kill a mockingbird_. Le livre préféré de Charlie.

_..._

_**New Orleans, Louisiane**_

_**Soul City Club**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Le club était presque vide maintenant et seule la poussière dansait encore sous les projecteurs. Un couple se bécotait à une table dans le fond tandis qu'Eliott Blucas, le barman, ramassait les derniers cadavres de bouteilles. Une nuit de plus à la Nouvelle-Orleans venait de mourir sur son comptoir et dehors, un nouveau jour se levait déjà.

Le pianiste jouait encore un vieil air de Blues qui rappelait à Eliott les vinyles de son enfance. Ce type avait de l'or dans les doigts. Il était blond et clair de peau mais il faisait chanter les touches noires et blanches comme les grands seigneurs du blues.

Le couple qui se bécotait finit par se lever et sortir en titubant, bras dessus bras dessous, surement pas pour aller à la messe. En secouant la tête, Eliott Blucas finit d'astiquer son comptoir et rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

"Hey, Louis, le jour se lève, il est temps pour les chauves-souris de rentrer dans leurs caves," dit il en passant à côté du piano.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents mais ses doigts ne quittèrent jamais les touches, "On n'interrompt pas un air de blues, Eliott. C'est pécher."

"Tu vas fermer ?"

"Je vais fermer."

Eliott Blucas enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant il heurta quelqu'un qui entrait.

"Le club est fermé," dit il mécaniquement avant de réaliser qu'il parlait au patron. "Oh pardon, Benny, j'savais pas que c'était toi."

Benny sourit. "Le club est vide ?"demanda-t-il.

"Ouais. A part, Louis, le pianiste. Je crois qu'il -"

"Merci. Tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"Euh… ouais. Ok. A demain soir."

Benny regarda le barman s'enfoncer dans la nuit de la Louisiane jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de Bourbon Street. Au dessus de sa tête, la lumineuse enseigne du club chevrota.

La mélodie plaintive du piano guida Benny jusqu'au pied de la scène où l'imposant instrument trônait majestueusement. Le pianiste n'interrompit pas sa complainte mais gratifia son spectateur d'un large sourire.

"Bonsoir."

"Louis ?"

"En personne. Vous êtes ?"

"Le propriétaire du club. Ton patron apparemment," annonça Benny avec amusement."Hum, je connais Benny, en effet. Mais toi, qui es tu?"

Au dessus du sourire carnassier qui découpa la face de Benny DuBois, deux yeux se couvrirent d'un voile noir opaque. "Azratoth," dit la voix de Benny.

"On se connait ?"

"On s'est croisés."

La mélodie arriva à son terme et le pianiste détendit longuement ses doigts au dessus des touches. Il fit craquer sa tête de gauche à droite puis se tourna vers le démon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me vaut l'honneur, Azratoth?"

"Tu te fais vraiment appeler '_Louis Light' _? Et tu joues vraiment du piano dans ce gourbi puant?"

"Oui."

"C'est le genre de choses que je ne comprendrais jamais."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es un démon ; personne ne te demande de comprendre." Avant que l'autre ne puisse répondre, le pianiste poursuivit, "venons en au fait. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici de ton plein grès, alors dis moi qui t'a envoyé et pourquoi."

"As-tu entendu les rumeurs ?"

"Petit, j'entends des tas de rumeurs."

"Le retour de Baal-Zebub ?"

"Bulle est de retour en Enfer ?" s'étonna Louis Light.

"Pas encore, mais il y travaille. On raconte qu'il a trouvé une porte."

"Vraiment ? Quelqu'un dans ce monde serait assez cinglé pour enlacer le Mal, c'est intéressant."

"Hum, oui, j'imagine."

Louis Light contempla le démon pendant une poignée de secondes, puis déclara, "Oh, je vois, Bulle s'apprête à rentrer de son exil et ton patron s'inquiète pour sa place, c'est ça ? Il a peur que le fils prodigue ne vienne lui piquer ses jouets ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," déclara le démon en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Très bien. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans. Comme tu le sais, je ne joue plus dans le même bac à sable."

"Et bien en fait, il y a différents points de vue sur le sujet. Certains pensent que tu veux revenir aussi et -"

"Je n'ai pas claqué la porte assez fort peut être ?"

"Oh si," dit le démon dans un sourire, "on t'as entendu partir d'ici jusqu'à la lune. Mais tu vois, certains - dont je fais parti - n'ont toujours pas vraiment compris qu'elle espèce de mouche avait bien pu te piquer ce jour là. On raconte même que tu serais devenu un peu…" le démon fit tourner son index autour de son oreille. "D'autres disent que tu as un plan."

"Je vois."

"Voila que Bulle sort de son trou et découvre comme par hasard une porte, on peut se poser des questions."

"Et il me semble que ces questions concernent Bulle, et pas moi."

"Sauf que la porte qu'il veut utiliser est un ami à toi."

"Un ami ? Je compte mes amis sur les doigts d'un lépreux."

"Une connaissance alors ; l'Arabe immortel."

Le visage de Louis Light se fendit d'un sourire radieux, "Ce bon vieux _Nabû!"_

"Il se fait appeler _Jack _maintenant."

"Quoi ? C'est lui la _porte _?"

"En effet."

"Son âme serait aussi pourrie que la mienne si j'en avais une, mais de là à en faire une _porte_…"

"Tu dis que tu n'es impliqué en rien dans cette histoire ?" demanda le démon, suspicieux.

"C'est-ce que je dis, en effet. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Bulle ; il a toujours représenté des grands idéaux. Il serait David si Michel-Ange l'avait sculpté en Enfer. Mais tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui ? C'est que contrairement à vous tous, Belzebuth est intelligent."

"Qu'essaies tu de dire ?"

Louis Light sourit, et se releva de l'assise du piano, "Je n'essaie pas, je dis clairement que vous êtes des imbéciles. Tu pourras transmettre le message à ton patron quand tu le verras."

Le démon se leva brusquement, pointant un index colérique sur le pianiste, "Comment oses-tu!"

"J'ose, j'ose."

"Je suis plus puissant que toi ! Tu n'es plus rien maintenant ! Tu es - AAAAAAAHH !" Les derniers mots du démon se perdirent dans un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il était arraché au corps de son hôte par une force invisible.

"Je suis Lucifer Morningstar," compléta le pianiste en regardant le nuage de fumée noire se consumer, "maintenant et pour toujours."

Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les coulisses en chantonnant un air de blues. Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes. Il souriait. _Une porte immortelle ? Ha ha! Naïfs petits démons_.

"Bulle, Bulle, Bulle… qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé!" murmura-t-il pour lui même.


	29. Chapter 27

"_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand Jack était là, les démons faisaient moins les malins."_

_**Sylvia Penn, Yorktown, Ohio**_

_**...**_

_**Chez Bobby Singer, Dakota du Sud**_

_**...****  
><strong>_

"C'était parfaitement inutile," remarqua Jack. Et ce n'était pas exactement le mot que Sam Winchester aurait employé. Lui aurait plutôt dit '_C'était parfaitement criminel'_ ou '_c'était parfaitement horrible'._

Oh mon dieu !

_OH MON DIEU !_

Ça lui prit du temps, mais il se précipita sur Bobby sitôt que l'information arriva à son cerveau. Il y avait une bonne quantité de sang qui maculait une chemise à carreaux. Bien que Sam ait tenté de les repousser gentiment, il y avait aussi une dizaine de doigts qui obstruaient la plaie.

"Laisse moi voir, Bobby !"

Derrière lui Dean criait quelque chose comme "_Comment il va ? Comment il va _?" et comment est-ce que Sam pouvait le savoir si Bobby n'enlevait pas ses doigts du milieu ?

Dehors la pluie empirait, c'était une sorte de mousson exilée sur le Dakota. Des milliers de verticales faites d'eau de pluie reliaient la terre au ciel, si bien qu'on ne savait même plus si la pluie tombait ou montait. Le ciel n'était plus qu'une grosse masse noire clignotante. Mais rien n'était comparable à la tempête qui se jouait derrière les quatre murs du Salvage Yard.

Quelqu'un s'était approché de Sam et Bobby. C'était l'un des hommes de Gauger. Ses cheveux étaient peignés comme ceux d'Elvis alors que son regard bleu nuit était enfermé derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. Si Sam avait prêté attention aux cris des autres, il les aurait entendu l'appeler _Doc_. En fait il les aurait entendu dire, "_Laisse faire, Doc!_", "_C'est pas notre problème, Doc!"_.

L'homme avait rangé son arme à sa ceinture et continué d'avancer en dépit de ses camarades et en dépit de Tiberius lui-même, qui, toujours sur le sol, lui hurlait de _"ramener son cul à sa place." _

"Personne ne va mourir ce soir," avait répondu l'homme en s'agenouillant auprès du blessé.

Il s'avéra que le surnom de _Doc _n'était pas usurpé. Une poignée de secondes a peine lui fut nécessaire pour évaluer la situation et il commença donner des ordres à Sam. Aussi suspect que cela ait pu lui sembler, le jeune Winchester - bientôt rejoint par Jefferson - se mis à courir à droite à gauche pour récupérer du matériel médical sans poser la moindre question.

_Doc _s'appelait Ricky Vinton et, ce soir là, il sauva la vie de Bobby Singer.

**_..._**

Les autres chasseurs semblaient statufiés tant que leur leader était renversé sur le sol et que William le chevauchait en brandissant son couteau et son flingue. La commotion que le coup de feu avait provoquée s'était estompée rapidement, noyée dans les hurlements de Fiona. Sam, Bobby et Doc ne furent bientôt que des figurines d'arrière plan alors que tous recentraient leurs attentions sur William.

L'adolescent appuyait si bien la lame contre le cou de Gauger qu'une larme de sang avait commencé à descendre vers le parquet. Pourtant les yeux de William restaient sur la forme ensanglantée de Bobby Singer.

"Laissez le. Laissez le mourir," disait il, mais jamais il n'éleva la voix - ni même son arme - pour donner de la conviction à ses paroles.

"Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire," dit Jack.

William était pâle comme la mort. Tout son corps tremblait alors que ses yeux gris restaient plantés sur Bobby dans une expression d'horreur. Il essuya les larmes sur son visage dans sa manche et, tout à coup, tourna toute son attention - et le canon de son arme - sur Dean Winchester.

Par automatisme le chasseur leva les mains en l'air. C'était à peu près tout ce dont il se sentait capable. Sam avait les deux mains dans la cage thoracique de Bobby Singer et du sang jusqu'aux coudes, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était envoyer un regard paniqué à son grand frère.

"William, ça ne marchera pas," dit Jack de sa voix terne.

"Tais toi !" Cria William, "Je peux le faire !"

Dean s'était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois face au canon d'un flingue, il connaissait bien ce sentiment d'être au pied du mur, de ne plus avoir d'option. C'était généralement le moment où son cerveau lui envoyait une bonne dose d'adrénaline qui rechargeait ses batteries et mettait son corps en mouvement pour le chant du cygne. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours fonctionné ; il avait toujours trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour que son instinct passe en autopilote et le sauve in-extremis. Ce soir là pourtant, tout ce que son cerveau envoya à ses muscles fut le flot habituel de globules rouges. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un arrière plan statique.

Cette fois William visait la tête. Si il appuyait sur la détente, ni Sam, ni aucun _Doc _surgit de nulle part ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Il semblait que Fiona avait relocalisé sa tempête dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il pleurait maintenant et ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de le cacher.

"Je peux le faire," dit il en armant le chien de l'arme.

"Tu fais ça pour les mauvaises raisons, William, ça ne marchera pas," dit Jack.

"De… de quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu fais ça par amour. L'amour n'entre pas en Enfer."

"Non ! Non, je suis mauvais ! Je suis le mal!" cria William.

L'arme s'agitait dangereusement au bout de son bras frénétique. Un peu plus loin, Doc dû hurler pour que Sam l'écoute et fasse ce qu'on attendait de lui, à savoir faire bouillir de l'eau. Comment était il sensé faire ça alors qu'un gamin hystérique braquait son frère ainé avec un Magnum qu'il venait d'utiliser pour descendre Bobby Singer ? Mais Jefferson était occupé à maintenir une hémorragie sous contrôle, seul Sam pouvait bouger. Alors Sam bougea, même si toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Il quitta le salon, entra dans la cuisine et pilla les placards à la recherche de cette putain de bouilloire.

"Tu n'es pas mauvais, William."

"Je suis un monstre…"

"Tu n'es pas un monstre."

"Je suis un monstre… Je ne mérite pas de vivre…" murmurait l'adolescent.

Jack ne fit pas le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il allait utiliser la force pour désarmer l'adolescent. Du point de vue de Dean, c'était pourtant sa meilleure chance. William lui tournait le dos et si Jack était suffisamment rapide, il pourrait le désarçonner et dévier la trajectoire de la balle. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas dans les plans de l'immortel. Au contraire, la façon dont il soupira calmement et déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux indiquait plutôt qu'il s'installait pour une conversation.

"Laisse moi te raconter une histoire, William," commença-t-il. "C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon à peine plus vieux que toi qui s'appelait Charlie. Il aimait beaucoup sa maman. Il l'aimait tellement, que quand elle tomba malade, il fit quelque chose de très dangereux pour la sauver ; il vendit son âme aux Enfers.

"Sa maman fut guérie, mais Charlie n'avait plus que dix années à vivre avant que son âme ne soit trainée de force dans l'autre monde. Peux tu imaginer ça, William ? Il avait le même âge que toi. Il était innocent, comme toi, et il était condamné à la damnation."

"Je ne suis pas innocent," coupa William. "Plus maintenant."

Les traits secs de Jack semblèrent s'éroder comme de l'argile quand un sourire triste glissa sur ses lèvres fines. "Tu es innocent," dit il. "Je vois la lumière en toi comme je la voyais en Charlie."

L'adolescent hésita avant de demander, d'une petite voix, "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? A Charlie ?"

Les chasseurs qui les entouraient prêtèrent l'oreille. Un type immense qui aurait pu jouer dans une publicité pour la race Aryenne, commença à baisser son arme et bientôt, comme une vague, tous les fusils et pistolets pointèrent vers le sol. La disparition de Charlie Hobbes était l'un de ces mystères qui agitaient la communauté, et pour certains, c'était même la seule raison de leur présence ici.

"Il est mort," dit Jack. "Bulle l'a emmené."

"En Enfer ?"

Jack secoua la tête avec un sourire malicieux, "Tu as déjà entendu parler de Saint Pierre ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et après quelques secondes répondit "pas vraiment", comme s'il avait peur d'échouer à une question piège.

« Il est la représentation catholique de celui qui garde les clefs du Paradis ; c'est lui qui décide de qui entre ou non. L'Enfer a un Saint-Pierre aussi, et c'est Belzebuth. C'est l'un des privilèges des Seigneurs Infernaux ; ils décident qui entre et qui reste dehors. Et Belzebuth a décidé que Charlie n'entrerait pas."

"Ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda un type avec un Mohawk.

"Ça veut dire que son âme étant rejetée par les Enfers, le deal est devenu caduque," dit Jack, "Charlie est monté tout droit au Paradis."

"Alors c'était ça !" s'écria Jefferson. Il avait les deux mains recouvertes du sang de Bobby Singer (dont il était d'ailleurs censé monitorer le rythme cardiaque, comme le lui rappela Doc). "Tu as délivré Charlie de son deal!"

"Pas moi," corrigea Jack, "Bulle. J'ai juste servit d'intermédiaire." Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers William, "Il ne te laissera pas entrer non plus. Tu peux tuer tous les chasseurs que tu voudras William ; tu es une victime. Ton âme ne sera jamais suffisamment noire."

Dans un dernier effort l'adolescent serra les dents, changeant sa respiration en un râle sauvage. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, et ils s'y enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre. Dean sentit le regard rageur jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne et tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, fut de se dire que la météo était adéquate pour une fin tragique. Et puis William baissa son bras. Il relâcha même la pression sur le couteau et Gauger en profita pour le renverser et se relever.

"Sale petite merde !" grogna-t-il en arrachant la lame des mains de l'adolescent.

"Tiberius," dit Jack, "on ne t'as jamais dit que la meilleure alternative aux bonnes manières, c'est d'avoir de bon reflexes ?" Avant que Gauger n'ait le temps de se retourner pour lui demander de répéter, Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et le balança contre le canapé où le chasseur s'affaissa dans un grand _pfffuuuufff . _"Reste assis et tais toi."

**_..._**

Si la soirée était déjà particulièrement étrange, elle prit encore une autre tournure quand William décida de se lever. Il semblait gouverné par une toute autre émotion que la rage désespérée qui l'avait conduit à tirer sur quelqu'un. Debout, les larmes oubliées, la mâchoire et les poings serrées ; il était déterminé. A quoi, ni Sam, ni son frère n'aurait pu le prédire à cet instant, mais l'adolescent avança droit sur Bobby. Même si tous ses instincts crièrent à Sam d'agir pour protéger son vieil ami, quelque chose en lui évalua pourtant que William n'était plus une menace. L'adolescent s'adressa à Doc qui s'affairait avec le matériel médical.

"Il va s'en tirer ?"

"Si on le sort d'ici rapidement et qu'on l'amène à l'hosto, peut-être."

"Je suis désolé," dit William, "Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Ce sera bientôt fini."

Le garçon se dirigea vers la fenêtre béante. Les chasseurs s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Dehors, ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni le froid, ne semblèrent l'incommoder et William descendit lentement les marches du porche vers le Salvage Yard. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et resta juste planté là, immobile et silencieux.

Quelqu'un cria. C'était un cri de surprise et de peur. Sam avait déjà rencontré cette combinaison ce soir, il savait ce qu'elle annonçait. Il le savait avant même de voir le reflet rouge-orangé des flammes contre la fenêtre.

"_Le Diable _!" cria quelqu'un.

Et les cris furent remplacés par les voix cinglantes d'une vingtaine d'armes qui faisaient feu en même temps sur la même cible. La pluie de balles dura une vingtaine de secondes, le temps que les chasseurs réalisent que ça n'avait absolument aucun effet sur la créature qui venait de s'inviter dans le drame de ce soir.

La chose faisait face à William et le dominait largement en hauteur comme en largeur. C'était David contre Goliath, à cette différence près que ce soir, aucune des personnes présente n'auraient parié sur David.

La bête se contorsionna sur elle même pour paraitre plus petite et replia ses grandes ailes enflammées dans son dos. Le feu qui courait sur son corps s'apaisa, mais continuait de crépiter contre sa peau velue. Sa grosse tête inhumaine laissa échapper un nuage de fumée noire et dévoila des dents aiguisées quand il ouvrit sa gueule.

"William."

"Bulle."

L'adolescent face au monstre était une vision à la fois terrible et magnifique. Elle statufia tous les chasseurs qui posaient les yeux dessus, les laissant se perdre dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Eux osaient à peine le regarder et William - _un gosse_ - se tenait debout devant _lui_.

"Tu vas vraiment partir alors…" dit doucement l'adolescent.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi," répondit la voix caverneuse.

William hocha la tête mais détourna les yeux pour les poser sur rien, ailleurs. La pluie se mêlait à ses larmes et ses efforts pour essuyer son visage paraissaient bien ridicules.

"J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher," souffla-t-il, "j'ai essayé de détruire Jack, j'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner de lui… J'ai échoué."

"C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je n'appartiens pas à cet univers et tu n'appartiens pas au mien. Tu es libre maintenant." La bête fit un pas en avant, écrasant l'un de ses gros sabots dans la boue du Salvage Yard. "Je ne vais pas t'emmener, petit homme."

"Je sais," répondit le garçon. Après un silence, il ajouta, "Tu vas me manquer."

La chose inclina sa grosse tête cornue sur un côté, et pendant une seconde, les âtres de feu qui brulaient à la place de ses yeux eurent un éclair indéniablement humain. "Tu vas me manquer aussi, petit homme."

Le garçon renifla, "Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça veut dire ?"

La créature pointa l'un de ses doigts griffus vers l'adolescent et le toucha, du bout de son ongle noir, juste à l'emplacement du cœur, "Tu vas me manquer comme l'Enfer me manque ; dans ma chair et dans ma tête."

William sourit, "C'est un adieu, j'imagine."

"Bulle ?" Cria Jack depuis le perron, "Il est temps."

La chose acquiesça et ébroua son corps dans un nuage de cendre, "Adieu, William."

"Au revoir, Bulle," souffla l'adolescent. Et puis il se mit à marcher.

Il marcha, au travers de la pluie, de l'orage, des éclairs.

Il marcha et ne se retourna jamais.

**_..._**

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Sam eu soudain un pic de conscience aigu, comme s'il nageait en eaux troubles et qu'il était soudainement remonté à la surface pour prendre une rasade d'air avant de replonger. Pendant ces quelques secondes suspendues dans l'espace, il eut une compréhension parfaitement limpide de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur se remplit comme un ballon au bord de l'explosion. Il ferma les yeux, essaya d'arrêter de s'accrocher ; parfois il fallait juste se laisser tomber pour pouvoir se relever.


	30. Chapter 28

"Il est mort. Ou peut être que non. Dieu seul le sait. Mais vu que Dieu est mort aussi, je crois qu'on peut dire que personne ne sait."

**Ricky "Doc" Vinton, Bedford, Ohio**

**_..._  
><strong>

_**Deux ans plus tôt,**_

_**Westlake Home For Boys, Pennsylvania **_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

La première fois que William avait vu Belzebuth, c'était dans la chaufferie de la Westlake Home For Boys, en Pennsylvanie.

**_..._**

C'était toujours les mêmes sons. Il pouvait encore entendre leurs voix étouffées derrière la porte de métal. Il les entendait rire, chanter. Et il entendait quelqu'un d'autre hurler.

C'était toujours la même pièce ; la vieille chaufferie dans les sous sol. L'énorme chaudière était inactive depuis 1998, quand l'état de Pennsylvanie avait décidé d'investir dans ses institutions pénitencières et offert à Westlake une magnifique pompe à chaleur éco-dynamique. La chaudière ressemblait au cadavre d'un monstre métallique qui serait venu se refugier ici pour mourir.

C'était toujours la même odeur ; le renfermé, le métal rouillé, les cigarettes, le sang.

La douleur, elle, était différente à chaque fois.

William roula sur son flanc et ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine. Chacune de ses respirations se heurtait contre sa gorge et se transformait en un râle pénible quand elle quittait ses lèvres.

Quand ils en auraient fini dans la pièce d'à côté, ils reviendraient pour lui. Parfois ils se contentaient de l'empoigner et de le trainer jusqu'à sa cellule. Parfois ils recommençaient. William entendaient les hurlements derrière le métal, et il espérait qu'ils dureraient longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible. Assez longtemps pour tous les épuiser.

C'était là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. D'abord, il l'avait entendu ; c'était un long grognement comme celui d'un chien qui se prépare à l'attaque. Pendant une seconde, William avait pensé que c'était la chaudière qui se mettait en route, et puis quelque chose dans son esprit lui avait rappelé que la chaudière était encore plus morte que lui.

Il avait levé la tête et ouvert les yeux.

Il sentait le sang glisser comme un serpent le long de sa joue, là où sa tête avait heurté le sol la première fois et les quelques autres. Ce qu'il vit en premier, fut deux points rouges émerger de l'obscurité. Autour des deux points rouges, une forme se dessina, comme tracée par un crayon de feu. C'était une forme énorme qui n'avait rien d'humain, la forme accroupie d'une créature à la tête de buffle et dominée par l'ombre monumentale de deux ailes enflammées.

Il n'y avait plus le moindre cri dans la gorge de William, même plus assez de volonté pour avoir peur. Il regarda la chose avancer vers lui, frapper ses lourds sabots contre le béton. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des hallucinations dans ce sous sol. Une fois il avait vu tout un troupeau de cubes bleu turquoise rebondir sur les murs et exploser en encore plus de cubes, jusqu'à ce que le monde entier devienne bleu et qu'il regagne conscience à l'infirmerie.

Cette fois c'était autre chose, c'était un monstre dans tous les sens du terme. Il le voyait et il le sentait. Il sentait la chaleur presque insupportable émaner de lui et il sentait l'abominable odeur de souffre et de cendres qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau.

Quand la bête fut suffisamment proche, elle tendit l'une de ses mains velues vers son visage. Au loin, les rires continuaient mais les hurlements n'étaient plus qu'une bouillie plaintive à peine audible. Derrière la porte métallique, ils étaient tous complètement inconscients de ce qu'il se jouait dans la chaufferie. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se douter que leur destin était en train de se sceller sur le sol de béton.

D'énormes doigts griffus caressèrent le visage ensanglanté et ramenèrent leur butin vers une langue noire comme la nuit. Un éclair de plaisir raviva le feu contre le corps de la bête. William n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, recroquevillé sur lui même contre le sol froid, et il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre avant de tomber dans les bras chaleureux de l'inconscience. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Et le monstre n'était pas une hallucination.

Il le vit encore plusieurs fois après ça, dans la vieille chaufferie, mais aussi dehors, la nuit, au travers de la fenêtre grillagée de sa cellule. C'était souvent juste un trait de feu qui déchirait le ciel, mais de temps en temps, il voyait clairement la ligne majestueuse et horrible de ses ailes ou les volutes de ses cornes.

Et puis un jour où il était a demi conscient sur le sol bétonné de la vieille chaufferie, il lui parla. Il n'avait rien de spécial à dire, il avait juste estimé que le moment n'était pas pire qu'un autre pour des présentations. Et, contre toute attente, la chose avait répondu.

Apres quelques semaines, William s'était rendu compte que, quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait au milieu de la nuit et qu'un garde venait le traîner dans les escaliers qui descendaient dans les sous-sols, une nouvelle émotion avait émergé sous la terreur. C'était une émotion agréable. Comme celle que l'on ressent quand on rentre d'un long voyage et que l'on s'apprête à retrouver sa famille.

Belzebuth venait toujours quand il était seul, il approchait lentement et s'accroupissait devant lui, et ils parlaient. William n'aurait pu retranscrire aucune de leurs conversations même si sa vie en dépendait. Les mots eux-mêmes n'étaient pas importants, ce qui comptait, c'était que Belzebuth était là. Il était toujours là, il restait jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent où jusqu'à ce que William s'endorme.

Parfois, la nuit, il venait à la fenêtre. Il passait ses grands doigts griffus au travers des mailles de fer et s'accrochait là comme une chauve-souris et lui et le jeune garçon continuaient de parler.

Et puis, un jour où William était de corvée à la buanderie, James Lovewell, 13 ans - qui partageait sa cellule pour avoir volé la voiture de son père et accidentellement renversé la retraitée qui vivait au coin de sa banlieue chic d'Harrisburg - déchira les draps de son lit, accrocha une extrémité au grillage de la fenêtre et passa l'autre extrémité autour de son cou. Ensuite, il étendit ses jambes devant lui et laissa le garrot l'entrainer dans un monde meilleur.

Le lendemain, Lemar Addison, gardien affecté au bloc C, prenait feu sur le parking de l'institution.

Trois jours plus tard, William rencontrait les inspecteurs Braum et Stocker.

Deux jours après ça, une émeute démarrait dans le block, attirant un renfort de gardiens inhabituel. Cette aile de Westlake s'embrasa sans qu'aucune expertise ne puisse jamais en déterminer l'origine. L'alerte à l'émeute couvrit l'alarme incendie et, surprit par le feu, treize gardiens, sept pensionnaires et le Directeur Berkowitz lui même périrent tragiquement, pris au piège dans les couloirs exigus du block carcéral C.

Le pensionnaire de la chambre 162-A, William M. ne fut jamais retrouvé.


	31. Chapter 29

_`"Jack ! Ouais, c'est le deuxième mari de ma sœur ! Un mec bien mais… quoi ? Ah, vous parlez de ce Jack là… Et bien…sans commentaires."_

_**Ronald Woolstock, Travis, Dakota du sud**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

_**Quelque part dans l'Ohio**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Sa voiture réparée, Annie était à nouveau sur la route, mais cette fois, elle se dirigeait vers le Sud. Vers la Floride. Vers la maison.

La voix grave de Nina Simone chantait au travers de la radio et sur toutes les stations ;

_Oh freedom is mine,And you know how I feel,_

"Je t'entends, Charlie," murmura Annie.

_It's a new dawn, _

_it's a new day, _

_it's a new life for me, _

"Je rentre à la maison maintenant."

_and I'm feeling good._

"Moi aussi, mon cœur. Moi aussi."

Et elle sourit comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis six ans.

**_..._**

**_Chez Bobby Singer, _**

**_Dakota du Sud_**

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Le sang peut raconter des tas d'histoires si vous avez l'entrainement - ou le don - pour l'écouter. La tache sur le tapis du Bobby Singer racontait une bonne grosse blague grasse qu'on s'échange seulement quand on est accoudé à un bar et qu'on est relié à un verre d'alcool par un filet de bave. Vous savez ; la blague avec le Monstre, l'Immortel et l'adolescent hystérique ? Ha ha ! Elle est bonne celle là.

Bobby lui même en ébaucha un quart de sourire, six mois plus tard, quand le docteur lui donna enfin le feu vert pour sortir de ce putain d'hôpital.

Pour l'instant cela dit, il ne riait pas. Il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de toute façon.

**_..._**

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?" rugit Tiberius Gauger en brandissant son flingue sous le nez de Jack.

"Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je suis en train de me lever et de marcher vers le jardin," répondit calmement l'intéressé.

"Je ne crois pas, non." Gauger arma le chien de son arme et braqua le canon entre les deux yeux de l'immortel, qui les leva lourdement au ciel.

Tiberius Gauger devait avoir sa photo dans le dictionnaire à côté du mot _obtus _(_cf. connard_) pensa Sam, parce qu'il semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir vraiment saisit le concept derrière le mot _immortalité_. Non pas que Sam puisse le blâmer sur le sujet, ayant lui même souffert d'une indigestion avec cette pilule là. Gauger pouvait être blâmé sur un paquet d'autres sujets cela dit.

"Tiberius… je crois que tu devrais le laisser sortir…" suggéra quelqu'un. C'était Alexander Jarvis de Kensington dans l'Iowa.

"Et moi je crois que tu devrais fermer ta gueule, Jarvis," claqua Gauger, "C'est mon opération !"

Jack croisa ses bras osseux contre sa poitrine et leva le menton. Il regardait Tiberius comme on regarde la merde qu'un chien errant vient de laisser dans un caniveau. "Le fait que tu restes vivant n'est pas indispensable au plan de Singer. Je pourrais juste glisser mes doigts autour de ta grosse tête et tourner jusqu'à ce que ça craque," dit il.

"Tiberius !" cria Jarvis, "tu devrais voir ce qu'il y a dehors…"

Gauger - après son face à face avec William (qui avait tourné à l'humiliation publique) - n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait derrière de rideau de pluie qui semblait envelopper la maison. Quand ses yeux traversèrent le rectangle noir qui découpait géométriquement le mur du salon de Bobby Singer, il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Il s'était attendu à un combat rustique, mano à mano, peut-être même à des négociations enflammées, mais certainement pas _enflammées _comme …_ça_. La silhouette incandescente de Belzebuth remplissait le cadre de la fenêtre dans son horreur disproportionnée. Quelques chasseurs avaient fuit et déjà la troupe militaire si bien organisée ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les frères Syd et Ace Ridgewick faisaient parti des premiers déserteurs - au grand dam de Dean qui aurait vendu sa jambe droite pour un antidouleur, même si il fallait le sniffer sur un coin de table.

Un _"Nom de dieu…" _s'échappa des tréfonds de la gorge de Gauger.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Dieu ?" questionna Jack. De toute évidence, il n'attendait pas de réponse et se dirigea dehors, d'un pas décidé.

Ricky "_Doc_" Vinton cria quelque chose à Sam, l'obligeant à se désintéresser de la scène pour se focaliser sur Bobby Singer. Samuel Winchester ne vit jamais ce qui se déroula juste derrière le mur du salon et qui allait pourtant devenir dans les prochains mois, le nouvel épicentre du cyclone qui soufflait sur sa vie.

**_..._**

Personne n'intervint. Pas même ceux qu'ont appelait _la meute _; Ellis Wolfe et ses frères, réputés pourtant pour leurs actions irrationnelles sur le terrain. Pas même Tiberius Gauger. Il regarda son Graal se diriger vers le Diable et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. C'était certainement la décision la plus intelligente qu'il avait prit ce soir.

Ce fut Ekko, contre toute attente, qui brisa l'étrange silence. Le généticien s'était fait discret comme une souris pendant tous les événements de cette soirée, parce qu'à la différence de Tiberius Gauger, il avait un sens très aiguisé de son environnement ; il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec ces types. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de leur univers. Il s'était tut, et il avait observé. Il était doué pour ça, l'observation. Observation, étude, analyse, conclusion ; c'était l'essence même de qui il était.

Ce soir, il avait observé, étudié, analysé et conclut que Jack allait disparaitre à tout jamais. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il savait qu'il _pouvait_. En revanche, il n'était pas certain de réussir à dormir à nouveau si jamais il ne posait pas cette question maintenant :

"Jack… qui es tu ?"

Une balle tirée droit dans son cerveau n'aurait pas pu détourner l'immortel de sa trajectoire vers Bulle, mais cette question et cette voix l'arrêtèrent pourtant. Il se retourna lentement vers le généticien et un sourire triste découpa sa face osseuse.

"Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, Ekko. C'est un grand tort de ma part. Ce que tu as fais pour moi n'a pas été vain, merci."

Ekko ouvrit la bouche pour reposer la même question mais Jack l'interrompit d'un revers de main. "Qui je suis n'est plus important," dit il. "Seul compte où je vais désormais."

Et Jack avança.

Et Bulle se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur ses hauts sabots.

**_..._**

La pluie s'infiltrait dans les vêtements de William, dans ses chaussures, elle ruisselait le long de son corps comme un millier de serpents. Ses pieds frappaient le sol sur un rythme régulier et mécanique. Il regardait par terre. Il regardait le Dakota s'enfuir sous ses baskets. Splash. Splash. Splash.

"Hey, Will."

William leva le nez et une image des deux inspecteurs qui étaient venus l'interroger à Westlake se dessina dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de ces grands yeux bleus et de ces boucles brunes.

"Inspecteur Braum," dit il.

"Je m'appelle Frost," dit Melville dans un sourire. "Melville Frost." Il se tenait debout devant sa voiture, enroulé dans un imperméable. Il regardait la maison de Bobby qui se dessinait comme un mirage au loin derrière l'adolescent. "Sale temps, hein ?"

William laissa échapper un soupir ironique. "Ouais. Sale temps."

"J'ai une place dans ma bagnole."

"Pour aller où ?"

"J'en sais rien. Ailleurs, je suppose."

William regarda les yeux bleus de Melville puis la route qui s'étalait devant lui à perte de vue. "Ailleurs, ça me va," dit il.

Melville refréna la compulsion de poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon et lui indiqua juste de grimper dans sa voiture d'un mouvement de tête.

William ne supportait pas d'être touché, ça convenait à Melville. Il se rappelait du gamin qu'il avait trouvé deux ans plus tôt, assis sur le lit austère de sa cellule, le visage tuméfié par les coups des gardiens. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait découvert sur le monstre de Westlake - pas celui qui lançait du feu, mais celui qui s'appelait Maurice Berkowitz et qui organisait des orgies dans les sous sols de la maison de correction. Celui qui invitait ses matons préférés à assouvir leurs fantasmes tordus sur des gamins que personne n'entendrait crier.

Il grimpa dans la voiture à son tour et mit le contact. La Ford s'engagea sur la route détrempée qui les mènerait _Ailleurs_. Si l'un d'eux avait regardé dans le rétroviseur à ce moment, ils auraient vu une boule de feu s'élever dans le ciel telle la fusée d'un feu d'artifice. La lumière envahit la voiture comme si on avait soudain braqué un projecteur sur l'habitacle. C'était une lumière blanche et aveuglante qui obligea William à fermer les yeux et Melville à passer un bras au travers de son front comme un pare-soleil de fortune. Le son arriva quelques secondes plus tard et c'était une combinaison de tous les coups de tonnerre que Fiona avait en magasin. Melville sentit le volant vibrer sous ses doigts. Et puis plus rien. C'était terminé.

William s'était accoudé contre la portière et avait fait disparaitre son visage dans sa main. Et Melville pensa, non pour la première fois, que la vie était une pute.

**_..._**

"Merde."

Dean regarda Jefferson avec étonnement. _Quoi _? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? _Merde _? Une espèce de champignon _atomique _était en train de se dessiner dans le ciel, là où Belzebuth et Jack avaient _fusionné_, et tout ce que Jefferson trouvait à dire, c'était _merde _?

Pendant une demie seconde, le ciel était devenu complètement blanc et impossible à regarder sans s'arracher la rétine. Et puis le _boum _qui avait suivi était entré dans le corps de Dean et avait secoué toutes les cellules de l'intérieur.

Dans la maison, Sam avait retenu in-extremis une lampe, perturbée par l'explosion, qui avait fait le grand saut depuis une table et visé précisément la tête de Singer. Comme si le pauvre homme n'avait pas suffisamment à faire avec le trou béant dans ses boyaux.

Apres l'éclair blanc, une main frénétique s'était accrochée au col du t-shirt de Sam et avait attiré le jeune Winchester au plus proche du visage de Bobby.

"Saaam…"

"Je suis là, Bobby, ça va aller," murmura Sam en essayant gentiment de se défaire de la prise de son vieil oncle.

"Sam…"

"Je suis là. Tout va bien Bobby."

"Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il est mort ? …Jack."

Sam tourna la tête vers le rectangle de la fenêtre et rencontra le visage hagard de son grand frère.

"Il y a un champignon atomique dans le ciel," s'écria Dean, "un _putain _de champignon _ATOMIQUE_ !" Il dessina le dit champignon avec un grand geste des bras.

Le cadet hocha la tête. "Bobby ? Tu as réussi ; Jack est parti rencontrer son créateur. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux va être le plus surpris…"

"Bien…. Bien," murmura le vieux chasseur. Sa poigne sur le t-shirt de Sam ne se relâcha pas pour autant et devint même plus ferme. "William ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il va bien. Tout le monde va bien," mentit-il. "Fais moi plaisir Bobby, si jamais tu as un autre plan comme celui là, va d'abord en parler à un psy, ok ?"

"C'était pas… mon… plan."

Il défit enfin son poing du t-shirt de Sam et au moment où ce dernier pensait qu'il était retombé dans les limbes de l'inconscience, il entendit un murmure s'échapper des lèvres de Bobby, comme s'il avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour déclarer ;

"Abruti de …Winchester."


	32. Chapter 30

"_Le futur… C'est plus ce que c'était…"_

_**Abel Emerson, High Waterfall, Montana**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Ce jour d'octobre 2006 entra dans l'Histoire comme la première détonation atomique sur le sol Américain. "_Armageddon_" était écrit en grosses lettres capitales sur la première page du New York Times. Le FBI, la NSA, la CIA et les autres agences en trois lettres n'avaient pas du tout apprécié ; aucun avion ne quitta le pays pendant une semaine et aucun avion n'entra non plus. Wall Street croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder. Même Madonna annula sa tournée.

L'US Army prit possession du Dakota du Sud jusqu'à ce que des types en combinaison spatiale ne déclarent sur CNN que le niveau de radiation ne nécessitait pas d'évacuer (à dire vrai le niveau de radiation était si infime que David Letterman dans son show TV avait parlé de "_pet atomique_" et que les experts se disputaient pour définir si oui ou non il s'agissait bien d'une bombe A). Le Dakota connu malgré tout un exode historique, bloquant les autoroutes jusque trois états plus loin.

**_..._**

Robert Singer Jr eut beau crier sur tous les toits que ce n'était pas _son _plan, la nuit de l'explosion entra dans les anales de la chasse comme _Le Jour Où Bobby Singer Déclara La Guerre A l'Amérique._


	33. Chapter 31  FIN

"_Le monde, ça devrait être simple ; il devrait y avoir les vivants et les morts. Dans la réalité, on a les morts qui mériterait d'être vivants, les vivants qui mériteraient d'être morts et un paquet de saloperies entre les deux. Le boulot des chasseurs, c'est de remettre les choses dans l'ordre."_

_**Jackson "Captain" Taggerty, Mohave, Colorado**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

Le plus difficile pour Jefferson Hartley fut de dire adieu à Suzana. Il avait déployé tellement d'énergie pour la séduire et parvenir à l'inviter au restaurant… Ce jour là, il avait sortit son plus beau costume, ses souliers vernis, son eau de toilette et - pour la première fois depuis 1984 - il était allé chez le coiffeur.

Le mois suivant l'explosion, quand il lui avait dit adieu, il ne portait qu'un vieux jean déchiré, et un pull en coton trouvé au dépôt vente de la Croix Rouge. Son costume et ses souliers étaient pliés avec le reste de ses affaires dans deux grosses malles de voyage.

Il devait partir. Il devait quitter Aberdeen. Pendant des années, deux vies s'étaient entrechoquées dans sa boutique ; celle de Jeff '_Gettysburg' _et celle de Jefferson Hartley. Celle d'un chasseur qui avait sauvé le monde, et celle d'un homme qui voulait une retraite paisible. Le pasteur Jim avait dit une fois qu'on pouvait cacher la poussière sous le tapis pendant un certain temps, mais qu'un jour il fallait prendre une échelle pour grimper sur le paillasson. Jefferson Hartley avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être libre tant que '_Gettysburg' _vivrait en lui. Cet univers était trop petit pour eux deux.

Jefferson Hartley quitta Aberdeen au cours du mois de novembre 2006.

Aujourd'hui encore, aucun chasseur ne sait où il se trouve.

**_..._**

Melville Frost avait profité de l'exode consécutif à "_Armageddon_" pour rentrer au Canada. Ce n'était pas vraiment une prouesse, considérant que, non seulement il était Canadien, mais en plus il avait un passeport parfaitement authentique. Le défi résidait surtout dans sa cargaison ; un mètre soixante neuf de William parfaitement illégal.

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait emmené le gamin. Peut-être parce que c'était ce que Levy aurait voulu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver William la première fois à Westlake, et qu'il avait enfin une chance de se racheter.

Il se souvenait du garçon dans la chambre 162-A du bloc C de la maison de correction. C'était juste un témoin. C'était juste une chasse. Les sous sols de Westlake étaient juste un peu décrépits. La vieille chaufferie avait juste besoin d'un coup de peinture.

Melville ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Il y avait bien quelque chose de diabolique à Westlake, et ça s'appelait Maurice Berkowitz, Lemar Addison, Kenneth Simmons et d'autres noms partis en fumée. Onze exactement. Onze membres de l'administration de la Westlake Home For Boys, qui avaient développé des techniques de réhabilitation bien particulières, impliquant de détruire physiquement et moralement de jeunes garçons tout en prenant son pied.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre à Westlake. Quelque chose de bien plus ancien et dangereux que Berkowitz et sa bande de pédophiles. Quelque chose qui pouvait sentir le désespoir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quelque chose d'infernal qui s'était infiltré dans les sous-sol pour se nourrir de la douleur.

Belzebuth.

La chose monstrueuse, malsaine, diabolique, avait communiqué avec William. La raison pour laquelle la créature l'avait choisit était surement morte avec elle dans l'explosion atomique qui avait secoué le pays. Aussi improbable que cela paraisse à Melville, le Diable semblait s'être attaché au garçon. Et le garçon, parce qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où s'accrocher, s'était attaché au monstre.

Melville s'était lancé dans cette carrière en pensant pouvoir faire une différence. Sauver le monde, rien que ça. A Westlake, il avait échoué. Non seulement il était arrivé trop tard, mais en plus il avait été encore plus aveugle que Ray Charles dans une chambre noire.

Il n'avait sauvé absolument personne, c'était Belzebuth qui avait sauvé William. Il avait fait ça à sa manière ; dans la douleur - avec des relents de châtiment divin et des dommages collatéraux dignes d'un raid de l'armée rouge. Levy, en faisait parti. Encore une chose que Melville ne pourrait pas se pardonner.

Alors en emmenant William, c'était comme si il exorcisait un peu le spectre coupable qui flottait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir, ce n'était pas comme si il avait rêvé toute sa vie de se retrouver avec un adolescent perturbé à sa charge. Ce qu'il avait en revanche, c'était la maison que son père lui avait légué. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais c'était un début.

**_..._**

**_Chicago, Illinois_**

**__...__**

Ils détestaient venir dans ce quartier ; une fois sur deux ils se faisait caillasser et il fallait appeler les flics pour les sortir de là. Pourquoi est-ce que les vandales qui vivaient dans ce trou pourri ne voulaient pas comprendre que les ambulances, c'était là pour aider les gens ? Peut être parce que c'étaient des vandales justement.

Cette fois ça irait vite de toute façon ; entrée et sortie en moins de cinq minutes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour ce patient, à part le mettre dans un sac et le monter sur le brancard. Il était aussi mort qu'on peut être mort. Et depuis plusieurs jours apparemment.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts et révulsés, ses mains crispées et, dans son bras droit, la seringue qui l'avait tué était toujours plantée. Une overdose de plus à Windy City. Ce qui perturba les ambulanciers, ce n'était pas tellement l'odeur du corps en décomposition, non. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ce qui leur envoya des frissons dans le dos, c'était sa bouche qui dessinait un sourire satisfait. Il avait l'air heureux, comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse aux grandes questions de l'univers.

Dans la petite pièce, une vieille chaine hifi jouait en boucle le _Bridges to Babylon _des Rolling Stones et, sur la table basse, trônait une plaque d'identification d'une compagnie de taxi.

Il s'appelait Ekko

**_..._**

**_Quatre mois plus tard_**

**_San Remo, Californie_**

**__...__**

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle, une mauvaise nouvelle et une très mauvaise nouvelle, tu veux laquelle ?"

"Juste la bonne," grogna Dean au travers de l'interphone.

"Le Dr. Cyrus à appelé ce matin ; Bobby est réveillé et il est plus ou moins lucide."

Dean ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Sam connaissait ce sentiment ; enfin quelque chose qui tournait en leur faveur dans ce stupide espace temporel qu'on appelle la vie. Il ne vit pas l'intérêt d'ajouter toutes les remarques alarmistes que le Dr. Cyrus y avait joint. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il faudrait à Bobby deux mois supplémentaires d'hospitalisation avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

"Continue comme ça, Sam. Je ne veux que des nouvelles dans ce genre."

Sam essaya de s'assoir un peu plus confortablement mais découvrit rapidement que ces chaises en plastique jaunes n'avaient jamais été conçues avec le confort pour objectif.

"La mauvaise nouvelle, Dean, c'est que ta stupide requête auprès du juge à été acceptée," dit Sam dans l'interphone et, avant que Dean n'ait le temps de hocher la tête et de penser que c'était une bonne chose, il ajouta, "ce qui m'amène à la très mauvaise nouvelle ; je suis officiellement ton représentant légal."

"Bien," répondit Dean. Et c'était exactement ce que Sam s'était préparé à entendre mais c'était aussi exactement ce qu'il ne _voulait pas _entendre.

"_Bien _? Bien quoi ? En quoi est-ce que ça peut être '_bien' _que je te représente au tribunal, Dean ? T'es cinglé ou quelque chose?"

"Sam, le commis d'office qu'ils m'ont ramené n'arrive même pas à se souvenir de mon nom."

Le petit frère écarquilla les yeux et son doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone devint tout blanc tant il pressait fort. "C'est un avocat, ce qu'il fait à longueur de journée, c'est sortir les gens comme toi des endroits comme celui là !" Il leva une main en l'air en englobant l'idée générale du parloir puis pointa un doigt vers son visage. "Moi je suis ton frère, tu me reconnais ou pas ? Sammy ? Celui qui te suis partout en se prenant les pieds dans ses chaussures ?" Il essayait de murmurer mais sa voix montait dans les aigus sans rien demander à personne. "J'espère que tu apprécie le décor ici parce que ça risque d'être ton paysage pendant les cinq prochaines années !"

Dean secoua la tête avec agacement, "Tu as étudié le droit à Stan-"

"-Le droit civil, Dean ! Pas le droit pénal ! J'ai même pas mon diplôme !"

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui mais Sam n'aurait pas pu baisser le volume même s'il avait été téléporté dans un monastère où tout le monde aurait fait vœux de silence. Dans une tentative désespérée pour retrouver son calme, il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et ferma les yeux.

"Ecoute," dit doucement Dean, "Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile, c'est beaucoup de pression -"

"Cinq ans de prison, Dean," coupa Sam sans ouvrir les paupières.

"Ouais, comme je le disais, c'est beaucoup de pression. Mais comment est-ce qu'un avocat est censé me défendre si il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui dit ? J'ai essayé, Sam. J'ai essayé d'expliquer pourquoi je possède des armes qui sont illégales dans 28 états. Maintenant l'autre taré veut me faire plaider la folie ! J'ai besoin de toi, Sammy."

Les grands doigts de Sam vinrent se poser derrière sa nuque pour masser l'enchevêtrement de nerfs qui envoyait des décharges électriques à son cerveau. Qui aurait cru que l'explosion de Belzebuth mettrait le pays dans un tel branle bas de combat que frauder à la carte bleue deviendrait plus compliqué que braquer la réserve fédérale ? _Certainement pas moi_, se disait Sam. Et certainement pas son idiot de frère qui allait affronter l'état de Californie au tribunal.

"Ta meilleure chance serait un vice de procédure," dit il, avec calme cette fois, "si je reprends l'intégralité du dossier page par page, je peux surement trouver une faille à exploiter... C'est vrai que les incriminations sont relativement circonstancielles. Et puis l'arrestation peut tomber sous l'alinéa 29-6 selon la juridiction… En attendant je peux essayer de faire passer une requête de caution en espérant que ça retarde le procès."

"Ça c'est mon Sammy," s'écria Dean avec enthousiasme, "je comprends que dalle, mais je suis avec toi ! Fais leur bouffer de la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils chient des dictionnaires !"


	34. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**_..._  
><strong>

_**New Orleans, Louisiane**_

_**Soul City Club**_

_**_..._  
><strong>_

A la seconde où Louis Light détacha ses doigts des touches, une vague d'applaudissement gronda comme le tonnerre dans l'ambiance feutrée du petit club de blues. Il les remercia en s'inclinant respectueusement au bord de la scène et regagna les coulisses.

Benny Dubois - qui avalait des dizaines de cachets par jour depuis qu'il avait eu ce fameux épisode schizophrénique quelques mois plus tôt - remarqua à peine que son pianiste n'avait même pas joué la moitié de ce pour quoi il était payé.

D'habitude, Louis Light jouait jusqu'à ce que les portes du club soient fermées à clef, mais ce soir, il avait décidé de s'offrir une pause. Il traversa les coulisses et poussa la lourde porte métallique qui menait dans l'arrière cour. Là, dans l'obscurité, il glissa une cigarette à sa bouche et, alors qu'il tâtonnait dans sa poche à la recherche d'un briquet, le bout de la cigarette s'embrasa comme un chalumeau.

Louis Light sourit. "Merci."

"De rien."

La forme incandescente d'une créature énorme, cornue et dominée par deux ailes immenses se dessina au travers du manteau de la nuit. Deux flammes rouges brulaient à la place de ses yeux.

"Je savais que tu viendrais," dit Louis Light, avec un large sourire. "On m'a raconté tes aventures. Tu as mis une sacrée pagaille en bas, si tu savais !"

La créature laissa échapper un râle qui s'envola hors de ses naseaux en une volute de fumée noire.

"Où est William ?" demanda Light. Belzebuth inclina sa grosse tête cornue sur un côté et, contre son pelage rougeâtre, le feu crépita intensément. Le pianiste sourit en relâchant une bouffée de sa cigarette, "Voyons, Bulle, tu parles au Morning Star ; je suis la rébellion, je ne vais pas balancer. Je sais ce que c'est avec ces petits humains ; vous commencez par leur arracher les yeux et puis ils s'infiltrent sous votre peau et vous finissez par vous attacher à leur pathétiques petites têtes. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici ?"

La bête hésita, puis sa grosse voix rocailleuse répondit, "William n'est qu'un morceau de viande."

"Hum. Bien sur. Amusant comme tu as mis en scène ta propre mort en trouvant une porte qu'on sait tous les deux _ne pas être_ une porte. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu as fais tout ça pour protéger le petit humain."

Belzebuth s'affaissa sur ses antérieures et déposa ses énormes mains contre le goudron de l'arrière-cour du Soul City Club. Il aurait pu ressembler à un gorille, si les gorilles avaient eu des cornes de bélier, et un corps rougeâtre dévoré par le feu. "L'Enfer est après lui ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non. L'Enfer ne peut même pas commencer à comprendre ce qu'il y a entre toi et le garçon."

"Je ne comprends pas non plus," admit Belzebuth. "Je veux juste… je veux… qu'il aille bien. "

"Ah, Bulle," sourit Louis Light, "Bienvenue dans l'Humanité."

"Je déteste ça."

"Je suis d'accord. L'amour, ça ne sert à rien, ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est la monnaie du cœur humain. J'ai bien peur que tu aies gagné à la loterie."

La chose cracha un jet de flammes oranges contre le conteneur métallique de la poubelle du club. Immédiatement, alimenté par l'alcool et d'autres substances, les détritus s'embrasèrent et les flammes s'élevèrent d'un bon mètre au dessus du conteneur.

"Hey !" cria Louis Light, "c'est _mon _club ! Si tu as la rage, va raser une ville au Moyen-Orient, tout le monde s'en fout ce qu'il se passe là bas."

Les flammes moururent aussi vite qu'elles étaient nées. "Je ne peux pas rentrer en Enfer, mais j'ai l'impression d'y être…" grogna Belzebuth.

Louis Light écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol en riant, "Ça ne peut pas être pire que pour Nabû, imagine un peu la tronche qu'il doit faire à l'heure qu'il est !"

**_..._**

**_Emplacement inconnu_**

**__...__**

Le vent qui courait sur les épis de blé en dessinant des vagues blondes, souleva un nuage de cendres noires. Il l'emmena dans sa course entre les tiges dorées, comme des langues fantomatiques. Et puis tout à coup, les cendres balayées par le vent semblèrent animées d'une vie propre ; elles ne suivaient plus le simple courant de la brise mais paraissaient se concentrer en une masse noire qui grossissait, grossissait.

Bientôt les cendres formèrent une sphère d'un bon mètre de diamètre. Puis la sphère s'étira, s'allongea, se déforma comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur enfonçait ses bras et jambes contre une membrane increvable.

Le processus complet dura près d'une demie heure et au final, les cendres compactées étaient devenues un homme nu à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs, allongé dans les blés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement le ciel avant de soupirer. Les premiers mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres furent ; "Et merde."

**_..._**

**FIN**

**_..._**

_Merci à tous ceux qui seront arrivés jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage sur Air Dexterine__!_**_  
><em>**


End file.
